


A place in the country

by AMNarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Daddy Niall, M/M, Musician Niall, Nanny Harry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 77,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNarry/pseuds/AMNarry
Summary: This wasnt exactly what Niall was expecting when he told Liam to put out the ad for a nanny. But hell, it's exactly what he needed





	1. Part 1

Niall looks at the clock on the wall, stuck in a private room with Louis instead of the usual waiting area- that could be disastrous. He’s pacing and biting his nails, refusing to give in to Louis’ stares and pleads to sit down and wait patiently. How the fuck is he meant to do that? “I can’t do this- fucking hell. Me? Seriously... me, Lou. I’ve not- I can’t. I can barely take care of meself. Obviously-” He rants, waving a hand in the general direction of the room that his baby is in. _His_ baby. That sounds so weird- foreign to his ears. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to give him a baby. The only time he’s ever really held a baby was when his nephew was born, and he found out fast that he had done that wrong. How he fuck was he supposed to know to hold the kid’s neck? “Lou-” he grabs at his hair in frustration.

“Ni, breathe.” Louis soothes softly, slightly amused. “You’re not alone bud. And there’s resources right? Like a sitter or some shit.”

“I’m going on tour in less than a month.” Niall’s breathing picks up- he’s technically doing what Louis said. “I’m responsible for another person’s life. Half of that child is me and I know what I was like as a kid. I couldn’t handle me.”

“Niall James.” Louis stands, placing his hands on the lad’s shoulders to stop him from pacing. “Look, we’ll figure this out yeah? Shit, we can bring the baby with, right. It won’t mind. Or we could get a nanny- or Lou had her daughter with you on tour so it isn’t impossible.”

“Lou’s not traveling with me anymore,” Niall sighs. “She wants to stay with Lux now that she’s grown a bit.” He runs a hand through is already messy hair. But Louis is right, he’s scared shitless but this is his responsibility.

“All I’m saying is she did it so why can’t you? And I’m sure your mum will want to help out.” Louis soothes. “But if you want a nanny or something like that then we gotta start looking you know? You can’t hire just anyone, might hire some nut job that holds the baby for ransom.”

“Mam’s flying in tonight, staying a couple of weeks.” Niall calms a bit. “Don’t want that.” He nods. “When do ya reckon all this paperwork shite will be done? How long does it take to give up the rights to your child?” He asks bitterly.

“Including processing time?” Louis hums thoughtfully. “A week.”

Niall nods, then shakes his head. He wasn’t exactly ready for a baby either but he can’t just give up his rights. It’s half of him. He doesn’t understand but he supposes it’s her loss. He just hopes she doesn’t regret it one day.

“Hey it is what it is yeah?” Louis says softly, ruffling his hair. “Screw whatever her name is- actually, don’t. Not again.”

Niall laughs at that, a little shaky and hysterical but it’s a laugh. “It was _one_ time. I’m just that good.” He winks.

“Powerful sperm my friend.” Louis teases, happy to have gotten his best mate to cheer up a bit and be more like himself.

Niall nods, running a hand down his face tiredly. “I’m the one keeping the baby, and she gets to decide the gender is going to be a surprise? How’s that fair?”

“Maybe she just doesn’t want to get attached?” Louis suggests.

“Maybe so,” Niall nods solemnly. He wasn’t close to the baby’s mum, isn’t. A fan hookup, too many beers and pretty eyes. She was different in the light of day, here they are 9 months later and the person he made another person with will remain a stranger while Niall tries to figure this dad thing out. He doesn’t know much. He knows the baby was born at 9:17 pm on June 4th and that it weighed 7 lbs. and 2 oz. and 18 inches long. The nurse gave him that much before she disappeared on an emergency call.

“Mr. Horan?” A nurse asks, stepping into the room.

Niall turns so fast he nearly gets whiplash, “Yes. I’m Horan.” He says, be embarrassed if he weren’t so spastic right now.

The nurse gives him a gentle smile. “I’ll take you back now.” She says softly. Niall nods, looking back at Louis before following after the nurse hurriedly. This is it, he’s still trying to wrap his head around all of this but it’s hard. Holding his baby is going to help- he thinks. “The mother has made it clear that she wants as little contact with you and the baby as possible.” The nurse admits. “That being said, we’ll treat this similar to an adoption procedure. You and the baby will have your own room, and you will get one other person that has that band, that person will be allowed alone with the baby if you are to leave.”

Niall nods, he’s not sure whether or not to give it to his mother or to Lou. Probably his mother though. “Thank you.” He says sincerely. “She didn’t name the baby did she?”

“This will be your room.” She smiles warmly, opening the door. “I’ll bring the baby in, in just a moment.” She informs. “No, she didn’t.” Niall sighs in relief. That is something he did prepare for. He chose names for a boy and girl. He’s getting anxious now, though he’s learned- thanks to Theo- how he should at least hold his child. “You’re not alone here Mr. Horan.” The nurse informs gently. “That’s why we’re here, to help.”

Niall gives her a soft, sincere smile. “I appreciate it more than you know.” He says earnestly. “If you’d like, I could also send your friend in?” She offers.

“Please,” Niall agrees, removing his shirt. He read somewhere that it’s supposed to help you bond, the skin to skin contact.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Louis smirks, walking into the room not long after. “Haven’t you done enough of that?”

“Once in 9 months Lou,” Niall snorts. “And you know I could never get enough of you.” He winks, setting his shirt aside.

“It’s my arse isn’t it?” Louis muses, looking at his bum thoughtfully.

“Definitely,” Niall licks his lips. “You’re everyone’s wet dream.”

“Sod off.” Louis laughs.

“Just saying,” Niall smiles.

“Where’s this baby of yours?” Louis pouts, looking around.

“He’s right here.” The nurse giggles softly, wheeling a bassinet into the room. She checks the bands, making sure they match, then wheels the baby over to Niall.

“He-” Niall breathes, looking down into the bed. “Can I hold him?” He asks. He’s absolutely beautiful and so tiny. He’s already got a head of dark hair, and Niall’s fingers, nose, and ears. He wonders if he’ll have his eyes too.

“Of course.” The nurse assures. “Would you like to sit?”

“Probably best,” Niall nods, pulling a chair next to the bassinet.

“Would you like me to give him to you?” The nurse offers. Louis stares at the tiny thing, an awed expression on his face. It’s- he’s so tiny. This precious, little thing- Niall made it.

“Oh- I should probably practice.” Niall stands back up. He scoops him up carefully, making sure that his neck is steady. “Hi,” He breathes, guiding his son to his chest. “Daddy’s here.” He smiles, and god that’s weird and he’s scared but he’s the only thing that matters now.

The nurse adjusts his arms just a bit, but otherwise smiles. “I’ll leave you both to it.”

“Thank you,” Niall says again, sitting in his seat. “Gonna have to shave if I wanna give you kisses.” He coos.

“God Ni.” Louis breathes.

“He’s perfect Lou,” Niall beams up at him.

“Yeah he is.” Louis whispers, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “He’s so tiny.”

“Oh god. What if he gets hungry?” Niall asks, wide eyed.

“Then you feed him.” Louis informs slowly, confused by the question.

“I don’t have boobs, Lou.” Niall says seriously. Louis laughs loudly at that. Niall pouts at him, “Lou, I’m serious. Isn’t it important that they have their mum’s milk?”

"Milk." Louis corrects, small giggles still pouring from his lips. "But there's formula, and donor breast milk, and hers. She'll still make it, and she'll have to pump."

Niall nods thoughtfully, sticking out his tongue. “Just making sure.” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to his son’s head.

"Your cluelessness is cute." Louis grins, snapping a photo of the pair.

“It’s scary, just want the world for him.” Niall whispers, resting his hand on the baby’s back.

"You're gonna be a great Da you know?" Louis says sincerely.

“I hope so,” Niall smiles softly. “Though, no one compares to Bobby.”

Louis gives him a warm smile. “He coming?”

“He’s gonna visit me on tour. Ya know him, won’t take a cent of me money. He’s working up towards plane tickets and hotel stuff.” Niall rolls his eyes fondly. His Da has always told him to work hard at anything he does, be proud of himself. He’s taken it to heart, worked his arse off and he’s got to say he’s pretty proud of himself. But Bobby’s own pride won’t allow him to take away from anything Niall’s dome, even if it’s nothing for Niall.

 “Stubborn like his son.” Louis muses fondly.

“Hopefully I won’t pass that on to him,” Niall chuckles, melting when his son makes a noise and squirms. “Should probably name you, huh little lad?”

“You have a name?” Louis asks curiously.

“Yeah, I was prepared for that.” Niall smiles. “My little Keaton Riley Horan.”

“Keaton Riley.” Louis repeats fondly. “And if he was a girl?”

“Ava Charlotte.” Niall says softly, carefully turning Keaton in his hold to cuddle him on his back. He keeps him covered but makes sure their skin is touching, letting the baby take a hold of his finger with his fist.

“Middle names make everything fancier I think.” Louis hums. “Solid names.”

“Think so, William?” Niall chuckles.

“My name sounds regal because I am king.” Louis informs.

“My mates name literally means king, might have you beat.” Niall winks.

“Who?” Louis huffs.

“Zed, the lad who does all my album covers.” Niall smiles innocently.

“Zed? I only know the DJ Zedd. Besides, Zed doesn’t mean king.” Louis points out.

Niall chuckles, shaking his head. “Zayn Malik.” He corrects. “Malik means King in Arabic, he never ceases to remind me.” He says fondly. “Does a lot of artists cover art. Need to look him up for your next single and see how you like him. He’s really chill, nice guy.”

“Malik is a last name so it doesn’t count.” Louis reasons. “Why? You don’t like my covers?”

“I think they’re great,” Niall assures. “Zayn just has a way of reading people and coming up with amazing stuff.” He explains. “Zayn means beautiful. It’s fitting.” He says, smiling at the grip his son has on his fingers. “Gonna be a guitar player like Da, huh?”

“You sound smitten.” Louis muses. “He do photography too or just art?”

“Photography too,” Niall nods. “Incorporates it in his art. Everyone who has ever met Zayn is smitten with him. I won’t even say I told you so when you do meet him.” He winks.

Louis rolls his eyes. “I probably won’t like him.”

“Because I’m telling you that you will?” Niall asks.

“Yes.” Louis nods simply. “I love proving people wrong.”

“You’re an arse.” Niall laughs.

“You love my arse.” Louis rolls his eyes fondly, blowing him a kiss.

Niall smirks, “A little too much.” He waggles his eyebrows.

“Flirt.” Louis laughs.

“Perks of being bi,” Niall hums. “I love everyone.”

“You still need to wear protection.” Louis reminds him, pointing at the baby.

“I will,” Niall smiles down at his son. “Or not sleep with girls.” He gives.

“You don’t like girls anymore?” Louis asks, amused.

“Not that I don’t like them, just maybe refrain from sleeping with them.” Niall chuckles. “Can only handle one baby at a time.”

“Yeah that’s a solid plan.” Louis laughs. “Plus you won’t be sleeping much with him around.”

“No, nah.” Niall shakes his head. “Don’t think so. Just need to find a nanny for him.” He breathes.

“You want me to text the manager? I’m sure he can find one. Live in or no?” Louis asks.

“Definitely live in,” Niall breathes. “My schedule is too crazy for anything else.”

“Is the baby touring or staying at home?” Louis questions softly.

“Touring, definitely touring.” Niall says.

“So whoever it is needs to be able to travel.” Louis hums. “Male or female or no preference?”

“No preference.” Niall shakes his head. “As long as they love what they do and they’re legit.” He hums, tracing his baby’s sleeping face with a fingertip.

Louis hums, texting all the information. “Alright, Li will find someone.”

“Thanks love,” Niall breathes, smiling down at Keaton. “Wanna go see Uncle Lou?” He coos.

“Yes.” Louis lights up. Niall moves Keaton to Louis’ arms, watching him fuss for a mo until he gets comfortable against Louis’ chest. “Hi cutie.” Louis coos, rocking him gently. Niall watches him with soft eyes. Louis should have been the one to have a baby, not that he’s not already in love with his tiny human, but Louis’ a natural with all his siblings. “How did you make something this cute?” Louis teases.

“Dunno mate,” Niall says lovingly, standing behind his best mate.

“He really is precious Ni.” Louis says earnestly, smiling back at him.

“Prettiest baby I’ve ever seen,” Niall agrees proudly, leaning down to press a kiss to Keaton’s warm cheek.

“Definitely.” Louis agrees easily. Keaton fusses, little whimpers leaving his lips.

“S’alright love,” Niall says softly.

Louis chuckles softly. “I think he’s hungry.” He muses. “Here, you take him, I’ll track down some food.”

Niall nods, scooping Keaton up carefully. “Ya hungry, my little love?” He asks Keaton quietly. He’s so scared, he doesn’t know if he can do this. It feels so overwhelming. He just knows that it’s all about this baby now. Everything he does will be for him, no matter how scared he is.

Louis kisses his forehead. “Relax.” He soothes fondly, then jogs out of the room.

Niall tries to do as he says, looking down at his newborn in awe. “I’ll take care of you.” He promises. Keaton whimpers, but doesn’t cry, happy to be held. “Gonna sing with your Da one day?” Niall says fondly, kissing his forehead. “We’ll start you off on the guitar that I started out on. If ya want. Or we can sign ya up for footie. Hell, whatever you want is yours.”

“Hey lad.” Liam smiles warmly from the doorway.

“Hi,” Niall beams over at him. “I made a thing.” He teases, nodding for him to come over.

“I see that.” Liam laughs, walking into the room. “No more making things though yeah? It’s hard to keep this all a secret.”

“I’m done making things for a while. He’s about all I can handle and I’m not sure I can handle him.” Niall says nervously. “You got Louis’ text?”

“I got it.” Liam assures. “Have a few interviews already set up.”

“Really?” Niall asks wide eyed, “You’re fast.”

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Liam asks, amused.

“I shouldn’t be, but I’m still a bit dizzy from all this.” Niall breathes.

“I know.” Liam says softly. “You’ve got a team you know? A village to raise a child and all that.”

“I know, but I want to be a good Da. Don’t want him to think that I love my job more than him.” Niall sighs.

“He won’t Ni.” Liam assures. “After this tour if you want to settle down and stop touring for a bit that’s your call yeah?”

“Yeah,” Niall smiles softly. “Can do that,” he agrees. He can always take his time working on his music, he’s sure by the time tour is up and he’s ready to be home, he’ll have plenty of new material to write on. This next album will probably take a whole new direction than his last.

“Zayn sends his love.” Liam informs. “Says congrats, that the baby is adorable.”

“How’s he seen him?” Niall pouts.

“Louis sent me a photo.” Liam informs. “And I was with him.”

“Oh,” Niall nods, giving him a warm smile. “Have any names for me? Anyone that sticks out?”

“Few good ones. Zay says he has a mate that’s real good too.” Liam hums, looking at his phone when it beeps. “This would be his resume now.” Niall nods, let’s him read over the resume while he rocks his fussy baby.

“I brought food.” Louis breathes, jogging back into the room with a bottle.

“Thanks Lou,” Niall smiles, taking it carefully and puts it to Keaton’s lips. “Come on lovey.” He coos.

“Anytime Love.” Louis assures, smiling when Keaton eagerly drinks.

“There’s my lad,” Niall smiles. “Am I doing this right?” He asks, looking over at Louis.

“Perfect.” Louis assures.

Niall relaxes a bit, looking over at Li. “How’s it look?”

“He’s pretty perfect.” Liam mumbles.

“He? Sweet. Can I see?” Niall asks. If Zayn trusts this guy, it’s good enough for him. He still wants to see his credentials though.

“Your hands are a bit full.” Liam laughs. “I’ll read the highlights?”

“Please,” Niall nods, watching Keaton go to town on his bottle.

“Let’s see, young- 23. Bachelors in childhood development, knows how to cook, has some killer references.” Liam muses. “Looks like he’s worked for celebrities before, although it doesn’t have any specifics which is good. Means he’s not going to kidnap your child or leak information about you.”

Niall nods, “Call him and set up an interview.” He requests. He likes that, he sounds professional and young enough that this lifestyle won’t mess him up. “Is Zayn coming?” He asks. “Cause if he’s not, text him and tell him he’s an arse.”

Liam laughs. “He’s coming, just was stuck with some arse that made him redo the sketch to prove it was his.” He rolls his eyes. “When do you want the interview?”

“Mum’s coming in tonight. See if we can get him in tomorrow.” Niall says. “If he’s as good as he says he is, I want him to spend some time with Keaton before we hit the road.”

“Alright.” Liam nods. “I’ll call him.” He clicks on the number.

“Hello?” A deep voice answers a few rings later.

“Harry Styles?” Liam asks.

“Uh yeah that’s me.” Harry affirms. “And you are?”

“I’m Liam Payne, Niall Horan’s manager. He’d like you to come in tomorrow for an interview if that’s possible.” Liam explains. “We got your resume and Zayn recommended you.”

 “Yeah, that would be amazing.” Harry breathes, surprised. “I’m available at any time tomorrow.”

“Ni, any specific time?” Liam asks.

“About 10 am?” Niall asks. “10?” Liam repeats into the phone.

“That’s perfect.” Harry agrees. “Uh- where?”

“See if we can get a private room here at the hospital.” Liam says.

Niall nods, “Sure they have a conference room.”

“He could just come here.” Louis points out. “It’s Niall’s room.”

Niall shakes his head. “Not yet. Don’t want a stranger around him until we’re sure.”

“Fair.” Louis nods. Harry waits patiently on the other side, rocking on the balls of his feet.

“If you’ll come to the hospital on 2nd street, the women and children’s side tomorrow. We’ll have everything set up. I’ll be waiting for you.” Liam says.

“Alright yeah, I’ll see you then.” Harry breathes. “Thank you sir.”

Liam laughs softly, “No need to call me sir.”

Harry grins sheepishly. “I was raised to.” He admits. “Sir or ma’am.”

“I’m barely older than you, but I appreciate it. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Liam smiles fondly.

“Have a great night.” Harry beams.

“You too Harry.” Liam chuckles, hanging up.

Louis raises an amused eyebrow at the lad. “He called you sir?”

“He did, very polite lad.” Liam smiles.

“Right.” Louis teases. “It’s not because you sound like an old man.”

“You’re an arse,” Liam huffs.

“Now, now Li. The kid’s already in danger of his first word being fuck, doesn’t need your extra influence,” Zayn teases, sauntering into the room.

Liam snorts, rolling his eyes. “You’re an arse too.”

“I know,” Zayn winks. “Good job, Ni.” He says softly.

“Thanks lad, and that guy you recommended looks ace.” Niall says sincerely.

“He has an interview tomorrow.” Liam affirms.

“Sweet, Harry was a mate in uni. He’s your guy.” Zayn agrees. “Can I?” He asks, gesturing towards Keaton.

“Oh- Sure.” Niall smiles. “May need to burp him.”

“Don’t like him.” Louis informs once Niall has handed Keaton over.

“Who?” Niall furrows his eyebrows, watching Zayn cuddle Keaton close, trying to get the baby to burp.

“Him.” Louis gestures to Zayn. “Whoever he is.”

“Why not?” Niall asks, amused.

“Well one- he didn’t even acknowledge me.” Louis grumbles.

“Zayn takes a while to warm up to people.” Niall says. “Took us ages.”

Louis shrugs. “Don’t like him.” He gives his best mate a warm smile. “I have something for you.”

Niall drops it for now, turning to look at him. “Oh?”

Louis holds up a finger, jogging out of the room. He comes back with a little gift bag, handing it to the lad. “Lou,” Niall says fondly. “What did you do?”

“It’s not much.” Louis dismisses with a bright smile. “Go on, open it.”

“Lou,” Niall melts. “These are cute. Of course- Adidas.” He laughs softly.

Louis laughs softly. “I got a whole bunch of girl stuff too- cuz I didn’t know but I gave them to the nurses to give to the new girls up here.” He explains, fond. “He’s gonna be best dressed.”

“Yeah he is,” Niall beams, hugging him. “Thank you so much.”

Louis hugs him back. “I hope you know that boy will be spoilt rotten.” He whispers lovingly.

“Not too much,” Niall points an accusing finger.

“Uncle Zed is going to spoil you more.” Zayn whispers.

“Rotten.” Louis laughs. “You know how much I love babies.”

“I know,” Niall says lovingly.

“There,” Zayn chuckles when Keaton burps.

Louis smiles softly at the baby, wrapping an arm around Niall’s shoulders. “Have you eaten Ni?” Liam checks.

“No,” Niall shakes his head.

“I’ll go.” Louis says softly. “In the mood for something in particular?”

“Nah,” Niall shakes his head.

“Mind if I go with you? I’m starved.” Zayn says.

“Sure.” Louis shrugs.

“Thanks,” Zayn smiles at him, handing Keaton back over to Niall.

“We’ll be back.” Louis kisses Niall’s cheek.

Zayn follows him out, waving to Liam and Niall. “So what’s the second reason you don’t like me?” He asks once they’re out the door.

“Who says there’s just two?” Louis grins innocently.

“I said the second reason, didn’t mean there were just two.” Zayn snorts.

“Fair.” Louis gives.

“Gonna tell me?” Zayn asks.

“Nope.” Louis hums.

“Alright,” Zayn nods, not sure what he’s done to warrant such behavior.

“I’m Louis.” Louis introduces after walking for a few minutes in silence.

“Zayn,” He says in return. “Last record you did was fucking sick.” He admits.

Louis is surprised at that. “You’ve heard it?”

“Course I have,” Zayn nods. “I try to keep up with everybody, plus, you’re Ni’s best mate.” He shrugs. “He gets proud and shows everyone.”

“He’s such a dork.” Louis smiles fondly.

“Yeah, he is.” Zayn says softly. “Easy and fun to work with.” He says, fiddling with one of the many rings on his fingers.

“He is.” Louis affirms. “The second reason is because Niall told me I’d like you.”

“He did? Just that stubborn huh?” Zayn chuckles. “You don’t have to like me,” He shrugs, making a turn towards where he parked.

“I am that stubborn.” Louis nods. “I wasn’t really asking for your permission.” He adds thoughtfully, following him.

“I know,” Zayn assures, taking a seat on his motorcycle, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

“How are you getting food back on that thing?” Louis raises an eyebrow.

Zayn smirks at him, amused, reaching behind him to the seat that lifts up- hollow underneath.

“Well at least if you crash then the food is safe.” Louis huffs. “That’s a death trap.”

“Have you actually ever ridden on one?” Zayn rolls his eyes, slipping on his helmet.

“No.” Louis snorts. “It’s a death trap!”

“Get on,” Zayn says, unhooking his extra helmet from the back.

“You’re joking.” Louis raises an eyebrow.

“Obviously,” Zayn deadpans, holding out the helmet.

Louis wants to retort, but a grin quirks up his lips. “Sassy.” He notes delightedly, taking the helmet. Zayn smiles at that, patting the seat behind him as he turns on his motorcycle. Louis sighs, putting on the helmet, then sits down behind him. “If we die, I’ll kill you.”

“Go for it, might want to hold on though,” Zayn chuckles, taking the bike off its kickstand. Louis squeaks, clinging to him.

Zayn smirks a bit, pulling out of his spot and heads down the street. “Where to?” He asks over the roar of the engine.

“What?” Louis calls back. “I don’t care!” Zayn laughs at that, heading to the Thai place he and Niall usually order from.

“Smug arse.” Louis grumbles, tightening hold when they go around a turn.

“Big arse.” Zayn retorts.

“That’s not an insult.” Louis laughs.

“Oh I know,” Zayn assures, smirking when he takes another turn and Louis clings to him.

“You’re doing this on purpose you wanker.” Louis huffs.

“Pretty lad wrapped around me, isn’t a bad idea.” Zayn hums.

Louis snorts. “There are much better ways of that happening.” He squeaks as a car races past them.

“Relax,” Zayn soothes, pulling into the parking lot.

“If you don’t know by now, I don’t like people telling me what to do.” Louis informs, letting out a relieved breath. “And I am relaxed.”

“Don’t think you are, I’ll call you a cab back.” Zayn snorts, turning off his bike and gets off, laying his helmet on the handlebar.

“No.” Louis huffs, pulling off his helmet, his hair messy and standing up in all different directions.

Zayn bites back a smile, shaking his head. “Cute.” He notes, heading into the shop.

“‘M not cute.” Louis pouts, climbing off the bike and jogs after him.

“I think so,” Zayn shrugs, holding the door open for him.

“Thank you.” Louis says, surprised. “But I’m not.” He informs, walking through the doorway. Zayn purses his lips, he hardly knows Louis- besides what Niall has told him. He’s an amazing singer with loads of energy and a mischievous side. Obviously there’s much more to it. But that’s not a conversation for today. Louis smiles brightly when Zayn doesn’t retort, looking over the menu.

Zayn orders his and Niall’s usual, ordering for Liam as well. “They have amazing chicken.” He suggests.

“I’ll do that then please.” Louis says softly. Zayn nods, ordering for the smaller lad, handing over his card.

“I said I’d get it.” Louis pouts.

“Made a liar of you.” Zayn winks, taking his card back.

Louis laughs softly. “You did. Oh I’m ruined!”

“What will the fans think of Tommo the tease, now?” Zayn shakes his head.

“No one but Niall calls me that.” Louis laughs harder.

“No one but Niall and Zayn,” he corrects, smiling softly.

“But I haven’t teased you.” Louis points out, eyes shining with mirth. “How do you know if the name is fitting?”

“Have a good feeling,” Zayn gives him a once over.

“You have _no_ idea.” Louis giggles.

Zayn pokes his cheek playfully, “Maybe I’ll find out.” He says, taking their food. “We’ll pick up drinks at the hospital.”

“Because your bike is lame and doesn’t have cup holders.” Louis sing songs.

“They’re under my seat,” Zayn sticks out his tongue.

“That’s a silly place to put cup holders.” Louis sticks his tongue out in response, opening the door for Zayn with a grandiose bow.

Zayn laughs loudly at that, shaking his head. “What will the paps think?” He teases. “Thank you,” he adds as he passes him.

“What paps?” Louis snorts.

“The ones following you around,” Zayn points, waving sarcastically at the lad in the parking lot.

“My point exactly.” Louis laughs. “I’m good at not getting papped.”

Zayn puts the food in the compartment under Louis’ seat then turns to him. “Your turn.” He tosses him the keys.

“Oh hell no.” Louis shakes his head, catching the keys. “You’ve lost your mind.”

Zayn takes them back, handing Louis his helmet. “Another time then.”

“I don’t feel like dying tonight.” Louis chuckles. “Thank you. For the helmet.”

“Of course, safety first.” Zayn agrees, slinging a leg over the seat and lets the engine rev. Louis climbs on again, holding on to Zayn tightly. Zayn takes off again, getting them back to the hospital without a hitch. “Not bad, huh?”

“Not bad.” Louis gives, climbing off the bike.

“Good,” Zayn winks, taking off his helmet. He grabs the food then let’s Louis lead the way.

“For the record, I don’t dislike you.” Louis gives.

“I don’t dislike you either Louis.” Zayn smiles down at him, opening the door for him to walk through.

“Such a gentleman.” Louis smiles warmly. “Must get all the ladies and or lads.”

“Not as many as you I’m sure,” Zayn chuckles bashfully, playing with the industrial bar in his ear.

Louis laughs. “Yeah no. Apparently I’m intimidating?”

“Intimidating?” Zayn muses. “Dunno if you’re intimidating. You fill a room with your personality, it’s overwhelming for some I guess.” He shrugs.

“I’ve been told I’m intimidating.” Louis admits. “Glad to know I’m just overwhelming.” He laughs. “Loud, brash.”

“For the weaker souls.” Zayn chuckles. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way, you just dominate a room. It’s intimidating for some people that are shyer, but I think you’re a wonderful person from what I’ve seen and heard of you.”

 “Do I intimidate you with my dominant personality?” Louis asks.

“No,” Zayn shakes his head.

“But you are shyer.” Louis points out. “A secret badass though.”

Zayn chuckles, shaking his head. “I can be quiet and shy, depending. But I just- I’ve heard so much about you that I feel like I know you a bit. It’s easier.”

“From Niall?” Louis guesses.

“Yeah,” Zayn nods. “Still don’t know everything about you, obviously. He’s just so fond of you, hard not to follow his lead. But I also make my own decisions, so you may have to earn my fondness.” He teases.

Louis laughs softly. “Well if it’s him, everything you’ve heard is true. But that also means you know how much of a shithead I am.” He muses. “Please, everyone is fond of me.” He teases back.

“The biggest shithead.” Zayn nods seriously, a playful smirk on his lips as he picks out drinks for them.

“That sounds about right.” Louis chuckles.

“Pick you out something, hm?” Zayn smiles. Louis hums, making himself a cup of tea. Zayn pays for their drinks then leads them back to Niall’s room. “Food,” He smiles, holding up the bag. “And drinks.”

Niall smiles gratefully over at them, “Thanks lads.”

“Gimme baby.” Louis coos. “You can eat.”

Niall chuckles, kissing Keaton gently on his forehead. “Love you,” He whispers, handing him over carefully. Liam had his turn while they were gone- until Keaton cried and scared them both.

Louis gives him a warm smile. “Daddy’s doing good hm?” He whispers to the sleeping baby.

Niall kisses Louis’ cheek. “Thank you.” He says sincerely.

Just being honest love.” Louis promises.

Niall rubs his back softly, “Hey Zayn, mind painting something sick for his room?” Louis looks over at him, grinning at Zayn’s bashful grin.

“Yeah mate,” Zayn agrees. “Just let me know what you’re thinking.”

Niall beams, nodding. “I’ll buy all the paints and stuff you need and let me know how much you want.”

Zayn waves a hand, “Nah, wouldn’t make you pay me.” He rolls his eyes.

“What are you thinking?” Louis asks. “Dinosaurs?” He lights up.

“I was actually.” Niall laughs.

“Yes.” Louis cheers softly. “Fucking love dinosaurs.”

Niall smiles fondly, “I know you do. Think it’s fitting.” Zayn nods, he can do dinosaurs.

“Can you do dinosaurs?” Louis asks Zayn.

“I can,” Zayn chuckles.

“Excellent.” Louis beams.

“When do you take him home?” Zayn asks.

“They told me a few days.” Niall hums.

“I’ll be done by then.” Zayn nods, picking up his keys.

“Wait, now?” Niall asks.

“The lad needs a room,” Zayn winks. “Even if he’s going on a world tour soon. It’ll be ready for him when he comes home.”

Louis laughs softly. “Do you need help?” He offers.

“Sure,” Zayn agrees. Louis will have a better grasp on furniture and stuff, he thinks. “We’ll see you Ni.”

“Lou- my son.” Niall says, amused as he starts to leave.

Louis pouts at him. “But I wanna keep him.”

“Not around all that paint.” Niall shakes his head.

“You don’t have to go.” Zayn assures.

Louis kisses Keaton’s forehead, handing him back to Niall. “Like the nurses would let me leave with him.” He sighs dramatically. “Get some rest, call me if you need anything yeah?”

“Promise, thanks lads.” Niall says earnestly, rubbing Keaton’s back softly.

“We’ll be done by the time you get ready to come home.” Zayn promises, waving at him before he disappears through the door.

Louis kisses Niall’s cheek, then jogs out to catch up to Zayn. “We’re taking my car.”

“Sure.” Zayn nods.

“It’s just as fun.” Louis muses. “Less deadly though.”

“Oh?” Zayn prompts. “Probably better anyway, would have had to go home first and get my practical car.” He gives.

“So you do have a practical car, good to know.” Louis laughs.

“It’s to take my paintings and things in.” Zayn explains.

“So you do more than just album cover art then?” Louis asks curiously.

“Definitely,” Zayn nods. “Pays more than my freelance stuff.” He gives. “Actually depends on the client.”

“The album work is freelance?” Louis questions.

“No, I mean my freelance stuff doesn’t pay as much as the album cover stuff.” Zayn explains.

“Oh.” Louis nods. “Are you any good?” “With the freelance.” Louis giggles.

“Oh, I like to think so.” Zayn shrugs.

“Do you do a lot of it?” Louis asks, pulling out his keys when they get to the parking lot.

“Not too much, artists take up most of my time. But I like taking a break for the freelance stuff.” Zayn admits.

Louis nods thoughtfully. “It’s a talent you have.” He says sincerely, unlocking his car. “You’ve done some work for Ni haven’t you?”

“I have, both album and freelance.” Zayn agrees. “Sick car, mate.” He says in awe.

“Thank you.” Louis beams. “I got it pre-release.”

“Of course you did,” Zayn laughs. “Rich little fuck.” He teases.

“Sod off.” Louis laughs. “I like it.” He adds softly. “It’s fast.”

“But you were scared of my motorcycle?” Zayn teases.

“If you crash or get hit by a car you’re going to be seriously injured or dead.” Louis points out. “And I wasn’t scared.” He pouts.

“Sure, so the squeals were for excitement?” Zayn winks.

“I didn’t-” Louis huffs. “Yes.”

Zayn laughs loudly at that, sliding into the car. “Smells expensive.”

Louis pouts at him, sliding into the car. “Air freshener.” He explains. “Are you trying to ask me how much my car costs without actually asking me?”

“No, I don’t wanna know,” Zayn shakes his head.

“Why?” Louis asks, amused.

“It’s not my business, money has always been a sore subject for me so I don’t really talk about it.” Zayn shrugs.

Louis nods in understanding. “I get that.”

“C’mon, wanna get to the shops before they close.” Zayn teases.

“Right sorry.” Louis chuckles, starting the car and drives off.

\---

“Mr. Styles?” Liam asks, smiling warmly at the tall lad. He’s not really what Liam expected if he’s honest. Tall, dark, and handsome. His face a bit brooding, until he smiles. The tight black jeans and rings on his fingers give way to something a bit mischievous, but the soft, too big jumper and beanie make him softer. To finish it off, the dimples make him see how a child would absolutely trust him. He’s lovely.

“Just Harry.” Harry smiles warmly at him, voice smooth and deep and slow. He holds a hand out, shaking Liam’s hand.

Liam nods, gesturing Harry to follow him. “I’m going to get you to sign some papers. Confidentiality agreement stuff first then we’ll interview. Depending on my report to Niall, he may come in and ask you questions and if he likes you then you can meet the baby.” He explains. “Niall is going on tour in just a few weeks so he needs someone fast. If he hires you, it would be a live in situation. He would pay for your rent and things while you live with him and also for your work. He wants him and the baby to know you a bit before you’re stuck on a tour bus with them.”

Harry nods in understanding. “Sounds fair.” He breathes thoughtfully.

“Do you have a passport?” Liam asks, leading them into a small conference room.

“I do.” Harry affirms. “And I’m up to date on all my vaccines, including travel ones.”

“Great,” Liam smiles, sliding some papers over to him once they’ve sat down. “These are just saying you can’t post pictures or discuss anything here on social media or sell anything to paps and all that.” He explains. “Anything you see and hear is private- Niall likes to keep his life that way as much as possible.”

Harry nods, signing the forms easily. “I’ve signed an NDA before.” He assures, sliding them back over.

“Your references were fantastic. Wasn’t a person who didn’t love you.” Liam chuckles. “Also helps that Zayn thinks so much of you. Niall trusts him with his life.”

Harry blushes lightly. “I didn’t know Zayn referred me until you said so yesterday.” He admits. “He’s a wonderful lad.”

“He is,” Liam nods. “Are you up to date on your CPR and First aid?”

“First aide, BLS and NRP.” Harry nods.

Liam nods, scribbling his notes down. “What do you love most about working with kids? Do you have a favorite age?” He asks curiously. “You’ve worked more with kids that can walk and talk and all that, this baby was literally born yesterday. So it’ll be different.”

“I’ve worked with a couple newborns before.” Harry admits. “I prefer when they’re so small, love that age that they just drink everything in.”

Liam smiles, nodding. “How do you handle emergency situations with kids? Allergies or broken bones and all that? There’s a lot that can go wrong. Especially this age.”

"Setting and wrapping and bracing for broken bones, then an urgent care. Allergies can be treated with an epi pen or adrenaline, then a hospital." Harry answers easily.

Liam nods, asking him more questions and lets his smile grow with each answer. “Harry,” He chuckles, shaking his head.

"Is that a good head shake?" Harry asks nervously. "Im not so great with reading adults."

“It’s perfect, I have a good feeling Zayn was right. We’d be stupid not to hire you but let me go talk to Ni.” Liam says. “Oh- one more question. Are you a fan?”

"I've heard a few songs, he's pretty good. But I can't really say I am? My roommate is, but if not being a fan is going to deter this then I can absolutely try." Harry rambles.

“No, no- not at all. Just needed to make sure you weren’t going to freak out on me- or him.” Liam chuckles.

"Oh, no." Harry assures, relaxing a bit.

“Good, wait here for me.” Liam says fondly. “And help yourself.” He says, gesturing towards the food and drinks left on the table for him. He stands from his seat then gives him a quick smile before heading to Niall’s room.

"Thank you." Harry says politely, grabbing a water, drinking from it while he waits.

“So?” Niall asks, looking down at Keaton as Liam walks in.

"He's brilliant." Liam admits.

“Yeah?” Niall breathes.

"Zayn didn't let us down." Liam chuckles, nodding. "Did you want to meet him?"

“Yeah I better.” Niall nods. “Should probably get dressed.” He notes. “Wanna hold him for a mo or should I just put him in the bed? When does Zayn ever let us down?” He smiles.

"Never." Liam nods, taking Keaton from him. "When's your mum get in?"

“She’s at my house. She’ll be here in a bit.” Niall says, slipping on his shirt and some shoes.

Liam smiles. "He's adorable."

“Are you flirting with the new lad or talking about my son?” Niall teases, running a hand through his hair.

Liam laughs. "Flirting with him would be inappropriate but he is cute too."

Niall winks at him, “About time you started dating.” He teases. “Take care of him.” He points at Keaton before he slips out of the door. Liam snorts, rolling his eyes. Harry sings quietly under his breath, tapping on the table as he waits. “Harry?” Niall steps into the room, closing the door behind him. “‘M Niall.” He says, turning around and holy shit, he’s gorgeous and that is not the point right now. But fuck if he’s not the prettiest thing he’s ever seen. He looks strong but so soft, sweet.

Harry smiles warmly at him, dimples indenting his cheeks. He stands, holding a hand out. "'S a pleasure."

Niall gives him a handshake, returning his smile. “S‘nice to meet you and on such short notice. Thank you for that,” He says, taking a seat next to him.

"It's my pleasure really." Harry assures, sitting back down.

“Liam says you’re pretty much perfect.” Niall admits. “Between Liam and Zayn doting over you I don’t have many doubts. Just wanted to talk to you about schedule and stuff.”

"He said that?" Harry blushes shyly.

“Called you brilliant and said that Zayn didn’t let us down.” Niall says, smiling at how cute he looks with red cheeks.

"Oh." Harry breathes. "Ace. Um- schedule?"

“I’d like to spend a lot of time with him, my biggest things are obviously the concerts. But I’ll have rehearsals and meet and greets. Interviews. I’ll have days off in between and you’ll be allowed to do whatever you’d like on those days. But there will be long days.” Niall says apologetically.

"I've been a nanny before, I get that." Harry assures.

Niall nods, “If I offered the job to you now, would you take it?”

"Yes." Harry admits without hesitation.

Niall studies him for a mo, “Would you like to meet him. Though me mum is going to kick me arse for letting a stranger meet him before she does.” He teases, standing up. “Hopefully you won’t be a stranger for long.”

Harry laughs. "I would love to." He agrees happily.

“I’ll have a contract made up and we can discuss money and living situations when we get home.” Niall says, leading him out of the room.

"When is he being discharged?" Harry asks.

“Friday,” Niall gives, opening the door for Harry.

Harry nods thoughtfully. "Before I can watch him, I have some questions for you but that can wait until you've gone home and gotten settled." He assures, melting at the sight of the adorable baby in Liam's arms.

“Ask away, I want all doubts and that out of your head. I’d like to be clear before we go home.” Niall says.

"Not doubts." Harry smiles. "Questions regarding him. Allergies, preferences all that stuff. So if you're alright with covering that right now, that would be amazing, but it's not urgent."

“No allergies that we know of, but he was born yesterday so it’s not exactly clear yet.” Niall says sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. That’s probably something he needs to know. “Uh- his name is Keaton. Keaton Riley Horan.”

“Keaton.” Harry repeats fondly. “Are you going to opt for the blood allergy test? Or the skin test- although I’d recommend the blood test. And has he had his genetic screening done? It’s not mandatory in the UK but it’s an important test to have done.”

“Uh-” Niall clears his throat, looking at Liam. “I-I don’t know.” He says quietly.

Liam shrugs, clueless as well. Harry gives him a reassuring grin. “I can go talk to the nurse with you if you’d like? See about those tests.” He offers gently. At least these questions are being addressed now, and not later when a life threatening disease shows itself.

“Please,” Niall agrees. “We’ll be back.” He tells Liam.

“I’ll just cuddle him some more.” Liam winks.

“I take it Keaton wasn’t intentional?” Harry guesses softly once they’ve stepped out of the room.

“Uh- no.” Niall shakes his head. “Don’t get me wrong, I love him. I’m scared fucking shitless but he’s everything.” He smiles softly. “But I know fuck all about babies. I have no clue what I’m doing. But I want him. He’s mine, ya know?”

“I know.” Harry assures. “Most parents don’t know ‘fuck all’.” He giggles a little at the wording. “You’re trying, that’s all that matters.”

“Yeah,” Niall nods softly. “One night thing with a fan.” He admits. “Wouldn’t take it back but definitely wasn’t meant to be and she wasn’t ready to be a mum. She’s signed over all her rights. Just me and him.”

“That answers the mum question.” Harry muses. “But I suppose it’s good yeah? No conflicting thoughts on how to raise your baby.”

“Yeah, guess so.” Niall chuckles, stepping up to the nurses’ station.

“Which one is your nurse?” Harry asks softly, suddenly a bit shy now with more than just Niall around. He’s never really been all that great with people- or rather, crowds.

“Lizzy.” Niall says, getting the girl’s attention. “All good Mr. Horan?” She asks. “Um, actually- was gonna ask about some tests?” Niall says, resting a hand on Harry’s back.

“Of course, lets step off to the side shall we?” Lizzie offers with a warm smile.

Niall nods, guiding Harry to follow. “I’m not sure what tests Harry was talking about but a blood allergy test and something else.” He says, looking up at the slightly taller lad.

“A newborn genetic screening.” Harry supplies softly, playing with the end of his sleeves.

“That,” Niall nods, smiling a bit at the small action.

“You’d like to do both those tests?” Lizzy verifies, looking at Niall.

“Yes please,” Niall nods.

Lizzy smiles. “I’ll ask the doctor to order them.” She assures fondly. “Is there anything else?”

“Uh-“ Niall says a bit dumbly, looking at Harry.

“Do you have car seat checks?” Harry asks shyly.

“We do,” Lizzy nods. “Would you like that as well, Mr. Horan.” Niall gives Harry a grateful smile. “Please.” He says again.

“And do you offer CPR classes?” Harry questions. “I know some hospitals do and others don’t.”

“We don’t but I can give you references,” Lizzy assures.

“And donor breast milk places as well please.” Harry nods.

“Yes sir,” Lizzy smiles. “Anything else?” She asks kindly.

Harry shakes his head shyly, giving her a grateful smile.

“I’ll get right on it,” She promises. “Thank you so much,” Niall says earnestly, hugging him.

Harry lets out a startled squeak, but hugs him back, a dark blush on his cheeks. “My pleasure.”

“No clue what I’m doing,” Niall breathes, letting him go. “Wanna hold him?”

“Please.” Harry agrees softly.

Niall smiles, leading them back to his room. “Li, hand him over.”

Liam pouts dramatically at him. “I’m in love.” Harry giggles softly at that, biting his bottom lip.

Niall laughs, shaking his head. “I’m not hiring you to nanny, am I? Harry needs a turn.” He chuckles.

“Oh sweet.” Liam smiles brightly at the lad. “It’s official then?”

“Just need to draw up a contract and b me I mean you.” Niall teases.

By*

“Ah.” Liam huffs dramatically, handing Keaton over to Harry who coos at the tiny little baby. “I’ll get my laptop out and draw that up.”

“Thanks Li,” Niall says earnestly.

“It’s what I’m here for.” Liam winks.

“Still appreciate it,” Niall says sincerely.

“You better Horan.” Liam teases, ruffling his hair. “I’m going to use that conference room, I’ll need to call the lawyer and make sure everything is official and legal.”

“We’ll be here,” Niall assures.

“Have fun.” Liam chuckles, grabbing his bag before walking out.

Niall sits on the bed, folding his legs under him while he watches his new nanny and son.

*new nanny with his son.

“He’s adorable.” Harry says sincerely.

“Thank you, I couldn’t believe it either.” Niall chuckles.

“Why?” Harry asks. “You’re cute.”

Niall’s a bit surprised but reigns it in. “Thank you.” He says instead.

“I’m sorry that may have been inappropriate.” Harry blushes. “I don’t really- filter.”

“Its fine, Harry.” Niall assures fondly. “I usually don’t either.”

Harry gives him a grateful smile, then coos down at the squirming baby. “Has he had his first bath?”

“No,” Niall shakes his head, slipping off the bed for a better look at Keaton.

Harry nods thoughtfully. “Probably tonight then.”

“Do they do that or me?” Niall asks.

“The nurse will.” Harry assures. “His umbilical cord can’t be submerged, so she’ll show you how to properly bathe him.”

“Oh,” Niall breathes. “Good.”

“You’ll be ace at this.” Harry gives him a gentle grin.

“I hope so,” Niall murmurs.

“They can smell fear.” Harry warns playfully.

“In that case, I’m in loads of trouble.” Niall chuckles.

Harry laughs softly. “He’s not so bad.”

“He’s usually quiet until I change his diaper, that’s a wild time.” Niall pouts. He put it on backwards the first time. How cliché of him.

“He doesn’t like being cold.” Harry informs, amused. “At least he hasn’t peed on you- or has he?”

“Not yet, I’m sure it’ll happen eventually.” Niall gives.

“I promise it’s a real thing.” Harry laughs. “It’s not just in movies or whatever. It happens. That cold air hits then bam! Floodgates open.”

Niall laughs at that, “I’ll be keeping my eye out then.”

Harry smiles shyly at that lovely sound that is Niall’s laugh, nodding contently. “Don’t need that in your face.”

“I’d rather not,” Niall tries to calm, pitting a hand over his mouth when Keaton stirs, huffing in protest. He walks closer to Harry, leaning over to look at the little lad. “‘M sorry, pet. Your da is loud.” He whispers.

*putting

*over Harry’s shoulder

Harry grins at him. “It won’t bug him nearly as much until he’s a bit older.” He admits softly.

“Good,” Niall breathes, smiling when Keaton opens his eyes. “Hi bud,” He coos.

“Did you want him back?” Harry offers.

“That’s alright, sorry. Not trying to monopolize your time,” Niall chuckles, sitting back down.

“You’re fine.” Harry assures. “Just checking.”

“He’s actually about due for another bottle, wanna feed him?” Niall asks, hopping up again.

“If you don’t mind.” Harry agrees shyly, smiling down at the little lad.

Niall nods, heading out of the room to go get a bottle for Harry. Keaton stares up at the lad, not being able to make our much yet.

"You're so cute." Harry breathes, cooing softly at the lad. "Have me wrapped around that little finger so quickly."

Keaton listens intently to his voice, his blue eyes matching his da’s still locked on the kind stranger.

"Curious little one hm?" Harry hums, smoothing down his dark hair. "Where'd your little hat go?"

Niall comes back in with the bottle, “It’s on the bed.” He informs softly, picking it up and settles it over Keaton’s little round head.

Harry blushes. "Thank you."

“Of course,” Niall smiles, handing him the bottle.

Harry gives him a grateful smile, taking the bottle. He brings it up to Keaton's lips, chuckling when the baby latches on and drinks happily. "You're a great feeder." He praises softly.

“Takes after his Da,” Niall winks. “‘M always hungry.”

Harry laughs. "Noted."

“But you won’t have to worry about that, feeding one Horan is enough.

You’re not my nanny.” Niall smiles at the sound.

Harry smiles. “It’s usually part of my job.” He admits. “I’ve had a few people who really don’t know how to cook for themselves and I enjoy it so it worked out well.”

“Good, I can cook some.” Niall gives. “Been trying to more but going on tour, don’t have much time to.”

“Understandable.” Harry nods. “I can honestly say though I’ve never gone on tour with anyone.”

“It’s a lot,” Niall says softly. “That’s why I want you to get to know us a bit before we go. It’s a lot of fun and you get to see a lot of the world. It’s a world tour.” He gives. “Jet lag is a bitch and your body has to adjust and you’re stuck on a bus a lot. Especially in the states.”

“You’re really good at selling this idea.” Harry teases softly.

“I just want you to know what you’re getting into. And having a baby on board can be tiring.” Niall says. “You won’t be alone and I’m not trying to discourage you, just wanted to make sure you knew.”

“I’ve had worse jobs.” Harry smiles.

Niall returns his smile, walking over to the pair. “What a big boy, finished all your bottle.” He coos, kissing his cheek.

“Is there a log you’re meant to fill out?” Harry checks.

“Yeah.” Niall nods, stepping away to write it down.

Harry carefully adjusts Keaton, burping him. “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you chose to take him on tour?”

“Been planning this for two years now. I kept putting it off again and again. He’s young enough that it won’t mess with him too much. I want to do this for my fans, they’ve been incredible for the past 8 years. But now it’s more about him. I love what I do, but I love him more. I didn’t want to just leave him behind. Everything I do now is for him.” Niall tries to explain.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Harry assures. “I’ve just nannied for famous people who go on tour and leave baby or child here with me. Was just curious.”

“I’m selfish I guess, I want him with me. I’m getting to live my dream but I’m a dad now. I’ll be at home for a while after this. Work on music and not tour pretty much.” Niall says. “How’s your roommate gonna feel about me stealing you?” He asks.

“He’s used to it.” Harry laughs softly. “I pay my half of the rent and he gets the place to himself essentially so he’s happy.”

“Did Liam go over the payment arrangements with you?” Niall asks.

“No. Not really.” Harry admits. “But I don’t do this for the money.”

“Oh?” Niall raises an eyebrow. “Gotta live off something, Yeah?”

Harry blushes softly. “I’m not exactly hurting for money, it’s not a huge concern for me.”

“Alright,” Niall nods.

“There we go.” Harry coos when Keaton burps. He wipes the lad’s mouth off, chuckling.

“Sweet boy,” Niall coos.

“You can decorate or design your room at the house however you’d like.” He says. “If this works out, you’ll have a job with me as long as I need you.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiles warmly.

“My pleasure, really.” Niall says softly. “You don’t know what a relief this is. You’re perfect.”

Harry blushes darkly. “Thank you. I’m just glad I’m what you need.”

“Exactly what I need. I’ll get you a schedule of my interviews and stuff. So you can plan days to explore the area and what not. I’ve got some time allotted to give us a bit of a break. But if you want to fly your family out for some time, just let me know and I’ll take care of it.” Niall says.

“Okay, thank you.” Harry says sincerely.

“Am I safe to assume I’ve got the job then?”

Niall nods, giving him a warm smile. “Oh god yes. You’ve already helped me tremendously.”

“I just fed him.” Harry tilts his head to the side, a confused grin on his lips.

“I meant with the other stuff. The tests and things. I didn’t know they existed or anything.” Niall breathes. “I hope he’s healthy.” He says, suddenly anxious.

“If he wasn’t healthy he’d be in the NICU.” Harry soothes.

“I meant like underlying stuff, ya know?” Niall sighs, running a hand down his face.

“That’s why they do the genetic screening.” Harry says softly. “It saves lives. And if we find it now then they can cure it.”

Niall nods, chuckling when he sees Keaton staring at Harry still. “He likes your voice.”

“It’s because it’s slow, and deep.” Harry blushes lightly. “‘S soothing. At least that’s what I’ve been told.”

“It is. Bet your singing voice is killer.” Niall hums.

Harry grins. “‘M alright.”

“Modest,” Niall nods, hopping up again. “There will be some extra time that you have off during the tour. Me da is coming for about a week around the middle of September.”

“Okay.” Harry nods thoughtfully. “You’re sure you don’t want me around so you can spend time with your dad?”

Niall mulls it over for a mo, nodding. “Maybe a couple of days. He’ll want to spend time with Keaton.”

He muses. “That’s the main reason for his visit.”

“That’s nice.” Harry smiles softly. “He couldn’t make it out now?”

“He’s stubborn,” Niall rolls his eyes fondly. “Won’t take a cent of my money. Mum’s here, just at me house. She’ll be here at some point today. She’s probably cleaning or cooking something.”

Harry laughs softly. “I get that.”

“What made you want to work with kids?” Niall asks.

“I’ve always loved them.” Harry admits. “Babysat when I was in school and just loved them. And then I had to get a degree and early childhood development stuck out.”

“Seems to suit you,” Niall says fondly.

“Thank you.” Harry smiles bashfully. “It was either this or a chef- I minored in culinary arts.”

“God you’re perfect,” Niall sighs. “Where have you been the past 9 months?”

“Uh- the bakery on Nordic square?” Harry smiles cutely. “For a few months. Before I was nannying.”

“Love that place,” Niall agrees, he’s so fucking cute, he thinks. He shakes his head, looking over when the door opens.

“I do too.” Harry nods, glancing over, lighting up. “Zayn!”

“Harry,” Zayn says lovingly. “Knew you were perfect for this.” He winks, hugging the lad carefully. “I’ll take him, probably about ready for a change anyway.” Niall says, carefully taking Keaton.

Harry blushes, hugging him tightly. “Thank you.” He whispers. “I was going to come visit you.”

Zayn kisses his temple, holding him close. “Always so warm and cuddly.” He chuckles. “S’alright love, both been busy, hm?”

“I owe you some cupcakes or summat.” Harry grins.

“How about some cuddle time and a movie?” Zayn smiles. “Miss our movie nights.”

Harry nods happily. “I’d like that.”

“Good.” Zayn beams. “We’ll do it before you leave again for nearly a year.” He teases.

Harry laughs brightly. “I’ll have time off, use it to fly out and come cuddle you.”

“Sounds ace lad,” Zayn takes his beanie playfully.

Niall watches their banter with soft eyes, they’re cute. He wonders if they’ve ever actually dated. He takes Keaton’s diaper off and coos at the little lad, “whoa.” He laughs when a steady stream hits him in the chest and runs down his front. “Well, Knew It’d happen eventually.”

Harry pouts at Zayn, but glances over at Niall’s comment. He bites his bottom lip, giggling wildly at the lad.

Niall chuckles, stripping out of his shirt and tosses it aside, scooping Keaton up and lays him against his chest. “Sweet boy.”

“Needed some skin contact again, huh?”

“I bring food.” Louis chirps, walking through the door.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Niall beams at him. “Lou, this is Harry, my new nanny.” He introduces, nodding at the lad still curled into Zayn’s side.

Harry blushes when the other lad looks at him, detaching himself to shyly shake the smaller lad’s hand. “Nice to meet you.” Louis raises an amused eyebrow, shaking his hand. “You too.”

“His nursery is almost done.” Zayn says proudly. “Lou and I stayed up most of the night to get it done.” Niall gives him a scolding but fond look. “You lot shouldn’t have done that. He could have stayed in my room until it was finished.”

Harry walks back over to Zayn, he’s not great with strangers if he’s honest. “It’s looking sick.” Louis informs brightly.

Zayn wraps an arm around Harry, pulling him close. “Cute lad.” He coos in his ear. “I’m sure he’ll love it, I know I will.” Niall says, keeping Keaton covered as he rocks him back to sleep.

“Hush.” Harry blushes lightly, happily cuddling up to him again. “I’m sure.” Louis teases. “Apparently I’m artistically challenged though.”

Zayn kisses Harry’s temple, turning a teasing smile towards Louis. “Keaton could do better.” He nods, making Niall laugh.

“He’s so mean to me.” Louis pouts dramatically.

“Someone needs to be honest,” Zayn nods solemnly. “Ridiculous.” Niall shakes his head fondly, setting Keaton down in his bed when he falls back asleep. “Food.” He sings happily.

“I don’t like you.” Louis sticks out his tongue, making Harry giggle quietly at the banter. “Here.” He hands Niall the bag with his food. “This is why you love me.”

“More than life itself,” Niall winks, kissing Louis’ cheek. “So I’ve been told.” Zayn snorts.

“I like you.” Harry informs softly, sincere. Louis laughs. “You better say that Horan.”

“I know, I like you too.” Zayn says, wrapping his arms around his mate.

Harry beams at him. “I should probably get going, don’t need to overstay my welcome.”

“Highly doubt you’re doing that love,” Zayn kisses his cheek.

“I got the job.” Harry chirps. “But I don’t need to crowd. Let you lot have mate time.”

“You are my mate,” Zayn smiles cutely at him. “But I get it.” He assures fondly. “Leaving already?” Niall asks, wiping his hands off and walks over to them.

“I don’t want to intrude.” Harry says softly.

“You’re not, but I understand if you’d like to leave. You’ll be seeing enough for this ugly mug on tour.” Niall chuckles. “Go so me some time with your mates and family, Yeah?” He smiles warmly.

*spend some

“Not that I don’t want to be here.” Harry assures shyly. “I just don’t wanna bother you.”

“You’re not bothering me, love.” Niall promises. “Stay as long as you want.” He says, patting Harry on the back gently. He can tell the lad is shy, especially with the way his boot clad feet are pointed inward.

“Okay.” Harry agrees softly, giving him a smile.

“You know Zed, you’ll see a lot of Lou too.” Niall says, gesturing for him to sit if he’d like.

Louis nods. “I’m the best mate.” He says proudly. “I guessed as much.” Harry admits.

“He thinks he’s the favorite uncle.” Zayn whispers loudly.

Harry giggles softly, watching Louis stick his tongue out at Zayn. “I’m obviously the favorite, I don’t drive a death trap.”

“Neither do I, but whoever gets in the car with you....” Zayn trails off, kissing Harry’s cheek at the adorable sound.

Louis huffs out a laugh. “Arse. I drive well thank you.” Harry grins at his best mate, taking his beanie back and puts it back on.

“I quite liked that,” Zayn pouts playfully. “Well for an Indie 500 race.” He winks.

“You’ve never been have you?” Louis smirks.

“Are you throwing words back in my face?” Zayn retorts playfully. Niall looks between the two, raising his eyebrows. “The sexual tension in here is suffocating. What did you do in my house?”

“We obviously shagged over everything.” Louis smirks.

Zayn winks at Louis, making Niall’s head whip his head between them. “Harry’s my new favorite.” Niall grumbles.

Harry lights up, smiling cutely. “I’ll share the position.” He assures, looking at Zayn.

Zayn chuckles, kissing his temple. “Me either.”

“Rude, won’t share with me?” Louis pouts. Harry looks startled for a moment, blushing. “I’ll share it three ways.” He assures shyly.

Niall nearly chokes on his food, taking a sip of water to get it down. Zayn watches amused as the lad struggles.

“Are you okay?” Harry asks in concern.

“Fine,” Niall rasps, clearing his throat.

Louis smirks at his best mate. “Are you sure?” Harry frowns.

Niall gives him a reassuring smile, nodding as he gets his cough under control. “Niall eats too fast.” Zayn helps.

“That’s not good.” Harry informs softly.

“Bad habit,” Niall gives him a sheepish smile. “What Time is Maura coming?” Zayn asks. “You saw her last.” Niall chuckles.

“Around 4.” Louis informs, amused. “Because I’m the favorite uncle.”

Niall looks at his watch and nods, got a couple hours for Keaton to sleep then. “Fuck off.” Zayn laughs.

“It’s fuck me isn’t it?” Louis teases with a smirk.

“Tommo the tease,” Zayn breathes, eyes darkening a bit. He spent afternoon and night with this lad- relentlessly teasing him with his gorgeous body- intentional or not. He’s surprised he didn’t attack him last night. But he’s Niall’s best friend, he wouldn’t want to do anything to mess them up.

“Again, no idea.” Louis winks.

“Alright, seriously.” Niall groans. “They’ve known each other less than a day.” He tells Harry. “You knocked up a girl who bought you a beer.” Zayn points out.

Harry giggles softly at that. “You’re just jealous.” Louis teases.

“Shut up,” Niall huffs. “Harry’s the Godfather. “Wankers.”

“Liar.” Louis coos. “You just want this arse for yourself.” He laughs, shaking his bum.

“What arse?” Niall asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I don’t see an arse, must be nonexistent.”

“You need glasses.” Louis snorts.

“Left them at home.” Niall chuckles. “I need to head out. Take my bike home and pick up my real car so I can get the furniture in.” Zayn smiles, letting go of Harry momentarily so he can hug Niall.

“I have mine.” Harry offers.

“Wanna go with me?” Zayn asks.

“Sure.” Harry agrees easily.

“Gonna go finish Keaton’s nursery then.” Zayn nods, letting go of Niall. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Harry. Look forward to seeing you again. Want my number in case of any questions?” Niall asks. “You’ll need it eventually anyway.

“

“Please.” Harry agrees, handing over his phone.

Niall types in his name and number, smiling softly as he hands it back over. “I’ll see you soon yeah? Just make sure you put your name in the text so I’ll know who you are. Or I probably won’t answer.” He explains.

“Here.” Harry says softly, texting Niall with his number. “Now you’ll know.” He smiles warmly. “You can let me know when you’d like me to come over, or if you have any more questions.”

“Yeah, Course. Thank you for everything today.” Niall smiles. “While you’re at my house, Zayn can show you around. You can pick out a room and decide how you want it decorated.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiles sincerely. “I’ll hear from you soon?”

“Very soon,” Niall agrees, shaking his hand.

“Bye.” Harry waves shyly at Louis before leaving with Zayn.

“Do I need to disinfect my house?” Niall asks.

“No.” Louis laughs. “We didn’t shag.”

“Just making sure,” Niall teases. “Told you.” He singsongs.

“Shut up.” Louis sticks out his tongue. “He’s fit and sassy.”

Niall chuckles, kissing his cheek. “Poor guy probably almost lost his mind last night with whatever you did to him.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Louis insists. “Really, honestly. Wish I did.”

“Oh?” Niall raises an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

“He’s fit.” Louis shrugs. “Want him to-” he cuts himself off.

“Want him to what?” Niall smirks.

“Inappropriate thoughts Nialler.” Louis groans. “The things I’d let him do to me.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” Niall laughs. “Gonna have a lot of time on your hands when I’m gone and Harry’s gone. Might spend it together.”

“Him and Harry aren’t together?” Louis asks.

“Don’t think so, Li said something about best mates but maybe they are.” Niall furrows his eyebrows.

“They’re just very touchy and giggly together.” Louis muses thoughtfully.

“So are we,” Niall points out. “Zayn’s never mentioned having a boyfriend.”

Louis hums thoughtfully. “Noted.”

“He wouldn’t have flirted with you if he did. Zayn’s loyal.” Niall assures.

“He was flirting?” Louis raises an eyebrow.

“Lou,” Niall laughs, rolling his eyes. “Of course He was.”

“Oh.” Louis pouts. “I didn’t know!”

Niall laughs harder at that, quieting down when Keaton whines at the noise. “He’s into you.”

He assures, putting the pacifier into Keaton’s mouth gently. “I’m sorry, pet.” He coos.

“I didn’t know. You know how daft I am.” Louis sticks out his tongue. “Well fuck.”

Niall laughs quietly at that, lifting his son out of the bed. “Uncle Louis is silly, hm?”

“Don’t laugh at me help me.” Louis whines.

“Want me explain how oblivious you are?” Niall teases.

“Yes.” Louis nods seriously.

“Or you could just go tease him some more and see if he takes you against the wall.” Niall laughs.

“You know what? Yes.” Louis groans.

Niall shakes his head fondly. “You’re ridiculous.” He chuckles.

“You HAVE seen him haven’t you?” Louis grins.

“I have, he’s well fit but think he’s too dominant for me. We’ve never had any sexual tension. Not like the two of you.” Niall winks.

Louis laughs. “You like the shy submissive type.”

“A little bit Yeah,” Niall admits.

“Wonder who that sounds like.” Louis hums.

“Who?” Niall asks, covering Keaton’s feet again when he kicks his blanket off.

“The sexy bundle of awkward shyness that is your new nanny.” Louis snorts.

“Oh, Guess so.” Niall nods. “Again, my new nanny for my son. Harry and I are strictly professional. He’s sweet though, very shy and very cute. Sexy as hell but cute.”

He agrees. “But off limits. I just had a kid.” He points out.

“And guys can’t have babies.” Louis smirks. “I’ve figured out what you did you sneaky fucker.” He gasps after a moment of thought. “Hire him to take care of Keaton and when Keaton is asleep and you’re all pumped on adrenaline he can take care of Daddy too!”

“Lou,” Niall laughs. “You’re ridiculous. He’s here for Keaton and Keaton only. He was perfect for the job.”

“Sure.” Louis snorts. “I bet you’re gonna end up as more.” He sing songs. “You have 5 other interviews and the first one is ‘perfect’ and fit?”

“He was- is.” Niall huffs.

“Liam said so too.”

“He looks like Liam’s type too.” Louis smirks.

“He does resemble someone doesn’t He?” Niall chuckles.

“Mhm.” Louis hums. “Don’t change the subject.”

“I’m not, it’s the same. Nothing is going to happen. Besides, he might not even like men. I’m just lucky he’s not a fan.” Niall says.

“He’s so gay.” Louis rolls his eyes. “You want to bet?”

“Bet what?” Niall raises an eyebrow.

“That you’ll be more than ‘professional’ by the end of your tour.” Louis chirps.

“I’m not betting on people’s feelings, Lou.” Niall rolls his eyes. “Besides, He Probably thinks I’m this pop star man whore that sleeps with everybody.”

“Doesn’t seem like the judgy type.” Louis muses. “You know I’m right.”

“Are you calling me a pop star man whore?” Niall asks.

“I’m saying you and him will get it on.” Louis laughs. “Idiot, you’re not a pop star man whore.”

Niall shakes his head, “You’re ridiculous. My jaw nearly dropped when I saw him, he’s way out of my league. There wasn’t even a hint of excitement or want when he saw me.”

“How do you know? Do you know what his want looks like?” Louis smirks.

“You’re into him.”

“I am not, I don’t know him. Just that he’s qualified to take care of my son.” Niall says.

“I know what want looks like.” He huffs.

“How do you think I wrote Slow Hands?”

Louis laughs. “Forever commemorating the conception of your son.”

“Oh god, he’s going to hate me when he’s older.” Niall laughs.

Louis nods. “Or he’ll get laid because of it.” He muses. “‘My dad is famous’.”

“He’s a baby,” Niall pouts.

“For now.” Louis chuckles. “And forever.”

“Exactly,” Niall nods, kissing his tiny cheek.

Louis smiles softly, kissing Niall’s cheek in retaliation. “But seriously- I’m godfather right?”

“Of course,” Niall chuckles, offering Keaton to his best mate. “Just waiting for my lawyer to finish getting papers ready.”

“You’re amazing.” Louis squeaks.

“You’re my best mate, you know all this stuff and he’s going to absolutely love you.” Niall says softly. “There wasn’t a better choice.” He says earnestly.

“I love you.” Louis beams. “Thank you, I graciously accept.”

“You’re very welcome, now how him. I have to wee.” Niall says, handing Keaton over and jogs to the bathroom.

*hold

“Hello.” Louis coos at the baby happily.

Keaton looks up at the voice, cuddling into Louis.

“You’re gonna be spoilt rotten.” Louis breathes lovingly.

Keaton’s eyes start to drift closed again, head lolling to the side.

“Alright.” Harry breathes, handing Zayn his plate before settling down on the couch next to him. “Food is ready.”

“You’re the absolute best,” Zayn hums happily, starting the movie. “Are you excited? Gonna travel the world,” He smiles, taking a bite out of his food.

Harry smiles softly, nodding. “‘M gonna miss you though.”

“We can FaceTime and I’ve got tickets to a few of his shows. I’ll come spend time with you and you can come see me on your breaks.” Zayn coos.

“You’ll come spend time with Luke? You know how he gets.” Harry checks.

“I will,” Zayn promises, squeezing his hand.

“Have you told him who you’re working for?”

“No.” Harry chuckles nervously. “He’d flip.”

Zayn chuckles, “I’ll keep my mouth shut then.” He zips his lips.

“Thank you.” Harry laughs.

“Anytime love,” Zayn assures.

“So, you and Louis?” Harry asks softly.

Zayn looks at him curiously, “What about us?”

“You like him.” Harry smiles brightly. “I’ve never seen you so open with someone so quickly. Myself included.”

Zayn smiles a bit, taking another bite of his food. He thinks about it as he chews. “I’ve known Niall a while now and Louis’ his best mate. He talks about him all the time so when we met, it just-” he shrugs. “He’s easy to talk to and funny and gorgeous.” He breathes. “And such a fucking tease.” He groans.

“Then why don’t you ask him out?” Harry giggles, fond.

“I don’t know, he’s Ni’s best mate. What happens if we don’t work out? I don’t want it to be awkward.” Zayn sighs

“I really like working with him.”

He’s really fun to work with, gives Zayn free range on his creativity and is open to anything. Plus he’s really become a good friend.

“You haven’t met Louis until what? Yesterday?” Harry points out softly. “If things don’t work out then I doubt it would be awkward.”

“Maybe so, we’ll see. I don’t think he liked me very much though. Not like that at least.” Zayn shrugs.

“Yes he did.” Harry shakes his head. “Total banter with you, and he kept going back to you shagging him.”

“His nickname is literally Tommo the tease.” Zayn snorts.

“No it’s not.” Harry giggles. “Luke is a fan, I’d have heard it before.”

“Niall calls him that,” Zayn pouts. “They’ve never actually done anything but Niall’s bi, so he can appreciate Louis’ hot little body.”

“Yet he lets you call him that too.” Harry grins. “Watch me try and he’d rip my head off.”

“He’s so feisty.” Zayn smiles goofily.

“But you won’t ask him out.” Harry laughs softly.

“I’ll suffer in silence,” Zayn sighs playfully. “I am an artist after all.”

“The sex will be amazing when you finally snap.” Harry muses.

“Harry,” Zayn laughs. “Dunno when we’ll see each other again and who’s to say we fuck?”

“I didn’t use that word.” Harry pulls a face. “And I do.”

Zayn rolls his eyes fondly, “the things I could do to him.” He groans, adjusting himself.

“Ew.” Harry scoots away from him, nose scrunched up in playful disgust. “Don’t get hard with me cuddled up to you.”

“You’re the one that brought up Louis.” Zayn laughs.

“I’m just saying, could be happy with him.” Harry nudges him softly. “And I like when you’re happy. What’s the worst that could happen? He says no?”

“Guess so, but again, don’t know when I’ll see him again.” Zayn shrugs.

“Well that’s an easy one, text Niall.” Harry suggests, amused.

“He’s busy being a new dad,” Zayn dismisses.

“Then don’t make excuses.” Harry grins. “If you don’t want solutions.”

“When did you turn into a fortune cookie?” Zayn teases. “I’ll ask him later, you told me not to get hard. I’m trying to calm down.”

“I appreciate that.” Harry laughs. “I’ve always been a fortune cookie, I just don’t talk much- especially around strangers.”

“I know,” Zayn smiles lovingly.

Harry gives him a matching smile. “I made dessert.”

“Oh?” Zayn waggles his eyebrows.

Harry laughs, hopping up. “New recipe.”

“Hungry and horny really aren’t good emotions to mix.” Zayn says, grabbing their empty plates and follows him to the kitchen.

“Plus chocolate. That’s an aphrodisiac.” Harry points out.

Zayn chuckles, “What about you? You haven’t talked to me about anyone in a while. Not leaving anyone behind are you?”

“No.” Harry laughs softly. “I haven’t really fancied anyone.”

Zayn nods, “picky lad.” He teases.

Harry blushes, laughing softly. “Just haven’t found anyone.” He shrugs. “Not since Ben and he was ages ago.”

“Maybe you’ll meet someone on the road,” Zayn muses.

“I don’t know.” Harry muses. “I just- I don’t have time. And I’m always either nannying or at the bakery or with you or Luke. I don’t need anyone.”

“Niall’s fit,” Zayn says after a mo, ignoring his last statement.

“Niall’s my boss.” Harry points out. “Here. Chocolate crust, with dulce de leche and a Mexican chocolate ganache.” He holds out the small tartlet.

“Looks delicious,” Zayn hums, taking a bit. “Didn’t hear a denial on the fit thing.”

“Denying it would be a blatant lie.” Harry says softly. “I can admire someone’s beauty.”

“Thought you were going to drool when he took off his shirt.” Zayn chuckles.

“I was not!” Harry squeaks indignantly, a dark blush on his cheeks.

Zayn hums, winking at him when he takes a bite of his dessert. “Had some nice muscles hm?” He waggles his eyebrows.

“Zayn.” Harry whines quietly, covering his face.

“Your face is so red,” Zayn says delightedly. “This is incredible by the way.”

“Thank you.” Harry whispers, embarrassed.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Zayn soothes. “To think he’s fit. I’m sure he thinks the same as you.”

“You’re teasing me.” Harry pouts.

“Am not, just want you happy too. And he has a baby, you love babies.” Zayn coos. “Baby needs two parents.” He singsongs.

“Not necessarily.” Harry says softly. “I didn’t.”

“I meant Keaton in particular does,” Zayn soothes. He doesn’t know why he didn’t think about setting them up before. They’re kinda perfect for each other.

“No he doesn’t.” Harry denies gently. “He’ll be perfectly content with everyone he has.”

“He’ll have you anyway,” Zayn says fondly.

“Thanks to you.” Harry beams. “Really Zay, thank you. It means a lot to me.”

“Well yeah, love. Knew there wouldn’t be anyone better for the job. All I did was give a name.” Zayn smiles, hugging the lad.

“You thought of me- even if I hadn’t gotten it. The fact that you associated yourself with me and risked your reputation. It means a lot.” Harry explains, hugging him back tightly.

“Please, the only one that would ruin my reputation is me. You’re perfect love.” Zayn says earnestly, rocking them side to side.

“Don’t think you could.” Harry breathes, tucking his face into Zayn’s neck happily.

“Need a quick shag before you leave?” Zayn teases.

Harry laughs softly. “You need it. And I’m not leaving.” He pouts. “Unless you’re having Louis over.”

“I meant before you left to go on tour.” Zayn kisses his cheek.

“Oh.” Harry giggles. “Should be good.”

Zayn lets him go, cupping his cheeks. “Proud of you.” He smiles.

“Why?” Harry asks softly.

“Just am, you’re such a sweet, caring lad- hard worker. Can’t wait to see what you’ll do in these next 10 months.” Zayn smiles.

“Help raise a baby.” Harry shrugs bashfully. “Thanks Zaynie.” He whispers earnestly.

“My pleasure love,” Zayn assures. “Let me known if you need help packing and moving your things.”

“I will, you know I don’t have much though so it shouldn’t be awful.” Harry muses thoughtfully.

“Might need to take you shopping, Mr. Minimalist.” Zayn chuckles.

Harry grins cutely, shrugging.

“Cutie,” Zayn coos, pulling out his phone to snap a picture. He opens his texts types out a message to Niall. ‘If you give me Louis’ number, I’ll send you another piece of art for free.’

“What are you doing?” Harry asks with a soft laugh.

“Getting Louis’ number,” Zayn winks. Niall sends him a laughing emoji, sending him Louis’ number. ‘Pay up Malik.’ He teases. Zayn smirks, sending him the picture of Harry.

Harry tries to see his screen, pouting when he can’t. “Are you going to use it?”

“Yes,” Zayn chuckles. ‘Well worth it’. Niall sends back. ‘Don’t get my best mate pregnant.’ He teases.

“Would he like some dessert?” Harry offers brightly. “I made a lot.”

Zayn smirks at Niall’s response, looking up at Harry. “Niall or Louis? I’m not seeing him right this minute.” He chuckles, sending Louis a quick text. ‘Boo.’

“Niall- you’re texting him aren’t you?” Harry tilts his head to the side. ‘Fuck you scared me.’ Louis texts back.

“I am, Niall’s down for dessert anytime. Lad’s a bottomless pit.” Zayn nods. ‘Still breathing?’ He checks playfully.

“I’ll bring him some tomorrow.” Harry decides. ‘Still trying to figure that out.’ Louis teases.

“He’ll like that, you’ll make him fall in love.” Zayn winks. ‘In and out’ he reminds him. ‘Should come breathe with me, I can teach you.’

‘I may need mouth to mouth...’ Louis replies cheekily. Harry snorts. “I’m gonna go cuddle with myself.”

“No,” Zayn huffs, running after Harry, tackling him into the couch. “You will cuddle with me.” He says seriously. ‘Always offer strangers mouth to mouth?’

‘Not usually but I’ve never met anyone as strange as you.’ Louis notes playfully. Harry giggles brightly. “Love your cuddles.”

“I love yours too,” Zayn says fondly. ‘How rude, not nice to tease Tommo.’

'I'm living up to my nickname after all.' Louis muses. 'Not teasing if I'd follow through.'

‘Think you’re all bark and no bite,’ Zayn sends with a winking emoji.

“Gonna miss this.” He admits.

'Oh I bite...' Louis smirks. "Come with me." Harry just out his bottom lip. "I'll hide you in my suitcase."

“I’ve got work love. My studio and everything is here.” Zayn kisses his temple. ‘Kinky.’ He sends. ‘But I’m not complaining,’ he sends after.

"I know." Harry whispers. Louis laughs to himself. 'That I am.'

“I’ll visit at least 3 times.” Zayn assures.

"And we'll FaceTime and talk and text?" Harry checks.

“Of course,” Zayn promises. He would text Louis back but he’s afraid they’ll sext and he’s got Harry in his lap. That would be awkward.

"I'm worried about the crowds." Harry admits.

“I’m sure you’ll have your own security.” Zayn soothes.

"Just don't like crowds, or strangers." Harry murmurs. "But you're right and I'll be fine." He adds quickly, reassuring.

“If it’s a legitimate concern Harry, talk to Niall about it.” Zayn says seriously. “He’s probably going to want to Keaton out of the spot light. You’re in that, he’ll want you both hidden for your safety.” He muses. “As far as strangers go, you’ll be brilliant, everyone that meets you, loves you.”

“Thanks Zed.” Harry breathes.

“Course love, don’t go in this with doubts and fears. Talk it out.” Zayn encourages.

Harry nods softly. “Don’t want to be a pain.” He admits.

“You won’t be, he understands. More than you know. Just talk to him.” Zayn smiles.

“Okay.” Harry agrees, kissing his cheek.

“Good lad,” Zayn chuckles.

Harry yawns softly, cuddling up closer to the lad. “Gonna invite him over?” He whispers.

“Yeah, in a bit.” Zayn says fondly.

Harry nods knowingly. “‘M gonna head home then.” He kisses his cheek. “Call me in the morning?”

“You don’t have to go.” Zayn pouts. “I wasn’t meant to kick you out.”

“I know.” Harry assures. “‘M sleepy, don’t want to get in the way of you having a pretty boy over.”

“You’re ridiculous, I’ll come over tomorrow.” Zayn promises.

“M’kay.” Harry agrees easily. “Love you.”

“Love you more.” Zayn hums. He sends Louis has address, ‘Come at your own risk’ He teases.

Harry laughs softly, kissing his cheek and then stands. “Debatable.”

“No,” Zayn shakes his head, standing up after him.

“You can win if it makes you happy.” Harry grins sleepily.

“Go sleep,” Zayn laughs. “Text me when you get home.”

“If you’re not too busy to read it.” Harry teases. “Night Zaynie.”

“Good night Harry,” Zayn kicks him out playfully.

Harry laughs, heading home.

Zayn doesn’t even know if Louis is coming over but he straightens up a bit and fixes his messy hair. Niall must have told Louis that he gave him his number.

Half an hour later there’s a knock on the door.

Zayn’s brushes his teeth and changed 3 times, settled on a pair of loose joggers that hang low on his hips and a tank that shows off his muscles and tattoos- hoping he doesn’t look like he’s tried too hard. He opens the door and smirks a bit. “Still breathing okay?”

Brushed*

“You left me on read.” Louis accuses instead of answering.

“Harry was over, had some concerns and I didn’t feel like getting hard with my anxious best mate in my lap.” Zayn hums.

Louis purses his lips, shaking his head. “You tried too hard.” He teases softly.

“Damn it.” Zayn sighs.

Louis lets out a soft giggle. “If all goes to plan you really didn’t even need to put clothes on.” He muses cheekily. “And for the record, I was teasing.” He adds in a whisper, brushing past the lad to get inside.

Zayn bites his lip, closing and locking the door. He takes a deep breath, trying really hard NOT to get hard just thinking about he and Louis. He thinks they could really have something, he doesn’t want it to be all physical but he’s been teasing hard for the past two days and Louis looks so fucking good.

“This suits you.” Louis smiles warmly, looking around the flat.

“Think so?” Zayn asks, following after him.

“Yes.” Louis affirms, running his fingers lightly over a few knickknacks Zayn has on his desk.

Zayn smiles a bit, watching him with soft eyes. “Guess next time I need to make sure your house suites you.”

“You wouldn’t like it.” Louis laughs softly.

“Why’s that?” Zayn asks, sitting on the arm of the couch.

“You might think it’s too expensive.” Louis teases.

“To each their own,” Zayn chuckles. “I’m sure it’s lovely.”

“Its not- expensive I mean.” Louis explains, examining a painting hanging on the wall. “Well, expensive looking- it’s not that.”

“I’m not judging you for spending your hard earned money. You do what you please with it.” Zayn soothes. “Was teasing you.” He promises.

“I know.” Louis assures. “Was just saying, sharing about myself.”

“Do go on then.” Zayn encourages.

“Nope. You’ve ruined it.” Louis teases.

Zayn snorts, “Little shit.”

“That about sums me up.” Louis laughs softly, smiling over at him.

Zayn crosses his arms over his chest, shaking his head. “There’s more. Just waiting to see it.” He hums.

“Don’t be disappointed if you don’t.” Louis muses.

“I’m a patient man,” Zayn says softly.

“Are you?” Louis asks, walking over to him. “How patient?”

“I’d like to think extremely so, I’m as laid back as they come.” Zayn says, watching him curiously.

“Laid back and patient aren’t the same thing.” Louis points out.

“I know, but it helps.” Zayn says.

“Do you do this often?” Louis questions curiously.

“Do what?” Zayn asks, tilting his head.

“Invite practical strangers into your home, with hopes that it leads to shagging.” Louis informs.

“No,” Zayn laughs. “What makes you think I want to shag?” He asks playfully.

“You told me I make you hard.” Louis points out, amused.

Zayn nods shamelessly, “Very.” He agrees, voice gruff.

Louis laughs softly, stepping between Zayn’s legs. “Are you hard now? I’d be disappointed.”

“Not yet,” Zayn whispers, placing his hands on Louis’ hips.

“Then I’m not doing a good enough job.” Louis whispers back, pressing closer.

“Have any ideas on how to step it up?” Zayn asks, moving his hands down a bit further to rest on his bum.

“I’ve got plenty ideas Malik, just have to decide if you can keep up.” Looks smirks.

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” Zayn whispers in his ear, letting his lips brush the soft sensitive skin.

Louis lets his eyes flutter closed, baring his neck more. “Prove it.” He breathes.

Zayn groans against his neck, squeezing Louis’ bum as he pulls him right against him, nipping at his neck. “So fucking tempting.” He breathes.

“Can do so many things to this gorgeous body. Make you beg for me.” He whispers hotly into his skin.

“Think you’re all bark and no bite.” Louis mimics, breathless.

“Oh, I bite.” Zayn chuckles, sucking at the sensitive skin on Louis’ neck and nibbles.

Louis whines softly, pushing impossibly closer. “I like it.” He breathes.

Zayn brings Louis down with him on the couch as they fall backwards, keeping his arms wrapped around the lad. “I bet you do.” He breathes, brushing their lips together gently.

Louis lets out a soft giggle, connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

Zayn softens, moving his hands to cup Louis’ cheeks, kissing him back just as sweet. He sighs happily against his lips, been thinking about this too much in the past couple of days.

Louis smiles into the kiss, wiggling a bit higher up Zayn’s body to make it a bit easier to kiss him.

Zayn flips them over, making sure to hover over Louis so he doesn’t hurt him. For all the sexual tension between them, for all the teasing and all the innuendos, the kiss is surprisingly slow and gentle. No rushed hands or lust filled groans, just the two of them enjoying each other. It’s nice.

Louis lets out a startled squeak, laughing softly into the kiss. “That felt weird.” He whispers, commenting on the vibration of Zayn’s phone in his pocket, pressed against his thigh.

Zayn breaks the kiss reluctantly, smiling fondly at him. He pecks his lips and collapses next to Louis, holding him close. “‘Lo?” He answers.

“Sorry.” Harry whispers sheepishly. “Was tryin to text you.” He giggles sleepily. “‘M home.”

“Oh good,” Zayn says fondly. “Get some sleep, I’ll be over tomorrow to help you pack.”

“M’kay. Night. Love you.” Harry agrees easily.

“Love you too, Haz.” Zayn smiles.

Harry lets out a content noise, hanging up.

“Harry letting me know he got home safe. He was really sleepy when he left.” Zayn explains, pulling Louis to his chest.

“I could hear.” Louis chuckles softly, rolling them over so he straddling Zayn’s waist.

Zayn bites his lip, looking up at Louis with his hands on the lad’s hips. “Cheeky.” He smirks.

“I’m just getting comfortable.” Louis sticks out his tongue. “Can I see your tattoos?”

“Go for it,” Zayn chuckles.

“Your shirt.” Louis huffs, tugging it up as far as it’ll go.

“Just trying to get me naked.” Zayn teases, sitting up a bit so he can reach back and pull his take over his head.

Louis laughs. “For future reference, shirtless or naked- always preferred.”

Zayn waggles his eyebrows at him, “patience darling.” He winks, laying back down- his arms behind his head as a makeshift pillow.

Louis gives him a warm smile. “I’ve never been very patient.” He admits, tracing over one of his tattoos with a feather light touch.

Zayn shivers, but let’s him do as he pleases. “I feel so used.” He pouts playfully.

Louis rolls his eyes fondly. “‘S an awful feeling- that.”

Zayn studies him for a mo, nodding. “Wanna tell me about it?” He asks, letting his hands move down to Louis’ thighs.

“About what?” Louis asks, amused.

“Your experience,” Zayn says.

“Oh?” Louis waggles his eyebrows cheekily.

“Not like that,” Zayn laughs, pulling Louis down to kiss him softly. “Not up for a heart to heart right now, hm?” He asks, kissing him again.

Louis hums, cupping his cheeks as he kisses him back.

Zayn kisses him harder, flipping them over again and presses him into the couch. He licks into Louis’ mouth slowly, then sucks on his bottom lip.

Louis whines softly, pulling him closer.

Zayn tries to calm himself down a little, trying not to get hard too fast. He wants to enjoy exploring Louis’ body. “Can I?” He asks against his lips, tugging at Louis’ shirt.

“Please.” Louis breathes.

Zayn takes it off and groans, staring at him in awe. “Wow,” He breathes.

Louis blushes softly. “Stop.” He whines.

“You are stunning.” Zayn says, running his hands down Louis’ torso slowly. “Love this.” He says, kissing Louis’ heated cheeks.

Louis shivers under his gentle touch, pouting at him.

“What?” Zayn smiles.

Louis looks up at him with soft eyes. “Don’t know how to take you.” He admits.

Zayn leans down, making a path from the top Louis’ jeans all the way up to his mouth. “What do you mean?” He asks, making sure to look Louis in the eyes.

“‘M being serious.” Louis laughs breathlessly.

“Ask me anything, I’ll be honest.” Zayn promises.

“Why are you not an asshole?” Louis asks seriously, huffing.

Zayn laughs at that, shaking his head. “Why would I want to be an asshole?” He asks curiously.

“I don’t know.” Louis pouts. “People just are.”

“You’re gorgeous and sassy but also soft and sweet. You care for people, especially Niall and Keaton. Who would be mean to you?” Zayn questions softly. “Just tell me where they are.” He says fondly. “I’ll take care of it,” He promises, kissing him softly.

Louis giggles softly, smiling. “Zayn.”

“Lou-eh,” Zayn coos, pressing a kiss to Louis’ soft skin of his throat.

“I like how you say my name.” Louis admits.

“Yeah? But Bradford innit?” Zayn chuckles.

Bit*

“It’s nice.” Louis says sincerely, leaning up, kissing Zayn’s lips tattoo.

Zayn shivers, running his hand through Louis’ hair. “Fits perfectly.” He hums.

“Whose lips did I just kiss?” Louis asks curiously, closing his eyes happily. He loves when people play with his hair.

“Mine,” Zayn answers, leaning down to kiss him again. Louis sighs contently, cupping his cheek as they kiss softly, languid. “You’re gonna get me in so much trouble,” Zayn whispers.

“How?” Louis whispers back.

“Tempting me, like being soft with you, but I’m not always so soft.” Zayn says, voice gruff.

Louis grins mischievously. “Who said I wanted soft?”

“The absolute death of me,” Zayn groans.

Louis laughs delightedly, beaming up at him.

“How did we go this long without seeing each other?” Zayn breathes.

Louis shrugs, clueless. “We’ve both been busy I guess.”

“Wanna go on a date with me?” Zayn asks, sucking on Louis’ collar bones.

“I would love to.” Louis agrees eagerly.

“Great,” Zayn beams.

“Just let me know when. Both probably want to spend some time with Ni and Haz before they leave.”

Louis giggles, beaming back at him. “You’ve got a lovely smile.”

He breathes sincerely. “Friday night?”

“Thank you.” Zayn says fondly. “Like yours better. Please.” He nods.

Louis hums happily, running his thumbs over the skin under Zayn’s eyes. “You look sleepy.”

“We had a long night last night,” Zayn agrees. “Would you like to stay?” He asks.

Louis nods softly. “Please.”

“C’mon.” Zayn smiles, scooping the smaller lad up.

Louis squeaks. “Oh you’re strong.”

“Not really, you’re just light.” Zayn smiles, carrying Louis to his room.

Louis huffs playfully, licking Zayn’s cheek.

“I like to lick too,” Zayn winks.

Louis giggles. “I would take you up on that if you didn’t look about ready to fall asleep right now.”

Zayn chuckles, laying him down in the bed. “I can be more romantic than a quick shag.” He promises, stripping down to his boxers before he crawls in with him.

“And you have no idea how much that means to me.” Louis admits sincerely, kicking off his shoes, socks and jeans.

Zayn smiles, pulling Louis to his chest. “You’re fit bit there’s much more to you than looks. I’m not a one night stand kinda guy.”

But*

Louis kisses him softly, grateful.

Zayn hums, kissing him back adoringly, “want you to get me in trouble for a long time.” He teases against his lips.

“I can definitely do that.” Louis affirms fondly, kissing his nose.

“Good,” Zayn yawns.

“Sleep.” Louis coos.

Zayn nods, cuddling Louis close to him and kisses his neck before he falls asleep hard and fast.

“Thanks for coming over.” Harry says softly, sincere.

“I know you’d probably rather spend the day with Louis.”

“Harry,” Zayn chuckles, boxing up some more of Harry’s things. “I’m not replacing you. I asked him out and we’re going on Friday. We both want to spend time with our best mates.” He soothes, kissing his cheek.

“I didn’t say you’re replacing me.” Harry grins. “I said you’d rather spend time with Louis- because packing isn’t the most fun thing in the world.”

“You looked sad for a mo,” Zayn pouts. “I like spending time with you no matter what.”

“‘M not sad.” Harry assures. “Just- it hasn’t really hit me.”

“Are you sad that I like someone or that you’re leaving for almost a year?” Zayn asks.

“That I’m leaving.” Harry chuckles. “I’m really happy for you, you look so happy.”

“He’s incredible really. Only known him for a few days but he’s-” Zayn smiles goofily.

“So far gone already.” Harry teases.

“Oh shut up,” Zayn laughs. “We agree on one thing at least.”

“That you both like each other?” Harry asks.

“No, that you and Niall may end up being more than just professional by the end of the tour.” Zayn hums, hiding a smirk.

“And while I appreciate your concern-” Harry starts, cutting himself when Luke pops his head in. “Niall? My future husband Niall?” He asks wide eyed. “I heard his name, what are we saying?”

Zayn bites his lip, holding back a laugh at that.

“Uh no a different one?” Harry tries, grimacing at the knowing look Luke gives him. He’s horrible at lying too. Luke walks into the room, plopping down on the bed happily. “Please.”

He rolls his eyes.

“The guy I’m seeing is a really good friend.” Zayn gives, giving Harry a look. He needs to tell him.

“Really?” Luke perks up. Harry gives him a pleading look. He doesn’t want to.

Zayn sighs, but nods. “Yeah, I’ve done a lot of stuff for Niall- cover wise.”

“And you didn’t tell me?!” Luke squeaks. “Zayn.”

“I know how you feel about him,” Zayn chuckles.

“He’s my future HUSBAND.” Luke insists, rolling his eyes.

“Mate, I hate to tell you but I’m not sure you’re his type.” Zayn chuckles.

“Why?” Luke pouts deeply.

“Lad,” Zayn says sympathetically. “He loves his fans but some of them scare him. Your level of enthusiasm may be a bit much for his anxiety. He loves all his fans, just dunno how he feels about them screaming in his face then passing out.”

“I wouldn’t-” Luke cuts himself off, thoughtful. “If I don’t scream or faint then I’m his type?”

“Uh-” Zayn looks at Harry for a mo. “More dominant or submissive?” He asks.

“Lu.” Harry says softly. “You know he had a baby right?”

Zayn nods when Luke’s eyes widen.

“So maybe not his type?” Harry suggests carefully. “But if he liked lads I’m sure he’d find you fit yeah? You’re very handsome and pretty.”

“Why don’t you let that lad from the music store take you out? He’s always flirting.” Zayn says.

Luke purses his lips thoughtfully, sighing. “It wasn’t very likely anyway was it?”

“You never know.” Zayn shrugs. “But I think you’ll find someone more suited for you.” He says softly. He’s surprised Harry lied so easily.

Luke nods. “Still my favorite though.”

“Maybe you’ll come meet him one day,” Zayn smiles. “He’s a great lad.”

“I won’t scream or pass out if you introduce us.” Luke smiles cutely.

“Soon but not today,” Zayn chuckles. “He’s just brought his baby home. He’s adjusting to being a Da.”

“How did you know he had a baby?” Luke looks at Harry, and then back to Zayn. “You told him but not me?” He pouts. “No.” Harry frowns softly. “Don’t- it wasn’t him.”

Zayn puts a hand on his shoulder, rubbing his back. “S’alright Love.”

“I’m Niall’s nanny.” Harry admits quietly.

Luke’s eyes get comically wide, “You’re going on tour with him?!” He nearly shrieks. “This world is so cruel. You don’t even like his music! You get to see him lift his baby with his big arms and stare into his too blue eyes and hear his laugh and- ugh.” Zayn does a hard job of hiding his laugh but tries to look sad for the lad. “His perfect smile and Irish accent.” Luke continues with a pout.

“‘M sorry?” Harry apologizes earnestly. “But if he needs a guitarist or opening act- I’ll recommend you!” He assures quickly, blushing darkly. “And I can FaceTime you and you can see it I’m just- I’m there for the baby.”

Luke sighs, but nods. “Thanks Haz.” He says sincerely. The lad doesn’t have a mean bone in his body.

“Didn’t mean to.” Harry promises quietly, earnest.

“Don’t apologize love, I really am happy for you. I’m just being dramatic. I hope you have loads of fun and learn to like him.” Like smiles, hugging the cute lad.

*Luke

“No man will ever be worth losing you,” Luke promises, kissing his cheek.

Harry lets out a relieved sigh, hugging him back happily. “Don’t like conflict.”

“Not even THE Niall Horan?” Harry teases softly.

“Not even the sex god that is Niall Horan.” Luke agrees.

Harry giggles softly at that. “Must be, he has a child.”

“Lucky bitch.” Luke grumbles.

“Lucas.” Harry scolds. “She could be a lovely lady.”

“No, bitch is right. She was awful.” Zayn shakes his head.

“Zayn.” Harry frowns.

“She was! She made his life a living hell.” Zayn defends.

Harry sighs. “Fine.”

“He was terrified the entire pregnancy.” Zayn admits. “She would threaten to hurt herself or eat or drink certain things that would have hurt Keaton.” He shakes his head. “Good fucking riddance.”

“Like I said, hell.” Zayn nods, agreeing with Luke.

“That’s not very nice.” Harry murmurs. “Dudes are less crazy.” Luke supplies.

“Well it’s over and he seems happy.” Harry says softly. “Why linger on the bad?”

“Not everyone is as positive as you, love.” Zayn says softly.

“Think you’ll be good for both of them.”

“Not positive.” Harry muses, giving him a warm smile. “Life is just happier when you don’t linger on things that make you unhappy.”

Zayn kisses his cheek, “Sunshine. Let’s get these things to Niall’s. I know you’re dying to see him again.”

“He doesn’t get home until later.” Harry points out. “Can I come?” Luke pleads, giving Harry his best puppy dog face.

“I have a key,” Zayn smirks.

“That’s not what I meant Zay.” Harry laughs, melting at Luke’s expression. He bites his bottom lip, nodding.

“Just don’t freak out when you see him, he’s a little on edge about bringing him out in public.” Zayn says.

*Luke

“I won’t.” Like promises, squealing.

“Alright, grab something then.” Zayn chuckle.

Luke happily grabs a box, carrying it out to the car. “How could I have said no?” Harry chuckles.

“I couldn’t have either. I’m gonna text him and let him know that he’s coming though. Niall doesn’t have much of a temper. Has to be really angry to lose it but I don’t want to freak out.” Zayn says, pulling out his phone and sends Niall a quick text.

“Thank you.” Harry breathes. “They’re sending Keaton home tonight instead of tomorrow. I figured I could make him dinner? So he didn’t have to worry about it?”

“Don’t be surprised when he asks you to marry him.” Zayn teases.

Harry rolls his eyes fondly. “He won’t.” He promises, grabbing his suitcase and carries it out.

Zayn smiles goofily, following after him.

“You don’t by any chance know about his grocery situation do you?” Harry asks once they’re all packed up and on the way to Niall’s house.

“Niall cooks every once in a while. More of a griller than anything. But he keeps it stocked.” Zayn assures.

Harry nods thoughtfully. “Is there anything he can’t eat?”

“He doesn’t do well with dairy. Not allergic but he’s got a sensitivity to it. Though he doesn’t let that stop him if he gets a milkshake.” Zayn shakes his head. “But he eats everything as far as I know.”

“I can work with that. Is it the lactose?” Harry questions, running over a list of things he could cook.

“Dunno,” Zayn admits.

“Has he seen a doctor for it?” Harry asks, amused.

“Probably not,” Zayn snorts.

“Niall’s not a go to the doctor type.” He admits. “Though with Keaton it will probably be a different story.”

“Well they’ll both need to see one then.” Harry hums thoughtfully. “I should know important people- any assistants, cooks, anything like that?”

“Niall doesn’t employ a lot of people. He cleans his own house except when he’s away, doesn’t have a cook. He has an assistant/manager. He’s Liam. You met him.” Zayn says.

Harry nods, smiling. “Okay, that’s good.”

“He likes to keep a lot of his life private.” Zayn admits.

“I like that.” Harry agrees. “I like private.”

“I figured you would.” Zayn smiles, sliding into the car. “Ready Hemmings?”

“I have been ready since birth.” Luke beams, bouncing in the back seat.

“He won’t be home for a several hours,” Zayn chuckles.

“But this is his HOUSE. It SMELLS like him.” Luke points out.

“How do you know what he smells like?” Zayn laughs. “You can asks Harry,”

He winks.

Harry blushes darkly, sticking out his tongue at him. “I don’t, but I will.” Luke informs brightly.

“Don’t be weird.” Zayn warns.

“Zayn- I can’t change my personality.” Luke pouts. “How could you ask me to change?” He cries dramatically, making Harry giggle softly.

Zayn laughs. “Not personality, just don’t lick him or anything.”

“I won’t lick him.” Luke huffs out a laugh. “Unless he asks me to.”

“Oh my god,” Zayn shakes his head.

Luke grins, waggling his eyebrows. “Lick all over that hunk of a man.”

“Poor Mike,” Zayn pouts playfully.

Luke smiles. “He knows that if Niall ever asked me to have sex that I would do it. He’s okay with it.”

“You’ve told the lad that flirts with you at the store that you want to shag Niall?” Zayn asks, amused.

“Yes.” Luke chirps. “Duh. And if Brendon Urie asked him for sex he’d do it. And I’m alright with that.”

Zayn chuckles, “are you ever gonna go out with him?”

“Yes.” Luke affirms. “We’ve been on a few dates.”

“I didn’t know that,” Zayn says, pulling into the drive way. He punches in the code to the gate and pulls in when the gate opens.

“I know, I haven’t seen you around in a bit.” Luke muses, gasping as he looks out of the window. “Dude is posh.”

“Safe from crazies like you.” Zayn corrects teasingly.

“Safe AND posh.” Luke laughs. Harry silently pulls a face, looking at the large home.

Zayn parks the car and hops out, grabbing a couple of boxes.

Harry and Luke both slide out, grabbing boxes and suitcases as well, following him in.

Zayn leads them up to Harry’s room, putting his things down. “Niall’s room is right across from yours.”

He says. “In case you have questions.”

“Keaton’s is right next door.” Harry affirms, smiling softly. “Although he’s said I get to pick.”

“That’s why he put Keaton’s there, so he can be close.” Zayn chuckles.

“This is his room?!” Luke squeals, standing in the doorway of Niall’s room.

“Luke!” Zayn huffs. “Private person, remember?”

“I’m not going in.” Luke pouts at him.

“But it smells so GOOD.”

Zayn chuckles, “He showers.”

“Zayn.” Luke rolls his eyes. “His cologne. I want to bottle his smell.”

“Hugo boss.” Zayn snorts.

“Shit that’s expensive.” Luke pouts. “So worth it though. Smells so fucking manly.”

“I’ll get you some for your birthday.” Zayn coos.

Luke beams, kissing his cheek. “You’re the best.”

“Remember that.” Zayn laughs.

“Oh I will.” Luke beams. “Damn your room is big.”

Zayn shakes his head lovingly at their idiot of a friend. He says that lovingly. “Gonna go check out the kitchen?”

“Isn’t there a smaller room?” Harry asks quietly.

“Keaton’s room,” Zayn says. “Why?”

“This is the second smallest?” Harry checks. “Don’t need all this space you know? Don’t have much.”

“Its okay, more room for yoga Yeah?” Zayn soothes.

“Yeah.” Harry nods, looking around. “‘M gonna look at the kitchen.” He smiles.

“Go for it love,” Zayn smiles. “Gonna make sure Luke doesn’t steal anything.” He teases.

Harry laughs when Luke pouts, heading back downstairs.

“Wanna help me get him unpacked?” Zayn asks.

“No I wanna explore.” Luke whines, opening a box despite his protest.

“We can,” Zayn assures.

“Plenty of time.”

Luke lights up. “Really?” He gasps.

“Yes,” Zayn chuckles fondly.

“Thank you thankyouthankyou.” Luke beams.

“Just don’t go crazy on me.” Zayn coos.

“Can’t promise that.” Luke admits brightly.

Zayn chuckles, hanging some of Harry’s clothes. “Faster we get done, the faster we explore.”

Luke nods, racing to put things away.

Zayn smiles fondly at that, putting Harry’s decorative things where they go then gestures for Luke to follow him.

"That's the fastest I've ever moved." Luke laughs, following him happily.

“I see that.” Zayn shakes his head lovingly. “So, where to first?”

"I don't know I've never been here." Luke points out.

Zayn nods thoughtfully, guesses that’s true. “We’ll start with the upstairs.”

"Okay." Luke beams.

Zayn shows him the rooms upstairs, mostly bed rooms and some bathrooms. “Kinda boring up here but he’s got a studio and a theater and stuff downstairs. A pool.”

Luke groans. "I wanna see him in that pool."

Zayn snorts, “It’s sorta indoor/outdoor. He likes to swim, easy on his knees.”

Luke nods in understanding. "Poor knees." He pouts.

“He’s alright,” Zayn chuckles, showing him the theater.

"Woah." Luke breathes.

Zayn smiles fondly, “Those chairs are amazing.”

Luke jumps on one, gasping. "It reclines!"

“They do,” Zayn watches him with amused eyes.

"I'm moving in." Luke breathes.

“Not sure he would agree to that so easily.” Zayn laughs, gesturing him to follow.

"He doesn't have to know, I could live in the room he doesn't go into." Luke reasons, following him.

Zayn shakes his head fondly, “c’mon.” He doesn’t know how but he forgot Maura was here until he sees her carefully dusting Niall’s guitars on the wall. “Maura,” He smiles.

"Zayn, hello dear." Maura smiles warmly. Luke squeaks from behind him, wide eyed.

“Thought you’d be at the hospital.” Zayn says, hugging her.

"Niall will be home soon." Maura shakes her head. "He needed to make sure he could get Keaton in the car seat and drive him home."

“Oh good.” Zayn smiles. “This is Luke,” He introduces. “He’s Harry’s roommate. Harry’s Keaton’s nanny.” He tries to explain.

"The cute lad in the kitchen." Maura affirms. "I've met him. It's lovely to meet you Luke."

Luke squeaks again. "Thank you for blessing us with your son." He breathes, hugging her tightly. Maura laughs, patting his back.

“Easy tiger, Maura’s tiny- ya big giraffe.” Zayn laughs.

"'M sorry." Luke breathes. "You're just so beautiful."

“Oooh, flattery.” Maura smiles. “A big fan, hm?”

"The biggest." Luke affirms brightly.

Maura pats his cheek, “well thank you.”

"Thank YOU." Luke repeats, beaming.

“Just try not to scream, yeah? Still freaks him out.” Maura says.

"I don't scream." Luke groans. "Not- not for that reason at least."

“Oh?” Maura raises an amused eyebrow.

"Snakes." Luke says simply.

Maura laughs, “He’ll be here soon.”

"Oh!" Luke breathes. "I'm calm, I'm cool."

“I’ll go see if Harry needs help,” Maura smiles.

"Okay." Luke smiles sheepishly.

“Really nice to meet you Luke. Thank you for supporting my baby.”

Maura squeezes his hand.

"It's my pleasure really."

Luke promises.

“Are you okay?” Zayn teases when she leaves to help Harry.

"I'm amazing." Luke breathes.

“Good, cause he’s here.” Zayn winks, hearing the hum of the gate open before the garage door follows.

Luke squeals. “I changed my mind.”

“Luke, calm down.” Zayn says softly.

“I don’t wanna meet him! What if I hate him?” Luke panics.

“Why would you hate him?” Zayn asks.

“I don’t know. What if he’s not what I expect?” Luke pouts.

“He’s a great lad, sunshiny and sweet, hilarious.” Zayn shrugs. “Just don’t put him on a pedestal.” He says. “Ma?” Niall calls, coming into the house with Keaton in his car seat in one arm and his diaper bag in the other.

“My babies!” Maura beams. Luke nods, lighting up. “I’ll take Keaton?” Harry offers.

“Think he’s missed you,” Niall chuckles, setting his car seat on the table and unbuckles him. “Hi pet, wanna go see Harry?” He coos, kissing his cheek.

“Hi ma,” He says lovingly.

Harry smiles softly, taking Keaton easily from Niall. “How are you feeling?” Maura asks, cupping his cheeks. “You look tired love.”

“I am, and starving. Shoulda stopped on the way home but I didn’t want him out that long.” Niall smiles, kissing her palms.

“Thanks Harry.” He says sincerely.

“I made dinner. It’s ready actually.” Harry admits softly. “What a catch.” Maura winks approvingly at Niall.

“You didn’t have to do that love,” Niall softens, though he’s so hungry. “You’re a life saver.” He says, wrapping an arm around his mum.

“Forget nanny, just marry me.” He groans, the smell of food finally hitting him.

Harry blushes. "Cooking is part of nanny duties usually."

“I know but remember- told you not to worry about me, Yeah?” Niall says fondly.

Harry shrugs shyly. "You shouldn't have to worry about it."

“Still, thank you. As long as you take care of him when I can’t, I’ll be happy.” Niall says softly, stepping closer to Harry to kiss Keaton’s forehead.

“Your food is getting cold.” Harry says softly.

Niall nods, giving him a soft smile before stepping around him to the kitchen.

Harry gives Luke a fond, grateful smile, nodding for him to follow. “Made enough for everyone.”

“Very considerate of you,” Niall calls back, getting down some plates. “Smells amazing,” He says sincerely, singing softly under his breath as he gets some plates and silverware out.

Harry smiles softly, lowering himself down to his knees to gently put Keaton in the little rocking seat he set up for the lad. He swaddles him up, then buckled him in, turning it on to the lowest setting as to keep the newborn calm and relaxed. “When did he last eat?”

“Before we left the hospital,” Niall informs, getting glasses down as well.

Harry nods, content with the answer. “Did you get the results of those tests by chance?”

“I did, he’s healthy. No allergies and he doesn’t seem to be at risk for anything.” Niall says, trying to keep his voice even. He shakes his head, turning around and nearly drops the glasses when he finds Luke standing there. “Jesus.” He chuckles. “Scared me Mate.”

“Sorry.” Luke whispers. “Didn’t know how to approach you without being weird.” He admits.

Niall gives him a bit of a bashful smile, “Your name will work.” He smiles a bit bigger. “‘M Niall.” He says kindly. “Are you a hug or handshake person?”

“Hug.” Luke nods. “This is your number one fan.” Maura informs fondly. “Most people call me Luke though, but I can go by number one fan for you.” Luke beams.

Niall laughs, “Think I’ll stick with Luke, don’t want to sound like an arse.” He muses, pulling the taller lad into a hug.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

Luke hugs him back tightly, sighing in content. “You too- I mean it’s really nice to meet you.”

“You’re Harry’s roommate? Hope you don’t mind me stealing him for a bit.” Niall says, hugging Luke back just as tightly. It’s always nice to meet a fan, they allow him to do what he loves.

“I don’t know.” Luke teases. “I may starve.”

Niall laughs at that, “I’m sure he’ll miss you too. You’ll have to come visit too.”

Luke nods. “He’s not usually so far away.” He admits.

“Just let him know when you want to come out.” Niall smiles, pulling away to look at him with soft eyes.

“Thank you.” Luke says sincerely.

“Anytime,” Niall assures.

Harry smiles warmly at the interaction, winking at Zayn.

Zayn chuckles, walking over to him. “Why’d you lie to him?” He whispers.

“About what?” Harry furrows his brows.

“Said he wasn’t into blokes.” Zayn points out.

“He isn’t.” Harry raises an eyebrow. “He made a baby. With a girl.”

“Harry,” Zayn snorts. “He’s bi, I told you that love.” He says.

“What? When?” Harry frowns.

“Yesterday before you went home to pack.” Zayn chuckles. “That’s what I’ve been saying, told you he’d marry you?”

“I thought you were joking! Like he was.” Harry insists, whispered. “I didn’t mean to lie to him.”

Zayn rubs his back softly. “S’alright love, Thought you were saying that to let him down easy.”

“No.” Harry grumbles. “Because now if he dates a lad publicly Luke will think I’m a horrible lying person and I’m not I didn’t know.” He rambles.

“Just tell him,” Zayn says. “He won’t be mad at you, you heard him earlier and he’s right. No guy is worth losing you over.”

Harry nods, relaxing a bit. “I’ll tell him before he leaves.”

Zayn nods, “C’mon, let’s eat.”

Harry nods again. “Go ahead, ‘m gonna make sure he’s comfy.” He nods at Keaton.

“He’s alright. These next couple of weeks are just to get to know each other. And Maura’s here,” Zayn soothes. “Relax, hm?”

“These first few weeks are important.” Harry says softly. “And he doesn’t get to see his mum a lot right? So why not give them a bit of time.”

Zayn gives him a soft smile, but nods. “Alright but you have to get to know him too.”

“I know.” Harry assures. “I will, just not so publicly.”

“Ooh,” Zayn waggles his eyebrows.

“Zayn.” Harry blushes darkly. “Stop it.”

“I know, I know.” Zayn says, “You don’t like him.” He kisses his cheek.

“I don’t know him for one.” Harry says softly. “And there’s nothing more than professionalism on my part.”

“Well you’re either going to love him or hate him by the end of it all.” Zayn chuckles.

“I don’t hate anyone.” Harry notes, tucking the baby in.

“I know you don’t,” Zayn soothes.

“So we know how this ends.” Harry smiles warmly at him.

“You fall in Love.” Zayn winks, sauntering off to the kitchen.

Harry blushes, muttering something under his breath.

“What was that?” Zayn pokes his head back out.

“Nothing.” Harry smiles sheepishly.

“Mhmmm.” Zayn hums.

“I love my mates.” Harry admits. “That’s what I said.”

“Uh huh,” Zayn rolls his eyes playfully. “He’s Alright, Just let him sleep.” He coos. “C’mon.”

Harry nods, walking into the kitchen. At least he can see Keaton from his seat.

Niall laughs at something Luke says, shaking his head. “You’ll have to play for me sometime. I dated this lad one time that told me he could play piano and he would send me these videos and it was his brother playing. Just angled it so I couldn’t see him.”

“Lad?” Luke tilts his head to the side.

“Yeah,” Niall nods, taking a bite of his food. “Harry this is amazing.” He compliments.

“Thank you.” Harry blushes lightly. Luke looks between them, frowning lightly.

“Come sit, yeah?” Niall says. “He’s a hard sleeper and he’s been up for a while, he’s due for a nap. I’m probably headed that way after I eat.” He admits, running a hand down his stubble covered face tiredly.

Harry gives him a sympathetic smile, taking a seat at the table. “It’s late enough that it probably won’t be considered a nap.” He muses.

“Probably not,” Niall chuckles. “But I’ve got my baby monitors set up so I’ll get a bit of a nap before he wakes me up.”

“You’re allowed to rest.” Maura shakes her head. “You have help, you sleep, and we’ve got my grandson handled.”

Niall bites his lip, looking down at his plate. He wants to be a good dad. What about all those dads that don’t have anyone. He’s about to be really busy and so tired. He doesn’t want to just drop Keaton like he’s nothing.

“Niall James.” Maura says softly. “Everyone has help in the beginning.”

Niall gives her a soft smile, “Have me own little lad and me ma still gets onto me.”

*Maura

“Always.” Makes affirms lovingly. “Still my baby.”

“I know,” Niall sticks his tongue out. “I love you.” He kisses her cheek, before drinking the rest of his water. “Bed time.” He hums.

“Goodnight.” Harry says softly. “Night love.” Maura smiles warmly.

Niall kisses the top of Zayn’s and Maura’s heads, standing up from his spot. “I’m sure I’ll see you again soon, Luke.” He smiles, opening his arms up for another hug.

Luke nods, hugging him again. “For sure, sleep well.”

Niall lets him go, squeezing Harry’s shoulder as he passes by before he’s gone.

“I’m going to see my grand baby.” Maura winks, standing up and walks into the living room.

Zayn chuckles, following after her. He wants some baby time too. “I thought you said he was straight?” Luke asks quietly.

Harry snaps his eyes up at him. “I thought so too I promise.” He explains urgently.

Luke nods, “So I might have a chance. He hugged me for a long time.” He says happily.

Harry gives him a gentle smile. “Possibly yeah.”

“He invited me to play in his studio sometime.” Luke says. “Thank you for bringing for me.”

“Of course.” Harry assures. “Thank you for not freaking out.”

“I’m still trying not to, He smells so good.” Luke groans. “And did you SEE his stubble?”

Harry giggles, nodding. “It suits him.” He agrees.

“You’re lucky. But he’s definitely lucky too.” Luke says sincerely. “I may be his biggest fan, but you’re special too. He doesn’t know the blessing he’s been given.”

“Luke.” Harry whines shyly.

“I’m serious, he may be famous for his music and all that but you- you’re special. You can sing and you’re kind and beautiful and your heart is huge.” Luke smiles.

Harry blushes darkly, giving the lad a sincerely grateful look. “Thank you.”

*says, pointing a finger at him.

“Anytime. You remember that when you’re out there.” Luke smiles.

“Like you or Zayn will let me forget.” Harry beams lovingly.

“Exactly,” Luke winks.

“But if you see him naked- I want pictures.”

“I love you.” Harry laughs. “I signed an NDA but I’ll do my best.”

“That’s all I ask.” Luke nods, looking up when the man himself comes back in- shirtless with his joggers hanging low on his hips. “Forgot me phone.” He says gruffly, accent thick with how tired he is.

Harry blushes darkly, averting his eyes after a moment of gawping. “Goodnight.”

“Night pet, let me know if ya need me.” Niall smiles sleepily, picking his phone off the table. Luke waits until he’s gone to look back at Harry. “Holy shit.” He whines, mumbling something about back muscles.

Harry clears his throat in embarrassment, standing up to wash the dishes. He shouldn’t be staring at his boss- no matter how attractive and toned and handsome and- right yeah no. He shouldn’t be doing this- shouldn’t have these thoughts. It’s inappropriate.

“I’ll help.” Luke smiles, following after him.

“You don’t have to.” Harry assures softly.

“I want to,” Luke assures. “Not gonna see you for a bit.” He reminds him.

“You can come visit me you know?” Harry reminds him fondly.

“I know, and I will.” Luke promises.

“Good.” Harry smiles cutely at him.

Zayn watches them from his spot next to Maura in the living room as she holds her grandson, a warm smile on her face. “What do you think of him?” He asks, knowing how important His parents’ opinion is to Niall.

“Which one of them?” Maura laughs softly.

“Was talking about Harry, he’s the one who’s gonna be taking care of him.” Zayn chuckles, rubbing Keaton’s back softly.

“He seems like a very lovely lad.” Maura admits. “Soft spoken, kind, big hearted. And he thinks of Niall, which is wonderful in my opinion. He deserves to be taken care of, my stubborn baby.”

Zayn smiles softly, nodding. “S’one of the reasons I recommended him. He’s had a rough nine months with that bit- sorry- anyway. Harry’s wonderful with kids. But I thought his sweet and calm personality would be good for him. You know how he gets.” He sighs. “Harry’s so shy and afraid of hurting anyone. He likes to take care of people and I think in turn, Niall will take care of Harry in the way he needs. I think this will be good for both of them- all three of them.”

“Always looking out for my baby.” Maura smiles lovingly, kissing his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Course, though suppose I have to thank him too. Finally met Louis and

I’m a little upset I hadn’t met him sooner.” Zayn admits.

Maura laughs. "Louis is one of a kind isn't he?"

“Yeah,” Zayn breathes. “Beautiful and sassy and fun. Sweet and bashful- at times.”

"You're very fond of him." Maura smiles fondly. She can see how Louis will be good for Zayn and vice versa. They'll be a lovely couple.

“Spent a lot of time with him, he helped me with Keaton’s nursery.” Zayn smiles.

"It's beautiful." Maura says sincerely. "I'm surprised it turned out so well with Louis." She laughs. "I imagined he would have done anything to deter it. He's not wonderful at staying focused on one thing for a while."

Zayn laughs, “Yeah, the art thing isn’t really his cup of tea. But he helped pick out furniture and gave me ideas.”

"He's very good at that." Maura affirms. "Bossing people around." She winks.

“No doubt,” Zayn smiles, already so smitten with the feisty lad.

"I expect a wedding invite." Maura gives him a playfully stern look.

“Maura,” Zayn laughs, shaking his head. “Haven’t even had a proper first date.”

"I don't doubt you'll fall for him as he will for you." Maura cups his cheek. "I'll give you some advice on him."

Zayn softens, leaning into her warm touch. “Oh?” He asks.

"He absolutely adores his family. He's one of the biggest mumma’s boys- would do anything for her." Maura smiles lovingly. "Makes a point to visit as often as he can. And he doesn't date often, so already I know you're special to him."

Zayn smiles at that, “How sweet.” He breathes happily.

"If you want to get in his absolute best graces, you'll make a point to meet them." Maura winks. "Still a little lad from Donny most days."

“I’ll do that,” Zayn nods eagerly.

"I knew you would." Maura smiles fondly.

Zayn kisses her cheek, grateful. It’s really good to hear that he’s such a strong family man. He feels the same about his family. “Thanks mum.” He smiles.

"My pleasure love." Maura kisses his forehead in retaliation. "I think he'll be good for you."

“I was thinking the same thing.” Zayn hums, stepping back when Keaton lets out a loud cry. “Jesus, he’s got Niall’s lungs for sure.” He chuckles, clutching his chest. Maura laughs softly, glancing up with Harry practically sprints into the room. “Alright love?” Zayn teases, giving Niall a stern look when he comes

"It's time for him to eat." Harry says softly. "I've got everything ready." He informs, guiding Niall by his shoulders back upstairs to his room. Niall relaxes a bit under his touch, but still looks back, pouting at Harry. "You need to rest." Harry informs gently. "He is perfectly fine and surrounded by doting adults that adore him."

Niall sighs but gives in none the less, turning so he can hug Harry. “Thank you.” He whispers tiredly.

Harry scratches at his scalp. “My pleasure, really.” Niall melts into his touch, letting his eyes slip shut. "Let’s get you to bed hm?" Harry whispers.

Niall nods, letting go of Harry. He climbs in bed and is out almost as soon as his head hits the pillow- not even bothering to cover himself.

Harry tucks him in carefully, then takes the baby monitor off of Niall’s bedside table. He needs to rest properly. He slips out of the room, silently shutting the door behind him, then puts the monitor in his room before jogging downstairs.

“You got him to bed okay?” Zayn chuckles.

“He fell asleep as soon as he got in.” Harry assures softly. “Did you get the bottle?”

“Maura’s got him,” Zayn informs. “Thank you for doing that, he doesn’t always listen so easily.”

“I’ve come to that conclusion.” Harry chuckles softly. “I don’t think his body was going to let him argue anymore.”

Zayn smiles fondly at that, “You and Luke are good too yeah?” He says knowingly.

Harry beams at him, nodding happily. “Yeah.”

“He loves you, don’t forget that, yeah?” Zayn smiles.

“I know.” Harry assures. “I love him.”

“Help.” Luke squeaks, coming into the room with Keaton. “She’s gone to do laundry. How do you burp a baby?”

Harry laughs softly, taking Keaton from him carefully. He puts a burp cloth over his shoulder and burps Keaton. “There we go.”

“Baby whisperer.” Luke shakes his head in awe. “I need to learn these things if I’m going to marry him.” He says solemnly, making Zayn snort.

Harry giggles, wiping Keaton’s mouth. “Might help.”

Keaton settles against Harry with a sleepy sigh, closing his eyes again. Zayn purses his lips, he loves Luke and he’s happy he finally got to meet Niall but he was really kinda hoping that it’d be Niall and Harry. He and Louis came up with some good points on how they would fit together so well.

“You’re so precious.” Harry coos softly, rubbing the baby’s back while gently rocking him.

“Just pray that he stays looking like Niall.” Zayn says.

“I’m sure he will.” Harry affirms lovingly. “He’s so cute.”

“Saying Niall’s cute?” Zayn waggles his eyebrows.

“Zayn.” Harry whines, blushing. “He is.” He gives.

Zayn hums, “S’funny. He told Lou that you were way out of his league.” He smirks, heading back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Harry frowns, following after him. “Why would he think that?”

“Thinks you’re gorgeous. He’s not wrong.” Zayn shrugs.

“About Your looks.”

Harry blushes darkly. “Is he wrong about something else regarding me?”

“About himself.” Zayn says.

“Oh.” Harry nods softly.

“You’re both really fit,” Zayn chuckles. He knows it’s not everything. But it’s not his place. He knows Harry isn’t bothered about how Keaton was conceived but Niall’s been the target of ridicule for years, under such a strong magnifying glass. He’s afraid of how this will affect his son later. He doesn’t want anyone to think that Keaton was a mistake or unwanted. Doesn’t want the world to see him as a burden or that Niall kept him out of obligation.

“He doesn’t think he is?” Harry asks, concerned.

Zayn shrugs, “Guess its perspective. He still sees himself as the scrawny 16 year old with crooked teeth. He was cute then, but you can’t tell him that. He’s gotten a little more confident, smiles more since his braces have been off.”

Harry hums thoughtfully. “I bet he was.”

“I like his hair better his natural color though,” Zayn says, putting the leftovers up.

“What was it before?” Harry asks curiously. “Blonde.” Luke interjects with a dreamy sigh.

Zayn chuckles, pulling up an old picture of the two of them.

“The blonde is nice.” Harry agrees. “I like that you two match.”

“He invited me to an awards show with him, his stylist did that.” Zayn chuckles.

“I remember you going to that.” Harry nods, fond.

Zayn smiles at him, looking at Luke strangely when he snatches his phone out of his hands. “What are you doing?”

He asks, looking over his shoulder. “Be careful if you’re looking for pictures.” He teases.

“Why? Have nudes in here for your lad?” Luke raises an eyebrow.

“No,” Zayn laughs. “We haven’t gotten that far- Thank you. I really like him. I’m more romantic than a dick pic before the first date. Besides, what if someone hacked his iCloud? Wouldn’t be the first time.” He pouts.

“Who are you dating anyways?” Luke asks. “Fine just dick pics for yourself then.”

“Louis Tomlinson.” Zayn smiles goofily.

“What?” Luke gasps, looking at him wide eyed. “And you didn’t tell me?!”

“If you hit on him,” Zayn narrows his eyes. “It’s a new development, just met him like 3 days ago. And we’re not necessarily dating. We haven’t been on a date. Just hung out and kissed a bit. Though he did stay over. We just slept.”

He explains. “Our first date is Friday.”

“I won’t.” Luke raises his hands in surrender. “But those naked pictures of him online aren’t from an iCloud hack.” He notes.

“What were they from then?” Zayn furrows his eyebrows.

“Some douche ex he had.” Luke rolls his eyes. “Wasn’t an ex at the time. You don’t remember the huge ‘scandal’?”

“I remember it was the first time I saw Niall angry. I wasn’t really focusing on details, I was trying to get him to calm down before he killed the guy.” Zayn admits.

“Basically he outed Louis to the world, by posting a few naked photos of Louis without him knowing and commenting something like ‘takes it like a champ’ or summat. Real dick that one.” Luke explains, frowning. “That’s how he got to come out of the closet to the world. With pictures of his arse.”

“What the fuck?” Zayn growls, no wonder he was so angry.

“Easy.” Luke soothes. “It’s over now yeah?”

“Still, no wonder he was so-” Zayn shakes his head, sighing. No wonder Louis was so amazed that he wasn’t being an arse to him.

“Now you know.” Luke says softly. “Now you know why he may be- iffy- about things.”

Zayn nods, “Thank you.” He says earnestly.

“As long as you’re happy.” Luke smiles, kissing his cheek.

“You going to give me my phone back?” Zayn chuckles.

“Nope.” Luke chirps playfully, handing it over.

“I’m proud of you for not freaking out and being weird.” Zayn teases. “Just glad you didn’t offer to be his pillow.” He laughs, quieting when Keaton squirms at the sound, hiding his face in Harry’s neck.

Harry hums soothingly to the newborn, rubbing his back. “I would have.” Luke nods. “But I’ve got a hot date in- shit, uh 20 minutes so.”

“Don’t get pregnant.” Zayn says. “I better get going anyway. I’ll take you home.”

“Thank you.” Luke beams. “Date, not fuckfest.” He rolls his eyes playfully. “Language.” Harry huffs.

Zayn smiles at that, kissing Harry’s cheek. “Call me if you need me. I’ll be at home working.” He says fondly. “This suits you.” He compliments.

“What does?” Harry asks softly.

“This whole thing, you look like a proper dad.” Zayn smiles.

Harry smiles brightly at him. “One day I hope to be.”

“I know,” Zayn smiles, ruffling his soft curls. “I better get him home, we’ll see you.” He waves.

“Drive safe.” Harry says softly, kissing his cheek. “Love you both.”

“Love you,” They chorus, walking out of the house.

“Let’s get you to bed hm?” Harry coos at the baby, heading to his room.

Keaton doesn’t make a sound, his little breaths hitting Harry’s neck steadily as he sleeps soundly, feeling safe in the lad’s capable arms.

“Sweet boy.” Harry breathes, gently lowering Keaton down into the bed.

Keaton whines a bit at the move but settles once Harry covers him up.

Harry kisses his forehead, whispering a soft ‘goodnight’ before heading to his room.

\--

It’s hours later when Niall finally slips out of bed, 3 in the morning his phone tells him. He slept for a solid 9 hours. He runs a hand down his face and heads to his bathroom. He quickly showers and shapes up his stubble a bit, brushes his teeth. It’s nice to be home, felt to claustrophobic in that hospital room. He pulls on some boxer and some fresh joggers and heads over to Keaton’s room to check on him. He’s surprised to see him awake, but not crying. He knows the doctor said he won’t have control of his smile for another 2 months but he swears he did it on purpose when Niall comes closer into view. “Hi my love.” He coos, scooping him up. “Wide awake like your Da.” He smiles, kissing his soft cheek.

*boxers

Harry pads into the room, bottle in hand. He makes a startled noise when he sees the lad, clutching his chest.

Niall turns to look at him, “Sorry.” He whispers. “Didn’t mean to scare you.” He says sheepishly.

“‘S Alright.” Harry breathes. “Did you want to feed him?”

“Please,” Niall nods. “Thank you for taking care of him. You can get some sleep if you’d like.”

“‘M awake.” Harry admits softly. “Would you like some brekkie?”

Niall mulls it over for a mo, going to politely decline. Harry’s here for Keaton, not him. But his stomach betrays him. “Think so.” He nods, taking the bottle from Harry gently.

Harry giggles softly. “You can feed him and I’ll feed you.” He reasons softly.

“Does that include shoveling into my mouth?” Niall smiles at the soft sound.

“If that’s what you’d like.” Harry agrees easily, a shy grin on his lips.

“You’re very accommodating. I appreciate it but i might accidentally bite you.” Niall admits, putting the bottle to Keaton’s mouth. “There’s a lad.” He smiles down at his son.

“You’re that hungry?” Harry asks in concern. “I can make something quickly.”

“I’m always hungry.” Niall soothes. “Hazards of a high metabolism.”

“Noted.” Harry smiles. “Are you going to stay up here?”

“I can come down and keep you company if you don’t mind.” Niall says, holding the bottle up with his chin while he grabs a burp cloth with his free hand.

“I never mind.” Harry assures, taking it and places it over Niall’s shoulder for him.

“Thank you, pet.” Niall says, holding the bottle with his hand again. “Let’s go watch Harry cook hm?” He coos, looking down into matching blue eyes. “Think he might have curls.” He muses, noting the way Keaton’s dark hair is starting to curl where it’s longer.

“Good luck to him then.” Harry chuckles.

Niall looks back up at Harry, “Good thing you’re here.” He smiles, looking over Harry’s messy curls. “Can teach me how to tame them.”

Harry laughs quietly, running a hand through his curls. “I would tell you... but I don’t know either. They just do their own thing.” He teases.

“Wild, huh?” Niall winks.

Harry blushes but nods. “Can’t be tamed.”

“Miley Cyrus?” Niall smiles, following him out of the room.

Harry laughs quietly, smiling cutely at him. “Good catch.”

“Precious.” Niall murmurs, shaking his head fondly.

“Kinda my business to know music.”

Harry nods, looking at Keaton. “He really is.” He agrees. “Yes, I suppose it is.” He blushes lightly.

“I wasn’t talking about Keaton but thank you.” Niall smiles, setting into a kitchen chair.

“Oh.” Harry blushes darker, turning to look through the fridge.

“Have you talked to your family about all this?” Niall asks.

“My sister.” Harry nods. “She thinks it’s exciting. Haven’t told mum yet.”

“You don’t have to stay here the whole time, you can take some time to visit family before we go.” Niall assures.

“I’ll visit.” Harry assures. “I believe you have a show in Manchester.”

“I do, is that where you’re from?” Niall asks, taking the bottle from Keaton when he’s done.

“Cheshire.” Harry shakes his head. “But it’s only an hour away.”

Niall nods thoughtfully, “I can see if I can find someone to watch him for the night or they can come hang out with you- which ever you prefer.”

“Just a brief stop is fine.” Harry assures.

“Don’t want you to feel like you’re missing out.” Niall says.

Harry laughs. “I won’t be.”

“Good,” Niall smiles, moving Keaton so he can burp him. “So glad you don’t have colic.” He coos. “Ma said I did.”

He informs.

“Yeah that’s not fun.” Harry frowns sympathetically.

“I don’t remember it,” Niall shrugs.

“I meant it would have been awful for him.” Harry admits with a soft giggle. “I’m glad you don’t remember it.”

“Oh, right. Yeah.” Niall says sheepishly.

“Sweet lad.” He coos, kissing the side of his head when he’s got him burped and cleaned.

Harry smiles at him. “So you have a sensitivity to milk?”

“How’d you know that?” Niall asks curiously, moving Keaton so he can see Niall better. He knows his eyesight is shit right now. Can’t see much but he wants him to know his face.

“I asked Zayn about food allergies for you.” Harry admits. “Is it lactose or is it a milk protein or all dairy?”

Niall shrugs, “I really couldn’t tell you. Just started not feeling well when I would drink milk or eat yogurt and ice cream. I haven’t gone to the doctor. Didn’t kill me.” He chuckles, leaving kisses on Keaton’s little cheeks, smiling at the noises he makes.

“You should see a doctor.” Harry advises softly. “Have you scheduled his two day check up with the pediatrician?”

“He goes tomorrow. He took a look at him before we left then asked if we could come back.” Niall explains.

Harry nods. “Typically it’s two days after discharge.”

He informs. “But maybe you can see your doctor too then.”

“Did you want to come to that?” Niall asks, pulling a face at his second statement. “To his checkup.”

“If you’d like me to.” Harry smiles. “You’re avoiding the subject of your check up.” He adds, voice sing song.

“I don’t mind either way, you seem to be more informed on all this than I am.” Niall sighs, scratching the back of his neck. “I don’t want to go.”

“I imagine you wouldn’t.” Harry smiles sympathetically. “But you need a physical anyways before your tour to make sure you’re healthy. Might as well see what you’re sensitive to. It may be the same for him.”

Niall pouts at that but nods, he needs to be aware of nothing else than for Keaton’s sake.

“I’ll go with you? If you’d like.” Harry offers, putting his plate in front of him.

“S’alright. I’m a big boy.” Niall assures. “Thank you though. And thank you for the food.” He smiles, cuddling Keaton close and takes a bite. “You’ll get to have some when you’re older hm? Harry’s a good cook.” He coos after he swallows.

“That reminds me, do you have a preference when it comes to baby food? Do you want organic or all natural or homemade or anything special like that for him?” Harry asks.

“Oh- uh- whatever’s healthiest.” Niall nods.

“Probably homemade because then you can decide on what you put in there. Organic or non-organic?” Harry questions.

“Organic is always better yeah?” Niall says.

“Depends on your point of view I suppose.” Harry laughs.

“Whatever you think is best. I really don’t know anything about this stuff.” Niall sighs.

“Do YOU eat organic?” Harry asks.

“When I actually cook.” Niall snorts.

“Then organic it is.” Harry smiles. “You give yourself too little credit.”

Niall shakes his head, finishing his food. “Dunno about that.” He says quietly, he’s freaking out really. He’s never loved someone so much and been absolutely terrified about it. He’s in charge of this little tiny human and he knows nothing about even the most basic things. He just knows he’ll do whatever it takes to make him happy and keep him safe.

“Look. You think you have no idea what you’re doing, and I know you’re wrong. You’re holding him like a pro, you fed, burped and cleaned him. You’re doing great.” Harry insists softly.

Niall gives him a grateful smile, “Thank you, Harry.” He says softly, watching as Keaton falls asleep again.

“Just being honest.” Harry assures gently.

Niall plays with Keaton’s little bitty but long fingers, bashful with his compliments.

Harry smiles warmly. “You’re cute.”

Niall looks up at him, “Now I know you’re being nice.” He chuckles, standing up with Keaton so he can put him in his swing.

“I don’t lie.” Harry says seriously. “I’m awful at it, and it only causes problems.”

“You’re very sweet,” Niall says sincerely, sitting on the floor next to Keaton with his guitar.

“Again, just honest.” Harry smiles warmly, sitting down across from him.

Niall strums absentmindedly, humming softly. “Liam said you weren’t a fan, what do you listen to?” He asks curiously, no anger in his voice.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t.” Harry assures. “I know a few songs and enjoy them. I enjoy singer/ songwriter, indie stuff. But I listen to a lot of different sounds.”

“I’m glad you like a few then,” Niall nods. “I love it too, relaxes me.” He agrees.

“Have you heard of Matt Maeson or Noah Kahan?” Harry asks.

“I know of Noah, met him. I’ve heard the name but not heard much of Matt.” Niall admits. “Hold me close and I won't leave

'Cause it hurts when you hurt somebody.” He sings softly, playing the cords.

“They’re Both Ace.” Harry breathes. “And you too.”

Niall shrugs, “thank you, just lucky enough to do what I love.”

“You have a lovely voice.” Harry says sincerely.

“I’ll probably get on your nerves after a while. I usually have some kind of instrument in my hand and singing.” Niall admits.

“Least you have a soothing voice.” Harry smiles. “Besides, Luke always has his guitar and is singing something. I’m used to it.”

“He’s funny,” Niall chuckles.

“Cute lad.”

“He fancies you.” Harry muses softly. “I can hold him if you’d like.”

“He thinks he fancies me.” Niall shakes his head, looking at Keaton in the swing. “You can hold him, I don’t mind.”

“I’m sure he would fancy you if he knew you too.” Harry informs sincerely.

Niall chuckles. “Not the point I was making. A lot of people like what they see of me and it’s great, I really think it’s sweet. But I want someone who doesn’t have preconceptions about who they think I am. I try to be transparent but I’m also a pretty private person and whether people realize it or not, they put me on a pedestal and as soon as I make a mistake, or what they perceive as a mistake, I’m nothing.” He laughs humorlessly.

"I get that, I do." Harry promises. "But I've learned that it doesn't matter. Because you're perfect and you're wonderful in your own way. And if people can't see that, then they don't get to be lucky enough to experience it."

Niall searches Harry’s eyes, kind and soft. “You’re something else Harry Styles.” He breathes.

“I’ve also learned life is more fun that way.” Harry smiles warmly at him. “It’s fun to surprise people.”

“Enough about the poor little pop star.” Niall rolls his eyes. “How typical. Tell me about you.” He requests.

“Just because you’re famous doesn’t mean that you’re not allowed to be unhappy at times or with situations.” Harry points out. “What do you want to know?”

“Anything you want to share.” Niall smiles, nodding at him.

Harry hums thoughtfully. “I have an older sister, she lives in London. My mum lives in Cheshire still. I enjoy cooking, and baking and actually work at that bakery whenever I’m not nannying.”

“Oh, I don’t mind if you have your sister over.” Niall says. “Do you miss it?”

“Do I miss Cheshire?” Harry clarifies.

“Yes.” Niall nods.

“Not really no.” Harry admits.

“No?” Niall prompts curiously, rubbing Keaton’s little foot when he starts to whine.

“I uh- found it difficult to be myself without- negative responses.” Harry explains carefully. “I’m not ungrateful by any means.” He adds quickly.

“Harry, you don’t have to share with me anything you don’t want to. And I hardly think you could be ungrateful for anything.” Niall soothes.

“No it’s not that I mind sharing.” Harry assures softly. “I just don’t know how to explain it without sounding like a brat.”

“Again, I don’t think you have a bratty bone in your body. Take your time.” Niall smiles kindly.

“Cheshire is very posh.” Harry explains. “Very posh and I don’t really- I prefer simpler things.” He admits. “My mother and I have very different views on that topic.” He chuckles.

“Oh,” Niall nods in understanding. “This must seem overly extravagant then hm?” He gestures to his house.

“No.” Harry shakes his head. “The house I grew up in was much bigger.”

Niall nods, his house was not. The house he grew up in could probably fit in his kitchen and dining room. “Fancy pants.” He teases, smiling softly so he knows he’s just messing with him.

Harry blushes. “It was extravagant.”

“It’s okay not to want those kinds of things,” Niall shrugs. “Most of the time the happiest people are the ones with the least amount of things.”

“I’m content with what I have.” Harry affirms. “I like my little two bedroom flat, and I like that most of my things fit in a suitcase and a few boxes. And I find my career fulfilling.”

“That’s all you need,” Niall smiles. “Sound like a bit of a hypocrite I suppose.” He muses, looking around his house.

“Whatever makes you happy.” Harry shrugs. “That’s all that matters.”

“Just easier to not go out if I have most of what I like to do here.” Niall says. “

Thought a golf course might be a bit much.”

He teases.

Harry laughs. “Maybe a little bit.”

Niall smiles at the sound, “What a lovely laugh.”

Harry blushes. “It’s not that lovely, bit loud actually.”

“You’ve heard me haven’t you?” Niall smiles. “I think it’s lovely.”

*Niall points out.

“I like your laugh.” Harry pouts.

“See?” Niall says fondly, a bit bashful at the compliment. He looks at the time on his phone and stands with a groan, picking up his guitar and hangs it back on the wall. “Mum will be getting up soon. Should probably make her some tea. The least I can do for all she’s done.”

“I’ll make her a fry up.” Harry hops up.

Niall smiles at that, “Are you always so kind?” He asks, carefully lifting the swing that Keaton’s strapped into and moves it closer to the kitchen. “There we go.” He coos to the sleeping lad.

Harry nods. “I only give out what I’d like to get back.”

“Good outlook,” Niall says softly, filling the kettle with water before putting it on the stove.

Harry gives him a cute smile. “It works for me.”

Niall gets a bit distracted looking at Harry that he doesn’t realize he’s leaned forward. “Fucking shit.” He curses when his bare stomach starts to feel hot, jumping back.

“Careful.” Harry scolds, walking over to him quickly. “Are you hurt?”

“Think it scared me more than anything.” Niall breathes, there’s very little damage, just a little red patch on his stomach that starts to fade now that he’s not close to the stove.

“Are you sure?” Harry checks, sinking to his knees so he can examine the skin.

Niall has to close his eyes for a mo, not looking down at Harry, afraid he’s going to do something he regrets. Harry’s just so gorgeous and sweet and - his nanny. He can’t think like this. “I’m sure.” He promises, praying that he doesn’t touch him. Something might pop up that he doesn’t need to.

Harry gently smooths out his skin, nodding in content. “You seem okay.”

“Yeah.” Niall breathes, swallowing hard. Harry’s soft hands on his stomach, almost near the top of his joggers that are hanging dangerously low anyway, are causing goosebumps to rise on his skin he hopes that’s the only thing that rises.

It’s been a while, he has proof in a swing not far away.

Harry stands back up, smiling at him. “Glad you’re okay.”

Niall nods a bit dazed- He needs a good smack in the back of the head. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Harry replies sincerely.

“Uh- need a mug.” Niall says, squeezing his shoulder as he walks by.

Harry nods, laughing softly. “Always a good start.”

Niall grabs a few mugs and puts them on the counter. “How do you like your tea?” He asks.

“Milk and two sugars please.” Harry requests.

“You’ll be mum’s new favorite.” Niall chuckles. “She drinks her the same.”

“Oh, smart woman.” Harry smiles warmly.

“Don’t let her hear you say that.” Niall teases.

“She deserves to know.” Harry sticks out his tongue at the lad.

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Niall shakes his head, hiding a smile.

Harry gasps dramatically. “You take that back.”

Niall laughs, “I can’t, pet. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t sound sorry.” Harry juts out his bottom lip, eyes wide.

Niall pouts back at him, walking up to Harry. “I’m so sorry.” He says softly.

“Now you sound sorry.” Harry giggles.

Niall smiles, bumping their hips together before grabbing the milk and sugar.

“I like you Niall.” Harry chirps happily, plating Maura’s breakfast.

“Yeah?” Niall smiles over at him. “I like you too.”

“Good.” Harry breathes. “‘M kind of attached already.”

Niall chuckles, “If all goes well, you’ll have a job with me as long as you’d like. And if you’d like to do something else then I hope we stay mates.”

“Thank you.” Harry beams.

“My pleasure,” Niall says fondly. They definitely can’t be anything more than mates. Harry’s so special and sweet, Louis’ wrong. He deserves so much more.

“How do I look?” Louis breathes, smoothing down his white t-shirt under an open, patterned, short sleeved button up.

“Really good, Lou. I love this look on you.” Niall says fondly, fixing the front of Louis’ hair. “Do you know what you’re doing yet?”

“No idea.” Louis breathes nervously.

“You’ll have fun.” Niall assures.

“I don’t doubt it.” Louis agrees happily. “He’s a total sweetheart.”

“He’s a good lad, yeah. You deserve a good one.” Niall says softly. “And he deserves a good one too, and he’s got it.”

Louis gives him a blinding smile. “I love you ya know?”

“I love you too, Lou. He should be here in just a few.” Niall says fondly. “Need a condom?”

“Didn’t know you knew what that was.” Louis teases back.

“Damn,” Niall laughs, failing to be serious.

“I hope you get pregnant.” He sticks out his tongue.

Louis holds a hand to his heart. “That is the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Niall laughs, kissing his cheek. He waggles his eyebrows when there’s a knock at the door.

“Shut up.” Louis laughs softly, biting his bottom lip. “Why don’t you have a butler?”

“Because I’m not that fucking posh,” Niall rolls his eyes. “Go get him.” He winks.

“Liar.” Louis teases, answering the door. “Hi.”

“He- wow.” Zayn breathes, looking over Louis’ outfit. “You look-” He smiles goofily. “Wow.” He finishes lamely. “I uh- I didn’t know if you’re a flower person so I got you this instead.” He admits sheepishly, holding out an oversized mug filled with Yorkshire tea bags.

Louis blushes, a beaming smile on his lips. “This is perfect, thank you.” He laughs in delight.

Zayn kisses his cheek softly, happy he likes it. “Have fun.” Niall waves with his free hand. “We will, dunno if I’ll bring him back though.” Zayn teases.

“He doesn’t want me back.” Louis dismisses playfully.

Niall rolls his eyes, “Bye lads.” He smiles, closing the door behind them. “Apparently not.” Zayn chuckles, offering his hand to Louis so he can walk him to his car.

Louis takes his hand, finally taking in Zayn’s outfit. “You look amazing.” He breathes.

“Oh thank you, though I’ve brought extra clothes for us- for after dinner.” Zayn smiles, lacing their fingers together.

“Oh?” Louis asks curiously.

“Might get a bit messy.” Zayn winks, opening the door to his car for Louis.

“What kind of messy?” Louis questions, sliding into the car. “Thank you.”

“That’s for me to know,” Zayn smiles. “Of course.” He says sincerely, getting into the car after.

“Okay.” Louis agrees easily.

“Hope you’re hungry,” Zayn says, offering him his hand again once he buckles up and starts the car.

Louis laces their fingers together, humming along to the radio.

“You’re quiet,” Zayn notes.

“‘M not always loud and all over the place.” Louis teases.

“Damn,” Zayn sighs playfully, kissing the back of his hand.

Louis laughs. “You’re ridiculous. You want me to sing at the top of my lungs? Climb on top of the car?”

“Might bring a bit of attention to yourself.” Zayn chuckles.

“But I don’t mind if you wanna sing.”

“Love attention.” Louis teases. “Are you singing too?”

“No, no.” Zayn shakes his head. “Not really my thing.”

“Singing is literally everyone’s thing.” Louis argues fondly.

“Some people are better at it than others.” Zayn points out.

“You don’t have to be good to enjoy it.” Louis hums with a cheeky look. He starts singing along to the radio, off key and purposefully bad.

Zayn laughs loudly at that, shaking his head. “You little shit.”

Louis laughs delightedly, winking at the lad. “My point is proven, and I’m ALWAYS a little shit.”

“It’s definitely a fun point.” Zayn smiles.

“So where are we going?” Louis smiles sweetly back at him.

“My studio.” Zayn gives.

“Oh?” Louis lights up. “That sounds exciting.”

“Hope so,” Zayn smiles. He parks the car outside an industrial looking building. Exposed brick and cement on the outside with a fire escape leading to the roof. “Feeling adventurous?” He asks, turning off the car.

“Always.” Louis beams.

“Good,” Zayn smiles. He hops out of the car with another kiss to Louis’ hand before jogging to the other side of the car and helps the lad out. “Sir,” He says softly.

“Why thank you.” Louis says sincerely, climbing out of the car with a fond look.

Zayn winks, leading him over to the fire escape and pulls the ladder down. “After you.”

“Just wanna stare at my arse.” Louis accuses teasingly, starting to climb.

“That’s one part of it but also if you fall I can catch you.” Zayn says.

“So we can both die.” Louis chirps, laughing.

“You might live cause you’ll land on me hopefully.” Zayn smirks, looking up. “What a fucking view.” He mutters.

Louis playfully shakes his bum, giggling softly.

“Don’t tempt me,” Zayn says, finally stepping up to the landing to his rooftop patio. It’s pretty private, plants everywhere and paper lanterns. Lounge chairs and a rug take up the corner with a table with a big umbrella in the other corner. There’s a cart set up by the couch with the food Zayn made for them with a bottle of wine in an ice bucket.

“I hope you like Italian.” He smiles a bit bashfully, hoping Louis likes it. It’s dark and private, the lanterns lit and just enough to see and make it romantic. He doesn’t want to do anything to make this public. He doesn’t want to be like his ex- intentional or not.

“Zay.” Louis breathes in awe. “Oh my god.”

“Like it?” Zayn bites his lip.

“Like-” Louis laughs. “I _love_ this.” He looks around, wide eyed. “You- this is incredible.”

“Wanted to go out with you but didn’t know how comfortable you’d be without and how public and all that.” Zayn rambles.

“You- I, thank you.” Louis whispers earnestly, cupping his cheeks. He stands on his toes, kissing Zayn softly.

Zayn’s hands automatically go to Louis’ waist, pulling him closer as he bends to kiss him back with a happy sigh.

Louis giggles softly into the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. “Thank you.” He whispers.

“It’s my pleasure, really.” Zayn whispers, kissing his cheek. “C’mon.” He takes his hand, leading him to the couch.

“Did you do all of this for me?” Louis breathes.

“Well this has been here. I added some plants for some more privacy, and Yeah, I wanted to wait until night so it would be dark and all that.” Zayn says. “You deserve something special and fun,” He explains softly.

“Without the extra eyes watching,” he adds.

“You’re the fucking best.” Louis beams, rocking on the balls of his feet. “Oh my god, how did I get so damn lucky?”

Zayn shakes his head. “I’m the lucky one.” He insists, pulling him into his lap.

“I don’t think you understand how much this means to me.” Louis whispers, shaking his head.

Zayn turns Louis’ face to look at him, “I don’t know your story, and I don’t know what all you’ve been through. But love, you deserve the world and I want to make it safe and I want you to feel like you can trust me with everything. You’re kind and compassionate and hilarious and talented and smart. I don’t know how someone could play with your emotions but I won’t ever do that to you. God Lou- I’ve only known you for like a week and I just- you’re so special. I’m mad at myself for not making Niall introduce me sooner. No wonder he loves you so much.”

Louis beams at him. “Wanted to keep you all to himself.”!

Zayn chuckles, kissing his temple. “Hungry?”

“Starved.” Louis agrees fondly.

Zayn takes the cover off of the food and opens the bottle of wine, pouring both of them a glass. “If you could travel back to anytime and meet anyone, who would it be?” He asks.

“Fancy.” Louis waggles his eyebrows, then hums thoughtfully. “Shit that’s hard.”

Zayn chuckles, twirling some pasta with chicken on the fork and holds it up to Louis’ lips. “Doesn’t have to be deep. Mine would be Bob Marley.”

“What if I don’t want to go back? What if I want to go into the future?” Louis asks, taking the bite with a delighted hum.

“Alright,” Zayn agrees.

“Who would you want to meet in the future?” Happy with his response.

“I didn’t say I did.” Louis teases fondly. “Probably my children.”

Zayn softens, “How many do you want?”

“Three.” Louis muses thoughtfully.

“Three is a good number but if you’re going to have three, why not go ahead and make it an even four?” Zayn smiles, taking a bite of food for himself before feeding Louis another bite.

“Why not make it a perfect five?” Louis teases.

“Fuck it, 8!” Zayn says.

Louis laughs loudly at that, the corners of his eyes scrunching up at the force of it.

Zayn just stares at him fondly, rubbing Louis’ thigh softly. He’s so fucking beautiful, He can’t get over someone hurting him. But as long as Louis lets him take him out, he won’t hurt him like that.

“8 it is.” Louis agrees.

“We’ve decided on a number then.” Zayn nods, kissing his nose softly.

Louis scrunches up his nose, crossing his eyes and puffs out his cheeks playfully.

“Little monkey,” Zayn coos, picking up his drink and holds it up.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Louis grins, taking a drink. “Okay, so I’ve decided my future visit, what’s yours? AND why?”

“I told you what mine was,” Zayn chuckles, sipping his own drink.

“No you told me your past one, not your future.” Louis corrects.

“What if I stole yours?” Zayn asks. “What if I wanted to meet my future husband?”

“Okay, why?” Louis asks curiously.

“So if I could see if I’m right.” Zayn winks, taking another bite of food.

“But what if you’re not?” Louis challenges.

“Then I need to alter my plans somewhere to make sure I am.” Zayn hums.

“And if you can’t?” Louis grins. “Then you’ll end up resenting that person.”

“Then I don’t know,” Zayn muses.

“‘M just playing devil’s advocate.” Louis assures fondly.

Zayn chuckles, “I’m actually really excited about the next part of our date but we need to eat because we’ll need our energy.”

Louis hums, taking his plate and takes an exaggerated bite. “Did you make this?” He asks after he’s swallowed.

“I did, actually.” Zayn nods.

“Well it’s amazing.” Louis says seriously. “I’m keeping you.”

“I enjoy cooking. Harry’s taught me.” Zayn admits.

“Well you’re wonderful.” Louis grins, taking another bite.

“Thank you,” Zayn lights up. “You can keep me as long as you’d like.”

“Forever then.” Louis decides.

Zayn smiles at that, kissing his neck. “Forever.” He breathes.

“I’m done. Time for the fun part?” Louis beams, eyes lit up in excitement.

Zayn chuckles, setting his plate aside and stands up with Louis. He pulls him to a doorway and leads him down the stairs and turns on the lights. “Here are your clothes.” He says, handing him a t shirt and a pair of shorts of his own.

Louis takes them, putting them down before stripping down to his boxers to put them on.

Zayn bites his lip, watching him in a daze. “I should probably-” He breathes, gesturing to his own clothes.

Louis smirks at him, nodding in agreement. “Probably.”

“Right,” Zayn nods, stripping out of his own clothes.

Louis leans against the wall, watching Zayn contently. His eyes take over Zayn’s flexing back muscles, as he bites back a groan.

Zayn pulls up his shorts and tank top, turning to smile at him. “Ready?”

“Beyond ready.” Louis affirms.

Zayn takes his hand, leading him into another room with white paper hung over the walls and some on the floor. There’s a huge bucket full of balloons in the middle of the room. More balloons pinned above some of the canvases. “I know you’re a bit shit at actual drawing and this but this is art and it’s fun and messy.” He smiles.

"I love fun and messy." Louis beams, bouncing a bit with excitement.

“So we have balloons to throw, and darts to throw at the hanging balloons and something special at the end.” Zayn kisses his cheek.

"I'm excited." Louis beams.

“Go,” Zayn smiles lovingly.

"So I get to throw this balloon anywhere?" Louis asks with a mischievous smile, picking up a red balloon.

“Go for it, it’s your art.” Zayn gives fondly.

"Even at you?" Louis checks.

Zayn laughs, “Sure babe.”

"You almost sound like you didn't expect me to have that train of thought." Louis muses.

“Should have known. I will retaliate.” Zayn warns.

"Excellent." Louis laughs, throwing the balloon, hitting Zayn square in the chest.

“I’m shot,” Zayn pants dramatically, clutching his chest and falls to his knees.

Louis laughs harder at that. "Bleeding heart."

Zayn chuckles, grabbing a blue balloon and hits Louis in the thigh.

"Blue balls!" Louis exclaims.

Zayn laughs hard at that, waggling his eyebrows. “Poor baby.”

Louis grabs a green and a yellow balloon, throwing them at him delightedly.

“Oh it’s on Tommo.” Zayn growls playfully, grabbing more colors and lobs them at Louis. Louis squeaks, attacking him with more colors. Zayn looks between them by the time the balloons are gone and laughs at how messy they are. “Well, Guess my end plan isn’t going to work.” He teases.

"Why not?" Louis giggles elatedly.

“Because we were going to lay down there.” Zayn points at the white paper on the floor, “and pour that…” He points above them at buckets of paint dangling above the ground- “all over us. But we need to be clean so it gets the outline of us.”

"Well now we get to lay down and have colorful shadows!" Louis supplies.

“That works.” Zayn agrees, taking his hand and pulls him over to the paper. “Ready?”

“No wait.” Louis shakes his head, pulling him over to a white patch on the wall. “Here. Then we can take our clothes off and do your thing.”

Zayn smiles, cupping his cheeks. He leans down and kisses him, pressing him against the wall so the paint will stick to the paper.

Louis kisses him back just as gently, pulling him closer.

Zayn hums, turning them around so his own print is next to Louis’.

Louis giggles softly, standing on his toes.

Zayn breaks the kiss, holding him close as he steps away from the wall. “Look, you made art.” He whispers.

Louis smiles warmly. “Already knew I could.” He admits. “The best art I’ve ever made however, is your smile.”

“You cheesy git,” Zayn groans, blushing softly.

“I’m serious!” Louis pouts. “This blush is a close second though.”

Zayn rests his forehead against Louis’. “Found a new muse.” He whispers, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist.

Louis smiles up at him, pecking his lips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Zayn nods. He gives him a quick kiss in retaliation before he steps back and strips down to his boxers again. “Let me get us some wipes,” He says, gesturing to their arms and faces. He wants the paper completely black until the neon colored paints splash around them.

“You should have a shower.” Louis muses, stripping to his boxers as well.

“I do, but we’ll get to that after we do this.” Zayn assures.

“Okay.” Louis agrees, swirling around the colors on his arms.

Zayn brings the wipes over, chuckling at Louis. “Might wanna strip.” He points out, wiping himself down.

“I have to lose my boxers but you don’t?” Louis raises an amused eyebrow, gesturing to the only clothing he has left.

“Oh- I didn’t mean naked.” Zayn assures. “Boxers.” He nods.

Louis laughs. “Check then.”

Zayn helps him wipe down then leads him over to the paper. “Lay down for me.” He requests.

“How?” Louis asks softly.

“Would you rather be in your back or stomach?” Zayn asks.

“Stomach probably.” Louis answers after a moment of thought.

“Then just like this,” Zayn smiles, laying on his stomach, making his head turn towards Louis.

Louis follows suit easily enough, blowing Zayn a kiss.

Zayn chuckles, winking at him. “Ready?” He asks, smiling widely as he reaches for the dangling rope.

“Pull the lever Kronk!” Louis calls.

Zayn laughs loudly at that, doing as he says, closing his eyes as the bright paints spill all around them and on top of them.

Louis giggles brightly. “Wrong lever.” He teases softly once the paint has stopped rolling over them. “Liked that huh?”

“Was brilliant,” Zayn agrees, carefully getting up once the paint has settled a bit. He lifts Louis straight up and sets him beside him so they can stand back and admire it.

“That’s cute.” Louis breathes.

“I like it.” Zayn nods.

“Gonna hang it up or frame it?” Louis asks fondly.

“I am when it dries,” Zayn says happily. “But first we have showers to get to.”

“Please.” Louis agrees with a laugh. “I feel so dirty.”

“Cute and messy, not dirty.” Zayn chuckles. “I’ll show you where everything is.” He laces their fingers together, pulling him out of the paint room and to a bathroom. “There’s a towel and washcloth for you. I’ll wash my hands off and get your clothes while you do that.”

“Thank you.” Louis smiles warmly.

“Course,” Zayn smiles, giving him some privacy.

Louis steps out of his boxers, stepping into the shower when it’s hot enough, humming softly as he watches the colors swirl down the drain.

Zayn sings softly as he washes his hands off and dries them. He picks up Louis’ clothes and puts a pair of his clean boxers on top so he won’t have to go commando before slipping out and waits his turn. He’s had such a good time. He’s so happy right now. He’s never met someone that he’s connected with so fast on any level.

“Zayn?” Louis calls.

“Yeah?” Zayn calls back.

“Come here?” Louis requests.

Zayn stands up and pads back over to the door, sticking his head in. “You Okay?”

“Yes.” Louis smiles warmly, holding a hand out. “Come here?”

Zayn’s heart rate picks up a bit, taking his hand and lets him pull him forward into the bathroom more. He kicks the door shut behind him, not sure if he should strip or not.

“I don’t bite.” Louis laughs softly.

Zayn swallows, nodding. He takes a breath, stepping out of his boxers and gets into the shower with Louis. “Hi.” He whispers.

“Hi.” Louis smiles warmly up at him. “I promise I’m not seducing you.”

“But you are,” Zayn smiles back down at him. “I’m naked in a shower with you and I’m trying really hard not to-” He breathes.

“You’re not that kind of guy.” Louis muses. “I trust you.”

Zayn nods, keeping his eyes on Louis’. “Can I help you?” He whispers.

Louis nods. “Please do.” He whispers back.

Zayn tilts Louis’ head back just a bit more to make sure he gets as much paint out as possible. He grabs the shampoo and messages it gently into Louis’ hair.

“Thank you.” Louis breathes. “Needed help.”

“Anytime.” Zayn smiles, leaning down to kiss him slowly.

Louis melts into the kiss, cupping the back of Zayn’s neck.

Zayn sighs into his mouth, running his hands through Louis’ hair to rinse out the soap and paint.

Louis giggles softly, nuzzling their noses together. “My turn.”

“Yeah,” Zayn turns them so he’s under the spray. This is really testing his willpower.

“I love your hair.” Louis whispers, massaging shampoo into the colored locks.

“It’s everywhere all the time.” Zayn chuckles.

“It’s lovely.” Louis informs. “And I really like your back.”

“My back?” Zayn asks.

“I’m sure that sounds weird.” Louis muses, running his fingers lightly over Zayn’s back muscles.

Zayn’s breathe hitches, closing his eyes. “No.” He shivers.

“No it’s not weird? Or no don’t touch your back?” Louis asks, taking his hands away.

“No- no it’s not weird. I like it.” Zayn assures.

“Oh, Good.” Louis breathes, carding his hands through Zayn’s hair to rinse out the soap and color.

“I like your thighs and tummy,” Zayn hums.

Louis laughs quietly. “The two parts I would change.”

“What? Why would you change them?” Zayn pouts. “I love them,” He says softly, sinking to his knees so he can leave little kisses to the heated skin. It’s innocent. He’s more worried about why Louis doesn’t like his tummy and thighs.

*to the heated skin of his stomach.

“Zayn.” Louis snorts, running a hand through the lad’s hair. “You love every physical thing about yourself?”

“No, of course not but this- you’re fucking gorgeous. Everything about you is perfect.” Zayn breathes.

Louis blushes, giving him a gentle smile. “You’re sweet.”

“I’m serious.” Zayn says, kissing the palm of Louis’ hand.

“I know.” Louis admits.

Zayn stands up again, wrapping his arms around Louis and holds him. “Do you need help with everything else or should I let you wash yourself?”

“My back?” Louis requests softly.

Zayn nods, kissing his forehead. He lathers a washcloth up with body wash then gently and thoroughly washes Louis’ back, leaving a kiss at the base of Louis’ neck.

“Like how soft you are.” Louis breathes, eyes fluttering shut.

“I warned you I’m not always soft, hm?” Zayn whispers against his skin.

Louis chuckles. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Zayn has to close his eyes and step back so he doesn’t do something stupid. He’d love nothing more than to take Louis against the shower wall, to pound into him and make Louis call him daddy. But he’s got to behave, Louis is a lot more special than that.

“You will, eventually.” He finally gets out.

Louis smiles fondly at him, humming. “Okay. Now turn so I can get your back.”

Zayn smiles, booping his nose before he turns around.

Louis giggles softly, scrunching up his nose.

“Cutie,” Zayn coos.

“Am not.” Louis pouts, running his soapy hands down Zayn’s back, tracing the lines of his shoulders and the contours of his muscles.

Zayn chuckles, “The cutest.” He insists, muscles flexing and twitching under Louis’ gentle touches.

“Am I tickling you?” Louis asks, amused.

“A little,” Zayn admits, the touches are just driving him crazy.

Louis’ hands are so soft and tiny. So delicate and it matches his feather light touches.

*paint

“Liar.” Louis accuses, rinsing the soap and pain off, then kisses the middle of Zayn’s back.

Zayn closes his eyes again, feeling the goosebumps rise on his skin at the touch.

“Are you usually this horny or is it just me?” Louis whispers against his skin.

“S’just you, I usually have a lot more self-control.” Zayn admits.

“Oh good.” Louis hums.

Zayn turns around when Louis’ done, cupping his cheeks. “Won’t do anything.” He promises.

Louis smiles up at him. “Why?”

“Not right now at least. Because this is my body reacting to seeing you naked. And as wonderful and beautiful as you are, this is not the time or place. This is complete lust. I really like you and I’m not going to sleep with you for the first time because I can’t keep my body in check.” Zayn shakes his head. Louis stands on his toes, kissing Zayn softly. Zayn lifts him up so he doesn’t have to stretch so far, keeping the kiss soft and sweet. He’s going to fall so hard for this lad.

“You’re amazing.” Louis whispers, thumbing over his cheeks.

“Just care about you.” Zayn smiles, rubbing their noses together.

Louis smiles intimately at him, scrunching up his nose. “I care about you too.”

“Cutie.” Zayn chuckles, carefully setting him down. “C’mon, let’s get cleaned up before we get all pruney.”

“I’m clean.” Louis beams.

“Think I am too.” Zayn admits, looking down his body. He turns off the shower and steps out, grabbing a towel for Louis and hands it to him before grabbing himself one. “Didn’t bring my clothes in.” He muses, wrapping the towel around his waist.

“I don’t mind the view.” Louis waggles his eyebrows. “Thank you, for mine.”

Zayn laughs, shaking his bum playfully. “You’re welcome love. I’ll be back.” He promises, slipping out of the bathroom to go grab his own clothes.

Louis shakes his head fondly, drying off. “Gonna fall so hard for him.”

Zayn dries off and dresses quickly, he’ll come back another day and clean all their mess up and hopefully build frames for their paintings. He heads back to the bathroom when he’s done and knocks on the door. “You ready?” He asks.

“Yup.” Louis chirps, hopping on one foot to slip on his other sneaker.

Zayn holds back his amusement, holding out a hand for him when he’s done and takes his keys from his pocket. “Had a lot of fun with you tonight.” He smiles down at the smaller lad.

Louis beams at him. “I had the best time, thank you. Really.”

“So you wanna see me again?” Zayn asks playfully, a hint of nervousness in his voice as he leads them out of the studio.

“If you don’t know the answer to that then I’ve messed up.” Louis huffs. “Yes, of course.”

“Well I know you had a good time and everything. But I just wanted to make sure.” Zayn gives him a sheepish smile, turning to lock up.

Louis laughs softly, kissing his shoulder. “I want to see you over and over and over again.”

Zayn lights up at the admission, his almond shaped eyes squinting cutely as he throws an arm around Louis’ shoulder. “Good, because I want to see you over and over and over and over and over.” He teases, leading him to the car.

Louis laughs. “It’s a dozen dates then.”

“Better make them good if I only get 12.” Zayn winks, opening the door for Louis.

“We get to start at 12.” Louis corrects fondly, thanking him as he slides into the car.

“Oh, well I can handle that.” Zayn nods, jogging around to his own side. “Where am I taking you love?”

“Is it over?” Louis pouts.

“Oh- uh, we could watch a film at mine if you’d like.” Zayn says, tracing over Louis’ bottom lip with his thumb.

"If you want." Louis agrees. "Or- you can come to mine?"

“I’d love to.” Zayn smiles, lacing their fingers together as he starts the car. “Just need to tell me where I’m going.”

"Start driving towards Ni's." Louis suggests.

Zayn obliges easily, taking the next left turn. “Favorite place in the world?” He asks Louis, rubbing his thumb over the back of the smaller lad’s hand.

"Home." Louis answers without hesitation. "Donny."

Zayn smiles at that, he can relate. “What do you do when you’re at home?”

"You have to tell me your favorite place first." Louis smiles over at him.

“Mine’s the same honestly- Bradford, but home.” Zayn nods.

"And what do _you_ do when you're home?" Louis asks fondly.

“Nope, your turn.” Zayn shakes his head.

"I spend time with my siblings, my family. Play footie with old mates, watch the footie games. Normal lad stuff." Louis explains softly. "'S nice. Cook with mum, work on cars with my stepdad. Embarrass my sisters when they bring lads round."

Zayn laughs, “Sounds like a lot of fun.” He smiles.

"It is. There are no acts, no hiding." Louis nods fondly. "And you?"

“Similar things. More watch my mum cook, I’ll help every once in a while but she usually shoos me away. Still wants to cook for her ‘baby’.” He snorts. “Dad is really into music and working out. So that’s what we do. Not much into sports.” He admits. “My older sister and middle sister are artists of their own. Make up and all that, own a salon together. They use me for videos and what not. I’ll take a nap on the couch and wake up with a full face of makeup.” He chuckles fondly, shaking his head. He misses them. “My youngest sister is quieter. She likes a lot of the same things as I do. She’s getting into the art thing. Big comic book geek.” He says lovingly. “They’re all beautiful and they never bring lads around when I’m home.” He says indignantly.

Louis laughs softly. "They've learned."

“Yes they have.” Zayn nods seriously. That was the closest he’s ever been to being arrested. Arsehole deserved it.

"What did you do?" Louis asks with a knowing look.

Zayn presses his lips into a thin line. “Some guys don’t know how to take no for an answer.” He says. Louis hums in understanding. “He didn’t-” Zayn takes a calming breath. “He didn’t get that far.”

"Didn't think he did. You're a good brother." Louis says softly.

“Don’t know if I’m a good one. Usually pretty level headed. I wasn’t then.” Zayn shrugs, shaking his head. “Anyway. What do you do with your youngest siblings?”

“They’re four, so we play footie, go to the park, stuff like that. Doris likes dress up, and Ernest doesn’t like clothes sometimes.” Louis laughs softly.

“Cute,” Zayn smiles, can tell how much Louis loves them.

"Yeah they're adorable." Louis breathes, loving. "Miss them." He admits.

“Are you gonna visit them soon?” Zayn asks.

"I think I will yeah." Louis affirms. "Maybe I'll take them to one of Niall's shows, they adore him."

Zayn chuckles at that, “who doesn’t?”

"Crazy people." Louis laughs, pointing to a house. "That one. Code is 0325.”

“Nice,” Zayn says, checking out the large home. He presses the code in and waits for the gate to open before pulling around close to the garage. He turns off the car and jogs around to the other side of the car, opening the door for Louis.

"Thank you." Louis smiles warmly, taking his hand.

“My pleasure.” Zayn assures, waiting for Louis to unlock the door.

Louis unlocks the door, stepping inside. "Ta-da?"

Zayn looks around with a soft smile, pulling Louis against his chest.

“It’s really nice.” He says sincerely, pulling him further into the house.

"It's uh- very bachelor pad-esque." Louis chuckles.

“Not home very much?” Zayn asks, tilting his head as he looks at a painting in the hallway.

"No I am. Well it's all relative I guess." Louis muses.

“This is mine,” Zayn finally says, pointing at the painting on the wall before walking into the living room. “Well if you want to be technical, you are a bachelor so... it’s fitting.“

"I know." Louis admits. "It's new."

“You don’t have to do that,” Zayn says, smiling softly at the pictures hung up on the walls. “You have a beautiful family.”

Louis smiles warmly at him. "Thank you. Get it from mum."

“She is beautiful. You look like her and your sisters look just like her.” Zayn says softly. “Little curly red head.” He chuckles at Doris smiling brightly at her older brother.

“My mum’s an angel.” Louis beams goofily. Zayn nods, she looks like one. Kind eyes and a sweet smile. He sits on the couch, opening his arms. Louis launches himself onto the lad, laughing brightly.

Zayn chuckles, pulling him into his lap. He kisses his neck softly, humming happily. “You smell like me.”

“I like it.” Louis nods.

“Me too.” Zayn breathes, resting his head against Louis’, letting his eyes close.

“Tired?” Louis asks fondly, voice soft and gentle.

Zayn hums, kissing his cheek. “Paint wars are exhausting with certain little minxes.” He informs.

Louis giggles, climbing off of him. “Come on then.”

“Thought we were gonna watch a film?” Zayn questions, following after him.

“I have a tv in my room.” Louis informs, guiding him upstairs.

“Makes sense,” Zayn smiles.

“Silly.” Louis says fondly, gently pushing him down on the bed.

Zayn grunts, but hums at the soft bed underneath him. “Comfy.” He hums.

“Love my bed.” Louis affirms, taking Zayn’s shoes off for the lad.

“Gonna undress meh?” Zayn chuckles, accent thicker with how sleepy he is. He always seems to be falling asleep on the lad but at least it means he’s comfortable.

“Yes.” Louis grins at him. “Sleepy lad.”

“‘M not gonna fall asleep next time.” Zayn promises.

Louis giggles, gently taking the jeans off of him. "Okay Love."

“Love your giggles,” Zayn coos, sitting up so he can pull his shirt over his head.

Louis blushes lightly. "Don't do it often."

“You do around me,” Zayn points out, pulling Louis close. “Wanna wear my shirt?”

Louis pecks his lips, nodding. "Lay, I'm getting undressed."

Zayn does as he’s told, scooting up the bed to the pillows, watching Louis intently. Louis rolls his eyes fondly, wiggling out of his jeans. “Love those.” Zayn smiles goofily when Louis’ tan thighs come into view.

"Thank you." Louis gives him a shy grin, stripping off his shirts. He pads over to Zayn, pulling on his shirt happily.

“Beautiful,” Zayn breathes, drinking in Louis’ look.

Louis shoves him lightly. "Flirt."

“Just with you,” Zayn assures, wrapping his arms around Louis’ tummy and pulls him close.

“Promise?” Louis whispers.

“Promise,” Zayn tilts his chin up to look him in the eyes.

“Just wanted to hear you say so.” Louis kisses his nose.

Zayn nods. “Say it as much as you need to hear it.” He hums, letting his hands feel over the soft skin of Louis’ thighs.

“You’ll get hard if you continue.” Louis teases, straddling Zayn’s waist.

“Probably, but they’re so tempting,” Zayn smiles, squeezing gently.

Louis laughs softly. “Need to tan.”

Zayn chuckles, looking at the difference of their skin tones. “Why’d you say that?”

“‘M usually tanner than this.” Louis gestures to his thighs, grinning.

“Me too,” Zayn smirks.

“Nuh uh.” Louis huffs.

“Haven’t been outside much,” Zayn laughs. “I’ve got a bit of a head-start on you.”

“A bit.” Louis snorts. “Fucking godlike already.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Zayn snorts. “If it makes you feel better, I’m not as dark as my dad. It’s the Irish in me that keeps me from it.” He winks.

“My thighs come out and suddenly you’re wide awake.” Louis teases. “Irish huh?”

“My mum. Half Pakistani from my dad and my mum is Irish and English.” Zayn explains. “Can’t help it, look at ‘em.” He pouts.

“To each their own.” Louis muses, wiggling off of him. “Turn over.”

Zayn doesn’t question it, doing as he says.

“So good to me.” Louis muses, straddling his bum.

“What are you doing?” Zayn asks, amused by the smaller lad.

“Giving you a massage.” Louis informs, running his hands over Zayn’s bare back.

“Oh,” Zayn breathes. “You’re too good to me.”

*shoulder blades

“Nope.” Louis chuckles. “Just like your back.” He informs, leaning down to kiss between Zayn’s collarbones.

“What do you like about it?” Zayn asks curiously, didn’t think it was anything too special but he guesses he’ll have to thank his dad next time he talks to him.

“Your back is so muscular, strong.” Louis hums, gently massaging it. “Why do you like my thighs?”

Zayn nods, “About the same reason but they’re so soft too.”

“See?” Louis chuckles, playfully nipping at his skin.

Zayn shivers, biting his lip. “Think you’re trying to get me hard.” He teases.

“Me? Never.” Louis gasps, playfully scandalized. “You’d know if I was.”

“I’ll be on the lookout,” Zayn chuckles.

“I could if you wanted me to.” Louis hums, squeezing Zayn’s shoulders. “You’re awfully tense.”

“Gonna get me in trouble.” Zayn says a bit gruffly at the thought.

“Why?” Louis asks fondly, sucking a mark into the skin at the base of Zayn’s spine. “There are plenty of things to do that don’t include sex.”

Zayn gasps softly, closing his eyes. “Oh?”

Louis giggles softly against his skin. “My hands are soft too you know?”

Zayn looks back at Louis, raising an eyebrow. “Oh I know. So tiny and beautiful.”

“They feel really good.” Louis smirks. “I can show you?”

“Yeah, if you want.” Zayn’s eyes darken.

Louis gives him an amused look. “Don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

“No pressure here.” Zayn says, turning over again. He pulls Louis in for a quick searing kiss.

Louis giggles into the kiss, rolling his hips against Zayn’s.

Zayn groans, licking into Louis’ mouth as he grinds back into Louis.

Louis breaks the kiss, moving to suck a mark into the column of Zayn’s neck.

Zayn tilts his head back, moving his hands down too Louis’ bum.

To*

“Mine.” Louis murmurs against his skin.

Zayn smiles, “All yours.” He promises.

Louis sits up, holding out his pinky. “Only mine.”

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Zayn questions.

Louis nods shyly. “Please?”

Zayn beams, hooking his pinky with Louis’. “Course.” He says fondly.

Louis squeaks happily, beaming back at him. “Didn’t want to risk someone else snatching you up.”

“No one has caught my attention in a long time,” Zayn admits. “Until you.”

“‘S meant to be.” Louis breathes, nuzzling their noses together.

Zayn cups his cheeks, kissing him slower this time, savoring him.

Louis sighs in content, kissing him back at the same pace. This is all moving so quickly, but he isn’t scared or worried or panicked- and he supposed that’s a good thing. But he’s falling hard and fast for this thoughtful, amazing, kind and beautiful lad. And he won’t stop.

Zayn breaks the kiss this time, flipping them over so he’s hovering over Louis. He smiles down at the lad, teases his lips for a moment with his own before he makes his own marks on Louis. “Mine.” He repeats possessively.

Louis bares his neck happily. “Yours.” He breathes.

Zayn moves down lower, slipping over Louis’ more sensitive area and goes straight for his thighs, groaning as he sucks on the soft flesh.

Louis whines softly, lacing a hand in Zayn’s hair. “Shit.”

“Never stop worshipping your body.” Zayn hums, licking over the new marks soothingly. He’s so turned on, wants to do so many things to and with Louis. But they have time.

“I know you mean that.” Louis breathes.

“I do,” Zayn smiles against his skin. “Gorgeous and deserve to know it.”

“‘M lucky to have you.” Louis thumbs over his cheek.

“You keep saying that,” Zayn turns his head to kiss his thumb. “But I’m the lucky one.”

“‘M always right.” Louis informs.

“Oh?” Zayn chuckles.

Louis nods. “‘M always right, and I’m lucky to have you.”

“What if we’re both right?” Zayn asks, crawling back up Louis’ body to leave a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I’ll take that.” Louis beams.

“Good,” Zayn smiles.

“You look like a puppy.” Louis giggles.

“A puppy?” Zayn chuckles.

"Mhm." Louis affirms, thumbing under Zayn's eyes. "Tired but excited."

“I’m excited to be yours,” Zayn says softly, leaning into his touch.

"I'm very excited for that." Louis agrees softly.

“Maybe we should be excited for other things another day when I’m not so loopy.” Zayn hums, kissing his cheek.

Louis nods lovingly, kissing his forehead, then pulls the lad down completely on top of him.

“Gonna squish you.” Zayn huffs but relaxes under Louis’ soft touch.

"No you won't." Louis rolls his eyes, amused.

“You’re so small,” Zayn mumbles against his neck, eyes slipping shut.

"You're so cute." Louis coos, scratching at his scalp.

Zayn doesn’t respond, tucking his face further into Louis’ neck before he falls asleep. Louis smiles, reaching over to tap something into his iPad, locking the doors and turning off the lights all with a few taps and then he settles down, falling asleep as well.

\--

“Lads,” Niall sighs in fond exasperation. “I know they’re cute, but we’ve got a show in a few hours and a meet and greet before.” He points out. The band hadn’t met Keaton yet, or Harry for that matter.

"We're not the only ones." Jake defends. "Ellie hasn't stopped staring."

“Ellie doesn’t have to play tonight.” Niall chuckles.

"You didn't introduce us until now, think that's your fault mate." Jake reasons.

Niall hides his amusement, but sets his guitar aside and walks over to Harry and his son. “Lads, this is Harry. He’ll be with us on tour taking care of my son, Keaton.”

Harry blushes, waving shyly at the attention. “Hi.”

Niall leaves a soothing hand on the small of Harry’s back. “Harry this is Ellie, Jake, Connor, Alex, Louis, John.” He points out each person.

"Nice to meet you." Harry says sincerely.

“Nice to meet you too,” Ellie beams. “You’re just as cute as the baby.” She says happily. Niall chuckles when Harry’s cheeks darken. “You’ll spend the most time with Ellie while we’re on stage.” He explains.

“Lucky me.” She coos at the bundle in Harry’s arms.

"You style them?" Harry checks.

“I do,” Ellie nods.

"You're very good." Harry smiles sincerely.

“Thank you,” Ellie says excitedly. “I like your look.” She says, studying Harry. “You can help me style the little Horan.” She winks.

"I would love to." Harry nods happily. "Thank you."

“Alright you lot, back to it.” Niall says, rubbing Harry’s back softly before he picks up his guitar again and shoos everyone back into their places. “And you- please remember my child is 3 weeks old.” He points at Ellie.

"Best dressed 3 week old." Ellie winks.

“He’ll just spit up on anything fancy you put him in.” Niall snorts.

"Like you." Ellie teases.

“Oi! One time,” Niall huffs. “And I was pissed.” Harry giggles softly at Niall's response.

“That’s why you eat a proper meal before you drink,” Ellie gives him a fond scolding. Niall winks at Harry, he’s come to love that sound in the past few weeks. “Alright alright. Work time.” He chuckles.

"Fine Fine." Louis sighs. "Then ogling of the lads." He teases.

“You’ll have time when I’m in meet and greet.” Niall nods. “I wanna ogle.” Connor winks at Harry.

“You’ve got a girlfriend, Connor.” Niall laughs.

Harry blushes darkly. "She'd ogle to." Connor grins wolfishly.

“Alright Alright. Leave me nanny alone.” Niall huffs.

John laughs. "Wants to keep im all fer himself."

“Yeah yeah,” Niall rolls his eyes.

John snickers, waggling his eyebrows at Niall. "Can I style you too?" Ellie asks Harry, who nods easily.

Niall flips him off, making the rest of his band laugh. “If we’re shite tonight, it’s all yer fault.” He points at them.

"You're the one with the child!" John laughs.

“He hasn’t hindered me guitar and voice skills.” Niall sticks out his tongue, visibly softening at the mention of his son.

Harry smiles softly, waving Keaton's little hand at him. "I'll go with her, as to not let Keaton distract anymore." He offers fondly.

“Thank you pet,” Niall smiles, waving back at Keaton, even though he can’t see that far away. “C’mon Love, can’t wait to dress you.” Ellie lights up. “You could be a model.”

Harry blushes, smoothing down his jumper. "That's kind of you to say."

“You’re gorgeous- amazing legs and killer jawline. If nannying ever becomes unsatisfying...” she trails off.

Harry blushes darker. "I'll keep that in mind."

“Are you excited to be on tour? It can be really fun.” She says, giggling a bit. “He watches you a lot, hm?”

"It's a new experience." Harry nods. "He's watching Keaton."

“I meant Keaton watches you,” Ellie smirks, nodding her head at Keaton. The baby is awake and not crying, just listening to Harry talk and taking him in. He’s about the only thing he can focus on right now. Everything else is too far away. “He looks like Niall, he makes the same face when he’s trying to concentrate.” She giggles. “But good to know you’re watching out for our fearless leader as well.”

"Someone should." Harry smiles warmly at her. "He's precious. Spent every day with me so I imagine he knows my voice well."

“He’s going to end up calling you daddy before Niall.” Ellie snorts.

"Oh no." Harry groans. "That would crush him, hope not."

“Has Niall been spending time with him?” Ellie asks.

"Yeah, a ton of time." Harry affirms. "When he's not working he's with Keaton."

“Then it shouldn’t be a problem. He’ll be busier now, but he won’t stop being there. He’ll just sorta have two dads.” Ellie smiles softly.

Harry nods, settling down on the couch in the dressing room. "That's okay, as long as Niall is alright with it."

“I’m sure Niall has zero problem with you being daddy.” Ellie winks, walking over to Niall’s rack of clothes. “Actually he might let you call him that.”

Harry clears his throat, blushing. "How are you styling me love? Like I dress or fancier or completely different?"

“I’d like to see you in some suits. But not the usual stuff. Maybe some high-waisted trousers to show off those long legs.” Ellie muses.

"Alright." Harry agrees easily.

“I don’t have anything that will fit you right now.” She pouts. “I need to get your measurements.”

Harry nods in understanding. "You can style me in clothes I already have? I have a few pairs of pants and shirts I don't typically wear."

“Oooh, I want to see.” Ellie lights up.

"Some are more casual and summery and some are fancy." Harry explains, pointing at his suitcase in the corner. He hadn't had the chance to drop it off at the hotel first.

Ellie pads over to suitcase, sitting cross legged on the floor and rifles through his things, squealing happy at some of his pieces.

Harry chuckles. "I take it that it's a good squeal?"

“You have some really good pieces here, I can’t wait to dress you.

Give me your baby.” Ellie stands.

"Why?" Harry pouts.

“I want to play dress up,” Ellie beams, holding her arms out.

"Okay." Harry gives, handing Keaton over gently.

“I want you to put this shirt, she points and those pants.” She points with her free hand, cooing at the fussy baby. “I’ll give him back.”

She promises.

"You can put him in the swing." Harry offers, pulling off his jumper.

“Think he just misses you,” she chuckles. “Oh, do I get a show?” She waggles her eyebrows.

Harry blushes. "Don't think it's much of one." He admits, sheepishly scratching at his arm over his ship tattoo.

“Look at you,” Ellie smiles. “You have so many tattoos.”

"I uh yeah." Harry nods.

“They’re pretty,” Ellie smiles softly. “Ooh, I might have something that will fit you. Show off those chest tattoos you have too.” She hums.

"Oh?" Harry prompts curiously.

“Yes, here.” She pulls out an outfit off the rack. “It was a little big for Niall and even when I said I could get it smaller, he told me no. But on you, it’s gonna look so yummy.” She says, handing him the hanger.

Harry chuckles, taking the shirt, pulling it on. "Same pants?"

“Nope, they’re on the hanger too.” She smiles.

"Ah." Harry nods.

“Go for it,” Ellie smiles brightly, setting Keaton in his swing, giving him his pacifier.

Harry slips off his jeans, shimmying up the pants next. "This what you wanted?"

“You have better legs than most models I know.” Ellie sighs. “Yes please.” She smiles. “Love those jeans on you.” Harry twirls playfully, jutting out his hip. “You look like a rock star babe,” Ellie smiles.

"Shirt is very low cut." Harry muses.

“Looks great, shows off your tattoos and your strong chest.” Ellie smiles.

"I'll keep it on for you then." Harry agrees.

“Trying to seduce me?” Ellie teases.

Harry blushes. "That isn't my intention.”

“I was joking love. But no, I want to save that one. Put on this.” Ellie requests, handing him ripped skinny jeans and a black tank. “Didn’t think you’d be into me anyway.” She winks.

"I'm very gay." Harry admits apologetically, taking the clothing from her.

“No worries,” Ellie assures. “I’m glad you’re here though.”

"Why is that?" Harry asks curiously, taking off his clothes. He neatly hangs them back up, putting them on the rack before wiggling into the skinny jeans.

“Niall seems more relaxed than he did about two months ago when we met to go over some over his styling stuff. Think it has something to do with you.” Ellie admits.

"He isn't too stressed about Keaton now." Harry shrugs, grinning.

“Because he has someone helping him that really cares.” Ellie smiles.

“That doesn’t want anything in return, that he can genuinely be happy and himself around.” She says fondly.

“Oh.” Harry blushes, putting on the tank top, somehow getting his head in an arm hole rather than the head hole. “I’m happy to be that for him.”

“Need some help?” Ellie giggles.

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Harry nods, embarrassed.

Ellie smiles fondly, this lad is definitely a cutie. If Niall’s smart, he’ll hold onto him. She helps him into his tank and steps back. “So hot.” She says excitedly.

Harry blushes darkly. “Jumpers are easier to put on.”

“You look so cuddly and sweet in those but you look super fuckable in this.” Ellie winks. “You’ve got a nice ass.”

Harry clears his throat, blushing from his chest up to his ears. “I- thank you?”

“Just not for me,” Ellie giggles.

“I’m not sure I want to be- Uh- that.” Harry muses thoughtfully. “I don’t really- sleep around.”

“Don’t have to sleep around,” She assures. “Can be totally fuckable in a monogamous situation.”

“Thank you then.” Harry smiles warmly at her. “I’ll have to continue letting you style me in totally uh- this. In this.”

“Is there someone you want to look fuckable for?” She smirks.

“No.” Harry admits. “But it seems to make you happy. And I like making people happy.”

“Oh- well love, I want you happy and comfortable.” Ellie says softly.

“This is comfortable.” Harry assures.

“Oh good,” Ellie says happily, looking up when Niall comes in. “About to go to meet and greet, wanted to see you.” He coos, picking up Keaton.

Harry smiles at the interaction. “He’s so good with him.” He whispers. “Even if he doesn’t see it.”

Ellie smiles knowingly, “love seeing men with babies. Does something to me.” She hums. “Sweet pet.” Niall kisses his little cheeks, turning to face the other two. “Oh- wow.” He breathes, taking Harry in.

“What’s wrong?” Harry tilts his head to the side.

“N-nothing. You uh- you look good.” Niall compliments, looking down at Keaton again so he won’t stare.

“Thank you.” Harry smiles shyly. “Ellie says I look- Uh.”

“Fuckable.” Ellie supplies with a smirk. “Don’t you agree?”

Niall looks up at Harry again, starting from his boot clad feet and slowly makes his way up Harry’s body. “Yeah.” He clears his throat, looking down again. “Look amazing. Ellie’s good.”

“Didn’t have to do much.” Ellie muses. “He’s a natural stunner.” Harry blushes at that, ducking his head.

“That he is,” Niall agrees. “Daddy’s gotta go.” He pouts, leaving kisses all over Keaton’s face happily, chuckling at the grunts and faces the baby makes. “I love you.” He says earnestly, leaving a lingering kiss to his forehead before putting him back into his swing. “Let me know if you want the night off Harry. Show yourself off.” He says before slipping out the door.

“Show myself off to whom?” Harry furrows his brows, looking at Ellie.

“If you want to go out during or after the show I guess.” Ellie says. “Guess he doesn’t want to hold you back from anything.”

“Romantically?” Harry checks.

Ellie nods, “Of course.”

“Oh.” Harry laughs. “No.”

“No?” Ellie asks. “Gay or asexual?” She asks.

“Gay.” Harry assures. “I just- I’m not very good at the dating thing. Or the casual hook up thing.”

“That’s okay love, you’ll find someone in your own time and own way.” Ellie smiles.

Harry nods. “Don’t need a boyfriend.” He shrugs. “But if one comes along-“

“Besides, who needs a boyfriend when you can hold a baby?” Ellie coos at a sleeping Keaton.

“Exactly.” Harry laughs. “They’re a lot easier.”

Ellie nods, “They really are.”

“You don’t have a lad?” Harry asks.

“I do, and I love him but boys are complicated.” Ellie says fondly.

“Oh?” Harry prompts curiously. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Oh, no. There’s nothing wrong.” Ellie promises. “Just regular relationship stuff. I miss him already.” She admits.

“Ah.” Harry nods in understanding.

“Oh- think that’s your cue.” Ellie smiles when Keaton starts to cry.

Big tears filling his eyes as he squirms in his swing.

“Oh no love.” Harry coos, scooping him up, rocking him gently.

“Between the two of you, had he actually been put down in the three weeks he’s been here?” Ellie teases, watching how comfortable he looks with Keaton.

“Course.” Harry pouts. “Not often, but still.” He adds playfully.

“Look how quick he calms down though.” Ellie says fondly. “He likes being held.”

“Most babies do, like being swaddled. And if you think about it, it makes sense. For nine months they’re warm and wrapped up and safe.” Harry rambles softly. “They like feeling safe.”

“Can I see him?” Ellie asks.

“Of course.” Harry assures, handing him over.

Ellie holds him close, cooing at him. His lip wobbles again, whining at her. He doesn’t cry but he’s not exactly happy. “Takes someone special.” She points out.

“Just knows me.” Harry shrugs, grinning. “He feels safe with me.”

“Lucky boy,” She coos at him. “A model and a singer as your parents.”

Harry chuckles, blushing. “Have you met his mum?”

“I did meet her,” Ellie says softly.

“Do you mind if I ask your impression of her?” Harry asks, rubbing Keaton’s little hand soothingly.

“She was something-” Ellie shakes her head. “He met her at a meet and greet and she was nice and funny and a pretty girl. They hit it off well so he asked her if she’d like to get a drink after the show and she agreed. Was ecstatic about it, it seemed. They drank and things happened and the next day she was completely different. Total bitch and it was like he was just a check mark on a list of guys she wanted to conquer you know? He felt so stupid and used. He’s not one to sleep around either but-” she shrugs. “During her pregnancy she was worse. She called Niall and told him she was pregnant and told him she was going to abort. He begged her, paid her I don’t know how much money not to do it. Then even during the pregnancy she was always making these threats.” She shakes her head in disgust. “This is the most relaxed I’ve seen him in ages. So thank you for that.”

Harry nods silently, sad for the lad. “The best things come out of the worst times.”

“He got two blessings.” Ellie smiles, chuckling when Keaton turns his head in the direction of Harry’s voice. “Alright alright.” She coos, handing him back over carefully. “She’s not allowed to see either of them. No contact or anything was in the paperwork I think.”

“Noted.” Harry nods. “I wasn’t aware of that.”

“Niall made sure that was in the contract. He refused to let her hurt Keaton in any way. She didn’t seem to have a problem with it. She signed over her rights without any hesitation. He’s going to be very protective of him. The fact that he let you in so easily is a testament to who you are.” Ellie says fondly. Niall had called her not long after he hired Harry and wasn’t a hint of hesitation in his voice. She knew he’d be special then.

“I’m grateful he chose me.” Harry smiles warmly, kissing Keaton’s forehead. “‘M already in love with Keaton.”

Ellie smiles, “It shows. If he didn’t look so much like Niall I would think he was yours.”

“Thank you.” Harry beams.

“It’s not me- it’s you love.” Ellie chuckles.

“Thank you for being lovely then.” Harry replies.

“You’re so lovely.” Ellie coos back.

“Do you want the telly on so we can watch the concert or do you want it quiet?”

“The Telly is perfect.” Harry assures.

Ellie nods, turning the TV on so they can see the live stream.

“Look Keaton, its Daddy.” Harry coos at the screen.

Ellie smiles at that, watching the screen as well. “Maybe one of these days you’ll get to watch from the audience.”

“I’m sure.” Harry smiles. “He just needs to be a bit older.”

“I was talking about you,” Ellie giggles.

“I know.” Harry blushes. “But obviously Keaton would be with me.”

“Oh, that’s true. Have to get him some headphones.” She muses.

Harry nods in agreement. "We do."

“But we’ll wait,” Ellie coos at the baby. “Your daddy can do some pretty inappropriate dance moves in some of his songs.” She teases.

Harry laughs softly. "Don't need him seeing that." He muses playfully.

“Really it’s just one song but still,” Ellie says fondly.

"I think I've heard that one." Harry nods. "'S one of Luke's favorites."

“Luke?” Ellie asks.

“My roommate.” Harry smiles. “He’s a big fan.”

“Oh,” Ellie smiles. “You should have Niall fly him out for a bit then.”

“Niall doesn’t have to do that.” Harry shakes his head. “I can, I will. When Luke misses me enough.” He says softly, playful.

“I bet he’s already dying without you,” Ellie smiles softly. Such a sweet lad, Niall would be happy to do it. It’s nice knowing that Harry doesn’t want to take his money though.

Harry laughs softly. “I imagine he’s used to it by now.”

“Do this a lot?” Ellie tilts her head to the side.

“Nannying.” Harry affirms. “Never like this before though. I have done some work in the states, but he came with so this out of country thing will be a new experience.”

“We’ve got a lot of places to go.” Ellie smiles, “10 months seems like a long time but it’ll fly by.”

“I imagine it would. Busy 10 months.” Harry affirms.

“Does it make you sad though? Taking care of all these babies then you don’t really see them after their parents say they don’t need your help anymore?” She asks. “It would make me sad.”

“A little.” Harry admits. “But I’m just grateful to have had the opportunity to love them.”

“You’re an angel,” Ellie says fondly, “come sit.” She pats the spot next to her on the couch. “Gonna be here a while.”

Harry settles down on the couch, crossing his legs, settling Keaton down in the open space.

Niall wakes up a lot earlier than he would have liked. But jet lag is a bitch and he feels a bit disoriented. They probably should have left a bit earlier just so they had time to adjust, but he just wanted to be home with Keaton a little longer before it got hectic. He sits up in his bed, running his hands down his face to wake up a bit more. Might as well get started for the day. He slides out of the bed and pads over to where Keaton’s crib is set up. He ended up upgrading the rooms for the tour to suites. So he could have a kitchen and some more room. Harry’s got a room next door to his within the suite, wanted him close just in case. It’s nice, feels like he’s living in a little flat again, cozy and homelike. He runs his finger over Keaton’s cheek, watching him sleep for a mo before leaning over to leave a soft kiss on his forehead. He can’t believe his baby is already a month old, time flies- a lot faster than he wants it to. He figures he can go ahead and take a shower, get that out of the way. Hopefully Keaton will stay sleeping while he gets clean. Niall makes his way over to the bathroom, turns on the tap, and steps into the shower, singing softly to himself. Harry yawns as he brews a pot of coffee, nodding to himself when he hears the shower. At least he isn't the only one up at an ungodly hour. He decides to make some pancakes, they're easy and they have the basics in this little kitchen so it shouldn't be much of an issue. As long as they have eggs. Do they have eggs? Niall grabs a towel once he’s turned off the water and dries off. He doesn’t have anywhere to be for several hours, so joggers it is. He slips out of the bathroom with his towel around his hips. He stops when he smells something cooking, poking his head out of his room. He smiles when he sees the younger lad making brekkie, he looks cuddly- he always looks cuddly. Except when Ellie dresses him, then Niall has to remind himself that Harry is his son’s nanny. He slides a pair of boxers up his legs then some joggers before heading to the kitchen, no need to grab a baby monitor. He’ll hear if Keaton starts to get fussy. Harry hums to himself, turning around to grab a plate. He jumps a bit, blushing lightly. "Didn't hear you."

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Niall says fondly, resting a hand on Harry’s back to steady him. “You made brekkie for two I’m hoping.” He smiles.

"Of course." Harry smiles cutely at him. "We have eggs." He informs happily.

Niall laughs, “Well I’m glad. I asked them to stock it for the time we’re here.” He coos, letting his hand slide off of Harry slowly.

“Made pancakes.” Harry chirps. “That was nice of you, thank you.”

“Wanted you to feel comfortable. You don’t always have to go with me when I do gigs and stuff.” Niall assures. “There should be some stuff to bake with too, I know you miss it.” He smiles softly. “No, thank you.” He says excitedly, Harry’s pancakes are the best- though He won’t be telling his mum that.

“Is it because I miss it or because you like eating what I bake?” Harry teases softly, a fond smile on his face.

Niall mulls it over, “Both.” He winks, rubbing at his bare stomach. “My trainer is going to kill me.” He laughs.

Harry laughs. “Mine too.”

“Maybe we’ll go work out before they notice,” Niall nods. “But by the looks of it, you don’t have any problems.” He notes, watching Harry’s jumper ride up as he reaches for something on the top shelf.

Harry blushes. “I- thank you.”

Niall smiles at the color blossoming on Harry’s cheeks. “Take your coffee the same way as your tea?” He asks, grabbing two mugs.

“Please.” Harry affirms softly. “Eat anything special on your pancakes?”

“Just syrup and butter.” Niall gives him a grateful smile, fixing their coffees. He sets them at the little table then rummages through the fridge to grab the strawberries and blueberries.

“Blasphemy.” Harry teases.

“And how do YOU eat your pancakes?” Niall asks, grabbing two bowls.

He washes off the berries, putting them into the separate bowls and sets them on the table as well.

“With berries and a bit of whipped cream.” Harry informs.

“Whipped cream can be fun.” Niall nods. “I eat my berries separate.” He admits.

“Fun?” Harry tilts his head to the side.

Niall looks over at him, smirking a bit at the innocent lad. He’s definitely had his nights of fun. “Mhmmm,” He nods again. “Just not for food use.”

“Then what for?” Harry asks.

Niall purses his lips, but grabs the can of whipped cream and shakes it. He draws a winky face on his abs, raising his eyebrows at Harry.

“Moisturizer?” Harry guesses, confused.

Niall laughs, running a finger through the cream and brings it to his mouth, licking it off. “No love, someone usually licks it off.”

Harry blushes darkly. “I uh- why?”

Niall shrugs, grabbing a paper towel and wets it so he can clean the sticky off of him. “Tastes good and feels good.”

He explains, grabbing their fixed plates and carries them over to the table as well, gesturing for Harry to join him.

Harry pads over to the table, sitting down. “I can see the appeal.” He says after a moment of thoughtful silence, cheeks still dusted pink.

Niall chuckles at that, nodding. “Thank you for this.” He says sincerely. “I keep telling you that you don’t have to take care of me but I keep letting you.”

"I enjoy it." Harry smiles warmly. "Besides, you deserve to be taken care of."

Niall snorts, “dunno about that, but you’re an absolute angel.” He says softly, mimicking his smile.

"I notice things about people." Harry informs.

“Oh?” Niall prompts, taking a bite of his pancakes happily.

"I've noticed you're not someone that easily asks or accepts help." Harry admits gently. "You're independent and like it that way."

Niall studies him for a mo, “Just easier if you’re not depending on someone or something else for your happiness.”

"Accepting help doesn't make you dependent." Harry smiles kindly.

“You’re something else,” Niall squeezes his hand. “I’m not ungrateful really, just trying to get used to it, but not to used to it- if that makes sense.”

"I know." Harry promises, squeezing his hand back. "But hey, if it was easy everyone would do it."

Niall rubs his thumb over the soft skin of Harry’s hand, taking another bite of his brekkie. “Maybe I’ll hire you as a personal chef after the tour.”

Harry blushes, smiling. "I wouldn't mind that."

“Yeah?” Niall looks up to meet his eyes. “Course, Keaton will miss you. Wouldn’t want you just to not see him again either.”

"It's something you get used to." Harry admits. "In this business."

Niall shakes his head. “You don’t have to do that with us- if you don’t want to. But I understand, you know. If you’re not one to mix business and personal life.” He takes his hand away, realizing he’s still holding Harry’s hand.

"That's not it at all." Harry promises. "I think it's hard to keep work and personal life separate in any job as it is. And I'd love to continue seeing you both after my contract is up."

Niall relaxes a bit, already attached to the younger lad. He’s sweet and thoughtful, loves his son like he’s his own. He takes care of them and knows when and what to say when Niall doesn’t exactly know what he’s doing. He’s comforting and encouraging, he doesn’t know what he’s do without him. “Good.” He breathes, putting his fork down when he hears Keaton start to cry. “Someone else is hungry.” He smiles fondly. “You keep eating.” He says, jogging off to his room. Harry rolls his eyes fondly, getting up to warm up Keaton's bottle.

“Hi sweet boy,” Niall coos, scooping up the little lad. “Are you hungry?” He asks, singing softly to his fussy baby. Keaton whines, bottom lip wobbling. Niall kisses his forehead, carrying him to the kitchen. “Look at that, Harry’s already got your bottle going.” He croons, holding him close.

"It's ready." Harry smiles softly, handing the bottle to him.

Niall takes it gratefully, putting the bottle to his mouth. “There we go. Harry’s too good to us, hm?”

Harry blushes. "No." He smiles softly at the content baby that's happily drinking his bottle.

“Yes He is,” Niall hums. “Gonna keep him, aren’t we?” He smiles down at Keaton who’s looking up at him, listening to him intently.

Harry shakes his head fondly. "You need to eat too."

“I will,” Niall promises. “You eat while you can. You’ll have him later by yourself. When I’m done with my concert tonight, I’ll come back and start packing up. We leave tomorrow afternoon for Manila.” Harry nods, taking a bite of his food, then cuts a piece of Niall's and holds it up for the lad.

He takes the bite gratefully, “Just marry me.” He hums, rocking

Niall really shouldn’t be surprised, but he melts more than anything.

Keaton. He really does need to thank Zayn for this.

Harry chuckles, blushing lightly. "Figured you'd be a down on one knee kind of lad."

“I’d try, but me knees are a bit wonky.” Niall pouts.

"Have you seem a Doctor for that?" Harry frowns in concern.

“Yeah, had knee surgery about 4 years ago.” Niall explains.

"Are you still in pain?" Harry asks.

“Every once in a while,” Niall admits, taking the empty bottle away from Keaton and maneuvers him so he can burp the little lad.

"Sit." Harry guides him to sit, then sinks to his knees. "Where's it hurt? When usually? Is it after a certain activity or?"

Niall’s eyes soften, watching the nanny with a fond smile. “Usually footie, when it’s cold outside, move a certain way.” He whispers.

Harry prods at his knee gently. "Any rods put in? Or have you broken or fractured the bone?"

“Were you a medical student too?” Niall asks. “Had to fix some ligaments.” He informs.

“Uh no.” Harry chuckles. “Took sports medicine classes towards my childhood development degree. So if I ever nannied kids that did sports I would be able to take care of and treat anything that could happen.”

“Think of everything don’t you?” Niall murmurs.

Harry shrugs, grinning. “I enjoy learning.”

“I enjoy learning about you,” Niall admits.

Harry smiles warmly. “I like sharing with you.”

Niall opens his mouth to respond but his phone rings, making him jump a bit. “Uh, can you take him? Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Harry says softly, taking Keaton easily.

Niall runs to his room, answering quickly. “Hey Li, you Alright?”

“‘M good yeah lad, you?” Liam grins, amused.

“You know its arse o’clock?” Niall teases. “What if I had been sleeping?”

“You wound me, like I don’t know you.” Liam rolls his eyes. “Need brekkie?”

Niall laughs, “Sorry love. No thank you, Harry made pancakes.” He smiles at the lad as he walks back into the room.

“Oh how domestic.” Liam smirks.

Harry coos at Keaton, blowing raspberries into his belly. Niall melts as Keaton kicks his legs, making noises at Harry happily. “Yeah,” He breathes, clearing his throat. “What time do I need to be ready?”

“7.” Liam informs, fond. “He’s doing something cute isn’t he?” He asks knowingly. Harry chuckles fondly, tickling Keaton’s little feet.

“Isn’t he always?” Niall half teases, watching them with warm eyes how Keaton reacts to his lovely nanny.

“We’re talking about Harry yes?” Liam checks.

“Yes,” Niall blushes, turning so Harry won’t see him. He scratches the back of his head, looking down at his bare feet. “Maybe I should start packing now.” He changes the subject.

“Instead of ogle your hot nanny? I don’t know, seems like a no brainer to me.” Liam smirks.

“He doesn’t- it’s not like that.” Niall says quickly. “He’s great at what he does.” He whispers.

“Ni, I know you.” Liam points out. “It’s not bad to think he’s fit.”

“That leads to other things though,” Niall shakes his head. And Harry is out of his league in every way.

"What? A healthy relationship with someone that likes you for you and not because you're 'Niall Horan'?" Liam chuckles, fond. "I'm not saying try and seduce him, I'm saying stop denying yourself and denying your feelings. The rest will work itself out if it should."

Niall runs a hand down his face, “Are you my therapist or my manager?” He teases softly. “Speaking of seducing, I might need my trainer soon, he keeps feeding me baked goods and yummy food.”

Liam laughs. "Both, it's in my job description." He teases. "Alright yeah, I'll have him meet us in Manila."

“Thanks love,” Niall says sincerely. “Come on over if you want some pancakes. He made loads.”

"Yeah I'll definitely be up." Liam affirms.

“Sweet, see you soon.” Niall says fondly, bidding him goodbye before he hangs up. “Li’s gonna take advantage of all the pancakes.” He smiles, sitting across from Harry again, cooing at his son. “I’ve also told him I need my trainer.”

Harry beams at him. "I made plenty, figured there are enough hungry mouths." He admits. "Oh did you?"

“He’ll meet us in Manila, blamed you for it,” Niall winks.

"Guilty." Harry laughs.

“Welcome to use him if you’d like. Not that I think you need it.” Niall says, playing with Keaton’s little toes.

"I appreciate that." Harry says sincerely. "Although my trainer might be jealous."

“He’s welcome to come along. I meant it when I said anything you wanted.” Niall looks up at him.

"I'll give him a call then. Thank you." Harry smiles earnestly. "What would you be doing if you hadn't done this?"

“I still wanted to work with music, so I’d be a music teacher or a sound engineer or summat.” Niall admits.

"That would be fun." Harry agrees.

Niall laughs softly, “You sound just like my great gran when I told her I wanted to be a singer- like you don’t really believe that.” He smiles cheekily.

“You like kids and baking, anything else you want to do or try?”

"No I do!" Harry assures quickly, fond. "You'd be wonderful." He says sincerely. "I'd like to try my hand in farming." He admits shyly.

“What kind of farm?” Niall asks, tickling the bottom of Keaton’s feet as he leans forward. “Animals or vegetables and fruits and things- or just all of it?”

"All of it." Harry beams. "But no killing the animals."

“No, no. Of course not.” Niall shakes his head. The look on Harry’s face, his excitement is enough that he could almost sell everything he has to give Harry that dream. He has a little more sense than that-actually Liam probably does. He just won’t tell Liam his plan. “I could see you being a farmer.”

"You think?" Harry lights up. "My mum would kill me." He giggles.

“Why? If it makes you happy?” Niall asks.

"Oh uh- my mum is lovely and wonderful and I love her. But we don't exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things, my profession is one of them." Harry admits shyly, quieter.

Niall lifts his chin, looking at him in the eyes. “You are wonderful.” He says sincerely. “You’re happy and that’s what matters.”

"I appreciate that." Harry says softly, earnest. "She's not wrong necessarily, but it's never going to be something we agree on. Among other things."

“Other things?” Niall prompts, dropping his hand. He touches Harry way too much.

"Most of my life choices." Harry grins. "How I dress, where I live, etcetera." Niall nods, not sure how he feels about Harry’s mum. "She's wonderful." Harry promises. "She's worked her butt off to have what she does and to provide for us and make it so we don't have to ever worry about money. Gemma embraces it, but I don't know. I don't really care much for designer clothes and big fancy houses- empty houses. I like my little flat and I like our small little kitchen where the two of us touch if we're in there at the same time. I suppose I'm like a baby, like to be surrounded and I guess it makes everything seem less lonely." He rambles, blushing darkly. "You didn't ask, sorry- I just- sorry."

Niall cups his cheeks, making sure Harry is looking at him. “You’re not a baby,” He says softly. “You like cozy and warm. Like having people close. There’s nothing wrong with that. I think it’s really fucking sweet.” He admits, and boy is he fucked. He wants to make everything Harry’s wishing for come true. The bad part is that he can see himself on a farm, settling down. He’s toured for nearly 8 years now. He likes music and yeah, he can continue to make music, write songs and help produce. But most of all he can see himself helping Harry with a farm out in the country, away from prying eyes and the world’s judgement. He can see Keaton learning from Harry how to be gentle with the animals and how to plant a garden. His bare little feet padding after some baby chickens. It’s a completely different life than what he has now. But he wouldn’t mind. That’s what’s so scary.

Harry blushes darker, smiling intimately at him. "Thank you Niall."

“My pleasure,” Niall whispers back, locking eyes with him for a mo, jumping a bit when he hears Liam comes in. “Want me to take him so you can get ready?”

"Sure, thank you." Harry bites his bottom lip, handing Keaton over before scrambling up and heading to his room.

“Oh boy, Keaton. Your daddy is an idiot.” Niall says, cuddling him close.

"We all know." Liam teases, plopping down beside him. "What happened?"

“I’m giving up my career to be a farmer in a small farm house with chickens and shit.” Niall says, grabbing a plate with his free hand to fix Liam some pancakes.

"Alright." Liam gives, following him. He takes the plate, standing in front of his mate. "Why?"

“Because Harry wants to be a farmer.” Niall clears his throat.

Liam laughs delightedly. "You're gone."

“I’m an idiot,” Niall huffs. “Also, I told him we’d fly his trainer out.”

"Oh did you?" Liam raises an eyebrow. "This lad could ask for a plane and you'd happily give it to him."

“He’s special.” Niall pouts.

"I'm aware. I've never seen you so goggly eyed." Liam muses, fond. "I've also never walked in on you almost kissing someone with a child between you."

Niall blushes, looking down at Keaton. “Have a baby to take care of and I can’t even just focus on him. What kind of dad am I?”

"Niall." Liam laughs. "You're being ridiculous. Besides if you're going to choose anyone to co-parent with, you've hit the jackpot with him. Because he's amazing, Keaton loves him, and you fancy him."

“Shh.” Niall shushes him, but relaxes when he hears the shower going.

“It’s not my fault- it’s Zayn’s.” He pouts. He wonders what his da would say. Guess he’ll find out in a couple months.

"You're a teenager." Liam rolls his eyes fondly. "It is Zayn's, for not introducing you two sooner."

“You have no room to talk,” Niall pouts at him. “When’s the last time

YOU went on a date?”

“Oi.” Liam pouts. “I’ve been very busy managing you for one. And for two, I don’t have someone I very clearly fancy like you do.”

Niall softens at that, “I’m sorry- Li, if this is too much... I’m taking a break after this tour.” He says.

“Hey, I’m teasing.” Liam assures softly. “I love my job Ni.”

“Don’t think you’ve complained a day in your life,” Niall shakes his head fondly. “You’ll have some time next year to finally do that though. You’re a catch, Li.” He says sincerely.

“And so are you love, you just have to see it.” Liam smiles earnestly, ruffling his hair.

“Yeah yeah,” Niall dismisses. “Eat your pancakes.” He smiles.

“He likes you.” Liam informs softly. “We all do- not like him, but still- obviously we see something, someone, entirely worth it.”

“He’s nice to everyone Li, it’s who he is.” Niall says, grabbing a diaper and some wipes. “Need to change this little man.” He coos.

“He doesn’t look at everyone like that.” Liam sing songs.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Niall furrows his eyebrows, sitting on the floor. He lays a blanket down then Keaton.

“Fine fine, be oblivious.” Liam hums. “Shit this is good.”

Niall huffs at his first statement but nods at the second. “See why I need my trainer? You’d be fine. Don’t have an ounce of fat on your body, Dwayne Johnson.” He teases.

“Some of us enjoy the gym.” Liam pouts.

“It’s not a bad thing, Li.” Niall chuckles. “Someone is going to show you just how fit you are.” He winks.

“Yeah yeah, as soon as you become non-oblivious.” Liam rolls his eyes fondly. “Hi Harry.” He smiles at the lad when he steps out. “Hi Liam.” Harry smiles warmly. “‘M sorry for running off- didn’t have pants on.” He admits bashfully.

Niall blinks at that, how did he not notice? “No worries yeah?” He assures, settling Keaton between his legs when he’s done changing him.

Harry blushes, laughing lightly. “I meant Liam.” He admits. “It seemed a bit rude but he didn’t need to see my bare legs.”

Niall looks down at Keaton, busying himself with nothing really. “Right- uh, I told him you might want to fly your lad out here.” He says, running his fingers over the soft dark hair on Keaton’s head.

Liam smirks at Niall, nodding. “Just give me his contact information and I’ll set everything up.” He assures. “Thank you.” Harry says sincerely. “Ni, did you want to get dressed?” He offers.

“Should probably, yeah.” Niall agrees, looking at the time. He stands with Keaton, walking over to a Harry. “Thank you.”

He smiles softly, kiss Keaton’s cheek before he hands him over.

*kissing

“Anytime.” Harry promises sincerely.

Niall nods at him, giving Liam a look before he jogs off to his room to get dressed. He shuts the door behind him, leaning against it so he can catch his breath. He’s mad at himself now that he knows Harry wasn’t wearing any pants. He loves his legs. Cheesy as it sounds, He was too busy listening to him and getting lost in his eyes a bit.

“How are you this morning Liam?” Harry asks happily, smiling at the lad.

“I’m well, Haz. Happy, and you?” Liam gives him a genuine smile, taking another bite of his pancakes.

“I’m real good.” Harry affirms. “I like that- that you used my nickname.”

“Yeah? You prefer Haz to Harry?” Liam asks, tickling Keaton’s feet.

“I do.” Harry smiles, cooing at the toddler who squirms and makes soft sounds at Liam.

“I’ll remember that.” Liam chuckles. “What a cutie.” He says fondly. “Does Ni know you prefer Haz?”

“I don’t know, we haven’t discussed it.” Harry admits. “He’s adorable. ‘M already so attached to him.”

“Think the feeling is mutual.” Liam notes, watching the way Keaton’s eyes follow Harry’s voice. “They both are.”

Harry blushes lightly. “Me too.” He whispers.

“I’m sorry.” Liam apologizes.

“For what?” Harry asks.

“For interrupting what would have been your first kiss.” Liam says, popping a blueberry into his mouth.

Harry blushes darkly, shaking his head. “Its not- I don’t- we wouldn’t have.”

“You would have pulled away?” Liam asks.

“I- we weren’t leaning in.” Harry stutters. “I just- he doesn’t, he’s my boss.”

“Hey, s’okay.” Liam soothes. “He doesn’t treat you much like an employee does he?”

“I don’t know.” Harry whispers.

“I’ve known Niall for a while now,” Liam admits. “Think I have a pretty good insight on who he does and doesn’t like. It’s cute how oblivious the two of you are. If it’s any consolation, I think you’re a really good fit. Perfect even.”

Harry scuffs his foot against the carpet, looking down. “It’s not- he’s my boss.” He murmurs quietly. “Isn’t that inappropriate?”

“When I look at the two of you, I didn’t see that,” Liam shrugs. “I see two people who are very much in love with this little boy and are co-parenting. I think it’s only inappropriate if either one of you were taking advantage of the other but we all know that’s not true.”

Harry blushes darkly at that, clearing his throat when Niall walks out of his room.

Niall wants to reach out and run his fingers over the heated skin but keeps his hands to himself, slipping on his boots. “Good?” He asks instead.

Harry nods shyly. “Perfect.”

Niall smiles at that, leaning down to press loads of kisses on Keaton’s face. “I love you,” He coos. He stands back up when he’s satisfied and runs a hand through Harry’s hair softly. “Call me if you need me.” He says quietly.

“I will.” Harry promises. “Reckon we may go for a walk if that’s alright?”

“S’fine with me. Don’t think anyone knows who you are just yet.” Niall agrees.

“I like that.” Harry breathes. “Okay. We’ll see you for lunch then?”

“Yeah, lunch it is. Have fun.” Niall smiles.

“You too.” Harry smiles softly at him.

Niall squeezes his shoulder, looking over at Liam. “Ready?”

“Yup.” Liam smirks.

Niall rolls his eyes at the older lad, grabbing his phone and wallet before following him out the door.

“Cute.” Liam hums cheekily.

“Shuddap.” Niall snorts. “How many do I have today?”

“Three.” Liam informs.

“Not bad,” Niall agrees. “You said something didn’t you?”

“About what?” Liam smiles innocently.

“You’re a pain in the arse.” Niall huffs.

“But you love me.” Liam winks.

“I do, don’t want to know what you said. I’m pretending it didn’t happen.” Niall says.

“Works for me.” Liam grins. “He got real cute and bashful though.”

“He’s always cute and bashful,” Niall points out.

“Extra cute and bashful.” Liam hums.

“Yeah yeah, let’s just get this over with.” Niall says, hiding a smile.

“Alright.” Liam agrees. “So you can get home to your lads.”

“So I can pack so we can go to Manila.” Niall sticks his tongue out.

“Pack this far in advance? Right.” Liam snorts.

“I don’t know why I love you.” Niall pouts.

He pushes the button on the elevator when they reach it, stepping into the small space- still makes him a bit shaky to be in one of these. He hates elevators. But he focuses on what he’s about to do and he knows he’s going to get bombarded with questions about his son and his biological mother and all that. That’s more important than the minute trip it’s going to take to get down to the ground floor. He’s just glad he doesn’t have to GO anywhere- thankful the hotel is letting them use a conference room for all this.

“You love me, that’s all that matters.” Liam chuckles, soothingly squeezing his shoulder.

Niall gives him a grateful smile, humming softly.

“You’re alright?” Liam checks. “I can reschedule.”

“No we’re good. Just not looking forward to these questions.” Niall shrugs.

Liam gives him a sympathetic smile. “Least you get to be up front right? No rumor mills spitting shit out.”

“That’s true,” Niall gives. “They’re gonna ask anyway.” He agrees, stepping out of the elevator when it stops, letting Liam lead him to the room.

“You don’t want to answer then don’t yeah?” Liam reminds him.

Niall nods, “Yeah, I probably won’t answer all of them.”

“I’ll be right off to the side if you need me.” Liam smiles. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Niall nods, smiling genuinely at his mate before he steps up to meet his interviewer.

Harry pads out onto the terrace, handing Niall a cup of tea before he curls up in one of the seats with his own cuppa. “I enjoy these early mornings with you.” He admits sincerely.

“It’s nice, yeah.” Niall smiles, sitting next to the taller lad. He lays a hand on Harry’s knee and squeezes softly. He takes a sip of his tea and hums, “What would I do without you?”

“Plenty.” Harry assures.

“Mmmm, don’t think so.” Niall shakes his head, leaning back against the cushions. He looks out over the city, the light trying to make its way through the darkness. “Can’t believe our boy is nearly a month and a half.” He breathes, the word ‘our’ slipping out so naturally. It’s true though, Harry’s taken care of Keaton nearly as much as Niall has.

“Time flies doesn’t it?” Harry agrees softly, pulling the blanket up over his bare legs.

Niall watches the action with a slight pout but nods. “I couldn’t have done it without you.” He says sincerely, letting go of Harry’s knee and scratches at his own bare chest. “Tell me something you’ve always wanted to do?” He requests.

Harry holds up the blanket in silent offering, humming thoughtfully. “I don’t know. Fall in love I guess.”

Niall’s stomach fills with butterflies at that, doesn’t mean anything really. He knows Harry isn’t I love with him. He knows he’s not in love with Harry either, to be fair. He just genuinely cares for him. They’ve barely known each other for 2 months. Granted they’ve spent a lot of time together and they seem to get on perfectly but no relationship is perfect and they’re not even in one. He scoots closer to Harry, sharing his warmth as he closes the blanket around them. “That’s a good one.” He nods.

“What about you?” Harry asks curiously.

“Would be too much to steal your answer wouldn’t it?” Niall smiles softly at him. “I’ve always wanted the whole marriage and kids thing. A family.” He admits. “I’ve got half of it, just sorta did it in the wrong order. Wouldn’t change it for anything though.”

Harry giggles softly at that. “Doesn’t matter the order. Anyone would be crazy not to fall in love with Keaton and you.” He says sincerely.

Niall wonders if that goes for Harry too. He doesn’t ask that though. He wonders when they crossed that line from employer/employee to this. He wonders if he ever really was Harry’s boss or if the lad just decided that he was going to take residence in his heart with Keaton. “And anyone would be a fool not to fall in love with you.” He answers with a light smile.

Harry blushes softly, giving him a soft smile. “Don’t want just anyone.”

“No, you shouldn’t.” Niall shakes his head. “Should be someone special, because you are the best person I know.” He whispers.

Harry blushes darker, looking at him with an intimate smile and soft eyes.

“Haz-” Niall starts, getting cut off by a high pitched cry. He gives him an apologetic smile, setting his tea down so he can go check on Keaton. “What’s wrong, my love?” He coos quietly, picking him up.

Keaton stops crying, looking up at Niall with big, watery eyes.

“What is it, babe?” Niall kisses his forehead. “Did you just wanna be with me?” He teases. He gave him a bottle not too long ago, his nappy changed after. He furrows his eyebrows when he feels how warm Keaton is and how pink his cheeks are. “Harry?” He calls, cuddling Keaton to his chest.

Harry jogs into the room, a concerned expression on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I don’t know.” Niall admits. “He’s really warm though and his face is all red and he never cries just because he can. Did- is he sick? Did I do that? Maybe we need to stop traveling- oh no love, don’t cry. It’s okay.” He rambles anxiously.

“Ni- niall.” Harry insists, cupping his cheeks. “Breathe.”

Niall looks up at Harry, nodding. “Is he okay? Do we need to call someone?” He asks, a bit calmer.

Harry cups his cheeks. “He’ll be just fine.” He soothes. “Did his mum have a flu shot when she was pregnant?”

“I don’t know,” Niall says a bit bitterly.

“Can you call her?” Harry asks softly.

Niall sets his jaw, but nods. This isn’t for her, it’s for him. “Actually, I don’t know.” He sighs. I have a no contact agreement in the contracts we signed when she gave up her rights.”

“I*

“That’s okay.” Harry promises. “I’m gonna run to the store, okay?”

“He can’t take anything this young can He? Take my security guard with you.” Niall breathes.

“Do you want to come?” Harry suggests. “If he has a fever, then we need to take him to a pediatrician or rather an urgent care. If he doesn’t, then we can treat his symptoms.”

Niall nods, “Yeah, Yeah.” He says quickly, laying Keaton down on the bed so he can pull on a shirt and some shoes.

Harry slips on some jeans and sneakers, then swaddles Keaton up. “‘M sorry buddy.” He coos.

Keaton looks up at Harry the same way he did his Da, lip wobbling and eyes watering.

“I know.” Harry soothes, rocking him gently.

Niall comes back with a hat over his head and his phone and wallet in his pockets. “Just called Mark, he’s coming.”

He informs. “We’ll get you better baby.” He says, feeling helpless.

Harry kisses Keaton’s forehead, buckling him into his seat. “It’ll be alright.”

Niall nods, taking the car seat in one hand and Harry’s hand in the other, dragging him out of the room.

Harry follows him easily. “Relax.” He squeezes his hand.

“Don’t know if I can.” Niall admits, pulling the seat cover up to keep Keaton hidden.

“Ni.” Harry whispers. “He can feel your anxiety.”

Niall slows down a bit, biting his lip. “Can he really?” He asks softly.

Harry nods, pulling him into a soothing hug.

Niall melts against him, hugging him back with one arm. “Thank you.” He breathes. “Found an urgent care clinic just a few blocks away.” Mark says, stepping up to them.

Harry kisses the side of Niall’s head chastely, pulling back. “We’re gonna go to the shoppe down the road first. See if he has a temperature before we worry.”

Mark nods, “Yes sir, boss man.” He smiles, gesturing for them to follow. Niall’s still reeling a bit from the kiss that Harry gave him but shakes it off, Keaton first. He keeps his hand in Harry’s still, pulling him along gently.

Harry keeps a firm hold on Niall’s hand. He guides them out of the hotel, through the back door. “Okay with a walk?”

“Yeah,” Niall nods, lacing their fingers together. “Don’t know how I’d do in a car right now.”

“‘S faster anyways.” Harry assures, leading him down the sidewalk towards the little shoppe.

“Think he’s okay?” Niall asks, looking back to make sure Mark is still behind them. He is, making him feel better.

“I think he’ll be alright.” Harry nods.

“How do you know where this place is?” Niall asks.

“Went on a jog.” Harry admits.

“Oh,” Niall says softly.

“‘S good to know the area.” Harry shrugs softly, opening the door for him.

“Thank you,” Niall smiles sincerely, having to let go of his hand. He looks around, though he’s not sure what he’s looking for- Well he does, he just doesn’t speak Filipino.

*speak or read Filipino.

“Thermometers.” Harry murmurs. “You stay, I’ll be right back.”

Niall agrees easily, setting the car seat on the counter so he can unzip the cover and see how Keaton’s doing. “Hi my love,” He breathes.

“S’okay, Haz is going to get you a thermometer and we’ll see what’s going on, hm?” He croons.

Harry grabs the right one, turning and runs into someone. “Shoot I’m so sorry- Ben?”

“Harry? What are you doing in Manila?” Ben asks incredulously.

“I- job.” Harry murmurs. “I really don’t mean to be rude but I gotta-” he holds the thermometer up.

“Are you sick?” Ben asks, grabbing his wrist with one hand while the other checks his forehead.

“No.” Harry blushes. “Baby- there’s, Keaton.” He tries to explain.

“Who’s Keaton?” Bean asks.

*Ben

“The baby I’m watching.” Harry explains, slipping out of his hold. “Sorry- I just- yeah.”

“Hazzy,” Ben huffs, following after him.

“I found it.” Harry smiles, bending down to take Keaton’s temperature.

Niall leaves a hand on the small of Harry’s back, biting his lip as he waits.

He doesn’t notice the lad coming up behind them.

Harry lets out a relieved sigh. “No temperature.” He soothes.

“Fuck,” Niall breathes, hugging Harry tighter. “We’ll need one of these anyway. I’ll go pay for it. Do we need anything else?”

“Uh- humidifier, bulb syringe.” Harry lists softly.

Niall nods, grabbing a basket. “Do you want to stay with him for a mo? Or do you want to come with?”

“I’ll stay.” Harry assures.

“Okay,” Niall rubs his back before he jogs off to find those things.

Harry lets out a relieved sigh, tucking Keaton back in.

“This is the baby?” Ben asks, looking over Harry’s shoulder.

Harry jumps. “Hm? Oh yeah.” He nods. “What are you doing in Manila? Thought you went to the states for work?”

“I’m actually on holiday, but I’m starting to enjoy it a bit more.” Ben winks. “Who’s kid?” He asks. “He’s cute.”

“Um- Niall’s.” Harry gestures to where Niall disappeared off to, blushing lightly.

“Niall? Oh- You’re Niall Horan’s nanny?” Ben whistles lowly. “I heard he had a gig here. You don’t call him Mr. Horan?”

“Shh.” Harry pleads. “No, I call him Niall.”

“Are you more than just his nanny?” Ben asks, taking his phone out.

“We’re mates why?” Harry frowns.

“Didn’t look just like mates to me,” Ben says, snapping a sneaky picture of the little lad. “Looking at my calendar, we could go on a date tomorrow if you’re just mates.”

“I’m working.” Harry says softly. “You left.”

“Now Hazzy, you know I left so I could get settled.” Ben pouts. “This is fate, us running into each other like this. We would be stupid not to try it again.” He smiles charmingly. “And whenever you’re done with this, you can come back with me to LA.”

Harry bites his bottom lip. “I don’t know.”

“You know how good we were together,” Ben says softly, pulling Harry close.

Harry blushes. “I’m at work.”

“Let me remind you of how good we were tomorrow, hm?” Ben whispers. “I know no one takes care of you like I did.” He chuckles, pulling Harry in for a kiss as Niall comes around the corner with Keaton’s things. His face falls and it feels like his stomach has dropped. He nods to himself, Liam was wrong. Guess it’s a good thing they were interrupted earlier, saved him from looking like an idiot. He grabs the thermometer and covers Keaton back up- taking a hold of his car seat while Harry and the stranger kiss. “Thanks for your help Harry, I’m going back to the hotel. I trust you know the way.” He says, stepping around them and outside to where Mark is waiting.

Harry pulls away, watching him leave with a dark blush. “I-.” He starts, frowning.

“See? Now you have the morning off. You can come back to my hotel if you’d like.” Ben smirks.

Harry bites his bottom lip. “No thank you.” He whispers quietly.

“Why not?” Ben asks. “He obviously wants to be with his baby.” Niall shakes his head, not answering Mark when he asks about Harry. “Think we just need to get back to the hotel and let Keaton sleep.” He mutters.

“He’ll come around when he’s ready. He knows we leave in a few days. And his mate is supposed to come in today.”

“I should get back.” Harry steps away. “Maybe tomorrow.” He whispers, heart aching.

Ben sighs, but nods. “Alright, you have my number love.” He says, turning Harry’s head towards him so he can kiss him again. “You look good.” He compliments.

“Thank you.” Harry says softly, looking down.

“Want me to walk you back?” Ben asks.

“No thank you, that’s alright.” Harry gives him a polite smile.

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Ben smiles widely, waving to him before he leaves.

Harry bites his bottom lip, starting the short walk back to the hotel. He guesses he should have known, Niall just sees him as a nanny. With how often he mentions Harry going out, or showing himself off. He doesn’t really care for him, Liam was being nice and that thought hurts. It hurts a lot. But maybe Ben is right, maybe it’s meant to be. He was happy enough with Ben, sort of. The lad is lovely, a bit controlling at times, very jealous and possessive but it means he cares right? That Harry is worth something to him? He could learn to be content with Ben he supposes, his mum would be happy then. Maybe that ache will go away then, slowly disappear. And as it disappears the line that somehow got erased between Niall and him will reappear.

Niall lets himself into the room, assuring Mark that he and Keaton are fine. He can do this, this is how it was intended to be in the first place. He and Keaton. He can look things up, see what he’s supposed to be doing for their- his little lad. He shakes his head, so frustrated and hurt. And confused honestly. Maybe Harry met him on his jogs. He said he wanted to fall in love with someone special. Maybe that’s this stranger. Maybe that’s what he was trying to tell him earlier. He doesn’t know, he just knows it hurts like hell and now he’s got to ignore that pain and be there for his son.

Harry walks back into the hotel room not much later, looking around. “Niall?”

Niall furrows his eyebrows, surprised but lets him know he’s in his room with Keaton. He’s stripped down to his boxers, laying in the bed with the humidifier going and a sleeping Keaton on his chest.

Harry steps into the room, playing with his sleeves. “Did you suction is nose?” He asks quietly.

“I did,” Niall nods. “You didn’t want to stay with your- uh- friend?”

“No.” Harry shakes his head. “Ex.” He corrects quietly. “Ben is an ex.”

Niall nods in realization. “How fun that you both happen to be in Manila at the same time.” He says softly, jealousy coursing through him. “I’m sorry I haven’t really given you any time off, you can have some if you’d like it. You’re always so happy to stay here and do things with me- Well Keaton- not me. But- I’m sorry I started treating you like a parent- like his parent. I know that’s not what you signed up for. I’m sorry that I’ve been monopolizing your time. You deserve to have some fun.”

Harry’s stomach drops a bit at that, and he has to turn away and pretend to look at a painting on the wall while he blinks away tears.

“I guess i thought- Well, it doesn’t matter.” Niall chuckles humorlessly. “I’m happy for you if he makes you happy. You deserve everything good, Harry. I wish I could have given you that.” He whispers.

“I’m not with Ben, Niall.” Harry says quietly. “I’m sorry if I stepped over any boundaries that I shouldn’t have.” He adds, clearing his throat. “You don’t have to keep pushing me to go out and find someone you know. You’ve let me down easy, I get it.” He assures. “I’m Uh- Ash should be here soon. I’m gonna go with Liam to pick him up if you don’t mind. I have my phone if you need me- for Keaton.” He holds out his phone awkwardly to prove a point. The point he doesn’t really have to make. He nods, turning on his heel and leaves the room. He needs Ash here, and he’s so grateful that he can have that.

“Let you down easy?” Niall whispers to himself. “Harry- fuck.” He curses, scooping up Keaton into his arms. He lays him in his crib carefully, covering him up with a promise to be back. “Harry.” He calls, jogging out of the room.

“You ready?” Harry asks Liam with a small smile, standing outside his hotel room.

“Yeah love,” Liam nods, raising an eyebrow at Niall when he comes out in just his boxers. “What do you mean?” Niall asks, looking at Harry, ignoring Liam trying to push him back into his suite.

“Niall you can’t leave Keaton.” Harry frowns.

“I haven’t left him.” Niall says. “He’s 15 feet away in his crib, sleeping.” This is not the point. “Just- what did you mean when I ‘let you down easy’?” He thought he was doing the opposite. He thought he was trying to earn Harry’s heart, treat him the way he deserves to be treated and loved.

Harry shrugs, suddenly quiet again. “You’ve been pushing me to go out and ‘show myself off’ and meet someone and take time off and go out and have fun- I just. I get it now.”

He explains, hushed. “And I get it, its okay.”

“I think I said the show yourself off thing once.” Niall muses. “Harry, that was for you if you wanted it. I know how I can get burnt out on tour. It’s easy to do if you don’t have some kind of outlet. I didn’t want you going crazy and wanting to quit on me.” He tries to explain. “What is there to get? What did you get out of this?”

“I’d really like to go pick up Ashton.” Harry says quietly, ducking his head. “Please.”

Niall flinches a bit at the insinuation. “Yeah, don’t need my permission.” He murmurs, heading back inside.

Harry winces at that, swallowing harshly. “Can we go please?” He turns to Liam.

“Yeah love,” Liam says softly. He’s so confused right now. He’ll have to talk to Niall later.

“I can go get him.” Harry offers. “You don’t have to go out of your way.”

“I’m not,” Liam assures. “You’re too distracted right now anyway.” He says, wrapping an arm around the lad’s shoulders. “C’mon.”

“Thank you.” Harry whispers.

Liam nods, rubbing his arm softly. He leads them down to his car and the ride to the airport is quiet. He really doesn’t like this. They were so happy just last night. He thought something may have been happening between them. Seems a bit wrong now. “Do you want me to come with you? I can grab his bags, unless you want to do this alone.” He offers once they’ve parked.

“I don’t mind.” Harry gives him a small- fake- smile. “Thank you for your kindness.”

Liam gives him a sympathetic smile and a kiss on the forehead. “I don’t know what happened but I know it’ll get better.” He soothes, sliding out of the car.

Harry slides out too. “I know.” He assures. “I know the truth now.”

“What truth is that?” Liam asks.

Harry gives him a small smile. “My truth.”

“Harry, the truth you have may not be actual truth. I thought you’d be a lot happier if you knew the truth truth.” Liam says softly. “So you don’t fancy Niall like I thought you did and I got his hopes up? And that’s why everyone is upset because I told him you fancied him. I knew he didn’t believe me, but I thought I was right.”

“I did fancy him.” Harry frowns. “But he wants me to be with Ben.”

“Who is Ben? If it’s not code name for Niall then I doubt it. He does fancy you.” Liam insists.

“Why push so hard to have me find someone if he did?” Harry asks. “He probably got freaked out because you told him I fancied you and that’s why he pushes for me to meet people and go out and spend time. ‘S why he gave me the morning off.”

“He pushes so hard because he doesn’t think he deserves you- he was ready to give up his career and buy a farm a couple of weeks ago because he said it was a dream of yours.” Liam says softly. “I thought Niall was the only one who suffered from his silly idea. That he’s not good enough, but if you can’t see the way he looks at you and how he is with just you, he’s not the only one that needs some work.”

“I appreciate you Liam.” Harry says sincerely. “But I’d rather just- do my job. I’ll take what I can get with them, and I won’t ask for more.”

Liam opens his mouth to respond but stops when he hears an almost squeal of Harry’s name. “I missed you so much,” Ashton beams at him, hugging the taller lad tightly.

Harry melts into the hug, hugging him back tightly. “Missed you too Ash.” He breathes earnestly.

“You okay?” Ashton whispers.

“No.” Harry whispers back honestly. “Thank you for coming.”

“Happy to be here.” Ashton says, concerned for the lad.

“Let me get your bags yeah?” Harry pulls back, giving him a small smile.

“I’ve got them,” Ashton shakes his head. “We’ll start training tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Harry breathes. “Oh uh- Ash this is Liam, Liam this is Ashton.” He introduces.

Ashton turns, dimples popping out as he smiles at the lad. “Hi, s’nice to meet you.” He says brightly, adjusting the bandana around his head.

Liam gawks at him, clearing his throat after a moment. “Nice to meet you too. We spoke on the phone.”

“Nice to put a face to a name,” Ashton smiles wider, he’s always smiling though. “Guess you don’t need my help.” He says, giving Liam’s toned body a once over.

Liam laughs softly. “Wouldn’t mind a consult.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Ashton assures with a small smirk, swinging a bag onto his shoulder. “But first,” He nods back at a sad looking Harry. “Need to take care of him.”

Liam nods, softening. “Please do.”

Ashton carries his other bag with his other hand and offers Harry his free one. “Let’s go love.”

“You can keep doing your flirting thing.” Harry offers, taking his hand. “I don’t mind.”

Ashton rolls his eyes fondly, his cheeks dusting pink. “I’m here for you.” He says lovingly. “What’s going on? You sounded so different yesterday.”

“Ben is in Manila.” Harry notes quietly.

“Why the fuck is he here?” Ashton huffs. “Did he follow you?”

“Language.” Harry huffs out a soft laugh. “No he didn’t follow me, he’s on vacation.”

Ashton gives him a dubious look, “He happens to be in Manila the same time you are? Seems a little sketchy to me.”

“He left me, why would he follow me?” Harry asks.

“Because he’s a possessive psychopath,” Ashton answers simply.

Harry shakes his head fondly. “Again, he left me.”

“Just doesn’t add up to me.” Ashton murmurs, letting Liam take his bags when they get to the car. “Thank you.” He says softly. “You’re not going to see him while you’re here, Yeah?”

Harry shrugs. “I told him I’d think about it.”

“Hey, I take priority.” Ashton sniffs playfully. “I was planned, He was not.”

Harry smiles softly at him. “You’re always priority.” He promises.

Ashton kisses his cheek happily in response, crawling into the back of the car. “Besides, all he’s gonna want from you is sex.”

Harry climbs into the car as well, cuddling up to him with a sigh. “Least he wants me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ashton asks, wrapping his arms around Harry.

“Missed you.” Harry breathes, closing his eyes.

“Dodging my question,” Ashton chuckles. “In the cutest way possible.”

Harry smiles cutely at him, eyes still closed.

“Sleep love, you look exhausted. We’ll talk.” Ashton promises.

Harry nods, giving into sleep.

“Do you have any idea what’s going on?” Ashton asks Liam, running his fingers through Harry’s curls.

“I have no idea.” Liam sighs. “It sounds like he thinks Niall doesn’t fancy him back.”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Ashton pouts down at Harry. “Harry’s amazing.”

“I know.” Liam smiles fondly. “He does.”

“So really they just need to talk to each other and cut out the middle men?” Ashton clarifies.

Liam nods. “Seems like a brilliant idea.”

“But they won’t do that will they?” Ashton sighs. “I still don’t like that his ex is here. I never did like him. Controlling, possessive, evil little bastard.”

“Reckon he’s part of the problem.” Liam furrows his brows. “How controlling?”

“Didn’t like Harry going out and doing things. Told him how to act and how to dress. He didn’t really let him see anyone unless it was something for his family. He put on a good show for his family. You’ve spent time with Harry now. Know how sweet and caring he is, he doesn’t like conflict and Ben knows how to twist words and make Harry feel bad for things he hadn’t even done. He’s possessive, I’ve seen him beat up a guy for WAVING at Harry. He’s just bad news. I really don’t think it’s a good idea to have him around the hotel.” Ashton explains.

“You have a picture?” Liam asks.

“I might,” Ashton muses, scrolling through his phone. “Here.” He says, holding up the phone for Liam to see when he’s found one.

“Can you send that to me love?” Liam requests.

“I can,” Ashton smiles a bit at the name, doing as Liam asks. He’d do a lot that Liam asked him to.

“Thank you.” Liam smiles at him through the rear view mirror.

“Course,” Ashton says, meeting his eyes. “I’m not scared of him, I could kick his ass. But I just don’t want him alone with Harry.”

“I have no doubt you could.” Liam assures. “I don’t either. Or with Niall or Keaton.”

“I can’t wait to meet them, he talks about you lot all the time. Especially Keaton.” Ashton says fondly. “Like a doting father.”

“They look like co-parents.” Liam smiles, nodding. “Perfect for each other.”

“Yeah? I bet they’re cute. Just need to get this whole thing sorted.” Ashton says determinedly. “Just give me some time with him today and I’ll see if I can’t talk to him. Though you might try your hand with Niall.”

“Alright, deal.” Liam agrees.

“I like your glasses,” Ashton compliments, keeping his eyes on Harry.

Liam smiles brightly. “Thank you. Don’t usually wear them.” He admits. “I like your bandanna.”

Ashton could coo at how cute the fit lad looks, sexy as fuck to cute in no time. “Thank you.” He smiles, all teeth and dimples at the older lad.

Liam melts a bit at the smile. “And your dimples.”

“Liam Payne, I believe you’re flirting with me.” Ashton bats his eyelashes.

“Ashton Irwin, I believe you’re right.” Liam grins goofily.

Ashton mimics his smile, disguising his Aussie accent with a posh British one. “Quite the scandal, we’ve only just met.”

Liam laughs. “I would attempt an Aussie one but I’d brutally murder it.”

Ashton think he can murder something else and he wouldn’t mind. “Just picked up on Harry’s accent is all.” He smiles.

"You two are close?" Liam asks.

“Yeah, I’d think so. Dropped all my clients just to come see him. Wouldn’t do that for just anyone.” Ashton says fondly.

"That was sweet of you." Liam says sincerely.

“Everyone loves Haz,” Ashton shrugs. “I’m not immune to that charm of his.”

"I don't think anyone is." Liam chuckles. "He's something else."

“Just don’t want to see him being taken advantage of.” Ashton sighs.

"Niall would never." Liam promises seriously.

“No, I didn’t think he would. Besides, Luke would have my head on a platter if I ever had a negative thought about Niall James Horan- the love of his life.” Ashton snorts.

Liam grimaces a bit. "I'm sure this is going over well with him."

“What?” Ashton asks.

"That Harry fancies Niall." Liam muses. "If Niall is the 'love of his life'."

“Oh, Luke is a huge fanboy but he loves Harry and he has a boyfriend of sorts.” Ashton says. “He loves Harry, he might be a bit disappointed at first but Harry’s happiness comes first and he wouldn’t be upset if Niall was in love with him. How could you be mad at someone who loves your best mate for all the right reasons? Especially after his last relationship.”

Liam smiles softly. "Good." He breathes, parking the car.

Ashton coos at Harry fondly, sliding out of the car carefully. He unbuckles Harry then lifts him up, cuddling him to his chest. “Mind grabbing my bags?” He asks.

"Not at all." Liam assures, grabbing Ashton's bags.

“Thank you,” Ashton says gratefully, letting Liam lead him into the hotel. “How close is my room to his?”

"Just a few doors down." Liam promises. "As close as I could get without moving people around."

“And how close to your room?” Ashton asks. “Just in case I have questions.”

"Next door." Liam smiles. "Feel free to stop by anytime with questions."

“I’ll remember that. Think I’ll just take him to mine for now.” Ashton muses.

"Okay." Liam nods. "I'll just let Niall know."

“Can I ask you to open the door for me?” Ashton asks.

“Already on it love.” Liam assures, opening the door to the hotel for him.

“Thank you, Liam.” Ashton says sincerely, carrying Harry in and lays him on his bed.

“Anytime, you have my number Yeah?” Liam smiles.

“Luckily for me, yes.” Ashton nods, kicking his shoes off, then carefully takes off Harry’s.

“Let me know if you need anything.” Liam says softly.

“I will, thank you for everything.” Ashton smiles, stripping off his shirt before he crawls in bed with Harry.

“Anytime.” Liam breathes, staring at Ashton’s toned chest for a moment before turning around. “I’ll be with Niall.”

Ashton yawns, cuddling Harry close. “I’ll be here.”

Liam coos softly at him before leaving the room, slipping into Niall’s suite. “Ni love?”

“Hm?” Niall hums from his spot on the couch.

“Hey love.” Liam softens, walking over to him.

Niall rubs his face, resting his hands on Keaton’s back when he’s done. “Get Ashton okay?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Liam nods, settling down on the floor in front of the couch. “So, what happened?”

Niall adjusts Keaton in his lap, tracing over his face softly as he talks. He tells him about their tea this morning, then his freak out and the hug and hand holding. He goes over what happened at the drugstore then everything that led up to him coming out into the hallway. “I got too attached. This is his job, not his personal life and I let how good he is to both of us blind me into thinking it might be more than just a job to him. I guess I need more boundaries. He clearly wants them and I haven’t been fair to him. We’ll start by booking him a separate room and downgrading mine to a regular hotel room.”

“Ni.” Liam frowns. “Why don’t you talk it out? Look it sounds like that ex of his is a controlling arse- a violent one. Maybe there’s more to it yeah? He told me- without hesitation- that he fancied you.”

“I don’t know, I don’t know how he thinks I’m letting him down easy. I was being as professional as I could with him but I haven’t been that professional with him anyway. I tried, wanted to keep our personal and professional lives separate but it didn’t happen.” Niall says, adjusting Keaton so he’s lying on his shoulder instead. “I just can’t tell with him, and why should he like me? He deserves someone that can be there for him. Who doesn’t sleep with random girls and-” He sighs.

“Isn’t that his choice?” Liam raises an eyebrow.

“I guess so,” Niall shrugs. “I tried to talk to him, he didn’t want to.”

“You know him, you know he doesn’t like confrontation.” Liam points out.

“I know, but I would never hurt him.” Niall says softly.

Liam sighs. “I’ll set it up so you have separate rooms.”

“Wait until I talk to him again?” Niall requests.

“Of course.” Liam agrees. “Just want you happy you know?”

“I know,” Niall says fondly, kissing Keaton’s temple softly.

“His ex isn’t allowed in the hotel.” Liam informs.

“What do you know about him?” Niall asks curiously, furrowing his eyebrows. “Why isn’t he?”

“Ashton says he’s crazy.” Liam muses. “Proper controlling, violent. Beat someone up for waving at Harry.”

“Jesus,” Niall shakes his head. He gets jealous but that’s extreme. “Has he ever hurt Harry?”

“Don’t know. Probably.” Liam shrugs. “Could be why he didn’t push him away earlier.”

“Fucks sake, Horan.” Niall grumbles at himself.

Liam grins. “Told you just to talk to him.”

“Yeah yeah,” Niall groans. He was so upset about Harry kissing someone else that he didn’t even to think to look at his body language or really even look at him.

“He’s sleeping right now.” Liam says softly. “You should talk when he’s awake- before you fuck it all up by switching rooms.” He adds with a cheeky grin.

“Fuck you,” Niall huffs, a slight smile on his face.

Liam laughs. “Don’t think Harry would like that very much.” He winks.

“Maybe not,” Niall breathes, trying not to let himself get too excited at the thought. “Is this Ashton lad nice?”

“Very nice.” Liam affirms. “And fit. And muscular.”

“Oh?” Niall smirks. “Need a burp cloth, think you’re drooling a bit there, mate.”

“Sod off.” Liam pouts. “I did say I’d date when you and Harry got your heads out of your arses didn’t I?”

“You wanna go on a date with him?” Niall asks, surprised. That was quick. “You did say that, think we’re still working on it.” He pouts a bit but nods. “Soon. So glad I didn’t have a gig today.”

“Would have been a sucky gig.” Liam smiles sympathetically. “I don’t know, I’d like to get to know him.”

“I’ve gotta meet this lad. Pay back’s a bitch, Payno.” Niall winks.

“I didn’t harass him.” Liam pouts.

“You don’t?” Niall raises an eyebrow, melting a bit when Keaton rests an arm around his neck like he’s hugging him.

“No, I’m a wonderful person thank you.” Liam smiles softly.

“You are,” Niall agrees, picking up his phone when it starts to go off, notification after notification making him furrow his eyebrows.

“What’s wrong?” Liam frowns, catching his expression.

Niall’s eyes widen before they darken, a picture of his precious baby is all over everything. He doesn’t understand, he’s kept him hidden and covered and he knows Harry has too. How the fuck did they get a picture of him? “Son of a bitch.” He hisses, tossing his phone at Liam.

Liam fumbles, catching the phone. “How did-?” He whispers.

“I don’t know,” Niall shakes his head, getting up to close the blinds and curtains unnecessarily. They’re pretty high up.

“I’m sorry, my love.” He whispers to a still sleeping Keaton, cradling him against his chest. “I won’t let it happen again.” He breathes, he’s so angry that he’s shaking. It’s obvious the picture wasn’t posed, that it was a quick picture but it’s still clear enough that you can see him. Who the fuck takes a picture of a baby and publishes it without the parent knowing?

“Ni, Breathe. He looks like every other baby right now yeah?” Liam soothes. “It won’t happen again, we’ll find out who did it yeah?”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen, I- we were so careful. I didn’t want him thrown into all this. It’s not supposed to be like this for him. He deserves to be left alone and be a normal baby. He looks like me, except this.” He says, playing with the soft curls on top of his head. “I just don’t understand- people are-” He shakes his head. “Fucked.” He decides, picking up his phone again so he can see the picture.

“I’m sorry love.” Liam sighs. “It was this morning yeah?”

Niall looks at the picture and nods, noting that he can see Harry partly in the picture and the car seat sitting on the counter. “Yes.” He nods.

“Who would he let close enough to Keaton?” Liam points out softly.

Niall’s eyes darken more, shaking his head. “Of fucking course. Ben was with Harry.”

“We were the only ones there this morning besides the cashier.”

“He’s a psychopath.” Liam notes. “There was no way you could have prevented that.”

“Need a fucking restraining order,” Niall says.

“I’ll set it up.” Liam promises.

“Thank you,” Niall tries to calm down.

“Just breathe hm? Don’t let him win.” Liam soothes. “He’s probably feeling threatened is all.”

“I’ll behave,” Niall lies.

“Don’t bullshit me.” Liam points a finger at him. “Leave it be.”

“My baby,” Niall says stubbornly.

“I’m not going to go looking for him but if he shows up, I don’t have to be nice.”

“Niall.” Liam warns. “I get it, I do. But do you want to risk retaliation?”

Niall sighs, “If it was just me I wouldn’t care.” He mutters. But it’s not just him, it’s him and Keaton and Harry.

“I know, but it’s not.” Liam says softly. “Don’t risk it. We’ll take him to court.”

Niall nods, “Thank you for being the voice of reason. Hot tempered Irish blood doesn’t do well in these situations. Let’s have a pint and square up.”

He half teases. Wishes he could actually do that.

Liam laughs softly. “You’ve has a hell of a day hm? How about some pints for real.”

“Please,” Niall agrees, but first he needs to make a bottle for his son.

“You want me to take him to Harry?” Liam offers, standing up.

“No, let him sleep.” Niall shakes his head. “Don’t know if I need to go out anyway. Feel guilty.”

“Don’t need to go out, I’ll bring the beer here.” Liam shakes his head. “But you have a nanny for a reason love.”

“Gimme a few hours, yeah? Wanna make sure he gets some rest first.” Niall admits, warming up a bottle for Keaton. He’s not awake yet but he knows he will be soon. It’s a good thing that Keaton is so little. He sleeps most of the day anyway so this jet lag thing doesn’t mess him up so much.

“Alright.” Liam agrees.

“You can send a text to Ashton though, let him know that I’ll need Harry later tonight.” Niall winks.

“Oh kinky.” Liam teases. “You need him huh?”

Niall’s eyes widen- “That is not what I meant.”

“No?” Liam smirks.

“Well,” Niall swallows. “I just-“

“You just?” Liam prompts, amused.

“First of all, he’s mad at me and second of all- he’s more than just a lay.” Niall breathes. “No matter how sinful his body is.”

Liam laughs. “Mad sex is fun sex.”

“I’m not having sex with him for the first time because he’s mad at me.” Niall rolls his eyes.

“To be fair, I think he’s more upset or hurt.” Liam reasons. “And I wasn’t suggesting it, just teasing.”

“I think you’re just horny,” Niall chuckles.

“You’re the one that said it.” Liam pouts.

“I wasn’t thinking like that,” Niall laughs. “Need to see if Ashton wants a shag.”

“Can invite him over tonight if you’d like.”

“I don’t want to shag him.” Liam huffs. “Yet.”

“Still, might as well invite him over. Technically Harry’s stuff is still here, still his room too if he wants to be here.” Niall says.

“I’m sure he does.” Liam chuckles.

“Inviting anyone else?” Niall asks instead, smiling down at Keaton when he opens his eyes. “Hi my love.”

“Let’s just invite everyone while we’re at it.” Liam teases. “How’s he doing?”

“You’re in charge.” Niall winks. “Looks better,” He breathes, holding him close.

“Good.” Liam smiles.

“I need a shower- will you?” Niall gestures to Keaton. “He needs to eat.”

“Course.” Liam affirms, taking Keaton from him.

“Thank you,” Niall smiles, settling a burp cloth on Liam’s shoulder then hands him the bottle.

“Cheers.” Liam chuckles. “Go ahead.”

Niall salutes, blowing him a kiss before jogging to his room.

“This isn’t too hard.” Liam murmurs, feeding Keaton. Harry walks in a few minutes later, giving Liam a sheepish grin. “I can help?”

“Oh- hi love. I’ve got him at the mo. I can feed him.” Liam smiles, “but this is your room, you should stay.”

Maybe talk to Niall...

Harry nods. “‘M just gonna go change. Ash is coming- is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Liam smiles widely. “Have at it.” He nods.

“Thank you.” Harry says softly, slipping into his room.

Ashton steps in a moment later, cooing at lads on the couch. “Is this my nephew?” He teases.

“This is Keaton.” Liam chuckles, nodding.

“He’s cute.” Ashton smiles. “You look like a dad.”

“Thank you?” Liam raises an amused eyebrow.

“A very hot dad, like all your kid’s teenage friends have a crush on you.” Ashton nods.

“A DILF?” Liam smirks.

“Definitely a DILF.” Ashton agrees.

“Thank you.” Liam laughs.

“Maybe one day,” Ashton notes.

“You want kids?” Liam asks curiously.

“Eventually but I’m only 23,” Ashton gives. “Mum wants me to have all boys so I know what it’s like to have one drumming everywhere he goes.”

Liam laughs. “That’s cute. You drum?”

“I do,” Ashton nods. “Not as much as I used to.”

“Oh?” Liam prompts fondly.

“Everyone has a band in high school don’t they?” Ashton smiles. “I still play gigs with friends if they ask but this is my main job now.”

“That’s pretty cool.” Liam says sincerely. Harry pads out of his room, tugging the beanie over his head more.

“Thank you,” Ashton smiles looking over at Niall when he comes out. He definitely doesn’t look happy though. His phone in his hands as he reads something. “Unbe-fucking-leibavle.” He snarls, throwing his phone across the room.

Harry winces, pressing himself into Ashton’s side. “Ni.” Liam says softly. “What’s wrong?”

Niall shakes his head, running his hand through his still wet hair. “This is exactly why I didn’t want his picture everywhere.” He grumbles, collapsing in the chair, massaging his temples. “Utter bullshit. Already have rumors about him, saying he’s some unwanted bastard child that’s going to end my career. They have girls lined up to be interviewed about their pregnancies and how I have loads more but I only claim him because of threats and its just shite. If I see him-” He trails off. Ashton furrows his eyebrows, this is not the Niall Harry told him about. He seems just angry and violent and that’s the last thing Harry needs.

“‘M sorry.” Harry whispers.

Niall visibly softens, making Ashton relax a bit. “Haz, don’t you dare.” He says seriously but gentle. “You did nothing wrong.”

“He’s- I shouldn’t of- it’s my job.” Harry sighs. “I messed up.”

“Harry, look at me.” Niall says.

“I know better.” Harry mutters, playing with his fingers.

Niall gets up, squatting in front of Harry. He waits until he catches Harry’s eyes then smiles. “This is not your fault. He’s physically safe and well make sure when he’s older that he never believes any of that fuckery. If you haven’t noticed, i can be a bit of a diva, Yeah?”

“You’re not.” Harry assures quietly.

Niall sits on the couch next to Harry on his other side, cupping his cheeks. He nods, disagreeing with his statement. “I was jealous and stupid and I didn’t look past that to see that you may have been anxious, I’m sorry for being a brat.” He says earnestly, searching Harry’s eyes.

“Weren’t a brat.” Harry gives him a soft grin.

“Yeah huh,” Niall teases, happy to pull a little bit of a smile from the beautiful lad.

“All lies.” Harry laughs softly.

“Do you forgive me? You don’t have to but it’d make me feel better. Don’t like when you’re upset, being this is the first time I’ve seen it.” Niall teases. Ashton looks over at Liam and sighs- fine. They’re fucking cute.

“I forgive you.” Harry nods, smiling warmly. “Silly.” Liam nods in understanding, chuckling.

“I need a hug to prove it,” Niall says.

Harry blushes lightly, moving out of Ashton’s hold to hug Niall, tucking his face into the lad’s neck.

Niall hugs him back tightly, pulling him closer. He’s so sweet and so pure and beautiful. He just wants him safe and a little bit all to himself. “Thank you.” He whispers.

Harry lets out a content sigh. “Don’t like when you’re angry.”

Niall pulls him into his side, wrapping his arms around Harry, leaving a kiss to his temple. “Don’t like being angry.” He agrees.

“I can stay?” Harry whispers.

“Stay?” Niall furrows his eyebrows.

“Were you going to leave?”

“No, just- didn’t think you wanted me anymore.” Harry admits quietly.

Niall’s heart breaks, “No babe, never.” He says softly.

Harry smiles brightly at him. “Yeah?”

“Of course not.” Niall assures. “Harry, I-” he stops when Ellie bursts in the room.

“Oh for fucks sake.” Ashton groans. “I heard we’re having a party.” She sings.

Harry giggles at that, smiling at her. “Apparently.”

“I brought drinks,” She beams, smirking at Harry and Niall’s position.

“If this keeps happening, he’ll be in college before they get together.” Ashton grumbles.

“Tell me about it.” Liam laughs. “That’s nice of you.” Harry notes fondly.

“Can I hold him?” Ashton asks, scooting closer to Liam. “Thanks Hazza, you’re my favorite.” Ellie smiles, kissing his cheek.

“Sure love. Ever held a baby before?” Liam asks fondly. Harry beams cutely at her. “Thank you.”

“Course I have- not.” Ashton admits.

Liam laughs. “Support his neck.”

Ashton wiggles his hand under Liam’s, gently holding the back of Keaton’s neck. “So tiny.” He breathes.

“Very tiny.” Liam affirms, gently passing Keaton over.

“Look at you, got all these handsome guys holding you.” Ashton coos, “You lucky little man.”

 “He’s precious isn’t he?” Harry beams.

“He is.” Ashton smiles, pressing a kiss to the little lad’s nose. Keaton squirms, opening his mouth, kicking his legs. “Oh, he likes that.” Niall chuckles.

“Loves kisses.” Harry affirms.

Niall almost says he does too but stops himself. He just wants to know what it’d feel like to have Harry’s lips against his. He settles for a kiss to Harry’s curls that are sticking out from his beanie, standing up. He should probably pull a shirt on and make sure his phone isn’t broken.

Harry turns to him, giving him a soft, intimate grin.

Niall cups Harry’s cheek, running his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip. He returns his smile before he lets go, walking over to check the damage to his phone. He’s lucky there’s nothing wrong with it- seemingly. He’s feeling a little better now that Harry’s not upset with him, there’s a lot more he feels like he could say but he doesn’t know where to start and maybe today isn’t the day. No matter how impatient he is. He slides his phone in his pocket then heads to his room to find a shirt.

“Oi.” Louis huffs out a laugh. “That’s cheating.”

“How?” Zayn smirks, kissing him again after his Mario crosses the finish line.

Louis rolls his eyes fondly, giggling against his lips. “Two can play at this game.”

“I’ve already won baby,” Zayn waggles his eyebrows, pulling Louis into his lap.

“Rematch.” Louis pouts.

“Think I have a better idea,” Zayn hums, sucking on his neck.

Louis laughs breathlessly, baring his neck. “You know I won’t let this go.”

“Oh I know, my cute little competitive baby.” Zayn coos.

“Can I distract you for a mo?” He asks, suddenly a bit nervous.

Louis cups his cheeks, nodding fondly. “Of course you can love.”

“I know it’s only been a handful of months- five and a half- but I uh- I’d like to take you to Bradford when I go again.” Zayn admits.

Louis stares at him a moment, searching his eyes while a slow smile makes its way into his lips. “I would love to.”

“Yeah?” Zayn breathes. “You just let me know when you can and we’ll plan it. I don’t have appearances and interviews and stuff.” He says excitedly.

“Whenever.” Louis beams. “I’ll work around it.”

“Sick,” Zayn kisses him happily, flipping them over.

Louis giggles, wrapping his legs around Zayn’s waist, kissing him back happily.

Zayn licks into his mouth pushing closer to him, chuckling when his hips press down onto the remote, changing the channel on the telly. He smiles when he hears his boyfriend’s voice. “Oh, you’re interview from yesterday.” He notes, turning so he can listen- never gets tired of it.

Louis snorts. “Yes because that’s more important.”

“I like watching you get all passionate,” Zayn says, sitting up with Louis in his lap.

Louis shakes his head in amusement. “Again, better things.”

“Soon,” Zayn hums, kissing his neck as he listens to the interview. ‘Now Louis, we’ve seen you out quite a bit with a new lad. And we’ve got to say, he’s absolutely gorgeous. Please tell us you’re dating him.’ The interviewer beams. ‘No, no- we’re just good mates.’ The Louis on the telly says and what? ‘So he’s single, you’re both single?’ She pouts. ‘You look so cute.’ Zayn drops his hands from Louis’ hips, shaking his head because he has to be fucking joking.

“What?” Louis furrows his brows.

“What the fuck?” Zayn says, completely incredulous, moving Louis off his lap and stands.

“What the hell do you mean?” Louis huffs, frowning.

“What do I mean? You just- so I’m single now? When were you going to tell me you were single?” Zayn asks sarcastically.

“Wait- seriously?” Louis asks, standing as well. “You’re upset I said I was single?”

“I’m supposed to be happy that you just told all of bloody England that you’re not in a relationship?” Zayn counters.

“Zayn- we haven’t talked about this.” Louis points out. “You’ve never indicated that you wanted to go public.”

“I just asked you if you wanted to go home to meet my family. I’ve told you for months now that I’m not worried about anyone else’s but you’re opinion because you were worried.” Zayn shakes his head. “I want the whole world to know that you’re mine.”

*your

“You didn’t say you wanted to go pub

Zayn smiles softly, slowly slipping Louis’ boxers down his legs. “There we go.” He coos, shimmying out of his own boxers.

Louis gives him a fond smile, thumbing over his cheek lovingly. “I love you.”

Zayn is never going to get tired of hearing that, “I love you too, so fucking much.” He promises, kissing him softly.

Louis wraps his arms around the lad, kissing him back lovingly.

Zayn lines himself up, pushing in slowly. Louis’ still open and slick from earlier this morning, making him feel a bit warm at the thought.

Louis moans deeply, clinging to him.

Zayn braces himself over the lad, slowly rolling his hips into Louis. He leaves kisses across Louis’ face, on his temples and cheeks, his nose. He loves every part of this beautiful boy.

Louis giggles breathlessly, scrunching up his face. “Zayn.”

“You’re so lovely,” Zayn moans, angling his hips differently.

“Fuck.” Louis gasps, moaning loudly. “There. God there.”

Zayn smirks, his turn to be cheeky. “Not the first time I’ve gotten that but I prefer Zayn.” He teases, holding Louis’ legs up a bit as he hits that same spot again.

Louis moans softly. “Think you- fuck- prefer Daddy actually.”

Zayn’s hips stutter for a mo at the shiver that runs down his spine. “Think I do too.” He pants, picking up his pace. “Look so good like this Lou.”

Louis laces his hand with Zayn’s beside his head, panting. “You should see yourself, fucking God.” He whines cheekily.

“Lou,” Zayn tries to scold, but ends up dropping his head to Louis’ neck, sucking a deep purple mark.

“Daddy.” Louis whimpers, baring his neck easily.

“There’s my baby,” Zayn hums approvingly, snapping his hips harder into Louis’.

“Please.” Louis moans, raking his nails down Zayn’s muscled back.

“What do you need baby boy?” Zayn whispers in his ear.

“Daddy please.” Louis whines. “Need to cum, please.”

“Show daddy how good you are,” Zayn croons, kissing the soft skin under Louis’ ear.

Louis’ eyes roll back as he cums with a shout of Zayn’s name, squeezing around him.

“Fuck,” Zayn groans, his own hips stuttering at the tightness. He follows behind shortly after, kissing Louis a bit sloppily.

Louis giggles softly, carding a hand through Zayn’s damp hair. “Love you.”

“Love you more.” Zayn pants, pulling out carefully.

“Impossible.” Louis grimaces a bit at the feeling, kissing Zayn’s nose.

“Sorry love,” Zayn apologizes, carefully laying himself on top of Louis. “We should fight more often.” He teases quietly.

Louis laughs. “No, we shouldn’t.”

“No, don’t like it.” Zayn agrees. “But if there’s anything else you want to try.” He trails off.

Louis rolls his eyes fondly. “There’s plenty babe.”

“Gimme a mo, we’ll have another go.” Zayn teases.

Louis giggles, kissing him softly. “Don’t think you’re teasing.”

“I’m insatiable,” Zayn whispers against his lips. “Or so I’ve heard.”

“Oh?” Louis raises an amused eyebrow.

“You’ve told me I am, you’re always right aren’t you?” Zayn smiles.

“Always.” Louis affirms fondly. “Better be just me.”

“Wouldn’t even dream about anybody else.” Zayn promises.

Louis smiles warmly at him, kissing him softly.

Zayn breaks the kiss only when he needs to breathe, “Need to clean us up.”

“Shower.” Louis affirms, wiggling out from under him.

Zayn stands, scooping him up and kisses his cheek. “Shower time.”

Louis squeaks, laughing softly. “My prince.” He swoons.

“My princess,” Zayn says poshly, turning on the tap after he sets Louis down carefully.

Louis giggles, kissing his cheek. “So lovely.”

“Yes you are,” Zayn smiles.

“Oi.” Louis huffs. “You know I was talking about you.”

“I didn’t know that,” Zayn pouts innocently.

“I take it back, you’re an arse.” Louis decides, crossing his arms over his chest.

Zayn pulls him close, “You like my little arse.”

He smiles cheekily. “Ya weirdo.”

“You’re a weirdo.” Louis sticks his tongue out at him.

“I’ll bite,” Zayn warns.

“Oooh promise?” Louis waggles his eyebrows.

Zayn laughs, leaning down to bite softly at his neck.

Louis laughs softly, scrunching up his nose.

“Love you.” Zayn breathes.

“I love you too.” Louis smiles earnestly.

“Shower?” Zayn smiles.

Louis nods, taking his hand and pulls him into the shower.

“Haz, are you sure you want us coming with you?” Niall asks. “This is your family time.”

He says softly, fussing with Keaton’s hat to make sure he keeps it on.

“‘S just tea.” Harry points out, smiling at the fussy baby. “You don’t have to.” He adds gently.

“I want to, just want to-Keaton, love. It’s cold outside.” Niall says, fondly exasperated when he throws his hat off again. “Just want to make sure you have the time with your family that you need.”

“I do.” Harry laughs, picking up the hat. “Fussy boy, look.” He coos, pulling a beanie over Niall’s head first. “Daddy has it too.”

Keaton giggles, smacking Niall’s chest with his little hands with a chorus of ‘ba ba’. “Little talker, wonder where you get that from?” He teases, pouting playfully when Keaton reaches for Harry.

Harry blushes, settling the hat on Keaton again. “Hi bug.” He tickles Keaton.

Keaton laughs happily, kicking his legs as he settles against Harry’s chest, playing with the necklace dangling there. “Sweet baby.” Niall chuckles. “Love his Hazzy.”

Harry smiles warmly. “Just likes the jumper.” He dismisses softly.

“Bullshit,” Niall rolls his eyes fondly, smiling at Keaton who continues to babble at Harry excitedly.

Harry babbles back at him playfully, beaming. “My mum is gonna throw a fit.” He muses.

“About what?” Niall asks curiously, chuckling at the bright giggle Keaton lets out.

“The jumper.” Harry grins, kissing his forehead. “Gotta change.”

“Why?” Niall asks, furrowing his eyebrows. “You look so good.”

Harry blushes lightly. “Mum prefers designer.”

Niall blinks at him, “You mean if you want to lounge around the house, you have to wear designer shit?”

“Language.” Harry huffs. “Yes.”

Niall give hums a sheepish smile but shakes his head. “That’s fu-dged.”

“She has worked very hard to give us those things.” Harry shrugs softly. “I wear it when I visit so she can pretend I don’t wear what I wear.”

“Does she know you’d rather have her approval?” Niall asks.

“It’s fine, really.” Harry assures softly, giving him a warm smile. “I know she loves me.”

“I’ll keep my mouth shut then,” Niall nods, taking Keaton.

“Thank you.” Harry giggles. “But you can talk.”

“I meant about not saying anything to get you in trouble.” Niall says, letting Harry change shirts.

“You won’t.” Harry laughs, buttoning up his shirt.

“You should leave these open,” Niall says, dragging his fingers down Harry’s chest.

Harry blushes, shivering a bit. “Okay.” He breathes.

“I like these,” Niall whispers, tracing his birds.

“Thank you.” Harry whispers back.

“Ba ba!” Keaton demands their attention. “Yes love?” Niall coos.

Harry chuckles, slipping on his Burberry jacket. “I’ll grab his diaper bag.”

“Thank you,” Niall says fondly.

“Let’s buckle you in babe,” He coos at Keaton, setting him in his seat. “Gonna go meet Hazzy’s mummy.”

Keaton babbles at him, kicking his legs. “Ni you need a jacket.” Harry informs.

“It looks like it’s wanting to storm.” Niall nods. “Imagine that.” He teases, kissing Keaton’s forehead. “I’ll grab one.”

Harry holds up a coat with a smile. “Already did.”

“Thank you,” Niall slips into the warm coat, giving him an adoring smile. “Here.” He turns around, buttoning Harry’s coat so his chest is covered. “There.” He nods, leaving a kiss to Harry’s cheek, close to the corner of his mouth.

Harry blushes darkly. “Thank you.”

Niall smiles lovingly, “Pleasure is all mine.” He nods, rubbing his back softly. “Ready to go little man?” He coos at Keaton.

“Ba ba ba.” Keaton squeals.

“Cutie,” Niall laughs softly, picking up the car seat. He lays the privacy cover over it then looks at Harry. “Lead the way.”

Harry smiles softly, resting a hand on Niall’s lower back, guiding them out to the car. “You look nice.”

“Not too casual?” Niall asks. He fights a smile at the contact.

Anne smooths down his hair, “Much better.” Niall purses his lips but doesn’t say anything else, adjusting Keaton in his arms.

Harry smiles softly at her. “You look beautiful as always.”

“Thank you, love.” Anne says fondly, cupping his cheeks. “Your sister will be down soon.” She smiles. “Now, where’s Ben?” She asks.

“I don’t know.” Harry admits. “I imagine you talk to him more than I do.”

Anne’s face falls, “You said you were bringing a guest.”

Harry frowns a bit, but recovers. “I did, mum this is Niall. Niall, my mum.” He introduces, gesturing to the older lad.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Niall says, offering her his free hand.

“You too.” Anne forces a polite smile, not taking his hand. She takes in his appearance, eyes landing on Keaton and she sighs. “Must you have brought work home? You know how I feel about it.”

Harry looks down, blushing in embarrassment, scuffing his foot. “He’s a mate.”

Niall steps closer to Harry, “Not so much work.” He admits. “Harry’s been here since day one- literally.” He muses. “More like a father figure than a nanny.”

“Don’t use that word.” Anne says seriously. “My son is much more than an uneducated, full time babysitter.”

Niall has to force his mouth closed so he doesn’t say anything too rude. “You’re right, He is. That’s what I was saying.” He assures.

“How about we move hm?” Harry suggests quietly. “Get settled.”

Anne hums, looking over Niall with distaste but does as she’s asked. Niall gives Harry’s hand a reassuring squeeze, following after the.... interesting woman.

Harry gives him an apologetic grin, following after his mother.

“Ben tells me you’ve run into each other in Manila,” Anne starts. “And that after your little- job- you plan to join him in LA.”

“Ben offered.” Harry corrects. “I didn’t give him an answer.”

“Well of course you’ll take it, it’s a wonderful opportunity. He’s doing really well for himself.” Anne says. “You’d be foolish to not see him again.”

“I didn’t want to move to the states before.” Harry says softly. “I don’t want to go now.”

“You really don’t need to waste this opportunity Harry.” Anne shakes her head. “I told him you should have just dropped the job and went with him then.” She admits. “It doesn’t matter where you are Harry.”

“I have a contract and I’m happy.” Harry reasons. “And if I had moved to the states before without Ben you’d have been upset.”

“He’s doing better- and contracts can be bought out.” Anne rolls her eyes. “Not this one.” Niall butts in.

“I’ll think about it okay?” Harry gives before his mother can utter the scathing remark he knows is coming.

Hurt flashes across Niall’s face before he reigns it in, giving Anne a smug sort of smirk. “Good lad.”

Harry lets out a soft breath of relief, enjoying the silence- no matter how tense it is.

“I’m here- I’m here- no pictures please,” Gemma says dramatically, coming into the room.

Harry smiles widely, standing up to hug her tightly. “Not even one?”

Gemma giggles, “If you must.” She teases, hugging him back just as tight.

“You look stunning.” Harry whispers sincerely.

“Thank you baby brother,” Gemma smiles. “So do you.” She nods.

“Uncomfortable.” Harry whispers with a pout.

“I know, still look good though.” Gemma coos.

Harry blushes, smiling bashfully. “Want you to meet someone.” He admits.

“Oh?” Gemma quirks an eyebrow, giving him a knowing smile.

“Sh.” Harry blushes darker. “This is Niall, Niall, this is my sister Gemma.”

“Nice to finally meet you,” Niall smiles softly, standing up and offers his hand. Maybe she’ll be polite enough to actually shake it.

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Gemma smiles brightly, pulling him into a hug. “It’s nice to finally meet you too.”

Niall hugs her back, smiling at her warm welcome. He looks at Harry over her shoulder, winking at him. He moves Keaton so he’s not so squished between them, “I feel like I practically know you, Harry talks about you all the time.”

Harry blushes darkly at him, sticking out his tongue. “Funny, I was going to say the same about the two of you.”

“You can hold him if you’d like, I’m sure he’d love to meet his aunt.” Niall smiles, he’s definitely sincere about the title. He wants her to know how much Harry means to him. How much he cares for her brother, but if it in turn makes Harry’s mum a little pissed- he won’t be mad.

Gemma gives him a soft smile, sending her mum a worried glance. "Excuse me?" Anne asks, raising an eyebrow.

Niall looks over at her, “I said Harry was more of a father figure than a ‘uneducated full time babysitter’.” He shrugs. “But don’t worry, tour’s over in just another 4 months and maybe Harry will be in LA with Ben.”

"He isn't your son's father." Anne reminds him calmly. "He will be."

_might_ be there. That decision is still up to him.” Niall says, just as

“Again, thank you for looking out for Harry. But I believe he said he _might_ be there. That decision is still up to him.” Niall says, just as calm. As for the father comment, he won’t push. That’s also Harry decision.

"He will." Anne repeats. "Should be there now."

Niall hums, “Right.” He nods. “I need to change him, have somewhere I can do that?” He asks. He’s not going to make decisions for Harry, if that’s his decision to go off with Ben, he’ll be heartbroken but if Harry’s happy then that’s what matters.

"I can show you." Harry offers. "Nonsense, David will show you." Anne waves her hand dismissively.

"The man that answered the door." Harry supplies quietly. "Just ask him." Niall nods, maneuvering Keaton so he’s tucked into his chest more before he leaves. Gemma watches after him, shaking her head at her mother’s rudeness. Harry squeezes her hand soothingly, giving her a soft smile.

“He’s not wrong, you know. It is Harry’s decision.” Gemma says.

"And Harry will make that decision." Anne informs. "But Ben was so good for him, don't think he'll give up that opportunity again."

“Do you remember Ben clearly or is his money blinding you?” Gemma raises an eyebrow. “Besides, pretty sure if money is your factor here, a musician who’s been selling out concerts and working his arse off for the last 7-8 years Probably is a little more successful than whatever the hell it is Ben does.”

“Gemma Ann you watch your tone.” Anne says seriously.

“Gem please.” Harry whispers.

“There was no need for you to be rude is all I’m saying. Harry’s a big boy.” Gemma softens her tone, squeezing Harry’s hand.

“Harry can speak up for himself.” Anne says softly. “Now sit please. Tea should be ready soon.”

Gemma nods, standing on her toes to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek before taking a seat next to him.

Harry gives her a loving smile, settling down in his seat as well. “How is Michal?”

“He’s wonderful. It’s been three years now.” Gemma breathes.

Harry nods fondly. “Good, he makes you happy.”

“Hope you have that too.” Gemma says softly, looking up when Niall comes back in with Keaton wide awake with wide, curious eyes looking around.

“Hi sleepy head.” Harry coos, squeezing his sister’s hand gratefully.

Keaton lights up, kicking his legs happily as he coos at Harry. Gemma laughs softly, tickling his little feet and making him giggle. “Hi cutie.”

Keaton squeals at the action, making Harry melt.

“Would you like to hold him?” Niall asks, sitting on Gemma’s free side.

“That would be lovely.” Gemma smiles.

Niall gives Keaton over to her carefully, laughing at the confused look on his face when Keaton looks back and forth between Gemma and Harry.

Harry giggles softly, beaming at the baby.

“He loves Harry,” Niall says lovingly, looking around Gemma to smile at him.

Harry’s smile softens into an intimate, gentle one. “Love him.”

“Just like every other one you’ve kept for lazy parents who can’t be bothered.” Anne hums as Jules comes in with the tea and some treats on a tray.

“You had a nanny.” Harry points out quietly. “Were you not bothered with me?”

“I was actually working, Harry. I did all this for you and Gemma and you know that.” Anne says firmly.

Harry winces at her tone. “Sorry.” He whispers.

Niall shakes his head, “You have nothing to be sorry for. It was a legitimate question.” He defends.

“Scuse me.” Harry clears his throat, standing up and walks out of the room.

Niall watches after him, not sure what to do. Was he out of line or was Anne? He’s creating more problems than it’s worth he supposes. He just doesn’t want anyone walking all over Harry. But maybe he’s doing that too.

“Mum.” Gemma notes, nodding at the door. “Go.” Anne sighs but gets up, following after Harry.

“I should have let him come on his own, it’s not my place to-” Niall shakes his head.

“Ba ba.” Keaton huffs, looking around for Harry.

“It’s okay.” Gemma gives him a soft smile. “He’s glad you’re here.”

Niall gives her a wry smile, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but does she really care?”

“Of course she does.” Gemma affirms earnestly. “She has a funny way of showing it I know, but she does. She loves him and wants him secure and happy. ‘S why she likes ben.”

Niall nods, he doesn’t get that at all. “Well, if he makes him happy.”

“He doesn’t, but he did.” Gemma says softly. “When he brought Ben home for the first time he was this goofy, little bright eyed lad. He was so happy that day. And when she thinks of Ben, that’s the day she remembers. His goofy, huge smile. He’s never had an issue with being happy, always has been happy. But Ben made him happier, and he made Harry financially secure.”

“Ah, well if he still wants to be with him then it might be a bit difficult but they can work it out.” Niall says.

“You’re not listening.” Gemma sighs. “Harry doesn’t want him.”

“I would hope not but I’m not his biggest fan,” Niall says. “And I’ve made an amazing impression on your mum. Really, might be best if I let him finish his visit with you lot. I’d really like you to come sometime in the next few months if you can though. He’d love it.”

“It was his choice to bring you ya know?” Gemma raises an eyebrow. “Besides, you’re pushing her buttons. And I would know, I’m the queen of doing so.”

“Just don’t think he should be run all over. But I’m probably doing the same thing.” Niall shrugs.

“Then you won’t work for him.” Gemma shrugs. “If you don’t know how you treat him, and if you’re willing to let him go.”

“I didn’t say I was willing to let him go.” Niall shakes his head. “I try to let him make his own decisions and encourage him to speak up. But sometimes I don’t know what he’s thinking. He won’t talk to me and I don’t know how hard to push. He’s sweet and caring and- but he takes everything and makes it his fault. I don’t know how to make him not shut down sometimes. Keaton is just as much his is he is mine, and I love that. I love him but it’s hard to tell- I don’t know.” He sighs, frustrated.

“Maybe I’m not the one for him but I want to be. He’s the most selfless person- the best person I know and he deserves everything good. I don’t know if I can give that to him.”

“You love him?” Gemma squeaks.

Niall’s eyes widen, “Shhh.” He shushes her. “How could I not?” He whispers.

Gemma beams. “Then grow some balls and do something about it.”

“Gemma,” Niall groans. “It’s all his fault.”

“What is?” Gemma smirks.

“That I fell in love with him.” Niall says, kissing Keaton’s forehead.

“He does that doesn’t he?” Gemma smiles softly.

“Makes you fall for him without warning? Yeah, he does. He’s so beautiful- inside and out.” Niall hums, a warm smile on his face.

“Tell him.” Gemma advises.

“I don’t know if it’s that easy, Love.” Niall sighs.

“It is.” Gemma laughs. “You don’t have to make it complicated.”

“It is though. If it was just us then it wouldn’t be but he works for me and Keaton sees him as a dad. He’s there just as much as I am. If not more somedays. I just want him happy and I could take care of him. I want to. Wanna sell my house and help him farm and watch Keaton grow up knowing he’s loved by an incredible man.” Niall breathes.

“Wait farm?” Gemma giggles. “I don’t hear anything complicated. He’s taking care of Keaton whether he’s being paid or not because he loves you both.”

Niall blushes at that, his heart fluttering in his chest. “I don’t know about me but I know he loves Keaton.”

He smiles. “He wants to try farming.” He says lovingly.

“I’m his sister, I would know.” Gemma points out.

Niall’s stomach feels like it doing little flips at the thought, “I’m not going to tell him in the midst of all this.” He waves his hand around the place, smiling when Keaton giggles. “He laughs at everything.” Niall coos.

“Totally Harry’s.” Gemma teases.

“Sweet baby, got daddy’s curls, hm?” Niall smiles.

“That’s cute.” Gemma smiles sincerely.

“I call him daddy when he’s not around.” Niall winks, then blushes. “Not like that. He’s too precious for that.”

“I was gonna say, don’t corrupt my baby brother Horan.” Gemma points a warning finger at him.

“I would never- always getting onto me for my language. Says Keaton’s listening now and will start trying to mimic.” Niall nods.

Gemma laughs. “He probably will.”

Niall looks up when Harry and Anne come back in, giving him a soft smile, lighting up a bit.

Harry smiles warmly at him, settling down in the seat beside him.

Niall wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him a bit closer. “Are you okay?” He asks softly.

“Yeah m good.” Harry breathes.

Niall nods, searching his eyes. He really wants to lean over and kiss him but he doesn’t want their first kiss to be in front of his mother or anyone really. They’re both pretty private people. He wants it to be just them, wants it to be special.

Gemma says that Harry loves them- Keaton is easy enough to tell but there’s more than one way Harry could love Niall and that’s what scares him. What if it’s not in the same way?

“What’s wrong?” Harry whispers.

“Nothing babe, glad you’re okay.” Niall whispers back, chuckling when Keaton squeals, trying to get Harry’s attention.

Harry laughs, pulling a face at the baby.

Keaton whines, squirming in Gemma’s lap as he reaches for Harry.

“‘Scuse me,” Niall says when his phone rings, standing up after Gemma hands Keaton to Harry- albeit a bit grumpily.

“Hi buddy.” Harry coos fondly.

Keaton beams at Harry, reaching for his face happily. “He loves you so much,” Gemma chuckles.

“Love him.” Harry smiles earnestly, peppering kisses over Keaton’s face.

Keaton laughs delightedly, patting his face. Gemma gives her mother a look, raising her eyebrow. More to prove a point at how happy Harry is. Especially now, knowing Niall loves Harry gives her a bit of hope.

She just hopes Niall does something about this before Harry gives up on it. She doesn’t want him thinking he misread signs when clearly he hasn’t.

Anne gives her daughter a look in return. “Enough.”

Gemma rolls her eyes, turning back to her brother. “That was Liam.” Niall says, coming back into the room. “Flights have been cancelled because of the snow storms. Should probably get back to the hotel before it gets too bad.” He says, holding his hands out for Keaton.

“Ba ba ba ba.” Keaton babbles at him, expression serious. “Oh, Okay.” Harry nods.

“Oh really?” Niall raises his eyebrows at Keaton, listening to him fondly. “You can stay here love. I won’t have any shows, I can handle it.” He teases softly.

“You want me to drive back when it’s gotten too bad?” Harry asks, amused.

“What? No love. I’m saying you can stay here until we’re ready to go to the next venue.” Niall explains.

Harry frowns a bit. “I- Sure.” He gives.

“If you want to,” Niall assures. “I just want you to get all the family time you want.”

He says softly. “I’ll never turn you away.” He whispers. “I just don’t want you to miss out.”

“I’ll be back.” Harry reasons softly. “We can go.”

“Harry,” Anne stands. “Stay,” She says softly.

Harry bites his bottom lip. “Mum.”

“We haven’t seen you in a long time.” Anne says, grabbing his free hand. “They can stay too.”

“You’ll be nice?” Harry asks.

Anne looks at him offended, but sighs. “Yes.”

Harry glances at Niall. “Will you stay?”

Niall smiles softly at the big green eyes looking up at him. “Let me go get some stuff, Yeah?”

He gives. They don’t have anything here for the baby and he’s just got these clothes. He’s not sure how long they’ll be here. “Just watch him for a bit?”

“Course.” Harry affirms. “Um- doesn’t look like that’s happening.” Gemma interjects.

Niall looks out the window, eyes widening at the amount of snow falling. “Shit.” He sighs, picking up Keaton’s diaper bag. He’s got enough formula it looks like, some beginner baby food and plenty of diapers for the next few days- Thanks to Harry’s meticulous preparation. ‘You never know, Niall’ is his come back when Niall teases him for it. “He’s taken care of at least. He’ll just have to sleep with me.” He coos.

“Mum do you still have some of my old baby stuff?” Harry asks, giving Niall a look at the curse word.

“Somewhere,” Anne nods. “Though the beds have plenty enough room for two people. A baby and a father.” She corrects.

Harry blushes at the insinuation. “Mum.” He whines.

Niall clears his throat a bit trying not to think about it. It’s all he’s thought about for the past 6 months. Harry’s perky little bum and how’d it feel to have Harry writhing under him and moaning his name. Fuck, next topic. “I’m just saying.” Anne says, matter of factly.

“Okay.” Harry agrees, kissing her cheek.

“But if you’d like, I’ll see if Lola can’t find your things and set up a crib in the guest room.” Anne softens at his touch.

“Thank you.” Harry nods. “That would be great.”

Anne pats his cheek, giving them one last wary glance before heading off to find Lola. “If you change your mind about the whole sharing a bed thing, he can stay in my room.” Gemma winks.

“Give the dads some time to themselves.” She waggles her eyebrows.

Harry blushes darkly. “Gem.” He shakes his head in exasperation.

“I’ll let you know,” Niall says, straight faced.

“Niall.” Harry squeaks, blushing darker.

Niall chuckles softly, wrapping an arm around his waist. “What?” He asks innocently.

“You know what.” Harry huffs, a fond grin barely quirking up his lips.

Niall squeezes his hip softly, kissing his cheek. “Would never turn down sleeping next to you.” He whispers in his ear.

He would love to make love to Harry but that’s not what all this is about. He loves Harry and he wants more than just his body, just wants to hold him and call him his own.

Harry smiles softly, bashful. “You don’t usually.”

“What?” Niall asks.

“Sleep next to me.” Harry explains. “You leave.”

“I should have said without you knowing,” Niall muses.

“I wouldn’t want to take advantage.”

“Don’t be daft.” Harry giggles.

“So next time I just maybe go in for a cuddle, hm?” Niall breathes.

“Maybe.” Harry nods with a bright smile.

Niall bites his bottom lip, looking over Harry appreciatively. “Yeah.”

“I’ll do it.”

“‘M a cuddler.” Harry admits.

“Good, me too.” Niall smiles at him, suddenly a little more excited for bed time. Though they’re at his mother’s house. She won’t allow them to be in the same room together for too long.

“Just- maybe not here.” Harry muses.

“Yeah, didn’t think so.” Niall clears his throat. “Hungry little lad?” He asks Keaton.

“My mum would flip.” Harry says apologetically. Keaton lights up at that, squealing in delight.

“I know love.” Niall assures. “I’ll get him a bottle.” He smiles fondly, taking it to the kitchen so he can warm it up.

“I’d climb him like a tree if I were you.” Gemma notes.

“Gemma!” Harry squeaks, blushing darkly.

“Hey, I’m very happy in my relationship. No need to be jealous. I’m just saying.” Gemma smirks. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

“I don’t want to shag him.” Harry grumbles. “It’s more than that.”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t. I love my boyfriend. He’s fit and it’s hard to keep my hands to myself. Just because you love them doesn’t mean you don’t want to sleep with them. Shows that you want intimacy. But if you’re not into sex, that’s a thing too.” Gemma assures.

“Why does everyone say that?” Harry furrows his brows. “I’ve had sex.”

“You’re just so sweet and quiet. Just don’t seem the type to like it.” Gemma admits. “Well not not like it, but more of being embarrassed by it.”

“Not embarrassed, maybe a bit shy.” Harry murmurs.

“Its okay love, I was just teasing. We don’t have to talk about it.” Gemma says.

“I just, don’t think it’s something that needs to be shared.” Harry admits with a light blush.

“Cutie,” Gemma smiles. “Here we go.” Niall comes back into the room, holding his arms out for Keaton.

Harry hands him over easily, smiling.

“Don’t fuss at me, you can still see him. I made you buddy, you remember that.” Niall pouts, giving Keaton his bottle.

Harry laughs softly. “Cute.”

“We’ve set up a crib in the guest room on the other side of the house for you.” Anne says. “Thank you,” Niall says earnestly. Niall’s not daft, that means the opposite side of the house than Harry. But that’s okay. He’ll let them have their family time.

“He’s by the pool?” Harry asks.

“Yes,” Anne nods.

Harry hums softly. “Okay.”

“No one will wake up the baby,” Anne explains. “I appreciate it,” Niall gives, though Keaton is a hard sleeper. He doubts it’ll be a problem. The bright side is there’s a pool. He can swim when Keaton’s asleep.

“I’ll go see if I have any clothes for Niall.” Harry offers.

“Don’t know if they’ll fit, darling.” Anne muses.

“He doesn’t have any clothes mum.” Harry points out gently, kissing her cheek as he passes.

Niall doesn’t really know what to say, so he focuses on Keaton.

“Ni- coming?” Harry asks.

“Oh, yeah.” Niall nods, following after him.

He’s excited to see Harry’s room, wants to discover more about him.

Harry smiles, leading him out of the room.

“You don’t have to do this,” Niall assures. “I can just lounge around in me pants all day.”

“As tempting as that offer may be, Mum would send Dave out and I don’t want to risk it.” Harry blushes.

“Why are you blushing?” Niall asks fondly.

“No reason.” Harry smiles cutely at him.

“Bullshit,” Niall coos, leaning down to kiss Keaton’s forehead. “He’s silly hm?”

“Language.” Harry huffs.

“Sorry babe,” Niall pouts at him.

“His first word will be a curse word.” Harry pouts back.

“Mine was,” Niall laughs.

“I don’t actually doubt that.” Harry giggles.

Niall smiles at the sound, “wait til you meet my Da, you’ll understand.”

Harry grimaces a bit. “I’ll try to not scold him.”

“You can, me mum still does and they’re not even married anymore.” Niall chuckles.

“Do they get on?” Harry asks.

“They didn’t, not at first.” Niall says. “This singing thing helped a lot. I love what I do but I think that was my favorite part of it, my parents putting all their bullsh- crap aside so they could support me. They’re very close now and I love it. Me mum is remarried and my da has dated but it’s just nice. Like they were meant to be soulmates in the most platonic way. Just took them a marriage and two sons to figure it out.”

Harry nods thoughtfully. “That’s still a swear word.” He informs with a giggle. “But it’s nice.”

“Gonna havta start making up me own words.” Niall rolls his eyes fondly.

“You don’t already do that?” Harry teases.

“Maybe just a little,” Niall smiles, taking the bottle from Keaton when he’s done. “There’s my lad.” He chuckles when the little lad burps.

“It’s cute.” Harry smiles.

“My words or Keaton burping?” Niall asks.

“Both I suppose.” Harry grins.

“Daddy’s silly, hm?” Niall whispers lovingly to Keaton. “How far is your room?” He asks, looking around.

“Not much further.” Harry promises.

“Opposite side of the house, gonna take me all night to get there,” Niall teases, blowing a raspberry on Keaton’s cheek.

Harry laughs. “Probably.” He agrees, opening a door.

Niall looks around curiously as he steps in, it’s huge to say the least. “Whoa.” He says, though he’s not sure why he’s surprised.

“‘S a bit extravagant.” Harry murmurs.

“Still you though,” Niall looks around the room fondly. He gets on the floor with Keaton, setting him on his hands and knees. “Come in Love, we know you can do it.” He coos, grunting when he gets to his own knees. He’s been trying to crawl, not getting much of anywhere just yet. “Go get him.” He points at Harry.

*come on love

“Careful Ni.” Harry says worriedly, sinking to his knees as well.

“He’s alright. It’s really clean in here.” Niall notes, watching Keaton rock a bit on his knees as he tries to figure out how to get to his daddy.

“No your knee.” Harry laughs softly. “Come on Love.” He coos.

“Oh, I’m alright.” Niall smiles fondly, beaming when Keaton starts moving a bit more, moving a few inches forward. Niall moves to sit beside Harry, helping the younger lad encourage their own little lad. Keaton squeals in delight, moving a bit closer.

"Keaton, Keaton." Harry sing songs encouragingly.

Keaton giggles happily, really moving then. “Oh my god! Good job, Kea.” Niall beams as he races towards Harry, going straight to his arms.

"You did it!" Harry cheers, peppering kisses over Keaton's face.

Keaton squeals again, holding tight to Harry’s shirt. “So proud of you.” Niall coos.

"So proud." Harry agrees lovingly, smiling warmly over at Niall.

“We’re in trouble now,” Niall teases. “He’ll be everywhere.”

Harry laughs. "Baby leash."

Niall shakes his head, laughing fondly. “Need to give him a bath tonight. Maybe you’ll just shower with me, huh?”

"We have a bathtub." Harry points out, amused.

“I know, but I’ll have to bathe too. Guess I can do that in a bath.” Niall muses.

"If you prefer shower, I can take a bath with him." Harry offers.

“That’s alright love, you don’t have to do that.” Niall shakes his head.

“‘M gonna take a bath anyways.” Harry smiles, shrugging.

“If you’d like,” Niall gives, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Harry closes his eyes contently. “‘S up to you.”

“We’ll do that.” Niall agrees. “Good team.”

“Okay.” Harry smiles.

“Should probably find some clothes first.” Niall admits.

“Closet is over there.” Harry points. “Mum keeps it filled.”

Niall nods, walking over to the doors and opens them. “Holy shit,” He laughs. “This isn’t a closet Haz, it’s a store.”

“Extravagant.” Harry reminds him. “Language.” He adds with a pout.

Niall gives him a sheepish smile, if he could, he would lean over and kiss him until he wasn’t frowning anymore. But he can’t, so he walks into the closet.

“He’s ridiculous.” Harry whispers to the baby in his arms.

Niall yawns as he finally gets Keaton settled in his crib for the night, leaving a kiss to his temple. “Sweet dreams, my love.” He whispers. He walks back over to the huge bed a little ways across the room and slips out of the clothes Harry let him borrow. They were some of more casual clothes he could find in the mini boutique that is Harry’s closet. He folds them neatly and sets them on the dresser for tomorrow. No need to ruin another outfit when he’s only worn that one for a couple of hours. He leaves his boxers on tonight, not wanting to scare a maid or anything if someone happens to pop in. He crawls into the bed, sighing happily at the cloud like feeling of it all and rolls over, trying not to think too much about what he and Gemma talked about earlier today or other insinuations that could get him in trouble.

Niall is nearly asleep when the door opens, Harry silently slipping into the room. He closes the door behind him, crawling into Niall's bed.

Niall jumps a bit but turns to see who could only be Harry crawling towards him. “Pet?” He asks gruffly.

"Didn't mean to wake you." Harry blushes, freezing.

“No, no, c’mere.” Niall whispers, moving the cover aside so Harry can curl next to him. Harry squeaks happily, cuddling up to Niall's chest with a content sigh. Niall wraps his arms around Harry, pulling him impossibly closer. “Thought we weren’t doing this here.” He says quietly- not that he’s complaining. He loves this.

"Mum doesn't have to know." Harry whispers.

“Cheeky lad,” Niall hums, “I like this.”

"You're warm." Harry breathes happily.

Niall melts at the lad’s sweet answer, kissing his temple again. “You’re always so cold.” He feels a bit like a teenager, butterflies in his stomach and anticipation coursing through him. Not that he’s expecting anything from Harry- especially not tonight or right now. It’s new, they’ve never cuddled like this before- and definitely not when Niall’s nearly naked. He didn’t even look to see what Harry was wearing, probably some French designer silk pajamas his mum got him. He could make them work though, even the most ridiculous looking things look good on Harry.

Harry hums in agreement, tangling their legs together contently. “‘S cuz I’m lanky.”

Niall lays his cheek on top of Harry’s curls, just loving how close they are. How intimate this feels without being lustful. “Beautiful.”

Harry blushes lightly, hiding his face in Niall’s chest.

Niall chuckles, “Look at me.” He requests.

“No.” Harry whines softly.

“Please,” Niall coos.

Harry pouts, looking up at him, resting his chin on Niall’s chest.

“God you’re gorgeous,” Niall breathes, cupping Harry’s cheek with one hand. He runs his thumb over Harry’s plump bottom lip.

Harry blushes darker. “Ni.”

“Hm?” Niall hums fondly, happy that he’s the cause of the color on his cheeks.

“Stop.” Harry giggles. “‘M gonna be permanently red.”

“Don’t want me to tell you how your eyes are so bright and green that they remind me of home? Or how you have the perfect shape lips or the prettiest smile with the most perfect dimples? That I love the little mole right here-” He emphasizes with a poke. “Or that I love that Keaton has curls that almost exactly match yours- just not so thick right now.” He chuckles. “Your little bitty ears and your tan skin, no matter the time of year. Your tattoos, so random and you that it makes me laugh sometimes. I just- I’ve never met anyone like you. Inside and out you’re beautiful. The most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

Harry blushes darkly, but his eyes shine and there’s a beaming smile on his lips at Niall’s words. “You’ve met a lot of people.”

“A LOT of people.” Niall agrees. “And not one of them compare to you.” He says earnestly, leaving a kiss between Harry’s eyes. He’s being a lot more affectionate and open with Harry than he ever has been- about his feelings at least.

Harry closes his eyes at the feeling, melting at Niall’s words.

“Didn’t know you over half a year ago and now I don’t know what I’d- we’d- do without you.” Niall whispers.

“Don’t wanna find out.” Harry whispers. “Please don’t make me find out.”

“Harry,” Niall breathes. “You can stay as long as you’d like.” He says, heart feeling like it’s going to explode.

“That’s a long time.” Harry looks up at him earnestly. “Are you sure you want that?”

“Yes,” Niall says lovingly.

“Even though my mum doesn’t like you?” Harry murmurs.

“She loves you, that’s what matters to me. Odd way of showing it but she does.” Niall shrugs.

“She does love me.” Harry affirms. “I know she’d love you too, if she gave you a chance.”

“Probably didn’t help with my smartass answers.” Niall sighs.

“No they didn’t help.” Harry giggles.

“Just didn’t like the way she was talking to you.” Niall pouts at him.

Harry smiles softly at him. “She cares, but I think she’s scared.”

“Scared of what?” Niall asks.

“Scared that I’ll be like we were when I was younger.” Harry shrugs softly.

“How was that?” Niall asks quietly, holding him close.

“Semi-homeless.” Harry admits.

“Oh love,” Niall breathes. “Never. I’d never let that happen.”

Harry laughs softly, smiling warmly. “Ni I know. And I have money. But I think it’s a dear for her that will never go away. It’s not easy feeling helpless.”

Niall nods thoughtfully, “You know I’d always take care of you, Yeah? Even if you never worked again a day in your life. I know you have money but if you didn’t.” He says softly.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that.” Harry shakes his head.

“You weren’t asking.” Niall points out. “The days you told me about the farm you’d want to try out- I was ready to give up the touring and sell my house to make sure that came to fruition. I wanted nothing more than for you to live your dream. I still do.” He admits. “Harry, you’re so special, pet.”

*day

“That’s not what I want.” Harry shakes his head. “I don’t want you to give this up. This is your dream.”

“I know, I know. I’m not giving it up.” Niall promises. “I’m living my dream and I will continue to live it but now I have more reason to stay at home. Or close to home. I can always write and make more music but I’ve toured for nearly 8 years, Haz. I’m a little tired and now I have a son to think about. I’m not giving up, just slowing down.”

“With me?” Harry asks. “You want to slow down with me?”

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Niall confesses, rubbing over Harry’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“As my boyfriend?” Harry whispers, blushing lightly at the question.

Niall smiles fondly, pretending to think. “I guess,” He winks. “But I was thinking something with a stronger title. Boyfriend, baby daddy.” He says teasingly.

Harry giggles softly. “Baby Daddy sounds like I got you pregnant and didn’t want to commit.”

“Think I’d be the one getting you pregnant,” Niall hums, kissing his cheek.

Harry blushes. “You think?”

“I know,” Niall chuckles.

“Why?” Harry pouts at him.

“Because I haven’t stopped thinking about this since the first time I saw you.” Niall admits, letting his hands run down to Harry’s bum.

Harry squeaks. “That’s not what I meant.” He blushes darker. “I meant why don’t you think I can be dominating?”

“I didn’t say that, I just want my turn.” Niall says. “If I had a go at it, you’d be pregnant.” He teases.

Harry buries his head in Niall’s chest, blushing darkly. “Niall.” He whines.

“You’re so cute, my beautiful boyfriend?” Niall checks. “Is that what you want? To be dominate?”

“No, ‘m not good at it.” Harry pouts. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

“I would be extremely happy if you’d be my boyfriend.” Niall nods.

“I’d love to.” Harry beams at him.

“Good,” Niall breathes, hugging him tightly. “Been waiting for this for months.”

“Why’d you wait?” Harry giggles, cuddling up to him more.

“I couldn’t tell if you had feelings for me too,” Niall admits.

“It’s another reason why I was so upset about the Ben thing.”

“Didn’t want to push him away in case he decided it was your fault and tried to hurt you.” Harry explains quietly.

“I’m not worried about that,” Niall dismisses.

“Don’t think your mum is going to like me even more when she finds out about the restraining order.”

“Let her like you first.” Harry advises.

“Agreed, might be a while.” Niall chuckles.

“I don’t think so.” Harry disagrees, yawning.

“Sleep,” Niall smiles fondly, kissing his temple.

“No.” Harry whines sleepily.

“Need to,” Niall coos.

“You too.” Harry pouts, but presses close to him.

“Want me to sing to you?” Niall asks.

“Please.” Harry agrees, already half asleep.

Niall smiles lovingly at him, singing low in his ear as he runs his fingers up and down Harry’s back slowly.

Harry sighs in content, slipping off to sleep.

Niall can’t believe how his night turned out, but he has a feeling this will be the best sleep he’s gotten in ages. He leaves another kiss to Harry temple before falling asleep.

“Morning mum.” Harry smiles warmly, kissing her cheek before moving to make Keaton some baby food.

“Morning,” She smiles. “I didn’t see you in your room this morning. Did you go for a run?”

“Swim.” Harry shakes his head. And really he’s not lying, he did go for a swim. And then Keaton was awake so he let Niall sleep a bit longer.

Anne hums, “thought you didn’t have to work. Niall’s with him, he’s capable I’m sure.”

“I enjoy it Mum.” Harry smiles at her, pulling out fruit from the fridge.

“Harry,” Anne sighs.

“How did you sleep?” Harry asks.

“Well, thank you.” Anne nods. “Is what he said true?”

“What did he say?” Harry questions curiously.

“That you’re like a father to that baby, he sees you as a dad.” Anne says. “Do you see him as your own?”

“I do.” Harry admits sincerely.

“Harry, he’s not yours sweetheart.” Anne sighs. “You help take care of him but where are you going to be in 4 months when his tour is over and he finds someone else to have a baby with?”

“Maybe he won’t.” Harry shrugs. “And if he does, then I’ll get another job.”

“Harry, you’re being unreasonable. When you and Ben are together again then you can look into surrogates or adoption.” Anne decides.

“If.” Harry corrects softly, blending up the fruit.

“There shouldn’t be an ‘if’, Harry. You need to think about your future.” Anne shakes her head. “I see how you look at that boy, but Ben is a man and he will take care of you.”

“Niall is a man too mum.” Harry stops, turning to look at her. “He’s kind and smart and passionate. He makes me happy, and he’d take care of me. Look I know why Ben has that appeal to you, and I know you’re scared but I’m fine.”

Anne studies him for a mo, eyes widening. “You love him.” She says softly. “He’s a _musician_ , Harry. They’re fickle and I mean look- he has a baby with a woman he doesn’t even know.”

“He’s a musician mum, not a heathen.” Harry shakes his head. “They aren’t and if they are then he’s not meant for me. But that’s my choice to make isn’t it?”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Anne says.

“What question?” Harry furrows his brows.

“You love him?” Anne asks. “You loved Ben too. You don’t look at Niall like you did Ben.”

“Niall isn’t Ben.” Harry informs. “I do.” He gives, soft.

“You looked like you loved Ben more.” Anne pushes.

“And Ben is polite.”

“To you.” Harry sighs. “I don’t love Ben mum. I’m sorry, but I don’t.”

“Love doesn’t always have anything to do with it.” Anne points out.

“You want me to be with someone I don’t love?” Harry asks, frowning.

“That’s not what I meant. Time together helps you love someone. You and Niall have been in close quarters for 6 months now. You don’t think that has anything to do with it?” Anne asks. “I want what’s best for you. I want you happy and well taken care of.” She insists. “You don’t know if he loves you, maybe he likes that you spend time with his son.”

Harry sighs, moving to feed Keaton. “There we go love.” He coos.

“Ba ba!” Keaton squeals happily, taking the food Harry offers him. “Harry, love. I just want you to think this through before you do anything.” Anne says.

“I will.” Harry gives. “But you have to give him a chance, please.” He pleads.

Anne closes her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. She looks up at the baby trying to grab Harry’s attention and sighs. “Ba ba,” Keaton demands, holding his arms up for Harry.

“Fine, but only for you.” She nods.

Harry scoops him up fondly, feeding him another bite of food. “Thank you mum.” He says earnestly.

Anne melts a bit at the sight. He does look like he could be Harry’s child, except for the eyes which are undoubtedly Niall’s. Keaton lays his head against Harry’s chest, taking the bite easily. “I love you, Harry.” She says softly.

“I love you too.” Harry smiles cutely at her, kissing her cheek again.

Anne chuckles, kissing his cheek back.

“Can you say hi Keaton?” Harry coos at the baby.

Keaton smiles widely up at Harry, cooing back at him. “He is cute. He’s happy.” Anne gives.

“He’s precious.” Harry agrees, holding out another bite for the happy lad.

“Ba ba,” Keaton grunts, pushing it away in favor of cuddling Harry.

“No?” Harry laughs, putting the spoon back in the bowl, holding Keaton close.

Keaton hums happily, clinging to Harry’s shirt. “Morning.” Niall yawns as he comes into the kitchen fully dressed. “Shoulda known you’d have him up.” He smiles.

Harry smiles cutely at him. “He’s a morning person.”

“Didn’t get that from me.” Niall chuckles.

“Good morning, Mrs. Cox.” He says softly, leaning over to kiss Keaton’s cheek.

“Twist.” Anne corrects. “Good morning.” She adds, softer.

“Right, I’m sorry, I knew that.” Niall pulls a face. “I haven’t had tea yet.”

Harry giggles softly. “Sit.” He encourages.

“You’ve got Keaton. I can get it.” Niall shakes his head. “Do you want some? I can make brekkie.”

“Jules is on it.” Harry informs fondly.

“Oh, does she need help?” Niall asks, cooing at Keaton when he babbles at him.

“Almost finished.” Harry shakes his head. “You want to hold him?”

“If he’ll come to me,” Niall teases.

Harry laughs. “Keaton wanna go to da?”

Keaton stays where he is for a mo before he reaches for Niall, making the lad beam. “You didn’t finish eating?” Niall gasps playfully, blowing a raspberry into Keaton’s neck.

“What have you done with my baby?”

“You can try!” Harry pouts. “I tried, he wanted cuddles.”

“He’s very cuddly, hm?” Niall coos at Keaton, winking at Harry.

Harry smiles. “He is.”

“I meant you.” Niall laughs.

Harry blushes, sticking out his tongue.

Niall laughs harder at that, making Keaton giggle and try to copy Harry.

“Good job Keaton!” Harry praises.

“Silly boy,” Niall chuckles, kissing his cheek. “Please eat for me, you’ll be hangry later if you don’t.”

Harry laughs softly, pouring them some tea. “Tea mum?”

“Please,” Anne nods, sitting in the chair opposite of where Harry was, watching Niall feed Keaton happily.

Harry nods, making all three of them a cup of tea.

“Thank you for letting us stay, Mrs. Twist. Was very nice of you.” Niall says sincerely, wiping Keaton’s cheeks off.

Harry smiles to himself, giving his mum her tea. "It's no trouble." Anne assures.

“What is it that you do?” Niall asks curiously. “Harry hasn’t said much.” He admits, spooning another bite into Keaton’s mouth.

"I own my own company." Anne says softly. "I work closely with charities to plan and create fundraisers and advertising and events."

“Oh? Maybe I could work with you sometime?” Niall suggests. “A mate and I do one every year for Irish kids with autism, a golf tournament type thing. We’re trying to make it bigger and better but we’re a bit stuck on how to do that. I’d love some input.”

Anne looks interested in that. "That sounds wonderful."

“We try to make it that way, but I’m afraid the only creativity I have is with music.” Niall admits, sheepishly.

“I’d love to help.” Anne smiles. “Maybe while you’re here.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Niall agrees. “Thank you.” He says sincerely. “Won’t do another until next May.”

“That’s not much time.” Anne admits.

“Do you think I should move it?” Niall furrows his eyebrows. “Its five months away- but I’ll be touring for another 4.” He admits.

“It depends, how big are you hoping?” Anne asks.

“We had a nice turn out last year. I’m not sure how many,” Niall admits, feeding Keaton when he huffs at him. “But we raised nearly £900,000.”

“How many did you plan for?” Anne asks, amused.

Niall clears his throat, “Uh-” he looks at her like he’s just been caught doing something naughty. “I uh- lots of people?” He says. “We invited about 500 people though, if that helps.”

Anne gives him an amused look. “Budget?”

Niall purses his lips, “Obviously I need your help.” He gives her a cute smile.

“I see.” Anne laughs, nodding in agreement. “Who is your ‘mate’?”

“Justin Rose,” Niall informs, wiping a bit of food off of Keaton’s chin.

“Two big names.” Anne hums thoughtfully. “Give me a bit to think of some ideas.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Niall lights up. He loves doing this kind of stuff, he just doesn’t really know what he’s doing. “Thank you.”

Harry smiles warmly at the pair, that’s the way. His mum loves her work, and it seems Niall enjoys charity work as well. “Oh mum, Zayn mentioned Louis was hoping to meet with you as well.”

“Oh? I haven’t seen Zayn in ages. I’d love to meet with Louis.” Anne agrees. “I’ll give Zayn a call in a bit.” She smiles.

“He’d like that.” Harry smiles fondly. “Something about a charity event too. He has some ideas.”

“Wonderful,” Anne takes a sip of her tea.

“How is Work? Going well?” Harry checks.

“Very well, I’m juggling a few at the moment. Very different but all very good charities.” Anne agrees.

“That’s lovely. Have a favorite?” Harry prompts, smiling at Jules gratefully when she brings in their food.

“There’s one for elderly patients with cancer.” Anne admits. “I really enjoy working with kids, I do. But people forget about the older people because- well they’re old.” She sighs. “But they suffer too, and they get glazed over because people think they’ve lived long enough. That it’ll be better for them to go on rather than fight.”

Harry kisses her cheek. “That sounds really nice.”

“Thank you, love.” Anne smiles softly, squeezing his hand. “Sick, brekkie’s ready.” Gemma beams, coming into the room, making Niall laugh. “She’s my favorite.” He teases.

Harry shakes his head fondly, sticking his tongue out at him.

“I win,” Gemma dances happily, plucking Keaton out of Niall’s lap, making him giggle wildly.

“You’re lovely, it would be silly of him not to like you.” Harry says sincerely.

“You’re too sweet for your own good.” Gemma coos, kissing his cheek.

“Sweet enough.” Harry dismisses.

Gemma laughs when Keaton babbles at Harry seriously for a good minute, smiling fondly. “I think he disagrees, Daddy.” She coos.

“I think he agrees.” Harry corrects, babbling back at Keaton.

Keaton whines at that, reaching out for Harry. “Can’t dangle him in front of Harry like that,” Niall chuckles.

Harry smiles, taking him easily, tickling his belly. “Apparently not.” Anne laughs softly.

Niall smiles at Anne, maybe she’s coming around to the idea. Keaton laughs happily, hiding his face in Harry’s chest.

 


	2. Part 2

Louis smiles over at his boyfriend. “You’re sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yeah,” Zayn assures, squeezing his hand. “Are you?”

Louis nods. “I want this. The world should know you as you.”

Zayn leans over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I love you, ya know? I hope they know you too.”

“I love you too.” Louis beams.

“I never get tired of hearing that.” Zayn breathes.

Louis laughs. “Me neither. Should get it tattooed.” He teases.

Zayn smiles at that, “Yeah.” He agrees. “We should.”

“Couples tattoos?” Louis lights up.

“Yeah, could have it in your handwriting.” Zayn nods, “And mine on you. Or we can just tattoo each other.”

“I wouldn’t trust me with a tattoo gun.” Louis laughs.

“Would you trust me?” Zayn asks.

“Course.” Louis smiles.

“And I trust you,” Zayn promises.

“I’ve never used one love.” Louis points out.

“S’alright. I’ll walk you through it.” Zayn winks.

“Okay.” Louis gives, amused. “If you trust me.”

“Definitely,” Zayn breathes.

“Mr. Tomlinson, you two are on.” A pretty brunette smiles at them.

Zayn doesn’t really know what to do, should he hold Louis’ hand or just wait? Or? This is definitely all new to him.

Louis squeezes his hand, giving him an inquisitive look. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Zayn nods, linking their fingers together.

“Okay.” Louis breathes, leading Zayn into the room. “‘S just radio yeah?”

Zayn wants to pull him into his lap as they sit but refrains, he’ll probably need to be sat at a microphone. “Louis Fucking Tomlinson, how are ya, love?” Nick asks, holding his arms out for a hug.

“Nicholas.” Louis beams, hugging him happily. “‘M ace mate. You?”

“Same, missed you.” Nick smiles. “So tiny.” He teases.

“We can’t all be fucking trees.” Louis huffs.

Nick winks down at him, looking over his shoulder. “And who’s this then? The lad you’ve been lying about shagging?”

“You wouldn’t dare, HE wouldn’t dare if he knows what’s good for him.” Nick huffs. “No sex for him.”

“Dating.” Louis corrects. If you’re going to be an arse I’ll just take this exclusive to Greg.”

“You wouldn’t dare, HE wouldn’t dare if he knows what’s good for him.”

Nick huffs. “No sex for him.”

Louis laughs delightedly. "Well, with you." He teases.

“Hey.” Nick pouts. “He loves me.”

"Very much." Louis affirms.

“Now, introduces us.” Nick says.

"Nick this is my lovely boyfriend Zayn." Louis smiles. "Zayn this is Nicholas, a very good mate- that title depends on how well this interview goes."

“Nice catch here,” Nick teases, pointing to Louis. Zayn chuckles, nodding. “Little shit isn’t he?” He coos, pulling Louis against his chest.

“Apparently both of your titles depend on this.” Louis huffs playfully.

“You love me,” Zayn smiles down at him, kissing his forehead. “You two...” Nick pretends to gag. “Greg and I used to be like that.” He sighs wistfully. “Now it’s ‘oi, fucker. Get up and make me tea’.”

He teases. “And that’s usually me but that’s beside the point.”

Louis laughs. “So that’s why he hasn’t responded to my texts. He blames me for that.”

“Are you two brothers?” Zayn raises an eyebrow. “No, but we might as well be.” Nick chuckles.

“My brothah from a different mothah.” Louis huffs out in an American accent.

“Oh my god,” Zayn laughs incredulously. “Fo shizzle.” Nick nods.

Louis laughs brightly. “We’re both assholes with people that are too good for us but stay anyways.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, “I know that’s not true.”

“I do.” Nick laughs. “Thank you.” Louis smiles at him.

Zayn kisses him softly for a mo, “silly,” He coos. “Nicholas, gonna start your interview or leave ‘em for me?” Greg peeks in, waggling his eyebrows.

“Oi. Leave.” Nick huffs fondly. “This is him working love.” Louis reminds Greg teasingly, pecking Zayn’s lips after. “Literally does nothing.”

“That’s true in everything, innit lovey?” Greg winks at his boyfriend. Zayn laughs at that, “Maybe we should be interviewing them.”

“Oh my god that’s brilliant.” Louis gasps.

“My heart.” Nick groans, clutching his chest dramatically.

“I already knew I was.” Zayn teases. Greg chuckles, pressing a searing kiss to the lad’s lips. “Drama queen.”

Nick smiles warmly at him, pulling him in for another kiss. “We all know you are baby.” Louis laughs.

“Or we can just put the microphone next to us while we snog the whole time.” Zayn points at the two.

Louis rolls his eyes fondly. “There’s still a camera in here you know? It’s still on video.”

“Nick would like that,” Greg smirks, breaking the kiss.

“Pull a Kim Kardashian.” Louis snorts.

“We should get started.” Nick breathes. “The songs are probably over soon.”

“We’ll finish this later,” Greg winks, sauntering out of the room. Zayn chuckles at the look on Nick’s face, taking a seat where he’s told.

Louis settles into his seat as well, slipping on the headphones. He leaves one ear uncovered, just because it’s a bit easier to hear Nick this way, then takes Zayn’s hand again, lacing their fingers together.

Nick nods, counting down with his fingers as he takes his own seat, still looking a little flustered from his snog session. “Welcome back! If you’re just tuning in, you’re in luck. Louis Tomlinson is here giving yours truly an exclusive interview. I’m his favorite.” He adds in cheekily. “How the heck are you Louis Tomlinson?”

“I’m alright Grimmy, doin good.” Louis smiles at him.

“I’m doing well too, thanks for askin.” Nick teases, making Zayn laugh lightly at the pair.

“Oh I didn’t really care.” Louis muses, playful.

“This is how the rumors get started. We’ll be in the Sun tomorrow. ‘Louis Tomlinson doesn’t care about Grimmy’.” Nick chuckles. “But that’s what we’re here for today, Yeah? To clear up a few rumors and what not.”

“That we are.” Louis affirms. “And the sun, if you’re listening- I do care about Nick Grimshaw.”

“It’s too late mate, too late.” Nick laughs. “So let’s talk about these rumors.”

“Shoot.” Louis agrees.

“We’ll start with some older ones first. Found these off some of you fans,” Nick winks, eyes twinkling with mischief. “When you were 15, you sent in a picture of your bum to the school newspaper. True or false?”

Louis laughs at that. “False. That was really a rumor?”

“Yeah mate, I’ll give you the links later. You’ve got some hilarious ones.” Nick smiles. “Bad part is, I can see him doing that.” Zayn inputs.

Louis laughs harder at that. “He’s not wrong.”

“Maybe I’ll just ask him the questions and see if he can guess if they’re true or false.” Nick muses.

“Oh that could be fun.” Louis agrees. “Although introductions need to be made or it makes no sense really.”

“True, true.” Nick agrees. “Want to go ahead love?”

“Yeah sure.” Louis agrees. “Introducing...” He starts, voice going low like a sports announcer. “The lovely, the wonderful... Zayn Malik.” He introduces, voice going normal again. “My boyfriend.”

“‘Ello.” Zayn speaks again, still a bit bashful.

“He’s mine.” Louis informs. “And very handsome.” He adds cheekily.

“You’re disgusting,” Nick teases. “But really, He is. Great looking couple. But here’s the thing. You said before that you were just mates.”

“I did.” Louis nods.

“Was that true at the time? Or had it just changed since then? Obviously it’s hard to share your personal life with the world when you’ve got everything else on display.” Nick says.

Louis nods, he was expecting the question. “Uh- no. It was a lie at the time. We’ve been together a little over 6 months now.” He admits. “But it is always a bit harder sharing things like that because yeah. Everything kind of is out there, it was nice having this- him- as just mine for a bit. To feel it all out, have a solid base before exposing it to the world.”

“To be fair, Louis was also being considerate of my feelings. Though I was a bit of an ass about it,” Zayn admits. “We hadn’t talked about being public and he didn’t want to out me if I wasn’t ready for that.”

“I suppose I wasn’t ready either.” Louis explains, smiling over at him. “And he didn’t push.”

Nick smiles at that, “I’m glad you’re both very supportive.”

“Oh yeah, he’s incredibly supportive.” Louis affirms. “In a way he gets it, and I’m grateful for that.”

“How did you meet?” Nick asks curiously.

“Niall introduced us.” Louis chuckles. “Obviously, we’re good mates but they are too. We’ve just never happened to have met before.”

“Niall, he’s been hiding from me. I need to text him.” Nick huffs. “Wrote Gregory.” He adds, making Zayn chuckle. “Good lad, spreading the love around.”

“He’s lovely that Niall.” Louis smiles warmly.

“He is, He is.” Nick agrees, looking down at his notes. “Alright. Back to more of these rumors to clear up.” He waggles his eyebrows.

“Oh god.” Louis laughs. “Alright, go for it then.”

“This is actually from an old mate of yours. You drove your principal’s car into the school lobby after he gave you detention for talking during class.” Nick asks.

“Zayn?” Louis smirks.

Zayn laughs, “He definitely did that.”

“I did not.” Louis laughs back. “I did however put a dead- what was it- I think it was like a rat or summat under his car seat after that.”

“Minus one point for Zayn.” Nick teases. “That’s disgusting Tomlinson.”

Louis sticks his tongue out at him. “Like destroying a school lobby is better?”

“Smells better at least,” Nick laughs.

“Well that’s the point innit?” Louis laughs. “It took him weeks to find it.”

“Alright alright. I know who to look for if me car starts smellin.” Nick pulls a face. “For your first date, you took a girl to the zoo and tried to climb into the giraffe exhibit.”

“Zayn?” Louis looks at him.

“It’s hard. Anything mischievous I can see you doing. I’m losing brownie points here.” Zayn says, making Nick laugh. “I do remember you saying you took a girl out for your first date. But I don’t think it was the zoo. I think it was an aquarium and you tried to swim with the angel fish.”

“Is that your final answer?” Louis checks.

“Yeah,” Zayn nods.

“Drumroll.” Nick says, slapping his legs.

Louis laughs. “He’s right.”

“Did you actually make it into the tank?” Nick laughs.

“Oh yeah.” Louis smirks. “Was in there almost 10 minutes before they caught on.”

“That’s insane,” Nick laughs. “That’s Lou.” Zayn says fondly.

“Yeah that is me.” Louis laughs delightedly. “By the time I left Donny everyone knew me.”

“No doubt. Alright want to see how well you know each other. 6 months is a good amount of time to get to know each other. Gonna ask you some questions and I want you to write your answers here-” Nick says, handing them dry erase boards. “I want you to answer for the other person.”

“Oh god.” Louis groans. “He’s going to fu- win.”

“Why do you say that?” Zayn asks, rubbing Louis’ back. “You saying you only talk about yourself, Tommo?” Nick teases.

“Duh, I’m amazing.” Louis teases back. “Look at that face! How can I actually listen to anything with that gorgeous face looking at me? Besides I’m piss poor at remembering things.” He pouts.

Zayn blushes a bit, “He forgets what he looks like.” He answers.

“Nope.” Louis sing songs.

Nick shakes his head fondly, “The amount of sappiness in here is suffocating.”

“You love it.” Louis retorts fondly. “Ask the questions then.”

“Alright alright, what is their biggest pet peeve?” Nick asks. Zayn snorts, writing down his answer rather quickly.

Louis grumbles under his breath, thinking it over before writing something.

“Alright, Go.” Nick nods, pointing at Zayn. “Uh- I wrote down he doesn’t like being called tiny or short. Even though if we go shopping or summat, I’m the one that has to reach his crisps off the top shelf.” Zayn winks at his boyfriend.

Louis huffs at him. “I wrote down that he hates when I leave a mess.”

“That’s very true.” Zayn nods. “Messiest person I know.” Nick laughs at that, “Do you live together?”

“No.” Louis shakes his head. “Not yet.”

“S’a little early I think.” Nick nods. “Alright, what are little things that make him happy?”

Louis writes his answer down relatively quickly, smiling happily. He knows this one- and it’s a PG answer.

“You first then,” Nick chuckles at the giddy smile on Louis’ face.

“There are a few.” Louis admits. “I said when I wear his shirts, brekkie in bed, and when I paint with him.”

“Zayn?” Nick checks. “Yeah, love that.” Zayn nods, smiling at his boyfriend. “Anybody that knows Louis, knows he loves tea. So I put, making him a cuppa, having a kick about with him, and when he wins Mario Cart.”

“Yorkshire tea.” He corrects.

“I won when you play fair.” Louis defends. “But yeah, that’s accurate.”

“Are you a cheater, Zayn?” Nick teases. “Big time.” Zayn chuckles. “He’s too good, how else am I supposed to win?”

Louis pouts. “He wins a lot.”

“How does he cheat?” Nick smiles.

“Kisses me and then speeds by me.” Louis informs. “He’s got eyes on the side of his head or summat.”

“It’s a tattoo,” Zayn nods. Nick snorts, “You do have quite a lot of tattoos, think he’s got you best mate.”

“He does- possibly. I have a lot of small ones.” Louis looks at his arms.

“Mine are bigger, I have sleeves and stuff.” Zayn shrugs. “Okay, who does he consider his closest mate?” Nick asks. Way too easy.

“Oh that’s easy.” Louis snorts.

“Niall Horan,” Zayn gives. “Everyone knew that though.”

“Harry.” Louis informs. “For him.”

“Mate, there are literally thousands of Harrys.” Nick points out.

“Yes but he knows which one I mean.” Louis laughs.

“Alright, I need your best impressions of each other.” Nick says.

“Oh great.” Louis snorts.

“I’m terrible at accents. Shoulda asked Niall.” Zayn groans. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oi oi, ay mate, wanna come around for a kick about or summat. We can go ta Donny an’ see wha’ we go’ goin’ on. Ge’ a couple of drinks if ya like, maybe a new ta’oo.” Nick laughs loudly at that, “’S perfect mate. He literally says ‘yeah’ three times in a row, a million times during any interview.”

“I do not.” Louis pouts.

“S’cute.” Zayn smiles.

“I’m piss poor at this.” Louis sighs dramatically. “Lou-eh.” He mimics Zayn’s accent and puppy dog eyes. “I don’t know like- you’re so beautiful.” He beams. “He says that a lot.” He inputs normally.

“Lou-eh.” Zayn laughs. “Solid that!” Nick smiles widely. “You can’t see the eyes he’s giving me but you’d all be swooning.”

“That’s how he wins!” Louis insists. “It’s the EYES.” He widens his own in emphasis.

“He does have some dreamy eyes. Look at those eyelashes.” Grimmy says dreamily. “To be fair, Louis’ eyes are gorgeous, one of my favorite things to paint. He’s got long eyelashes too.” Zayn notes.

“Not as long as yours.” Louis smiles warmly at him.

“Oi he’s mine Grimshaw.”

“I’ve got me own,” Nick waves a hand. “Just want his eyelashes is all.”

“Understandable.” Louis agrees.

“Now, when you go on tour, is he gonna go with you?” Nick asks.

Louis furrows his brows thoughtfully. “We haven’t talked about it.”

Nick nods, “Fair enough.” He gives.

“Honestly, If he lets me, probably.” Zayn nods. “Though he might get tired of me.”

Louis rolls his eyes at that. “Unlikely”

“Rude,” Zayn pouts.

“You say that now,” Zayn laughs softly.

 “Think you’d get tired of me first.” Louis muses thoughtfully.

“Never,” Zayn promises, leaning over to kiss him lovingly for a mo. “Gettin’ steamy in here, ladies and gents.” Nick teases.

Louis rolls his eyes fondly again. “Oh a peck on the lips is steamy Nicholas? Your poor boyfriend.” He teases, pecking Zayn’s lips chastely.

“That was more than a peck, my boyfriend loves me.” Greg huffs.

Louis laughs. “Alright alright. I’ll give you that.”

“Okay, what is his favorite song to sing in the shower?” Nick asks.

“Oh.” Louis purses his lips thoughtfully.

“He’ll sing Niall’s songs,” Zayn muses. “Mixed in with some older punk stuff.”

“Zayn sings whatever is in his head when he thinks I’m not listening.” Louis nods.

“You don’t sing in front of Louis?” Nick chuckles. “No, he’s the singer.” Zayn gives.

"He's got a really nice voice." Louis huffs. "He should sing in front of me."

“Come on, give us a chorus or summat,” Nick smiles. “Nah mate, I’m good.” Zayn chuckles.

"He's more stubborn about this than I am." Louis informs fondly.

“Fine, but one day Malik.” Nick points a finger at him. “We’ll see,”

Zayn smiles.

"He won't let that go." Louis promises with a laugh.

“Neither will I,” Zayn winks at his boyfriend.

"It'll be a battle of the stubborn lads." Louis muses playfully.

“Fine, fine.” Nick sighs. “Alright, we’re gonna take a break but when we come back, we’ll dive into some secrets.” He waggles his eyebrows at Louis. He would never push the lad too far, knows he leads a very private life. They’ll be things he won’t mind sharing. “Zayn what do you want to play?” He asks. “Uh, let’s play Miss You.” Zayn decides, smiling at Louis. Louis smiles warmly at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

“You heard the lad, Miss You by The one and only Louis Tomlinson.” Nick says, starting the track as their microphones are turned off.

“Secrets eh?” Louis raises an amused eyebrow.

“Petty stuff, like how messy is your sock drawer.” Nick nods. “Very messy.” Zayn agrees.

Louis laughs. “That I can do.”

“Wouldn’t be pushy,” Nick promises. “Are you going to talk more?” He asks Zayn. “Maybe,” Zayn chuckles.

“This is new to him.” Louis admits softly. “That’s why I chose you, to be the one to interview us.” He squeezes Zayn’s hand, kissing his cheek.

“Well I appreciate it,” Nick smiles fondly.

Zayn pulls him closer, wrapping his arm around him. “Love you.” He whispers.

“I love you too.” Louis whispers back earnestly.

“Ridiculously cute,” Nick sighs. “Let’s take a picture and post it.” He lights up.

“Alright.” Louis agrees easily.

Nick comes around to their side of the table and stands behind them. “On three, one, two, three.” Nick smiles brightly at the camera as Zayn leans over to leave a kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Zayn, they can’t see your face.” He huffs.

Louis laughs, kissing Zayn’s nose in retaliation. “Show the world this beautiful face.” He smiles, cupping Zayn’s cheek.

Zayn melts at his sweet words. He doesn’t know why Louis is so proud of him, he hasn’t really done anything for him to be proud of. He just loves the smaller lad. So he pulls Louis into his lap, kissing him one more time before looking up at the camera, smiling widely at just the thought of Louis loving him.

Louis beams at the camera as well as Nick takes the photo. “That one is better.”

Nick smiles, captioning the picture with ‘Sandwiched between the hottest couple ever isn’t a bad place to be’, throwing a few emojis in and tags the lad’s. “There.”

“I love that one.” Louis smiles. “Cheers Nick.”

“Cheers,” Nick winks. “Alright. Back to work.” He smiles, taking his seat. Zayn tightens his hold on Louis when he tries to move back to his seat, keeping him in his lap.

Louis grins, kissing him lovingly for a moment.

Zayn hums, cupping his cheek to keep him close. “Welcome back to snogging with Zouis. I’m your host, Nick Grimshaw. If you haven’t been here, you’ve really missed out but we’ve posted a picture on Instagram, go check it out. Send in your questions and we’ll see if we can’t get them answered.”

Louis giggles, slipping his headphones back on. “Zouis, I like that. Did you just make it up?”

“I didn’t, but Greg came up with it.” Nick admits.

“Clever man that one.” Louis smiles.

“Yeah yeah, he’s lovely.” Nick smiles. “Okay, time for the searing questions.”

“Bring it on.” Louis laughs.

Zayn nods, resting a hand under Louis’ shirt on his stomach as he waits. “How does Louis Tomlinson take his tea?” Nick waggles his eyebrows. “Milk and 3 sugars.” Zayn answers. “Depending on which spoon I use. Sometimes two, and you have to heat it up again after you pour the milk in because it’s too cold.”

Louis smiles, nodding. “He makes it the best.”

“Very specific answer.” Nick chuckles. “What about Zayn?”

“Just cream, no sugar because he’s sweet enough.” Louis smiles cutely at his boyfriend.

Zayn chuckles, squeezing his tummy softly. “Bath or shower?” Nick asks.

“Shower for him.” Louis inputs.

“He doesn’t even have a bathtub.”

“He likes bubble baths, but we have to be at his.” Zayn agrees. “You heard it here first, Zouis have hot steamy showers.” Nick teases. “Sorry mum.” Zayn apologizes.

Louis giggles softly at that, covering his mouth, eyes shining in amusement. “Didn’t say that.”

“I’ll get a text or a call later,” Zayn pulls a face, making Nick laugh. “Zayn Javadd, don’ say stuff li’e tha’ on radio.” He mimics his mum’s thick accent, making it higher pitched. “Definitely get in trouble for that.”

Louis laughs brightly at that. “Sorry babe.”

Zayn kisses his cheek, “S’alright. I’ve been in worse trouble.” He promises. “Have you met each other’s families?” Nick asks.

“Not yet.” Louis admits.

“We’ve made plans to, but something usually comes up.” Zayn nods. “I’ve talked to his younger sisters on the phone a couple of times.”

Louis nods at that. “And I’ve Skyped his mother.”

“Loves him already,” Zayn smiles. “But who doesn’t?”

Louis blushes lightly, smiling at his boyfriend. “Isn’t he lovely?”

“You lot are too much,” Nick coos. “Here’s another piercing question. How does he sleep? Is he a snorer a stomach sleeper, a side sleeper, mouth open and drooling?” He teases.

Louis laughs. “He sleeps on his side.”

“Depends, for Louis.” Zayn admits.

(I work Monday and Wednesday so I’m off the day before and the day after.)

“I’m all over the place.” Louis affirms.

“Cover hog,” Zayn nods.

“Yes you are.” Louis teases.

Zayn rolls his eyes fondly.

“Fine, I’m a little bit of a blanket hog.” Louis gives.

Zayn laughs softly, kissing his cheek. “It’s okay though, he’s usually touching me in some way anyway.”

“Oh?” Nick waggles his eyebrows cheekily.

“Not like that,” Zayn laughs. “I meant when he’s sleeping. Whether it’s a hand holding mine or he’s cuddling me or his feet are touching mine.”

“Sickening.” Nick teases.

“Little bit!” Zayn winks. “We won’t talk about other touching. That’s private.”

Louis nods seriously. “Oh but that’s fun.” Nick winks.

“Too bad,” Zayn chuckles, kissing the back of Louis’ neck comfortingly, rubbing his tummy.

Louis melts, smiling softly at him.

“Alright more questions then.” Nick chuckles. “One food the other will never eat.”

Zayn hums, “Besides the typical Brussel sprouts and cauliflower, nothing watermelon flavored- like sweets and stuff. He likes watermelon just not the artificial flavor stuff.”

“Blasphemy.” Nick gasps playfully, making Louis laugh.

“S’alright,” Zayn coos.

Louis kisses his cheek lovingly. “Anchovies.”

Zayn pulls a face, nodding in full agreement. “Disgusting.”

“Can’t say I’m a fan either.” Louis agrees.

“What’s a weird habit he has?” Nick asks.

“Weird.” Louis hums thoughtfully.

“S’not as weird as it is OCD.” Zayn gives. “He’s not a super neat person but when he’s putting dishes up, he has certain way that have to be placed in the cabinet and have to be centered a certain way.” He smiles. “And when he’s writing music, his nose twitches. Like a bunny, don’t think he realizes he’s doing it.”

Louis snorts, blushing lightly. “He is neat though, folds the clothes in my drawer cuz I just throw them in there. And his tongue sticks out when he’s concentrated.”

Zayn rolls his eyes fondly, he’s seen all the pictures Louis has taken. He’s well aware.

“It’s so cute.” Louis beams.

“I’m sure it is,” Nick snorts. “Looks like we’re just about out of time. Is there anything else you’d like to add?”

“Just a huge thank you to all my amazing fans.” Louis smiles warmly.

Nick smiles at that, he knows he loves them. “Thanks for tuning in, maybe we’ll have them in another 6 months to see how they’re doing.”

“Or maybe we’ll be back to interview you and your beau next.” Louis muses cheekily.

“Oooh, Wha’d ya think, Greggy?” Nick winks.

Louis laughs. “I’m sure he’d be down for it.”

“He can’t hear me,” Nick shakes his head. “Alright, thanks for joining us lads.”

“Thanks for having us Nicky.” Louis winks.

“Anytime love, let’s hear some more Louis,” Nick cheers, playing another song before their mics are off.

“Thanks Nick.” Louis beams.

“I think it went well.” Nick smiles.

“I think so too.” Louis agrees. “Did so good babe.” He kisses Zayn’s cheek.

Zayn smiles fondly at him, kissing his cheek in return as he stands with Louis in his arms. “Thanks love.”

Louis squeaks, giggling softly.

“Precious,” Zayn hums happily. “Why don’t you ever hold me like that?” Greg huffs, coming into the room.

Louis laughs at that, smiling at Zayn lovingly. Nick smirks, walking over to him and scoops him up. “Better?”

“Are you crazy, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Greg says.

Nick waggles his eyebrows. “Crazy for you.”

“I’ll show you crazy,” Greg smirks, surging forward to kiss him. “Don’t think I wanna know what that means,” Zayn admits, eyes widening at all the Instagram notifications coming to his phone.

“No, you don’t.” Louis laughs. “Let’s go before it gets steamy.”

Nick grunts, kissing him back happily.

Zayn nods, setting Louis down on his feet and laces their fingers together, sliding his phone back into his pocket for now.

“Okay?” Louis asks softly.

“I am, I’m happy.” Zayn smiles, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Wanna go get some lunch? I’m starving.”

“Lunch sounds great.” Louis affirms.

“Where are we going?” Zayn asks, opening the door for him.

“I don’t know.” Louis admits. “Thank you.”

“Can go to that Italian place you love so much.” Zayn smiles.

“Oh that sounds great.” Louis agrees, stopping before they leave the building, fans and paps gathered outside. “Ready for this?”

“Oh,” Zayn breathes but nods, wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist to keep him close.

“Hey.” Louis says softly, turning to cup his cheeks.

“Hm?” Zayn looks at him.

“Are you okay?” Louis checks.

“I am,” Zayn nods, leaning down to peck his lips. “Just want you safe.”

“I’m fine.” Louis promises. “I have security.”

“Good,” Zayn nods, “Then we can go.” He smiles, kissing his forehead once more.

Louis stands on his toes, kissing him again.

Zayn hums, leaning down to make it easier for him, kissing him back eagerly.

Louis giggles softly, smiling into the kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Zayn nuzzles their noses together before pulling back. “Hop on.” He says, turning around and squats a bit.

“You’re going to piggyback me through that crowd?” Louis asks, amused.

“Yep, unless you want to koala this out,” Zayn says, opening his arms.

“You don’t have to carry me.” Louis giggles fondly.

“Suit yourself,” Zayn pulls him close.

Louis laughs. “My hero.”

Zayn laces their fingers together again before pulling the door open, keeping Louis close as they leave.

Louis gives his security a soft nod, smiling warmly at his fans, waving at them.

Zayn rubs his thumb over Louis’ knuckles affectionately. He loves them so much. The screaming is quite deafening but he’s glad these people know how amazing his boyfriend is.

Louis stops for a few autographs where he can, sliding into the car. “You’re okay?” He checks.

“Yeah love,” Zayn nods, rubbing his thigh gently. He’s a bit overwhelmed but he’s always been like that. He can remember his mum asking if he would be okay with all this. When he was little, his mum said if there was too many people or too much going on, he’d slip off somewhere to be by himself for a while. But it’s just them in the car now.

Louis crawls into his lap, straddling his waist, cupping his cheeks.

Zayn’s stomach flutters at the swift action, letting his hands rest on Louis’ hips.

“It’s okay not to be.” Louis whispers, nuzzling their noses together.

“It’s a lot, but I’m okay.” Zayn promises.

"Oh good." Louis smiles, kissing him softly.

Zayn kisses him back slowly, so incredibly in love. “Drive me crazy.”

He whispers against his lips.

Louis giggles softly. “You love it.”

“So much,” Zayn whispers, cupping his cheeks. “Move in with me. Or buy a house with me or just- I want to be around you all the time.” He says earnestly.

Louis searches his eyes, surprised. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah,” Zayn breathes. “I just- I love you so much. I feel so-” He sighs, doesn’t know how to explain it.

Louis beams at him, kissing him lovingly.

Zayn grunts in surprise but kisses him back just as lovingly.

Louis sighs in content, thumbing over his cheeks.

“You make me feel like home, I’m complete.” Zayn mumbles against his lips. “Don’t feel myself when I’m not with you.”

Louis melts. “Zayn.” He breathes.

“Wanna be with you all the time.” Zayn continues.

“Think about you when you’re with me and when you’re gone I just- maybe it’s crazy or obsessive or summat but I just don’t like not being around you.”

“Zayn.” Louis repeats, soft and fond and there’s this intimate smile on his lips that he’s never had for anyone but Zayn and god- how did he get so lucky?

“Louis,” Zayn smiles back, cupping his cheeks.

“Would you be terribly averse to moving in with me instead?” Louis whispers.

“No, as long as I get to be with you.” Zayn breathes, kissing him again softly.

Louis giggles softly into the kiss. “I love you.”

“Couple’s tattoos,” Zayn winks. “I love you too.”

Louis laughs. “Couples tattoos.”

“But first, food.” Zayn smiles, kissing his temple.

“Yes.” Louis groans. “Feed me.”

“Yes sir,” Zayn laughs softly, holding him tighter as they come to a stop. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Louis beams.

Zayn slides out of the car with Louis, setting him down on the ground carefully before he takes his hand and leads them to the door.

Louis follows him happily, practically bouncing with happiness.

“Louis!” A group of girls squeal, making Zayn jump a bit as they run to him.

Louis laughs, squeezing his hand. “Hello.”

“Can we get a picture with you?” A tiny red head asks, face beaming. “Oh my god we were just listening to your interview then we had lunch and now you’re here and you’re here and you’re the most gorgeous things ever and you’re so talented and beautiful and funny and sweet and oh my god, you’re Louis.” Another rambles, making Zayn smirk a bit. That’s how he feels all the time.

“Breathe Love.” Louis smiles fondly at her. “Of course.”

“Yeah yeah,” She nods, trying to do what he says. “Want me to take it?” Zayn asks the girl closest to him.

“No, you have to be in it.” She informs, like it’s obvious.

Zayn looks at her a bit dumbfounded. Him? “But I’m not- why?” He asks curiously.

“Because you’re his hot boyfriend.” She points out.

Zayn snorts at the reasoning a bit but doesn’t argue. He’s not the famous one here but Louis does whatever he can to make his fans happy so he’ll do the same for him. “Alright,” He gives.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to be in mine.” The fourth assures.

Zayn gives her a soft smile, that’s fine with him. He’s not big on being the center of everything. He likes to be the one capturing everything else.

The girl gives him an obviously fake smile, then poses with Louis for a picture.

Zayn hides his amusement, she won’t be the first or last not to like him. Instead he watches how Louis interacts with his fans, like they’re all his little sisters and brother. It’s cute. He’s so tiny but his personality is so big. It makes him smile. And soon he’s going to have him all to himself.

“Thank you.” The red head breathes, hugging Louis tightly. Louis chuckles breathlessly, hugging her back. “Have a good day loves.”

“You too!” They beam back, the one girl giving Zayn a nasty glare before following her friends to their car.

“Ready?” Zayn smiles, taking his hand again.

Louis nuzzles against him, nodding. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Zayn kisses his forehead. “Come on.” He smiles, leading him inside.

“You handled that well.” Louis notes lovingly.

“What?” Zayn asks.

“The fan that didn’t seem to like you.” Louis chuckles. “I’m not blind love.”

“Oh, I didn’t care.” Zayn admits. “She was here for you, not me. Hell they all are and I get it. That girl that was freaking out is how you make me feel all the time. I get it, if you weren’t my boyfriend and someone else had you, I’d probably have the same attitude.”

“You’re a sweetheart.” Louis beams, kissing his chest.

“Not all the time.” Zayn points out. “Really haven’t seen me angry.”

“No I haven’t.” Louis affirms. “And you haven’t seen me angry.”

“Bet it’s hot,” Zayn waggles his eyebrows.

Louis snorts. “Not if it’s at you.”

“No, don’t want it directed at me.” Zayn agrees.

“It probably won’t be.” Louis muses.

Zayn smiles at him fondly, stopping at the hostess. “Table for two please.”

“Right this way.” She smiles brightly.

Zayn guides Louis to follow after her, “Look good enough to eat.” He whispers.

Louis blushes lightly, shaking his head. “Don’t tempt me.”

“I would never,” Zayn chuckles.

“Two can play at this game.” Louis reminds him cheekily, sliding into the booth.

“Louis,” Zayn warns. He knows how cheeky and competitive the lad can be.

“Yes Daddy?” Louis whispers, pouting at him.

Zayn closes his eyes, sliding into the booth opposite of him. “Dangerous game you’re playing baby doll.”

“I always win games love.” Louis reminds him with a sinful smile.

“Not always,” Zayn tries to sound confident.

“No? Unless you cheat.” Louis hums. “But then again, there isn’t really losing this game. And the whole game is cheating.”

“Yeah.” Zayn bites his lip at Louis’ silky voice.

Louis smiles cutely, hooking his foot around Zayn’s ankle.

“Cheeky,” Zayn winks.

“Always.” Louis laughs.

“My cheeky lad who I’m going to be living with.” Zayn beams.

Louis giggles softly. “If you can stand it.”

“I think I can handle it,” Zayn smiles lovingly.

“Yeah?” Louis beams.

“Definitely, sure we’ll fight and get frustrated but you’re mine. I love you like I’ve never loved anyone.” Zayn whispers. “Fell hard and so fast.”

“All it takes is a moment sometimes.” Louis breathes.

Zayn takes Louis’ hands and kisses his knuckles, smiling intimately at his boyfriend.

Louis softens, thumbing over his cheek.

Zayn looks up at the waitress when she comes over, not letting go of Louis’ hands. “Want anything to drink? Wine or champagne to celebrate?”

Louis smiles at her. “Champagne sounds great love thank you.”

“Champagne it is,” She smiles, padding off to go put their order in.

“We’re being fancy.” Louis waggles his eyebrows.

“Would you be mad if I bought you something kinda... mmmm, feminine?” Zayn asks. “I don’t think of you as a girl, I promise. Just have a beautiful body and men usually don’t have such pretty things.”

“No, I wouldn’t be mad.” Louis assures fondly. “I’ll try it.”

“You already know what I’m talking about?” Zayn asks.

“I have a guess.” Louis muses.

“I already have some.” Zayn admits, eyes widening. “That I just bought. They weren’t like someone else’s.” He promises, realizing how that sounded.

Louis laughs. “Well I’m glad they aren’t used.”

Zayn kisses his knuckles again, letting his hands go when the bread and champagne comes to the table. “So hungry.”

Louis laughs, breaking off a piece of bread. "Me too."

Niall wraps his arm around Harry’s waist, smiling softly. “You look incredible.” He whispers in his ear, leaving a kiss there. He and Anne had worked hard on this charity event, making sure everything was perfect. It seems like it is now that Harry’s standing here with him, looking so amazing in his suit.

Harry blushes softly, smiling at him. “Thank you, you do too. So handsome.”

Niall pulls him in for a sweet kiss, “Thanks pet.” He says fondly. “You keep looking like that and I’m gonna have to take you home with me.” He teases. They actually haven’t gotten that far yet. The tour’s over and they’ve got Keaton’s first birthday coming up soon. He can’t believe it’s almost been a year. He and Harry have been dating for a good 5 months now and it’s been pretty fucking great.

Harry blushes, shaking his head fondly. "What kind of man do you take me for?" He teases, playfully scandalized.

“A very taken man.” Niall waggles his eyebrows. “Who doesn’t have their son tonight.” He says, sipping his champagne.

"Are you hinting at something love?" Harry smiles against the glass as he takes a sip.

“Might be,” Niall winks, running a hand down Harry’s back slowly.

Harry blushes. "There are other people around."

“I forget when I’m around you.” Niall admits, letting his hand rest in the middle of Harry’s back.

Harry smiles cutely at him, kissing the corner of his mouth. "I kind of like that."

Niall smiles lovingly at him, “I kinda like you.” He teases.

"I kind of like you too." Harry laughs. "A lot."

Niall opens his mouth to speak but gets cut off when someone steps up next to Harry.

"Ben." Harry breathes, surprised.

Niall stiffens beside him, pulling Harry away slightly. “What are you doing here?”

Ben raises an eyebrow, eyes dark and angry. “Avid charity supporter.”

“A charity event that I’m helping run, and you’re not supposed to be anywhere near me or our son.” Niall says.

“I’m not supposed to be anywhere near your son.” Ben corrects. “I’ve read the order.”

“Should revise that,” Niall grumbles. “Our.” He corrects Ben again.

“I’m aware of what it says.” Ben smirks. “Oddly enough it doesn’t say anything about your nanny.”

“My boyfriend, actually.” Niall pulls Harry into his side.

“Oh.” Ben hums. “Obviously don’t care about laws in place. Technically your relationship is prostitution.”

Niall rolls his eyes, “You’re reaching.”

“No, I’m not.” Ben informs. “I’ve had plenty of time to do my research. While you’ve been touching what isn’t truly yours.”

“Think what’s considered ‘mine’ is up to Harry. And he chose to say yes when I asked him to be MY boyfriend.” Niall points out. “And Harry isn’t my nanny anymore. My tour is over and I’m not working. So anything Harry does for me or Keaton isn’t paid for. “

“Harry dear, go get me a drink please?” Ben requests.

“You don’t have to do that, he’s got two legs. I’m sure he knows how to use them.” Niall says.

“‘S okay.” Harry says softly. “Would you like anything Ni?”

“No thank you,” Niall shakes his head, letting his hand drop from Harry’s waist.

Harry kisses his cheek, stepping away.

“I don’t remember you being invited to this,” Niall says.

“His mum invited me.” Ben smirks.

Okay, that hurts just a bit. Anne knows how he feels about Ben and what he did, he thought Anne was starting to like him, guess he was wrong. “How nice of her.”

“That’s got to hurt doesn’t it?” Ben muses. “She knows you a bit better and still chooses me for her son.”

“Too bad the person that actually matters didn’t choose you.” Niall says.

“He will.” Ben hums. “He always does. Besides, didn’t you know? He told her that if she didn’t like you, he’d leave you and give me another shot.”

“Harry wouldn’t do that,” Niall rolls his eyes. “You’re trying really hard though.”

“No?” Ben raises an eyebrow. “Because Harry doesn’t care about making others happy- especially his mum.”

“He does but he also doesn’t play with other’s emotions. He knows how to make his own decisions, he’s stronger than you give him credit for.” Niall defends.

Ben chuckles. “If I was reaching- I’d have beat the shit out of you already for touching him.” He informs. “He’s not playing, he probably cares for you. Not enough though, and when the lovely Anne tells him her opinion of you, it’ll all crumble.”

“He’s not yours, don’t you think it’s a little obsessive of you to be stalking someone that’s moved on?” Niall asks.

“Say what you want, but you’re reaching.” Ben smirks, winking at him before walking off.

Niall has to swallow, clenching his fist so hard, he breaks his glass. “Fucking hell, he’s a fucking psycho.” He shakes his head. He knows what Ben said isn’t true but it doesn’t mean the thought isn’t in his head now.

“Your hand.” Harry whispers in concern, taking Niall’s bleeding hand in his own. “Ni.”

“Wha- oh.” Niall looks down. “I’m alright.” He dismisses.

“You’re bleeding.” Harry shakes his head, grabbing a napkin, pressing it against the wounds.

“Being careless, ‘s my own fault.” Niall says quietly. “Your mum invited him.”

“No she didn’t.” Harry shakes his head, frowning.

“Well then he’s a liar and I should have known that.” Niall sighs.

“She doesn’t invite personal guests to these things.” Harry says softly. “Only people who will donate or bid.”

“He’s betting on getting you.” Niall grumbles. “Don’t like him being around you.”

“Being upset about it doesn’t change it love.” Harry reasons gently.

“I’m upset because I don’t know how to change it, Harry. I’m terrified he’s going to end up hurting you.” Niall says.

“Then you’ll be there to fix me.” Harry says sincerely, giving him a trusting look.

Niall calms a bit, searching his eyes for a mo before he kisses him softly.

Harry melts into the kiss, letting out a soft sound of content.

Niall’s a bit startled when he fella himself being yanked back, landing on his arse in shock.

“Ben stop it.” Harry insists, stepping between them.

“Move Harry.” Ben snarls. “I told him not to touch what isn’t his.”

“It’s okay yeah? We’ve talked about this.” Harry reasons soothingly, putting his hands on Ben’s chest.

Niall stands up at that, pulling Harry away. “Stay the fuck away from him.”

He growls at Ben.

“Ow.” Harry whispers. “Niall please, stop.” He pleads.

“Did I hurt you?” Niall asks, wide eyed.

“Please, we can just relax yeah?” Harry reasons gently. “Please.”

“So that’s a yes?” Niall sighs, running a hand down his face. He’s no better than the other asshole.

“You little bitch.” Ben snarls, shoving him. “Stop.” Harry pleads, standing between them.

“Harry, move love.” Niall grunts. “He’s not going to stop.”

“He will.” Harry shakes his head. “Please Ben.”

“I said move,” Ben seethes, shoving Harry out of the way, pushing him onto the ground. Niall’s eyes flash in anger at that, punching Ben in the jaw and watches him drop before squatting next to Harry. “You okay, love?” He cups his cheek.

Harry nods softly. “Yeah ‘m okay.” He whispers.

“C’mon.” Niall kisses his forehead, helping him stand.

Harry wraps himself around Niall tightly, surrounding him.

“What are you doing love? I need to be supporting you.” Niall shakes his head.

“‘S okay.” Harry whispers, stumbling forward a bit with a small grunt, keeping Niall protected.

“Harry,” Niall insists.

“He’ll stop.” Harry promises. “Please trust me, he will.”

“I’m not worried about him, I’m worried about you,” Niall says softly.

“If you fight him it won’t stop.” Harry shakes his head.

“Love, I’m talking about taking care of you, not fighting him. You’re limping. Please stop.” Niall pleads.

Harry frowns, letting go of him.

“Let me see, hm? Which foot hurts?” Niall asks, guiding him to sit.

Security takes a hold of a snarling Ben, guiding him away. “This one.” Harry admits quietly, lifting his left foot a bit.

Niall gently puts the foot into his lap, squatting in front of Harry. “You fell on it.” He says more as a statement than a question, his face falling when he sees how swollen the lad’s ankle is, taking off his shoe. Harry hisses a bit, nodding. Niall hates this, this was supposed to be a fun day for them. He didn’t deserve this and of course he hurt him too, though he won’t say it. He pulls out his phone and calls his own security, asking them to come over so they can get Harry to the car. He needs to go to the Emergency room.

“Ni you can’t leave, it’s your fundraiser.” Harry says softly. “I want to stay.”

“I can leave, it’s my charity event.” Niall nods. “You could have a broken ankle love.”

“I didn’t want to ruin this, I’m sorry.” Harry whispers earnestly.

“You didn’t ruin anything. Ben and I did, you just unfortunately got caught in the middle.” Niall sighs, taking the ice pack from one of his security men so they can support Harry.

Harry shakes his head silently. It was his ex. And he knew how Ben could get.

“Look at me,” Niall says softly.

Harry glances at him briefly.

“Harry,” Niall cups his cheeks. “This is not your fault. Just because you know someone doesn’t mean you can control them. I riled him up, I’m the one that should be hurt. Not you. And I did my own damage.”

“You kissed me.” Harry says softly. “You’re allowed to kiss me without someone attacking you for it.”

“I hurt you too,” Niall points out. “Take him through the back,” he tells his security. “Gently please. I’m gonna go talk to Anne and I’ll be there.”

“Okay.” Security nods, gently helping Harry out to the back.

Niall watches after them for a mo, grabbing another napkin to press against his hand. He scans the crowd, apologizing to a few people for not being able to stop and talk before heading over to where Anne is standing, pulling her aside gently. “I’ve got to take Harry to the hospital, Ben showed up and got possessive and angry.” He explains. “He shoved Harry away trying to get to me and he may have a broken ankle. My security is taking him to my car.”

“What?” Anne gasps. “My baby. Go, go.” She encourages.

Niall nods, kissing her cheek before he jogs off towards where his security took Harry.

“Just hungry for more aren’t you?” Ben growls, shoving him against the wall once he’s stepped outside.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Niall grunts, turning to face him.

“He’s MINE.” Ben hisses.

“He’s not though,” Niall shakes his head. “He was at one point but that’s life. People break up. You fall in love again. He has a boyfriend and a son, he doesn’t love you anymore. Can you blame him?”

“No.” Ben says seriously. “I blame you.”

“Oh?” Niall raises an eyebrow. “I don’t control Harry.”

“You took him from me, you led him on this little fantasy thing.” Ben presses him harder against the wall. “You took him from me.”

“You left him,” Niall says. “That’s not my fault. But I sure as hell wasn’t going to let a good thing go. He’s amazing and I don’t think you know that. I think you were so busy hurting and controlling him that you don’t know how special he is. I want him to thrive, not be a trophy husband that forces him to do everything I say. He’s got opinions and ideas and so much talent. Didn’t- how could you not see how special he is?”

“What the fuck do you know about how we were?” Ben challenges. “We were good, and I _never_ hurt him you little-” he growls, hitting him instead.

Niall grunts, cursing at the pain that shoots up his jaw. Harry wouldn’t want him to fight Ben. He knows that, he’s trying to remember that. “I need to go.” He insists, wiping at the blood trickling down his lip. “He May have broken his ankle. If you love him, you’ll let me go without having to fight you.”

Ben glares at him, a mental debate raging in his head, before he steps back.

Niall straightens himself back out, “Thank you.” He says sincerely, he’s just worried about Harry. He gives Ben another wary glance before jogging to his car.

“What happened to your face?!” Harry squeaks in concern when he sees the lad.

“Oh thanks,” Niall laughs softly, starting the car.

“Niall.” Harry insists, cupping his jaw.

“I’m fine love,” Niall assures. “Just want to get you to the hospital.”

“I’m not dying Ni.” Harry says softly.

“I know,” Niall assures, leaning over to kiss his cheek before he drives off.

“You didn’t have to leave.” Harry sighs softly.

“Harry, love its all good.” Niall assures. “You’re my priority. They’ve got this. This charity isn’t about, it’s about all those kids. They’ll be fine without me. There will be other charities.”

"'S not fair." Harry pouts.

“I’m sorry you have to miss it love.” Niall says quietly he knows how much harry was looking forward to this.

“No.” Harry sighs. “I’m sorry _you_ did. You worked so hard on this.”

“Your mother did most of it.” Niall shrugs.

“Niall, I saw how excited you were for this. For a night with just us and dressed up and having fun for a great cause.” Harry shakes his head.

Niall gives him an intimate smile, “You do look incredible. We can’t change anything now, yeah?” He soothes. “We’ll have another night.”

“We can go back?” Harry suggests.

“No, he’s still there and you’re hurt.” Niall shakes his head.

“Is that why you have a bruise on your face?” Harry asks.

Niall doesn’t say anything for a mo, just squeezes his hand. “I didn’t fight back.”

“Thank you.” Harry whispers sincerely.

Niall nods, “Doesn’t mean I didn’t want to.” He admits but he hurt Harry too, so it’d make him a hypocrite if he hurt Ben for hurting Harry.

“I know.” Harry sighs.

Niall stays silent the rest of the drive, pulling up under the canopy at the hospital. “Stay here.” He whispers, putting the car in park before he hops out and jogs in, he’s going to regret all this running later. He grabs a wheel chair and helps Harry out of the car.

“You need to be careful.” Harry advises.

“I’m fine love.” Niall says, pushing him up to the counter to check him in.

“Your knees.” Harry reminds him.

“I don’t have a niece.” Niall teases.

“Niall James.” Harry scolds.

“I’m sorry,” Niall apologizes softly. “Let’s get you better, hm? Aren’t you in pain?” He asks, he hasn’t heard Harry complain once.

“Yes.” Harry admits. “But I don’t want you to hurt yourself either.”

“I told you I was alright, yeah?” Niall assures.

“You’re lying.” Harry replies softly. “I know how you are and if you’re not hurting now you will be.”

“I’ll deal with that later.” Niall shakes his head. “I told you, you’re my priority, I love you.”

“What?” Harry asks wide eyed.

“I love you,” Niall breathes. “I was hoping it was obvious, need to work on it if it’s not. Though I guess I didn’t act like it tonight.”

“You’ve never said it before.” Harry explains. “Niall, I love you.”

“Didn’t want to scare you away,” Niall says softly. “I knew it months ago.”

He smiles softly, cupping his cheeks. He’s ecstatic that Harry loves him too.

“Don’t be silly.” Harry breathes.

Niall kisses him happily, only to pullback when his lip stings at the contact.

“Careful.” Harry whispers.

“Kiss me.” Niall says softly.

Harry leans up, kissing the other corner of Niall’s lips.

Niall pulls back, he gets it. “They’ll call you back soon.” He says, sitting in the seat next to Harry.

"I don't want to hurt you." Harry explains.

“I know,” Niall nods, like I hurt you? “Harry Styles?” A nurse calls.

“Me.” Harry says softly, raising his hand.

Niall stands, pushing Harry to the back. “What’s going on?” She asks.

“It’s nothing too bad.” Harry assures. “I just hurt my ankle, I’m sure there are people that are worse that you could see before me.”

“It May be broken, He was pushed and fell on it. He hasn’t complained but he never does.” Niall says. “It’s purple and swollen.”

The nurse nods. “I’ll have you wait out here for a moment while we get him settled, ask some routine questions and then we’ll let you come on back okay?”

“Okay,” Niall nods, leaving a kiss to Harry’s cheek before he leaves.

The nurse rolls Harry into the room, smiling kindly at him. “Just going to ask some basic questions.” She informs, and he nods in understanding. “Do you feel unsafe at home?”

Harry frowns at the question, shaking his head. “No.”

“This is a safe place love, it doesn’t matter who he is. We can help you.” She insists.

“He didn’t hurt me.” Harry says seriously.

The nurse searches his eyes, nodding. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

Harry shakes his head. He knows it’ll look bad if he’s honest.

“Sure?” She asks at the look on his face.

“I’m sure.” Harry nods, clearing his throat. “Can Niall come in now?”

“If you’re sure.” She nods.

“Please.” Harry nods again.

The nurse sighs but walks out, going to go get Niall. “You can come see him.” She says, begrudgingly. Niall nods, throwing away his bloody napkins and heads to the back.

“Is your hand still bleeding?” Harry asks worriedly.

“S’alright love,” Niall assures.

“Can you look at his hand first please?” Harry requests softly.

“I’m fine,” Niall insists. “Please, him first. Will you check his arm?”

“What’s wrong with his arm?” The nurse asks.

“I pulled him away from a fight and I think I did it a little too roughly.” Niall says.

Harry looks down to play with his fingers at the look the nurse gives him. “‘S just a bit bruised.”

“Please,” Niall says softly. “I need to see what I did to you.” He swallows.

“Don’t want to.” Harry holds his arm to his chest. “Please just fix his hand.”

The nurse looks between them but sighs, nodding. Niall looks away from Harry, giving her his hand reluctantly.

“You’ll need a few stitches.” She sighs softly. “I’ll send an EMT in to stitch you up.”

Niall pulls a face but doesn’t argue, this is not how he thought his night was going to turn out.

She steps out of the room, going to send someone else in. “She thinks you hurt me.” Harry murmurs.

“I did hurt you.” Niall mutters bitterly.

“It was an accident Niall.” Harry sighs.

“That makes it okay?” Niall asks, shaking his head.

“Yes Niall because you were trying to get me out of the way, it could have been much worse.” Harry insists.

“I should have been gentler.” Niall says, sighing when he feels blood on his lip again.

“You reacted instinctively- Ni please don’t do this.” Harry sighs. “Please.”

“Do what?” Niall asks, sitting next to him on the bed.

“I don’t want to fight with you, I don’t want to argue and I don’t want you to do this to yourself.” Harry explains, looking over at him.

“I love you,” Niall kisses his forehead. “I’m sorry.”

“I love you too.” Harry whispers. “Stop saying sorry love.”

“Let me see it,” Niall requests.

“No.” Harry shakes his head.

“Why?” Niall asks, cupping his cheeks.

“I promised I would never hurt you, promised I wouldn’t be like him. How am I any different if I’m moving you around like that?”

“This is why.” Harry shakes his head. “It’s not the same, you’re not the same. And now you’ll never get that thought out of your head.”

“Is it wrong that I want to be more careful with you?” Niall asks. “I’m a little shook up right now, it’s not what I thought I’d be doing. I meant to woo you tonight, tell you I love you in a more romantic way and hopefully make love to you. Instead I hurt you, made you miss the charity event, and pissed off your ex.”

“And how does that make anything better?” Harry frowns. “Focusing on the negatives?”

He asks. “Being careful with me and blaming yourself are two different things.”

“You blame yourself,” Niall points out.

"I do but I'm not lingering on it." Harry shrugs.

“Haz-” Niall breathes, looking up when an EMT comes in.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks softly.

“We’ll talk about it later, yeah?” Niall says, letting the girl take his hand.

Harry nods, sighing softly. "He doesn't like needles." He informs softly.

“It’s not the first time I’ve heard that.” She smiles fondly. “Maybe you should sit, love.” She suggests when Niall stands. “No, no it’s fine.” He says, pacing a bit.

"Ni." Harry watches him with concerned eyes. "She can't stitch you up while you move babe."

“I’m not moving,” Niall shakes his head, making the EMT bite her lip to suppress a giggle.

"Ni." Harry giggles. “Come here?” He requests.

Niall walks over to Harry, looking down at him with wide eyes, paler than usual.

Harry cups his cheek, leaning up a bit to kiss him.

Niall relaxes, humming softly against his lips.

Harry gives the EMT a thumbs up, cupping Niall's cheek with his other hand.

The EMT chuckles, giving them some privacy. She turns her head away towards Niall’s wound as the lad kisses his boyfriend deeper.

Harry smiles softly into the kiss, keeping him close.

Niall winces, pulling back from the kiss with the pull on his hand.

“Fuck sake.” He curses at the feeling.

"Language." Harry scolds, mouthing at his neck instead.

Niall tries not to moan pushing closer to Harry. This isn’t fair, he’s going to get all riled up. “You’re hurt,” He reasons weakly.

“‘M not doing anything but distracting you.” Harry reasons against his skin.

“Doing a really good job,” Niall shivers. Harry’s lips are so fucking sinful. Harry giggles softly. Niall has mentioned it a while back, and he’s definitely used it to his advantage at times. “I don’t know how much self-control you think I have, but I guarantee you it’s not this much.” Niall breathes.

“Done.” The EMT smiles. Harry pulls away, smiling gratefully at her. “Only needed a few stitches, wasn’t too bad.” She assures.

“Told you.” Niall says. “Thank you.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiles at her, ignoring Niall’s comment. “Anytime.” She smiles, winking. “I’ll get a doctor in.”

Niall takes a seat next to Harry, lacing their fingers together. “What are we thinking for Keaton’s first birthday?” He asks, trying to calm himself from their quick snogging session.

Harry smiles softly at him. “I don’t know.” He admits. “Something small with all our family and best mates I think.”

“I think so too,” Niall agrees. “As long as you invite Ashton. Maybe Liam will shut up about him.” He teases.

Harry laughs. “Of course.”

“This means you’ll have to move in with me for a while.” Niall warns.

“Oh is that what this means?” Harry grins at him, amused.

“Yeah, shouldn’t be by yourself like this.” Niall nods.

“Well it’s a good thing I have my own room at your house then.” Harry muses, teasing.

“I- I don’t think you should be alone. It might be safer for you to sleep in my bed with me.” Niall hums.

“Oh yeah?” Harry prompts.

“Yeah, you need to be properly cuddled and taken care of. It’s our turn to take care of you.” Niall says.

“And I like you close to me.”

Harry blushes lightly, shaking his head. “I’m fine.”

He promises. “Not that that’s a no I just-.”

Niall nods, “its okay. You don’t have to. Make a room for you downstairs, you won’t have to tackle the stairs.” He says.

The doctor comes in then, smiling kindly at the lads. “Mr. Styles, let’s take a look at that foot, hm?” He says, sitting in the little black rolling stool.

“Please, if you have the time.” Harry agrees softly, giving Niall a kiss on his cheek as a promise that they’ll finish this conversation.

“More than enough,” He assures. “This looks nasty, we’re going to get you to x-ray and see what’s going on under all that swelling. First some ice.”

“Okay.” Harry breathes.

The doctor stands, grabbing an ice pack and wraps it lightly, carefully placing it on his foot. “How about some pain meds? How bad does it hurt? Don’t be a hero.”

“Pain medicine would help please.” Harry affirms softly.

“It’s at an 8.”

“You’re taking it amazingly well,” The doctor says, surprised, grabbing a cup of water and the meds and hands them to Harry. “We’ll get you back ASAP. I’m 98.6% sure it’s broken. Might mean surgery.”

Harry pulls his face at that, taking the medicine. “Thank you.”

Niall rubs his back softly, kissing his cheek. “My pleasure.” He doctor nods, leaving the room.

“I want to- I do. I just don’t want you to offer because you feel like you need to take care of me.” Harry reasons.

Niall looks over at him, cupping his cheeks. “I want you near me because I love you.” He rubs his cheeks softly. “I want to take care of you because I love you not because I feel like I have to.”

“Don’t want to be your burden.” Harry admits.

“Harry,” Niall says gentle but serious. “You are never a burden. You will never be a burden.”

“Even now?” Harry whispers.

“Never,” Niall repeats. “I hate that this happened to you, absolutely hate it but it happened and we’re going to take care of it. Of you, you deserve the world my love.”

Harry gives him a soft smile, kissing him gently.

Niall kisses him back, running his fingers through Harry’s hair lovingly.

“That’s a bit tender.” Harry admits softly, frowning a bit.

“Wha- your head?” Niall asks, taking his hand back immediately. “Did you hit it?”

“It’s not a big deal.” Harry pouts.

“Yes it is love, you could have a concussion baby.” Niall says.

“I don’t.” Harry smiles cutely at him.

“You don’t know that,” Niall shakes his head.

Harry moves to lay down on the bed, propping his foot up on a pillow. “Cuddle me?” He juts out his bottom lip.

“Course,” Niall agrees, making sure Harry’s ice pack is on his foot right before he climbs in bed with him carefully.

Harry hums happily, closing his eyes as he cuddles up to Niall’s chest.

“I love you angel.” Niall whispers.

“I love you too prince.” Harry breathes.

“Daddy!” Keaton huffs, reaching up for Harry. “Love, Daddy can’t pick you up right now.” Niall coos, as Harry comes into the kitchen on his crutches. He ended up having to have surgery on his ankle- breaking it in two places a few weeks ago. Niall scoops Keaton up and kisses all over his face. “Gonna have some cake and presents for our big boy.”

“Cake!” Keaton beams, giggling softly. Harry smiles fondly at them, resting his crutches against the counter.

“Cake!” Niall repeats, setting him down gently. “Uncle Lou and uncle Zay are coming over.” He coos. “Uncle Liam.”

“Lots of uncles.” Harry chuckles, sitting down in a chair, scooping Keaton up when he runs over to him. “Such a big boy hm?”

“Daddy,” Keaton beams, leaning against him happily, playing with the necklace around Harry’s neck as he always has. Niall smiles at them, taking a quick picture. “Beautiful.”

Harry smiles warmly at him, kissing his forehead. “Yes birthday boy?”

“Cake,” Keaton points at Niall, remembering he was promised cake. Niall laughs, shaking his head. “Uh-oh.” Keaton looks up, hearing the front door open.

“Uh Oh.” Harry laughs. “Who could that be?”

Keaton squirms in his lap to get down, running clumsily to the front door. “Hiya little lad,” Zayn chuckles, watching him run straight to Louis. “Good to see you too.”

“Keaton!” Louis beams, scooping the lad up, twirling around.

Keaton laughs happily, patting Louis’ cheeks. “Where are your daddies, hm?” Zayn smiles lovingly, carrying their presents further into the house.

“In here Zay.” Harry calls. “Hi little lad, missed you.” Louis coos, kissing his nose.

Keaton cuddles into Louis happily, hugging him around his neck. “Hi love, how are you feeling?” Zayn asks, setting the presents down on the table.

“I’m good, how are you?” Harry smiles at him, standing back up with the support of the table.

“Sit down, ya nutter.” Zayn guides him back to the chair, kissing his cheek. “I’m great. Think we finally got all my stuff situated at the house.”

“That’s ace.” Harry beams. “Keeping the decor or are you lot changing it up?”

“Changing it up,” Zayn says fondly. “He thinks our house should be covered in my artwork.” He rolls his eyes fondly.

“He’s a smart man.” Harry laughs.

“He’s silly,” Zayn chuckles. “We’ll get it figured out. It’s looking good though. What about you?” He asks, watching Niall work to get things out and set up for the party.

“Don’t think there’s much to change.” Harry admits.

“You’re moving in?” Zayn’s eyes widen, smiling fondly.

“Moved in ages ago.” Harry teases.

“No you didn’t,” Zayn shakes his head. “Well, not in the way I’m talking about. That was for work, are you going to move in as boyfriend now?”

Harry smiles warmly, nodding in affirmation. “I am, when I’m better we’ll move everything I think.”

“It’s not very much stuff anyway,” Zayn notes. “Are you going to live here or are you looking for a house?”

“Here I think.” Harry smiles.

Zayn furrows his eyebrows, “But Louis said-“

“Zayn! Can you come help me, please?” Niall cuts him off.

Harry laughs. “What can I do love?”

“Sit right there and look pretty,” Niall smiles. “He doesn’t know,” He whispers to Zayn, handing him some cut up fruit to put in a bowl.

“I didn’t know that,” Zayn whispers back, pouting.

"I want to help." Harry pouts, standing back up.

“Sit,” Niall gives him a look. “You know better, if you keep standing on it like that, you won’t get any better.”

“I’m getting my crutches.” Harry defends.

“Haz,” Niall sighs.

Harry pouts deeply at him, widening his eyes.

“Love,” Niall sighs, succumbing to his big green eyes. “Fine, you can-” He looks around. “Finish icing his cake?”

“I can do that.” Harry lights up.

Niall chuckles, kissing him softly. “Love you.” He hums against his lips.

“I love you too.” Harry smiles warmly against his lips. “Cute.” Louis coos, walking into the kitchen.

Niall pecks his lips again, rubbing his back. “I’ll let you do your magic.” He winks, turning to Louis and Keaton. “Hiya Lou.” He kisses his cheek.

“Hi love.” Louis smiles warmly. “Crazy innit?”

“What is?” Niall asks fondly.

“That he’s one already.” Louis breathes.

“I know, my big boy.” Niall pouts.

“Time flies.” Louis sighs, kissing Keaton’s cheek.

Keaton mimics Louis, kissing his cheek back and giggles. “Juice.” He requests, beaming at Louis.

“Juice it is.” Louis laughs.

“He loves his uncle Lou.” Niall coos. “And his daddy, they’re his favorites.” He pouts at Zayn.

Louis smiles cutely. “We are the best after all.” He teases.

“Rude, I made you Kea-” Niall points at him. “You better love me.” He coos at the toddler.

Harry snorts at that. “Good save babe.”

Niall sticks his tongue out at him, turning back to Keaton. “You love da, hm?” He pouts.

“Da.” Keaton beams.

“Good enough for me,” Niall smiles, kissing his cheek. “Hello!” Ashton calls.

“Ashy!” Harry calls brightly, lighting up.

“Hiya Love,” Ashton smiles, hugging him carefully. “Oooh, what are you gonna put on his cake?” He asks.

Harry nuzzles against him happily. “Think a guitar like his da.”

“How cute,” Ashton smiles, kissing his cheek. “There’s the little lovey.” He croons, watching Keaton cuddle into Niall’s chest as he drinks from his cup.

“Da stole him.” Louis pouts playfully.

“Da is going to cry, you shouldn’t be a year old.” Niall pouts, eyes a bit wet. “Big sap.” Zayn says lovingly, rubbing his back.

“If you start crying we all will.” Louis informs softly.

“I’ll save it for later then,” Niall chuckles wetly, kissing Keaton’s cheek. “I got him a drum kit.” Ashton teases to lighten the mood. Niall laughs, “He can be in the band.”

“Niall can sleep through anything.” Harry muses.

“I doubt anything,” Ashton waggles his eyebrows.

Harry blushes darkly. “Didn’t need to make it dirty.”

“I just like seeing this,” Ashton smiles. “I know better than to ask you about that.”

“Thank you.” Harry whispers shyly.

Ashton kisses his cheek, “Anytime love.”

“Liam should be here soon.” Harry muses.

“Oh?” Ashton bites his lip, trying not to show how excited he is. When he was on tour with them for a little while, he and Liam spent a lot of time together. But Liam is a busy guy, especially then he was. It hasn’t amounted to anything much. He ended up sitting in Liam’s lap a few times, cheek kisses and Liam even kissed his forehead once.

“Honey I’m home!” Liam calls.

“In here Li,” Niall calls, setting Keaton down. “Wanna go say hi to uncle Li?” He smiles, watching Keaton run off.

“Hey little man!” Liam cheers, scooping him up with his free hand.

Keaton squeals happily, cuddling into him happily. The familiar strong arms making him feel safe.

“Sweet lad, get that from Your Daddy.” Liam smiles, walking into the kitchen.

“That he does,” Niall says lovingly. Ashton doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, it’s only been a few months since he’s seen him.

“Hey love.” Liam kisses his cheek, ruffling Zayn’s hair in greeting.

“Hey Li,” Zayn chuckles, batting his hand away. “Glad you made it,” Niall says fondly. “Didn’t bring a noisy gift like Ash, did you?” He teases.

“That’s for them to find out later.” Liam winks, greeting Louis before stepping up to Ash, smiling warmly at the lad. “Hi Ash.”

“Hi Li,” Ashton smiles, “s’good to see you.”

“It’s great to see you too, you’re looking lovely as always.” Liam informs softly, sincere.

Ashton blushes a bit, “You look amazing but you always do.”

Niall smiles, whispering in Harry’s ear. “Are they ever gonna kiss?” He teases.

“Dressed up a bit for the occasion.” Liam winks.

“Yes.” Harry giggles. “May take them as long as we did.”

Ashton smiles at that. “It’s a one year old birthday party.” He points out. “I hope for their sanity, that’s not true.” Niall chuckles, kissing his cheek.

“Not that occasion.” Liam laughs softly. “Seeing you again.”

“We survived it.” Harry reasons fondly, turning to peck his lips.

Niall hums, holding him close. “Oh,” Ashton breathes. “I would have too but I didn’t know if you’d be busy or not.” He admits.

“You look amazing.” Liam says simply.

“Thank you,” Ashton smiles again.

“Oh just kiss already.” Louis calls, taking Keaton from Liam.

Ashton blushes darkly but leans up to press a kiss to Liam’s cheek, close to his mouth.

Liam puts down his gift, cupping Ashton’s cheek. “I think he meant more like this love.” He whispers, searching Ashton’s eyes for any hesitation for a moment before leaning down and kissing him.

Ashton makes a happy sound in the back of his throat, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck as he kisses him back happily.

Louis cheers and whistles, catcalling at the pair as they kiss. “About damn time.”

“Language.” Harry pouts.

Zayn chuckles, kissing Louis’ neck only to be pushed away. “No,” Keaton giggles. “Been thinking about that a lot.” Ashton pants against Liam’s lips, kissing him again softly.

“No?” Louis smiles fondly at the toddler. “No kisses from Zayn?”

“This is all I’ve thought about.” Liam whispers, pulling him closer.

Ashton smiles widely, “Yeah?” He asks. “You can do it whenever you’d like.” He promises. “No,” Keaton repeats.

“Go on a date with me?” Liam requests.

“How about I give him kisses?” Louis suggests, amused.

Keaton nods, leaning against him as Louis stands on his toes to kiss Zayn. “Please.” Ashton nods happily.

“There.” Louis smiles fondly.

“Ace.” Liam breathes, beaming.

Keaton puckers his lips at Zayn, making the lad laugh, leaning down to peck his little lips. “Just say when.” Ashton smiles.

“Whenever you’re free.” Liam admits. Louis giggles. “So Uncle Zayn can only kiss you hm?”

“I’m off the rest of the weekend,” Ashton waggles his eyebrows. “Say,” Keaton points.

“Oh?” Liam smirks.

“Can uncle Zayn kiss me?” Louis asks, amused.

“Mhmmm,” Ashton breathes, a shiver running down his spine at the look on Liam’s face. Keaton nods, pulling Zayn close so he can kiss his boyfriend.

Louis giggles fondly, kissing Zayn happily.

“I can think of plenty of things we can do in that time period.” Liam chuckles.

“I’m sure you can,” Ashton breathes, running a finger down the bigger lad’s chest- pressing closer to him until he can feels Liam’s abs through his shirt.

Liam smirks softly, leaning down to kiss him again.

Ashton smiles into the kiss, clutching Liam’s shirt lightly. “Alright alright. This is a baby birthday party.” Niall reminds the couples teasingly, taking Keaton from Louis again.

Louis giggles. “Hey he told me to.”

“You want all your uncles to snog each other on your birthday?” Niall gasps, tickling Keaton’s tummy. “What about your dads? Hm?”

Keaton giggles brightly. “No!”

“Well then,” Niall pouts, kissing his cheek. “What about cake?”

“Cake!” Keaton lights up, nodding.

“Alright love. Let me help daddy,” Niall coos, setting him in his high chair.

“Cake!” Keaton cheers.

Niall laughs, “Definitely a Horan.” He says lovingly, putting the cake on the table so Harry can sit down. He wanted all their family to be here too but it didn’t work out with everyone so they invited their mates for now. Next week they’ll have a bigger party.

Harry hobbles over to the table, settling down at the table.

Niall lights a candle and sets it in a piece of cake for Keaton as the rest of the lad’s gather around, singing happy birthday to the toddler. “Blow on it, baby.” Niall coos when they finish the song, helping Keaton blow out his candle.

Keaton squeals happily, digging into the cake with his hands making everyone laugh.

Niall chuckles fondly, taking the candle away carefully. “Li? Did you bring it?”

"Course." Liam affirms.

"Bring what?" Harry asks curiously.

“Keaton’s present, told you not to worry hm?” Niall pecks his lips. Harry pouts at him but nods. “You’re going to love it,” Niall promises.

"It's not for me." Harry points out, amused.

“Sorta,” Niall gives.

"It shouldn't be." Harry giggles.

“Well it is,” Niall kisses his temple. “We’ll let him enjoy his cake before I go get it.” He smiles, “Thanks Li.”

"He's definitely enjoying it." Louis laughs. "Horan lad."

Liam winks. "Anytime Love."

“Cause his daddy made it hm? Daddy has good sweets.” Niall coos.

“What did you do?” Ashton leans over to whisper.

Harry blushes, shaking his head fondly. "Surprise." Liam whispers back, wrapping an arm around Ashton's waist.

Ashton cuddles further into his side, kissing his neck softly. “You smell good.” He hums.

"Thank you." Liam smiles, kissing his curls.

Zayn watches them with warm eyes, wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist more securely. It’s funny to him. He and Louis and Ashton and Liam are all together because of Keaton. All their lives look so different than they did a year ago.

Louis smiles softly at him, kissing his chest. "What are you thinking?"

Zayn smiles back down at him, kissing his cheek. “It’s funny how much things have changed in a year. None of us would be in this position if it weren’t for Keaton. He’s a special baby with some pretty amazing dads.”

Louis nods thoughtfully. "A perfect little blessing."

“Love you, maybe we should have one.” Zayn waggles his eyebrows.

"You think?" Louis asks fondly.

“I do,” Zayn nods, kissing his forehead.

“You want to have kids with me?” Louis beams.

“Well yeah,” Zayn chuckles. “I knew I loved by our third date, we moved in together at 6 months and now I can’t see my life without you. There’s no one I’d rather be with and have children with.” He cups his cheeks.

Louis melts. "Okay yeah."

“Might need to complete a few steps before then.” Zayn winks.

"Yeah maybe." Louis agrees.

Zayn kisses him softly, looking up when Niall stands, kissing his own boyfriend. “Be right back.” He mumbles against Harry’s lips.

"M’kay." Harry smiles cutely.

Niall chuckles, kissing Keaton’s head as he passes him as well.

"Where's da going?" Harry coos.

“Da!” Keaton looks around, pursing his lips when he doesn’t get an answer. “DA!” He huffs, making Ashton laugh. “He looks like Niall when he does that.”

"He does." Harry affirms fondly. "Keaton." He coos.

“Daddy,” Keaton reaches for him.

"Hi baby." Harry smiles, picking their messy lad up. "Let’s get you cleaned up hm?"

“I’ll get you a paper towel.” Ashton smiles, getting up to wet it for him. “No,” Keaton tells Harry.

"Thank you." Harry smiles at Ashton. "You don't wanna be clean like daddy and Da buddy?"

“No,” Keaton giggles, shaking his head.

"No? No?!" Harry gasps.

Keaton giggles brightly, holding his daddy’s cheeks happily. “Cute,”

Ashton coos, wiping Keaton’s face and hands off while he’s distracted.

"Thanks Ash." Harry laughs, scrunching up his face.

“Anytime my love,” Ashton giggles at all the icing smeared on Harry’s face.

"I'll need a bath." Harry laughs.

“I won’t be the one handling that,” Ashton says fondly.

"No you won't." Harry blushes. "I'm good."

Ashton smiles, booping Harry on the nose before throwing the paper towel in the bin before sliding into Liam’s lap.

Liam smirks. "Hi baby."

“Hi,” Ashton smiles a bit bashfully, stomach filling with butterflies at the pet name.

Liam kisses his shoulder. "Cute."

“Stop.” Ashton hides his face in Liam’s neck, nipping at it playfully.

Liam chuckles, thumbing over his hip.

“So mean to me,” Ashton breathes.

"I can show you mean." Liam teases.

Ashton shivers, he thinks he knows. Its mean teasing a man like Liam did to end up with nothing for so many months. Too many drinks and a little flirting and teasing of his own gave Ashton a taste of how dominating and sexy Liam could be. Thinking about the night they almost kissed makes his temperature rise, his heart beat race. He can’t even remember what he whispered in Liam’s ear, knows it was something along the lines of daddy but he remembers clearly Liam’s reaction. Ashton found himself backed against a wall with lips at his own ears promising things that still make him blush and an imprint of Liam’s body against his own that he will forever be able to feel.

Liam nips at his neck, pulling him close. "How adverse are you to coming home with me tonight?" He whispers, lips brushing Ashton's ear.

Ashton has to remember how to breathe for a mo, nearly stuttering out his answer. “I’d love to.” He managers to get out. Or he thinks he does. His heart is beating so loud in his ears, he’s surprised to find that he’s the only one that can hear it.

Liam smiles against his skin. "Excellent."

Now Ashton has to concentrate on not getting hard, he can do it. And it’s easier to do when Niall comes back into the room with a box with a bunch of holes poked in it.

"What did you do?" Harry asks fondly.

“Thought he needed someone to grow up with,” Niall smiles innocently.

“Keaton, Love.” He coos, beckoning him over.

"Da!" Keaton beams.

“Come see me, babe.” Niall smiles, grunting as he drops to his knees slowly, sitting on the floor.

"Careful." Harry whispers, setting Keaton down. Keaton runs over to him, beaming.

Niall catches him easily, scooping him up. “Wanna help me open the box? Have to be soft.” He croons.

"Hewp Da." Keaton affirms easily. Harry melts, taking photos.

“Sweet boy,” Niall kisses his cheek. He guides Keaton’s chubby little hands to open the box. He chuckles Keaton’s expression when a sweet little puppy face pops up, fur sticking up everywhere and bright blue eyes looking around curiously.

"Puppy!" Louis squeaks happily.

Zayn chuckles, rubbing the skin where his hand is resting on Louis’ tummy. “What do you think love?” Niall asks, watching Keaton as the baby husky stands on its back paws to peer over the box.

"Uppy!" Keaton squeals, wide eyed.

“Gotta be careful with her hm?” Niall coos, lifting the puppy out of the box and sets her next to Keaton, petting her soothingly.

Keaton nods, trying to copy Niall's movements.

“Such a sweet heart,” Niall smiles proudly. “Get that from daddy. Do you want to show daddy your puppy?” He asks, watching the little husky lick Keaton’s hand.

"Daddy! Uppy!" Keaton shouts. Harry chuckles, using his crutches to get over to his lads. "A puppy?!" He gasps.

“I was going to bring them to you,” Niall pouts, standing to grab Harry a chair.

"I can sit on the floor Ni." Harry assures fondly.

“Don’t want you to,” Niall shakes his head, moving a kitchen table chair over to Harry.

"Ni." Harry sighs fondly, sitting down in the chair.

“What are we going to name her?” Niall asks, dropping a kiss to

Harry’s cheek.

"Uppy." Keaton informs, pointing at her.

“That’s right love, she’s a puppy.” Niall chuckles. “Little fluffy thing isn’t she?”

"She's a bitch, could name her after his mum." Louis teases.

"Language." Harry sighs.

"Ish!" Keaton squeals, mimicking his uncle.

“Fish, he said _fish_.” Niall says. Zayn hides his laughter in the back of Louis’ neck. He knows Niall wouldn’t yell at Louis but that doesn’t mean he’s off limits.

Harry makes a displeased noise, covering his face. "To be fair you have a house full of lads that swear, it'll happen eventually." Louis reasons sheepishly.

“Shut it, Malik.” Niall huffs. “I was the one that was supposed to get him to say his first curse word.”

"Niall." Harry huffs back.

"I don't swear." Ashton interjects- well much anyways.

"You will tonight." Liam purrs.

Ashton almost moans at that, turning so he’s straddling Liam’s lap instead. “Liam,” he groans into his ear. “No teasing.” He breathes, whispering into his ear. “Waited far too long for this.”

Liam smiles at him. “I’ll make it all worth it.” He promises. “But I love to tease babe.”

“Don’t I know it,” Aston is supposed to only think that statement but it comes out before he can stop it.

Liam chuckles. “Don’t think you have a clue.” He promises, kissing Ashton again.

Ashton kisses him back dazedly, still reeling that this incredible human likes him too.

“I’m keeping him away from all of you.” Harry decides with a pout.

“No,” Niall says childishly. “Our baby.” He insists, watching the puppy lick Keaton’s face happily, tail wagging wildly.

“No.” Harry pouts at him. “You want to teach him swear words.”

“It’s Horan tradition.” Niall points out.

“It’s not Styles tradition.” Harry replies.

Niall pouts but concedes. “Fine.” He makes a show of zipping his lips.

Harry smiles cutely at him, puckering his lips.

Niall leans down, kissing him soft at first but kisses him deeper, licking into his mouth for a mo. It’s a quick kiss, hot and to the point. Hopefully leaving Harry wanting more. Tomorrow will be exactly one year since they’ve met, and he’s feeling pretty grateful right now.

Harry whines softly when Niall breaks the kiss, blushing darkly.

“Buncha horny people in here.” Zayn snorts quietly. Niall complies with another soft kiss, sitting on the floor between Harry’s legs. “Maybe we should name her fish.” Niall teases.

“You’re one to talk.” Louis teases fondly.

“No.” Harry laughs.

“Can’t help it can I? Look at you.” Zayn notes, bucking his hips up. “Alright, but we’re not naming her Uppy either.”

Niall says.

“You cheeky shit.” Louis huffs quieter.

“What name were you thinking of?” Harry asks fondly, amused.

“I didn’t really have one. I did my part.” Niall sticks his tongue out playfully. “I bought her.” He winks. “Always.” Zayn chuckles.

Harry snorts. “How about Aries?”

“Behave.” Louis points a finger at him playfully.

“Perfect,” Niall smiles cutely at him. “Yes sir.” Zayn nods.

“You think?” Harry checks, melting a bit at the smile on Niall’s face.

“Besides, we may be babysitting tonight.” Louis hums.

“Think so?” Zayn asks, looking at the pair. “I do.” Niall nods, turning his head to kiss Harry’s thigh.

“Definitely.” Louis affirms, watching Harry nod in content. “Niall’s wanted to for ages, but I think tonight Niall will woo him.”

“What about Harry’s ankle though? Niall’s way too protective over it. Think he’d risk it?” Zayn asks.

“He’s got a brace, don’t think it’s a problem.” Louis muses. “Depends on how riled up they both get I suppose.”

Zayn nods, “Guess we’ll find out.” He smiles, kissing Louis’ neck softly.

“They’ve had no sexual anything all your because it’s tour and Niall is tired and they’re in the same room as Keaton. And nothing since they’ve gotten back because it’s been busy and everyone is settling down and now he’s hurt. The sexual tension must be unbelievable.” Louis hums.

“No doubt,” Zayn agrees, studying Niall carefully. “Maybe we should go ahead and offer.”

Louis nods. “Maybe just, to Niall.”

“Yeah, Harry would be embarrassed.” Zayn chuckles. “Go,” He nods, smacking Louis’ bum so he’ll get up, watching Niall head into the other room.

Louis squeaks, sending him a look before following Niall out. “Hey Ni.”

“Hm?” Niall hums, turning to look at him.

“So Zayn and I were talking, and we just wanted to offer to take Keaton for tonight. In case you and Harry wanted some alone time yeah?” Louis admits.

“Yeah?” Niall breathes. He feels a bit guilty but fuck if he hasn’t been wanting to get Harry by himself for ages, just the thought is enough to make him zone out.

Louis snorts, snapping in front of him a few times to get his attention. “Yeah, I deserve some godson time.”

“I’ll uh- I’ll talk to Harry. It’s his birthday so I don’t know if he wants him home for the night- you know what, fuck it. I’ll go get a bag ready.” Niall says. Keaton is so important to him, and they spend all the time together now but he also has to take care of his and Harry’s needs.

He needs to show Harry he loves him. Show him that’s he’s important to him too.

“Ni.” Louis laughs. “Relax, I know where his room is. I’ll go.”

“I’m relaxed,” Niall promises. “Thank you.”

“You’re excited.” Louis corrects fondly. “It’s our pleasure, seriously.”

Niall kisses his cheek, what did he do to deserve such good friends?

“I love you, now maybe you should tell the beau eh?” Louis winks, heading upstairs.

“Yeah- Yeah I’ll do that.” Niall nods, heading back to the kitchen and kisses Harry’s cheek, making a path to his ear.

“Ni.” Harry giggles softly.

Niall smiles against his skin, “Zed and Lou are going to get some bonding time with Keaton tonight.” He hums, making a path to his neck this time.

“Oh?” Harry whispers, closing his eyes happily.

“Mhmmm,” Niall nips at his skin. “Is that okay?”

“I- Oh.” Harry breathes. “You’re distracting me.”

Niall chuckles gruffly, pulling away. “Can’t help it.”

“It’s his birthday.” Harry notes softly.

Niall thought that might upset him, “I’ll just tell them another night then.” He nods, pecking his lips before heading Louis’ way.

“Ni.” Harry catches his hand.

“It’s okay, I figured it wouldn’t be a good night.” Niall gives him a reassuring smile.

“It’s something we should talk about don’t you think?” Harry asks.

“Probably. Probably not the best time at a one year old’s birthday party.” Niall says.

Harry quiets a bit at that, nodding. “Okay.”

“Harry,” Niall tilts his chin up.

“It’s good Ni.” Harry assures.

Niall closes his eyes, nodding. He steps away, heading up the stairs to go talk to Louis. He loves Harry for everything he is. He just wishes he would tell him what he wants sometimes.

“Hey.” Louis smiles at him, coming downstairs with a bag for Keaton.

“Don’t worry about it tonight, but thank you.” Niall says, giving him a warm smile.

“What? No.” Louis huffs.

“Louis. He said it was Keaton’s birthday, I knew he’d be worried about it. Maybe another night, Yeah?” Niall takes the bag from him.

“But he didn’t say no.” Louis points out, taking it back. “I’ve committed, can’t change your mind now anyways.”

“I haven’t changed my mind,” Niall assures. “But I’m respecting his wishes.”

“Did he say no?” Louis raises an eyebrow.

“He said we should talk about it, maybe he’s not ready. And that’s okay.” Niall shrugs.

“Did you talk about it?” Louis asks. “Or did you take that as a no?”

“I took it as a no and he looked sad so I tried to get him to talk and he said it was fine or something. I don’t know.” Niall dismisses.

“This is why it took you two so fucking long.” Louis groans. “Go, talk to him.” He points to the kitchen. “I’m putting on a film.”

Niall pouts at him but heads that way with a shove to his back. “Louis’ putting on a film.” He says.

“I got the puppy!” Ashton informs, scooping up Aries and Keaton while Liam just laughs, following after him.

Zayn takes that as a cue to leave as well, sauntering into the living room. Niall squats in front of Harry, making him look at him again. “What did you want to say?” He prompts gently.

Harry opens and closes his mouth a few times, playing with his fingers as he shrugs. He looks down. “I just- it’s okay.”

“Harry,” Niall groans, leaning his head against the lad’s thigh. “I’ve spent nearly a year trying to figure you out, love. Please tell me what you’re thinking now.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to- tonight, be alone with me.” Harry tries to explain, blushing. “It’s okay.”

“What in the hell gave you that idea?” Niall’s eyes widen. “Of course I do, love. I knew you’d have concerns since its Keaton’s birthday.”

“I was just reminding you.” Harry says. “But you- I mean so fast. It just felt like you wanted an excuse to say no, but didn’t want to say it without making an effort to tell me. Like you were hoping I’d say no.”

“Of course not- I guess it did look like that.” Niall admits. “But love, you’re hurt and I never want to pressure you into anything. You’re always so... gentle and pure. I didn’t want to push if you didn’t feel it was time. I’ve been waiting for this for a while.” He clears his throat.

“I tried to get us to talk about it.” Harry murmurs. “But you seemed a bit- dismissive? Like you had already made up your mind.”

Niall searches his eyes, cupping Harry’s cheeks. “I’m too careful with you, aren’t I?” He asks softly. “I’m so afraid I’m doing the wrong thing that I’m too-” He sighs.

“Sometimes.” Harry agrees softly. “I’m not going to break you know?”

“I think I’m scared that _I’m_ going to break you.” Niall admits. “I’m sorry love.”

“You aren’t.” Harry promises. “I trust you.”

Niall nods, leaning up to kiss him softly. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Harry breathes, holding him close.

Niall feels a little on edge- not in a bad way, just wired. He’s been waiting for this a LONG time and now he’s finally got Harry all to himself- he doesn’t know what’s going to happen. He’s cooked him dinner and serenaded him a bit. He’s not sure if Harry’s up for a bath first, though seeing Harry wet and naked is a big plus to him. He locks the doors and turns the lights out downstairs before he heads up, taking the stairs two at a time. “Haz?” He calls.

“Yeah love?” Harry calls back.

“Do you want a bubble bath or are you ready for bed?” Niall asks, walking into their room.

Harry sits on the edge of the bed in just his boxer briefs, smiling bashfully. “A bath sounds lovely actually.” He admits.

Niall bites his lip, nodding softly at the sight before turning on the water- making sure it’s a good temperature before pouring in Harry’s favorite bubbles.

Harry hobbles over to him, pressing himself to Niall’s back, slowly trailing kisses over his shoulder.

Niall shivers softly, turning his head so he can capture Harry’s lips in a kiss that starts off soft and sweet but quickly makes its way to a full blown slow snog session with Niall licking into Harry’s mouth.

Harry whines softly, cupping the back of his head.

Niall pulls away long enough to turn off the water before he’s kissing Harry again, letting his hands roam Harry’s toned body.

Harry presses closer to him, gently dragging his hands down Niall’s back.

Niall shivers but pulls away again so he can rid himself of his shirt, throwing it somewhere across the room.

Harry giggles softly at that, running his hands down Niall’s chest.

Niall smiles lovingly at the sound, resting his hand on Harry’s hips. “You won’t need these.” He breathes, playing with the waist band of Harry’s boxers.

Harry leans against the counter. “Will you help take them off?”

“Yeah,” Niall nods, smiling softly at him. He keeps eye contact as he maneuvers the material over Harry’s plump arse and down his legs, letting them drop to the floor on their own when the reach his knees.

*they reach

Harry carefully steps out of them, trying to keep his weight off his bad ankle, a light blush on his cheeks.

“My beautiful baby doll.” Niall says adoringly.

“Ni.” Harry blushes darker, giving him a shy smile.

“You are, stunning and sweet and kind. So sexy.” Niall steps closer. “Have no idea what you do to me.”

“Show me.” Harry whispers bashfully, gently unbuttoning Niall’s jeans.

Niall closes his eyes at the soft, trusting tone. “Gonna help me?” He whispers back.

Harry nods happily, unzipping his jeans before gently shimmying them down. “They’re so tight.” He grunts.

“Need help?” Niall asks fondly.

"Please I can't- can't kneel." Harry blushes, nodding. He got it to Niall's knees at least.

“S’alright love, I’ve got you.” Niall promises, pushing them all the way down.

“Thank you Daddy.” Harry whispers. A shock goes through Niall’s entire body at the name, making him shiver and his eyes flash with something lustful. “Say it again.” He finally gets out, gripping Harry’s hips.

Harry blushes lightly. "Daddy."

Niall hums happily at the name, his dick giving an excited twitch at how timid and innocent Harry sounds when he calls him that. “Gonna take care of my baby doll, hm?” He whispers in his ear, sucking

Harry whines softly. "Always do."

Niall smiles at that, pulling Harry closer by his bum, kneading the flesh softly. “Daddy is going to make you feel so good, yeah? But we gotta get clean first.”

Harry nods eagerly. "Okay." He breathes.

Niall pulls him in for a loving kiss, he’s turned on, so turned on but he loves Harry. It’s not just lust driving him.

Harry cups his cheek, kissing him back softly.

Niall pulls away with a peck to Harry’s lips a moment later, leading

Harry to the tub. He steps in first then helps Harry in before settling against the wall of the tub, leaving a space open for Harry to sit between his legs.

Harry slowly settles down in between Niall's legs, sighing in content.

“Foot okay, baby?” Niall asks, kissing his neck.

Harry hums softly. “Little sore.” He admits. “But the hot water helps.”

“Good,” Niall hums happily. “Get you some medicine if we need to after the bath. “Want me to wash you?” He asks, running his hands up and down Harry’s sides.

Harry closes his eyes, leaning his head back to rest on Niall’s shoulder. “Not yet.”

“Okay,” Niall says fondly, kissing his forehead. “Can’t believe it’s been a year since we’ve met. Had to pick my jaw off the floor the first time I saw you.”

Harry blushes, giggling softly. “I’m just glad I didn’t turn into a stuttering mess when you walked in.”

“Please.” Niall scoffs.

“I’m serious.” Harry pouts.

“I’m okay at best, you’re just-” Niall breathes. “Breathtaking.”

“Don’t.” Harry says firmly, turning to look at him. “Don’t you _dare_ belittle yourself.”

“Harry.” Niall cups his cheeks.

“No.” Harry frowns. “You are one of the most incredible people I’ve ever met. You’re beautiful and kind and funny and you have such a big caring heart. Don’t _ever_ talk about yourself like that Ni, you’re way more than ‘okay at best’.”

Niall searches his eyes, seeing nothing but Harry’s passionate honesty. “Thank you.” He says softly, thumbing over his cheeks.

“You’re amazing.” Harry whispers. “‘M not sorry.”

Niall smiles lovingly at that, bringing him in for another kiss. His arms move so they’re holding Harry close against his body.

Harry cups his cheek, sighing happily into the kiss.

“I love you so much,” Niall whispers, brushing their lips together.

“I love you too Ni.” Harry whispers back earnestly.

Niall kisses him again, rubbing g his fingers up and down Harry’s spine slowly, just memorizing the way Harry feels against him.

Harry thumbs over his cheek, breaking the kiss after a little bit. He rests his head on Niall’s shoulder, smiling lovingly at him. “You ever think about the future?”

“All the time,” Niall admits, letting his hands continue their slow routine up and down Harry’s back. “I’ve told you I wanted to slow down. Still write and produce my own music but I want to invest in another band or act, I think. Give me time to be home with you and our son.” He says softly.

“Want to expand our family, eventually once things have calmed down. Maybe move a bit out of the city somewhere quieter and more private. Get married.” He whispers.

Harry smiles intimately. “Love it.”

He breathes. “I like your future.”

“Want you in it, always.” Niall whispers, kissing his forehead.

“Yeah?” Harry breathes happily.

“Of course, Love. Thought we’d take a drive tomorrow, if you’re up for it. Wanna show you something.” Niall says lovingly, running a hand through Harry’s curls.

“Okay.” Harry agrees, melting under his touch.

“What about you? What’s your future look like?” Niall whispers.

“You, Keaton, maybe another baby.” Harry breathes thoughtfully. “Maybe I’ll work from home.”

“What would you do?” Niall asks curiously, smiling softly. “Baking?”

“Maybe.” Harry agrees. “I don’t know though.”

“Whatever you want to do my love, I’ll always take care of you.” Niall promises. “No matter if that means you want to be a house husband or if you want to chase a dream.”

“Don’t know if I’d enjoy being a house husband, unless we had more children.” Harry hums.

“I could have my own cooking show.” He teases.

“You could,” Niall agrees earnestly. “I’m down for more kids.”

He smiles.

“No.” Harry laughs. “I’m not good with the attention.”

“I know, but you’re wonderful.” Niall kisses his nose. “Could focus on what you’re doing. Act like you’re giving Zed lessons again.”

Harry chuckles. “Maybe I’ll just give lessons instead. I don’t know. I don’t think nannying will work anymore.”

“Don’t think so?” Niall prompts.

“Well no, I’d have to be gone for months at a time.” Harry explains.

“Oh- no. Nope. Nuh uh.” Niall shakes his head stubbornly, wrapping himself around his boyfriend more securely.

Harry laughs softly. “No?”

“Finders keepers.” Niall nods seriously.

“So you’re keeping me huh?” Harry teases.

“Forever if you let me,” Niall says sincerely.

“Forever sounds pretty great.” Harry agrees.

Niall smiles down at him, kissing between his eyes.

Harry closes his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you more, baby doll.” Niall smiles.

“Nuh uh.” Harry pouts.

Niall laughs softly at him, “tie?”

“Tied.” Harry affirms lovingly.

“Good,” Niall breathes, kissing him adoringly.

Harry grins into the kiss, hoping he shows just how much he loves this incredible man through it.

Niall pulls back, “’s getting sorta cool in here.” He admits. “Wanna wash up?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Harry breathes.

“Do you want me to wash you?” Niall asks, grabbing the shampoo.

“If you’d like.” Harry smiles cutely.

“I’d definitely like,” Niall smiles, kissing his nose. He wets Harry’s hair carefully, massaging the shampoo into his hair. “Smells good.”

Harry melts, practically purring. “Feels nice.”

Niall chuckles, “Big puppy.” He coos.

“Feels nice.” Harry pouts.

“I love it.” Niall kisses his pout, rinsing the soap out carefully.

“I love you.” Harry retorts with a goofy grin.

“I love you too baby doll,” Niall coos, lathering his curls with conditioner.

Harry hums happily. “Do you want to get married?”

“Are you asking me to marry you?” Niall smiles.

“Not yet.” Harry shakes his head.

“What if I want to propose?” Niall raises an eyebrow.

“Try and beat me.” Harry teases fondly.

“You want me to out romance you? Done.” Niall smirks.

“I didn’t say out romance.” Harry points out. “And who is to say I can’t be just as or more romantic?” He pouts.

“I’m just competitive,” Niall blushes.

Harry giggles, kissing his warm cheek. “Cute. I like this.”

“I like yours too.” Niall says lovingly.

“I blush too much.” Harry shakes his head. “This is special.”

“I love your blush.” Niall insists.

“Thank you.” Harry blushes softly.

“See?” Niall coos. “Need to wash your body, baby.”

He smiles. “Unless you wanna do that.”

“You can if you want.” Harry assures.

Niall nods, lathering up a washcloth and begins gently washing him.

“You’re so lovely.” Harry sighs.

“You’re amazing,” Niall kisses his forehead, being gentle on his more sensitive areas.

“Ni.” Harry huffs.

“Yes baby doll?” Niall says lovingly.

“Take my compliment.” Harry pouts.

“Thank you,” Niall says sincerely.

Harry beams at him. “Love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” Niall says fondly, rinsing him off.

“I can wash you?” Harry checks.

“Go for it,” Niall nods.

Harry squeaks happily, turning to straddle his waist.

“Oh,” Niall holding his hips, trying not to buck his hips up.

Harry gets some shampoo, softly massaging it into Niall’s scalp with a goofy grin.

“Silly lad.” Niall sucks on his neck, humming at the feeling of Harry’s fingers working on his head.

“Don’t distract.” Harry breathes.

“‘M not,” Niall hums.

“Are too, know I’m sensitive.” Harry pouts.

“Sorry love.” Niall coos, letting him do his thing.

“Don’t sound so sorry.” Harry snorts, rinsing his hair.

“I’m never sorry when I’m kissing you.” Niall shakes his head.

Harry giggles. “Flirt.”

“Love that sound, I only flirt with you baby boy.” Niall promises, reaching back to give Harry’s bum a little smack.

Harry squeaks, blushing darkly. “Mine.”

“I’m not allowed to touch?” Niall pouts at him. “S’not fair the way you show it off in those tight jeans you wear.”

He says. “I can do some pretty incredible things with it if you let me.”

“YOU’RE mine.” Harry giggles, explaining. “Can do incredible things with what?”

“With this little arse of yours.” Niall explains, kneading the soft, wet flesh.

Harry lets out a startled but pleased noise, closing his eyes. “Please.”

“Gotta finish our bath, baby boy, hm?” Niall winks.

Harry nods, lathering Niall’s hair with conditioner.

“I know we’ve never talked about this but uh- I’m clean. I mean, I haven’t slept with anyone since Keaton’s conception and I’ve been tested.” Niall assures. “I don’t mind wearing a condom though. I just wanted you to know.”

Harry smiles fondly at him, amused. "'M clean too." He assures. "And I’d prefer if you didn't."

 “You’re trying to kill me.” Niall groans.

Harry giggles. "You started it."

“I can finish it too,” Niall winks, squeezing Harry’s cheeks again.

Harry blushes, tucking his head into Niall's neck, shyly nipping at the skin.

“You’re so beautiful.” Niall smiles, shivering lightly. “Don’t think you know what you do to me.”

"Think I have an idea." Harry admits bashfully, blushing darker. "'S poking me."

Niall laughs at that, “He likes you.”

Harry groans. "Please don't tell me you've named him."

“I’m offended.” Niall gasps playfully. “

"What's his name?" Harry asks with an amused eye roll.

“The an-Niall-lator.” Niall winks.

Harry groans loudly at that. "Nuh uh! Really?"

Niall laughs harder at that, “I don’t have a name for him, but he is a him. And again, he likes you a lot. But he’s not sure if you like him. Haven’t spent any time together.” He pouts.

Harry shakes his head fondly, rinsing Niall's hair. "Is that how you're seducing me? By making your man parts seem animate?"

“Would you like it better if I did it like this?” Niall asks, running his fingers down the top of Harry’s spine to his bum, squeezing lightly as he whispers in his ear. “Can’t wait to get my baby doll all spread out for me, moaning and begging me to touch him, to make him feel good.” He nibbles on Harry’s earlobe, grinding into him.

Harry’s eyes flutter closed, a soft moan slipping out of his parted lips. “Ni.”

“Wanna taste every inch of your perfect skin and trace every single tattoo with my tongue.” Niall continues. “Wanna spread you out and lick you open, make sure you’re good and stretch so the only thing I have to do is worry about making you feel nothing but ecstasy. Want you to forget any other name but mine.”

“Please.” Harry agrees breathlessly. “Please Daddy.”

Niall groans, leaning up a bit to unplug the tub. He’s clean enough. He’s just going to get dirty again- maybe multiple times. He gets out first so he can help Harry out carefully, leading him to the bedroom. He dries him off slowly, kissing every inch of Harry’s body that he can as makes sure Harry’s dry.

“Ni.” Harry whispers.

“Yes, my love?” Niall smiles up at him.

“Please.” Harry breathes again, limping over to the bed, pulling his boyfriend with him.

“Get comfortable baby doll.” Niall smiles softly, leaning down to kiss him for a mo.

Harry kisses him back happily, a light blush on his cheeks.

“Looks like I’m not the only excited one.” Niall hums against his lips, feeling Harry’s firming length against his hip.

"Can't help it." Harry blushes darkly.

“I love it, glad I can turn you on too.” Niall says, leaving a trail of kisses down Harry’s neck and to his hips bones- where Niall sucks marks into the sensitive skin.

Harry squirms, whining.

“Daddy will take care of you.” Niall promises, taking Harry’s length into his mouth and hums happily.

Harry gasps, his head falling back against the mattress, a hand weaving through Niall’s wet hair.

Niall hums happily at the feeling, giddy with the thought of making his boyfriend feel so good. He takes Harry down further, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks eagerly.

Harry lets out a little high pitched noise at that. “Ni I don’t- Daddy.”

Niall groans at the name, taking him all the way down and fondles Harry’s balls before pulling away, eyes blown wide as he watches his beautiful boyfriend. “Could get used to seeing you like this.” He says gruffly.

Harry pants breathlessly, blushing under Niall’s intense gaze. “I won’t- last long.”

Niall smiles lovingly, kissing his thigh. He carefully puts Harry’s legs over his shoulders and spreads Harry’s cheeks, not breaking eye contact.

Harry whines again, squirming in anticipation. “Ni.”

Niall licks a stripe up the middle of Harry, slow and sensual.

Harry gasps, a low moan leaving his lips.

Niall hums happily, sucking on Harry’s rim- eyes darkening at the sounds.

“Niall.” Harry gets out gruffly. “Please.”

“So pretty, baby doll.” Niall breathes, poking at Harry’s puckered hole with his tongue.

Harry whimpers happily. “More Daddy please.”

Niall groans at the name, rubbing Harry’s sides with his thumbs as he lets his tongue delve in deeper.

Harry’s head falls back at the action, a strangled moan leaving his lips.

Niall wiggles his tongue around, trying to stretch his baby out more. Doesn’t want to hurt him. He makes sure Harry’s really slick before he slips a finger into him along with his tongue, working him open slowly.

Harry gasps. “Daddy yes, please.”

Niall whimpers, impossibly hard with how vocal Harry is. He absolutely loves it. He slips a second finger in and starts searching for Harry’s prostate.

Harry practically shouts out a moan after a minute of Niall searching, eyes rolling back, back arching off the bed.

Niall nearly loses it at that, taking his mouth away from Harry so he can watch him. He stands between Harry’s legs, rubbing the little bundle of nerves as he leaves kisses against his tummy, watching him through loving though lust filled eyes.

Harry’s eyes screw closed as he writhes, mouth open, silent little moans leaving his lips.

“God, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” Niall groans, slipping in a third finger.

“Ni Ni Ni Ni Ni.” Harry rambles pleadingly. “Please- I can’t, please.”

“Let go, baby.” Niall breathes, leaning down to suck Harry’s tip into his mouth.

Harry gasps, whole body tensing as he releases with a whimper of Niall’s name.

Niall swallows all that he can, watching Harry the whole time. He’s absolutely breathtaking like this. He pulls off when Harry’s calmed down some, leaving another kiss to the inside of his thigh. “You did so good baby.”

Harry tries to calm his breathing, a light blush settling over his cheeks. “You did all the work.” He reasons softly.

“That wasn’t work, love. Was a pleasure.” Niall winks, crawling in bed next to him. “Tasted so good.” He hums, wrapping his arms around him.

Niall coos silently at his lover, cupping his cheek as he kisses him lovingly.

Harry presses closer to him, puckering his lips at him.

Harry sighs happily into the kiss, kissing him back just as lovingly.

Niall runs his fingers through Harry’s wet, messy curls- letting his tongue graze Harry’s bottom lip slowly.

Harry easily opens his mouth, tentatively reaching between them to gently stroke Niall’s hard length.

Niall’s breathe hitches, pressing closer to his boyfriend. He licks into Harry’s mouth, kissing him deeper.

Harry smiles a bit at the reaction, glad he can make Niall feel good too even if he is significantly less experienced.

Niall moans against Harry’s lips, panting more than kissing him.

Harry moves to suck a mark into Niall’s neck, gently nipping at the skin before soothing it over with his tongue.

“Fuck,” Niall whines, pressing closer to him.

“I’ll let the Language slide this time.” Harry teases against his skin.

“Thank you,” Niall whispers, his hips bucking into Harry’s hand.

Harry giggles softly, tightening his hold.

“Baby doll,” Niall moans, leaning his head against Harry’s shoulder.

“I like the way you moan.” Harry admits shyly.

Niall could melt at the sweet voice, “Can’t help it with you.” He breathes.

“I like that too.” Harry whispers, fondling his balls.

“Fuck,” Niall whines. “Not gonna last.”

Harry smiles shyly, shimmying down his body to gently suck on his tip.

“Shit,” Niall lets out a long moan, tangling his hands in Harry’s hair.

Harry hums, looking up at him through his lashes.

That does it for Niall, biting his lip as he cums hard.

“Harry,” He whines.

Harry swallows as much as he can, smiling softly at him once he’s pulled off.

Niall pulls him up for a kiss, holding him close. “So glad we waited.” He smiles against his lips.

"Me too." Harry breathes lovingly.

“I love you Harry Styles,” Niall breathes.

“I love you too Niall James Horan.” Harry whispers earnestly.

“Give me a mo and I’ll make love to you.” Niall smiles.

Harry giggles, cuddling up to him. “Okay.”

“You make me a better person.” Niall melts.

“You’re already the best person.” Harry says earnestly.

Niall laughs at that, “think you’re biased love. Because I happen to know that’s you.”

“Think you’re biased love.” Harry mimics.

“No. You can ask anybody.” Niall insists.

“Don’t really care for anybody’s opinion.” Harry admits. “Just yours.”

Niall smiles lovingly at him, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me forever.” Harry smiles cutely.

“That I can do,” Niall kisses his forehead. “I wanted to talk to you about something.” He admits.

“Okay.” Harry agrees easily.

“I know we’ve only been dating about 6 months. But we’ve been living together and have known each other for a year now.” Niall starts off a bit nervously. I told you I want to settle down and be home with you and Keaton and hopefully another baby or two. And those babies will be ours legally- but Keaton will only be mine- legally- I don’t think that should be the case. I want to marry you, and that’s not my proposal but I wanted to know how you felt about adopting Keaton as yours. We all know he’s yours whether or not it’s written somewhere but I never want that to be an issue.”

“I*

Harry lights up, beaming. “Really?”

“Of course,” Niall smiles softly. “No one will ever be his daddy like you are.” He breathes. “He loves you so much.”

“I would love to.” Harry breathes, eyes watering a bit in happiness.

Niall kisses between his eyes with a content smile. “It’s an easy process since I’m his father and his mother signed over her rights.”

“Don’t care how complicated it is or isn’t, I’d do it.” Harry beams.

“I know you would,” Niall chuckles. “But I’m saying it’s a pretty quick process. So if we started it tomorrow or so, it would be official by the end of next week.”

“Okay.” Harry beams.

“So we have a few things to do tomorrow. But in the meantime.” Niall trails off.

Harry giggles, pulling Niall into a kiss.

“Are you sure you’re not peeking?” Niall teases, leaning over to make sure Harry can’t see anything through his blindfold.

“I promise.” Harry giggles brightly.

“Cutie,” Niall coos. “Stay there, I’m going to come around and get you.” He says, parking the car.

“Okay.” Harry smiles warmly, completely trusting.

Niall kisses his cheek, sliding out of the car and jogs around to Harry’s side to help him out. He leads him up a stone path from the driveway and stands him right in front so he can see everything. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Harry breathes, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Niall chuckles, untying the blindfold. “Tada!”

Harry takes in the bright green grass and the stunning flowers, turning to look up at the house that’s just so cute and so perfect and- “What is this?” He breathes.

“It’s our house, if you want it.” Niall smiles softly, taking his hand. “There’s more,” He promises, taking him around to the back. Loads of farmland behind them. “The couple before us were farmers. So there’s a place for a garden and loads of animals.”

“Ni.” Harry melts, speechless.

“It’s smaller than ours, but it has more land and we don’t really need all that extra room anyways.” Niall explains softly.

“It’s perfect.” Harry breathes. “ _You’re_ perfect.” He whispers, pulling him into a loving kiss. And yeah, this is where he wants to be, wants to have a family with this amazing guy. This is where he can see them growing old and having children and grandchildren and living happy, complete lives together. This is home.


End file.
